The Art of War
by SimpleSerenity
Summary: The Locos, the Chosen and the Technos are fighting for the City but to find out how these tribes came to face off against each other, we must go back to the beginning.. and it starts with the Mallrats. [Main Chars: Lex, Bray, Ram, Amber, Ebony, Jay]
1. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**THE ART OF WAR**

_**Within the show, the Locusts, the Chosen and the Technos all fought for control of the City at different times, but what if they had all fought for it at the same time? **_**The Art of War**_** tells the story of how the City is suddenly thrown into chaos once more when these tribes vie for power all at once. The Mallrats, who have hidden ties to all three invading tribes, get stuck in the middle of this deadly game of war. Buried secrets threaten the very fabric of the Mallrat's unity and soon the only tribe which can stop the City from falling apart… begins to fall apart itself. In the No Man's Land that the City becomes, all must learn the art of war, and the successes, failures, and terrible losses that come with it. **_

**AMBER** refuses to accept that she was ever anyone but Eagle, and ever anything but an Eco. Her life with the Mallrats keeps coming back to haunt her. When her cousin Raven, who she was reunited with when she joined the Ecos, goes missing, Amber must confront the very thing she has been running from – the past.

**RAM**, the enigmatic and droll leader of the Technos, is planning great things for his tribe. But he hides his deep yearning for love and belonging with war-mongering. Java and Siva don't love him, yet he won't let them go. So who is it that will finally bring to Ram's life what he needs?

**LEX** cannot seem to find his place as everything he thought he knew crumbles around him. Everyone he has come to love has drifted from him, and he's lost what made him who he was. Until – someone with a familiar face tells him he will have a very important part to play in the future. He soon realises what this part is when a stranger crosses the path of the Mallrats— but in classic Lex style nothing goes to plan.

TRUDY'S life is falling apart at the seams. In the midst of great terror she found great love, and now she has lost it forever. If she were to reclaim it, she would have to pay a terrible price. She's also keeping a secret from the tribe that will throw her recent past into question, and cause havoc for the Mallrats.

**SPIKE** has visions of a glorious future ahead of him. He will be the next Zoot, terrible and revered. As he fights for his place on the Loco throne, he begins to learn the price of power, and what his actions to gain supremacy have done to the lives of innocent people around him.

**LUKE** wonders about the truth behind his life with the Chosen, and asks himself if this is the life he really wants. The Guardian knows he's hiding something – something that will inevitably threaten the very future of the Chosen, and Luke fears for his life if his leader should ever discover it.

**EBONY** is losing her touch as her carefully ordered world comes crashing down around her. The Queen of the Locos isn't handling the trouble in the City very well. What will she do when she is finally overthrown by her own tribe and abandoned by the Mallrats? With revenge in mind, will she do the worst thing she could ever possibly have done?

**BRAY'S** calm and authoritative personality slowly unravels as he sees the city for what it really is. He begins to realise he has no control and never had any, and he cannot see how he will be able to bring the peace he so longs for to the city.

**-O-**

**Main Tribe characters**: Amber/Eagle, Bray, Danni, Ebony, Ellie, The Guardian, Jack, Jay, Java, Lex, Luke, May, Pride, Ram, Salene, Siva, Spike, Tai-San, Trudy, Ved

**Original characters**: Anubis, Archer, Asha, Blaze, Caden, Cypress, Echo, Jax, Micah, Milton, Phoenix, Roe, Robin, Sienna/Raven, Tigra, Viper, Zack

**Tribes featured (canon and original): **the Mallrats, the Locusts/Locos, the Chosen, the Technos, the Gaians/Ecos, the Gulls, the Outcasts, the Demon Dogs, the Slave Traders, the Pyros

**Main Locations**: the City Cathedral, the Gaian Camp, the Horton Bailey Hotel, the Phoenix Mall, the Rail Yard, the Techno Base, the Ministry of Defence

**Important Notes**: Although I would say the time frame for this fiction is late series 2, many characters and plot arcs from later series have been incorporated. Take everything from series 1 as a given, but things from there on are mostly different. Ram, in this story, is not wheelchair bound, Spike is not dead, Trudy has not betrayed the Mallrats to the Chosen, and Ebony's lie to get Amber to flee after the explosion is different to that in the show. This fiction is also written similar to how the series is presented, which a rounded view of everything going in, romance is a big factor, and characters have mostly been kept true to type.

**-O-**

**Part 1 – Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely**

The City is at war.

Long, brutal years had passed since the Virus destroyed the lives of so many. Years of vicious warfare, of death in the streets, of disease festering in alleyways, of gang rapes and of misery for those too young to even remember why the world was like this.

For all the trying on the part of the willing, the City was in no better shape than it had been in the Lonely Time. The Lonely Time… the time of confusion, isolation and fear immediately after the Virus. People were still confused, isolated, afraid… only now there was more reason to be. Power and chaos, the Locos' fear-inducing motto almost seemed ironic now. Power was fought for and chaos was the result, no matter if you were a Loco or not.

Loco Queen Ebony had gone soft some said. She had taken up with the do-gooder Mallrats, and the Locos were nothing more now than their glorified bodyguards. Ever since Zoot had died she had lost her touch. The proud name of the Locos was losing its potency and all because of her weakness, or so said her lieutenant, Spike, anyway.

When Ebony had made her proud band of Locos form a Militia to guard her new tribe, the Mallrats, Spike hadn't been happy. Why would he want to protect a tribe of do-gooders who would get him nowhere? Why would _**she**_?

Ebony was the devil incarnate, only with more sex appeal, more charm… and more lip gloss. She could've ruled the City if she'd continued down her track with the Locos, but she chose lesser routes. So Spike would have to do it now. Protecting a bunch of kids wasn't exactly what the Locos been fighting tooth and nail for since the Virus hit. They'd been fighting for freedom, supremacy and control. Spike would make sure they got it.

The Mallrats, they thought they could run this city, introduce laws and rules, and make it like the old world. Spike couldn't let that happen. It was wrong. The old world had been _**wrong**_. The Virus had given them a chance for something more visceral, something instinctive, to bring back ancient ways.

People had become mindless automatons, abiding by man-made rules. Tribes inhabited the city now — and it was about time they started _**acting**_ like tribes. Real tribes — strong, powerful, warrior-like. They would abide by that one all-powerful natural law: survival of the fittest.

Spike smiled into the darkness. He could hear his tribe creating havoc down by the pool. They should have their fun, because soon there would be no time for it. Ebony wouldn't let her power go very easily, there would be a fight. A war. And he would be ready.

Spike wasn't the only one with dreams of dominating in that sprawling metropolis. The Guardian and his band of Chosen followers were going about it carefully. The Guardian had been a Loco himself once. He had seen the great Zoot in action, and had created this tribe to worship his memory. He believed that it was time to begin the ultimate offering to Zoot… this City on a plate.

The strung out girls, the drunken, useless boys, the starving and dying kids, the desperate gamblers, the petty thieves… all of them needed someone to turn to. Why not the Chosen? The Guardian would welcome them in with open arms. Zoot would protect them. Care for them. As long as they followed his way and his way _**only**_.

In the middle of nowhere on the edge of a cliff, The Chosen had set up camp. The Guardian knew that Zoot would eventually lead him back to the city where he had found the Supreme Mother. Not yet though. Not yet. But when he did, The Guardian knew who he would go to to form an alliance

Ebony.

The Guardian knew all about Ebony. He had known her since high school. Since they day she had breezed into the classroom and announced herself – a fourteen year old siren, with bronzed skin, mesmerising eyes and bee-stung lips. She'd wanted power even then.

He couldn't believe she had fallen from grace so hard. What he'd missed out on since leaving the Locos, Trudy had filled him in on. The girl had told the Guardian all he needed to know about Ebony's love for Bray and much, much more. She had talked and talked until she could talk no more. It's amazing what people will do under pain of death, the Guardian often marvelled. Death was not so awful, not with Zoot waiting at the other side.

Well, he supposed, it didn't much matter now, because the girl had gone on to Zoot now. Taken her own life. Stolen her presence from the world, from the Chosen. How dare she? The Guardian tried not to think about it much. It angered him. He needed to be calm.

He had a City to conquer.

The City was not just under threat from the Locos or the Chosen. Another, vastly more powerful tribe was eyeing it for conquest. They were less a tribe and more an army. The Technos. Their form-fitting black suits, their silver masks, their futuristic weapons - they would soon strike fear into the hearts of the weak. Ram had been born for glory. He had the mind of a genius and the resources to pull off his plans.

After the Virus had killed all of the adults, he had burst into action. His father had been a military man, so Ram knew his way around an army base well. He had crafted the one his father had commanded to his liking. He had recruited intelligent kids and trained them. Every single one of his Techno warriors had been primed and moulded for one simple purpose.

War.

The moment Ram had singled out the City as his first challenge, he had sent a scout on ahead. His scout had found an abandoned army base – perfect for Techno headquarters. His scout had also brought him information. About Ebony. About the Mallrats. About the Locos.

From his vantage point, on the look-out tower in the middle of the base, Ram smiled. He wasn't an evil boy. He wanted the simple things, love, laughter, life… but his thirst for power sometimes clouded his desire for these.

Although the trio of enterprising leaders vying for power were well-informed, they weren't aware of much else but their own visions of power. Other threats weren't on their mind. Their own plans were. And diabolical these plans were. It didn't seem that much good would come of them. In the end, not a lot of good did come of them for many people.

But before the City War, there was the beginning. Back when the City was at peace. From the highest skyscraper down to the lowest sewer, there were people of all kinds mingling together in mismatched tribes with mismatched morals. No tribe was perfect, and no tribe could possibly expect the chaos that would soon befall everyone in the City.

Least of all the Mallrats. Trouble of all sorts had always visited at their door, and they were no strangers to it. Even under the pretence of peace in the City, the Mallrats were experiencing a war of their own. A war of minds. A war of hearts. A war of pain, grief and sorrow. Every Mallrat had his or her own personal war raging inside them.

And their story begins now…

**-O-**


	2. Endings

**Part 2 – Endings**

"The Roosters have the rail yard!"

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Let 'em have it! The rail yard is old news Spike. It was home of the old tribe of Locos."

Spike grunted and tossed an antique bookend across the shop. It smashed into a vintage lamp and shattered the stained glass shade into pieces. Ebony remained silent and unmoved by her deputy's sudden expression of fury. She had no patience for such things. Entertaining Spike's childish outrage would only waste her time.

"The Locos are barely a tribe anymore! We're your _**followers**_! You say jump, we say how high - and I'm sick of it!" Spike spat at her, shaking his fair hair from his eyes.

Ebony cocked her head to the side calmly, pursing her plump, scarlet lips. "I'm the leader Spike. You're _**supposed**_ to follow me," she replied in her deep, husky voice.

"And I did… to _**this**_ place!" Spike exclaimed distastefully, throwing his hands up and glancing at their surroundings – the antique shop on level two of the Phoenix Mall. "Home of the saviours of the City – the Mallrats. You're nothing but a sell-out Ebony. A _**sell-out**_. And Zoot would be turning in his grave if he could see what you had done with his dream - teamed up his Locos, his warriors… with his angelic big brother on a mission of mercy!" he ranted, bearing down on her menacingly.

Ebony narrowed her exotic eyes and stared at Spike, unfazed by the considerable height he had on her. Unexpectedly, she slapped his face with all the strength that her diminutive body could muster. "How _dare_ you even mention Zoot's name! You were nothing to him. _**Nothing**_! I knew him, I had his respect and he gave _**me**_ power. Not you. So don't preach to me Spike. I don't have to explain anything to you. Now, learn your place – under my thumb," she snapped, clenching her hand to ward off the stinging in it.

Show no pain and show no fear, as Zoot had always taught her. She intended to live by it.

Ebony could see Spike fighting the urge slap her back. He had always had a little temper problem. Maybe that's why she loved goading him so much – to see his reaction. His upper lip curled into a venomous sneer as a red mark appeared on his cheekbone. "Maybe you had Zoot's respect… but you _**never**_ had his love. He saved that for Trudy, didn't he?" he gloated softly. He glanced over her shoulder and nodded smugly.

Nonchalantly, Ebony turned ever so slowly, tossing her toffee coloured braids over her shoulder. On the other side of the level, Trudy stood in the doorway of her sleeping quarters holding Brady. She was quietly looking down on the commotion of the market on the lower level. Inadvertently, Ebony's face tightened with pure revulsion. Fortunately, her deputy missed it, as he did many things.

Spike lowered his head to hers and whispered in her ear. "Oh yeah, he loved her all right… and that kid proves it."

Ebony shoved him away from her. "Get out there and do your job!" she ordered.

Spike saluted her sarcastically. "Whatever you say… _**boss**_."

Ebony crossed her arms and watched Spike saunter across the Mall to go down the stairs to the market. As he did so, he raised a hand in greeting to Trudy, who blandly returned the gesture. Ebony watched the exchange with unmasked irritation before turning on her heel and walking back into the antique shop. She spotted the broken shards of the beautiful lamp, now worthless bits of pretty glass. Picking up a particularly jagged piece, she ran her fingers over it. It would be so satisfying to just slash it across Trudy's throat, to rid herself of her forever. She'd thought about killing Trudy many times when she had lived with the Locos and slept in Zoot's bed, taking all of his attention away from Ebony. She had been revolted by how much Zoot had been infatuated with Trudy, the lengths he had gone to to make her his, even before the Virus.

When Ebony had colluded with the Guardian recently, and helped him take Trudy and Brady from the City, she had thought that she had gotten rid of her for good. Unfortunately, the girl had managed to get away from the Chosen somehow, much to Ebony's fury. Not only had she consumed much of Zoot's thoughts until his death, but she had consumed his brother's attention too with her neediness – and _**still**_ did. Ebony was well aware that Trudy had loved Bray as much as she did. It was a good thing that she seemed to be over him though, or else Ebony would have another reason to want her dead.

"Ebony?"

The shard of glass in her hand fell to the ground with a clatter. Ebony looked round to see Bray standing in the doorway, a questioning expression on his face.

"Are you coming down to the market? We could do with your presence if things get rowdy," he said.

Ebony smiled genuinely. "Sure," she replied. She went to him, stepping on the shards of glass as she did so, crushing them into the floor.

Bray shot her an even smile before turning away and letting her follow him. Staring at his tall, broad form, Ebony thought about how much she hated that smile. It was his 'everyman' smile – a smile that he used on everyone. It meant that she was no one special, just another person to him. He saved that special smile, that smile that reached his eyes and lit up his whole face for only one person, his precious Danni.

Ebony watched as Bray jogged down the stairs and met Danni halfway as she went up. They both smiled and gravitated toward each other: hands on hips, shoulders brushing, knees touching. She felt nauseous at the sight of it all. As they parted, Danni walked up the steps past her. Ebony gave the raven-haired girl a dark look that was promptly ignored.

Turning her attention from Danni, Ebony slowly, purposefully, walked down the stairs to take up her role – Ebony, Empress of the Locusts and all that they beheld. As the people of the market down on level one of the Mall spotted her, a hush came over the crowd and they nudged each other. Ebony held her head high and smiled complacently to herself.

Whatever Spike might think, she still had power over the masses.

**-O-**

"Where's Lex?"

Trudy looked up. She had been staring into space vacantly, as Brady cooed in her lap. Cloe and Patsy were arguing each other on the opposite side of the room. Trudy was looking after them while the market went on because they had too often gotten into mischief with KC whilst it was in session. Bray didn't want to take any chances, so had banished them from level one during market time. KC was too slippery for Bray and had snuck past him earlier to no doubt pull some dirty deals with traders.

Trudy stared at May blankly as the girl stared back, a prompting look on her face.

May rolled her eyes impatiently. "Lex? Is he around? He's not down in the market," she prompted, brushing her red and silver streaked hair behind her ear.

Trudy shook her head. "And you think _**he**_ would be in here with me and the kids?" she asked, holding Brady closer to her.

"Just a question. Why don't you go back into your trance?" May muttered, making a face.

Trudy looked away from her and retreated back into her own little world. May, with a loud sigh, walked off, muttering something about her being a space cadet. Trudy barely registered it. She didn't care about May's tantrums. She cared even less about why she was looking for Lex.

A wash of sadness came over Trudy as she looked at Brady. In the last few months she had been through hell because of Brady, for Brady. Simply because of Brady's _**existence**_ as Zoot's one and only heir. But he hadn't been Zoot when Brady had been conceived, he had been just a boy chasing after the girl he liked, just a boy who had felt invisible in his brother's shadow, and who had wanted to be someone important. Unfortunately, he had also been just a boy who had managed to mould himself into an urban war lord. He had also inspired impressionable people to believe him to be some kind of deity to be worshipped.

Zoot had been no god though. He had been a very human, very young, very lost child.

Trudy bit back tears as Martin's clean-cut image in her mind faded into Zoot's maniacal one. Was it for the best that he'd died? If he were alive, would Zoot still be a Loco? Would his tribe still be striking fear into the hearts of the Mallrats instead of, in a bizarre twist of fate, protecting them? Would he have stayed with Ebony? Or would he have managed to persuade Trudy to go back to him? What kind of person would she be if she had joined him and the Locos? Would fatherhood have changed Zoot at all?

These were the questions that had plagued Trudy during her time with the Chosen. Zoot had been all they talked about, it had been difficult not to have her mind filled with him. Thinking of him had at least taken her mind off her kidnappers. The Guardian had had her brainwashed every single day but she hadn't believed in any of it and never would.

It was only by chance that she was even in this mall right now, surrounded by her tribe. A member of the hierarchy in the Chosen had taken pity on her. He had brought Brady to her after dark during times when the Guardian had prevented her from seeing her. They had eventually become quite close, she and Lieutenant Luke. He had been more humane and gentler than the others. He would dismiss her guards and take over guard duty himself, spending the night talking with her.

One day, after a particularly severe day of 'Zoot lessons' as Trudy had dubbed her brainwashing, Trudy had broken down in her cell, fearing what her role as Supreme Mother might call for her to do. Luke had brought Brady to her once again, hoping she would comfort Trudy. When the baby was asleep, Trudy had broken down. Not even seeing her daughter had managed to calm her fears for long. She had just wanted to be gone from that place. She wanted to forget about Zoot, the Guardian, the Chosen and go back to her friends.

Luke had held her while she had cried. Trudy had been surprised by his show of affection, but grateful for the comfort. Eventually, all of her pent up frustration, fear, worry and pain had come to the surface. In a desperate need for solace she had kissed Luke… and he had kissed her back. That night, the Supreme Mother and the Chosen's lieutenant had slept together. It was the ultimate sin against Zoot in Luke's eyes and he had been frantic afterwards. He had felt ashamed, guilty and disgusted with himself for 'taking advantage' of her, as he had put it. Baffled by her growing fondness for him, Trudy had insisted that what they had shared hadn't been a mistake. She still believed that.

Luke had seen what her time with the Chosen had done to her. How it had made her gaunt and jumpy, constantly on edge, tearful and afraid. If she couldn't accept their way of life then he believed that she shouldn't be made to, not if it meant seeing her so unhappy. He had smuggled her out of the camp in the dead of the night, wanting to save her from a life that she hated. Despite her pleading, he had refused to go with her. His place was with the Chosen he had said. They were his calling, his life, his duty. By the light of the moon, Trudy had held her baby close to her and kissed Lieutenant Luke goodbye… and that had been the last time she had seen him.

Their relationship had hardly begun before it had ended.

That fleeting bit of intimacy was the first Trudy had experienced since she had slept with Zoot. Luke had been surprisingly passionate, given how very calm and reserved he was usually. The emptiness and regret she'd felt after sleeping with Zoot was so different from how she felt after being with Luke. Trudy yearned to see him again, to feel what she'd felt on their only night together. At the same time though, if seeing Luke meant seeing the Guardian and the Chosen, then she would endure never seeing him again.

On returning to the City, Trudy had told the Mallrats about her captivity at the hands of the Chosen, their attempt at brainwashing her, but had omitted her affair with Luke. It would have only complicated things. They didn't need to know. Luke had told her that he would tell the Guardian that she had taken her own life and the life of her child. The Guardian hopefully now believed that the Supreme Mother had taken her baby and drowned in the nearby ravine, joining Zoot in the afterlife.

Trudy watched Patsy and Cloe as their argument was resolved and they began to chat normally once again. How glad she was to be back here, safe away from the Chosen. She just wanted to forget all about it and resume her life, but she didn't think that that was possible. Every night when she closed her eyes, all she saw was Zoot. His unnerving eyes stared at her. He taunted her. He told her that the Chosen would come for her and Brady.

Trudy hugged her daughter tightly to her.

**-O-**

Lex smirked. "So the last time we did this was the last time, huh? The great Tai-San was mistaken," he said smoothly, propping his head up on his hand.

"So it seems," Tai-San replied shortly, turning away from him. She rose from his bed, bringing the sheet around her. She yanked it off the bed and pulled it with her as she went to pick up her clothes from the floor.

"Tai-San, you need to understand that we were just made for this. I mean stopping, well it'd completely mess up our karma… wouldn't it?" he asked carefully.

Doing up her top, Tai-San looked at him, her almond-shaped eyes narrowing. "And what about Alice's karma, Lex?" she asked pointedly, cocking her head to the side.

Lex stared at her for a moment and then rolled his eyes. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed his trousers. Blatantly ignoring her question, he pulled them on and buttoned them.

"Lex, I can't keep giving in to my desires, not when it hurts someone I care about," Tai-San said softly, seeing his denial.

Lex gave her one of his stony glares. "It's not my fault the girl's obsessed with me just because I saved her life! I don't owe her _**anything**_, and neither do you, so just forget about Alice and focus on _**me**_!" he exclaimed.

Slowly, she spoke. "Lex, Alice is my best friend. She's not obsessed with you, she loves you, and I won't continue to betray her trust like this. She keeps telling me how strongly she feels about you! How do you think it makes me feel to hear that knowing we're doing this? I've let it continue for too long — and I'm sorry, but this is it. This is the end," she said clearly.

As these words fell on Lex's ears, his chest began to rise and fall painfully, rapidly. He felt like something large and pointed was lodged in his windpipe. It was hurt. Inwardly collecting himself for Tai-San's eyes, he strengthened his expression. "That's a pathetic excuse and you know it Tai-San. This has nothing to do with Alice and everything to do with _**you**_! You're afraid of getting into something with me and actually loving me! You've done it before and now you're doing it again. You watched me marry Zandra knowing you had feelings for me, didn't you?" he asked viciously.

Tai-San raised an eyebrow. "You're way off mark Lex," she replied.

"Am I?" Lex's eyes narrowed and he snorted. "I know you Tai-San. If you don't feel that something is right, then you don't do it. You think this is right. You're just trying to find reasons for it not to be," he said coldly.

Lex had lost his wife and child. He had faced alcoholism and destitution. He often felt completely useless within the tribe and hopeless at helping them. He was just getting back on track and Tai-San was the only one who had ever truly understood him. He'd never felt like he needed to hide anything from her, because she was smart enough to know it already – all of the faults and flaws. Why was she doing this to him? Now when he needed her the most?

Tai-San walked round the bed and stood inches from him. She stared up into his blue eyes and saw seventeen years of hurt in them. He had been hardened by his life, she had known that the moment she had met him. Was she adding another layer to the protective armour he had built around himself?

"You going to Alice's farm that day was destiny. You being there in time to save her when the barn collapsed was destiny. You getting hurt instead of her was _**destiny**_! There is a rhyme and reason to everything. I won't stand in the way of life's inevitable flow Lex. It's not my place. You have to see where your path takes you and Alice must do the same. If your paths converge, then I was right. If not, then I have misjudged the signs. But either way, there's nothing to lose," Tai-San said earnestly, feeling like the bottom was falling out of her stomach.

"Yes there is – us," Lex whispered urgently, his brows drawing together.

Tai-San had no reply to that. She faltered for a moment, but composed herself quickly. "I have my own path," she uttered softly, wishing she could lose herself in his arms and forget her principles. But if she did so and then lost Lex to one of his many vices – drink, greed, women, power – and had already lost her principles by staying with him, she'd have nothing whatsoever.

Lex blinked, closing his eyes for just a second longer than needed. His intense expression faded as her words wandered through his mind, taunting him. Another girl lost Lex, another chance at happiness gone, another life that will never be. He tightened his lips and squared his jaw, ignoring her sweet smell and the feeling of her warm breath on his neck. He glared down on her fiercely.

"Fine. Go. See if I care. Just don't expect me to be here when you realise just how _**very**_ wrong you've been," he spat.

Tai-San gave him a pained look and exhaled. She kissed his cheek gently and though he didn't know why, he allowed her to. She touched his bare shoulder briefly, then turned away from him and left the room. Lex stared at the empty space where she had been for a few long and cold moments. Then he sprang into action suddenly, picking up a knickknack from a shelf and hurling it across the room, unknowingly mirroring Spike's reaction of rage in the antique shop earlier.

Breathing heavily, Lex felt the energy flow from his body. He slumped down on the floor by the bed, his arms hanging across his knees. She was gone… again. And this time it was for good.

Another bad goodbye. Another bad ending. It seemed these days, life was filled with nothing else.

**-O-**


	3. Hearts and Minds

**Part 3 – Hearts and Minds**

Raven was pacing her hut nervously when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She stared at the tribal markings on her face, smudged by a days' wear. With a piece of cloth, she rubbed the shades of red and black off her face. She stared at her reflection again, now without the makeup. She was stunned by how odd she looked. When she'd first started painting on the markings, the red lipstick, the dark eyeliner, her face had looked foreign to her – and now without it all, it was the other way around. She reached out and pulled her wild black hair away from her face. She almost looked like she had back then, before the fall of the world. She looked like that fresh faced fourteen year old coming home from school one day to the solemn faces of her parents.

They had bad news. That day they told her about the Virus. They told her that her aunt and uncle had it, their neighbours too and some of their friends. Soon her mom and dad had it. Soon they had died. Soon she had been utterly alone in the world.

She let her hair go and all of a sudden, that little girl disappeared and Raven came back again. She was glad. She was fifteen now, she would be sixteen soon. She wasn't someone's daughter anymore. She wasn't a school girl anymore. She didn't have to worry about tests and dances and curfews. She had other problems she never would have had instead – but it was a new world now, wasn't it?

The biggest problem she had right now was that Archer had just proposed to her. She loved Archer, she did. He made her breathless with his recklessness and passion. His flashing eyes and his hard muscles made her heart race. Ever since she'd joined the tribe, they'd been inseparable. He had taken her fishing and hunting, he had taught her about the flowers and the trees and the animals. He'd truly shown her how to attune herself to the earth, to the natural world. Her bond with him startled her sometimes with its strength. But did she want to _**marry**_ him?

Her cousin, Amber, had already taken that step and she was only a few years older than her. But Raven wasn't Amber. Her cousin had always been older than her years, always more mature than her peers. Her marrying at such a young age hadn't surprised Raven.

Raven flopped down on her bed, which was skilfully woven from ash branches. As soon as her body had touched the bed, she was up again, pacing the worn wool rug. On impulse, she stormed out of her hut and across the camp. Her feet stomped on fallen twigs and crunched through the leaves. The cover of darkness protected her from any questioning stares being directed her way. She prayed that Archer hadn't told anyone about his proposal to her – she didn't want to be pestered about it.

Raven smiled as she saw the hut she was headed for appear before her through the blanket of night. The glow of firelight flickered in the windows and smoke rose from the chimney. Amber would know what to do. Almost everyone in the tribe went to Eagle for advice. But Raven knew her as Amber. Always as Amber.

Raven jogged up the beech steps of the tree house, her hand touching the vine covered rail as she did. She stopped just short of the door as she heard raised voices from within. She halted with uncertainty. She had never heard Amber and Pride argue before. She bit her lip. She really needed to talk to Amber, but it didn't sound like she should interrupt them. Suddenly, the voices became louder and light seeped outside from the other side of the hut.

Raven peeked round the corner of the building and saw that the shutters were open. She heard Amber's upset voice, and Pride's loud, insistent one. Amber rarely cried, and Pride rarely shouted… just _**what**_ was going on? Guiltily, Raven let her child-like curiosity get the best of her and she lowered herself to her hands and knees. Crawling along the balcony which surrounded the hut, she came to sit uncomfortably under the window.

She vaguely began to pull leaves and twigs from her clothes, but gave up, realising that she spent most of her life these days covered in undergrowth anyway – she _**did**_ live in a forest.

She closed her eyes and let her ears guide her, just like Archer had taught her to when they went hunting. With the loss of her vision, her other senses had to become heightened. Her skin tingled as the wind cut into her. She could hear the trees that surrounded her entire world rustling comfortingly, but she focused on listening to the conversation inside the hut.

**-O-**

The two lovers were surrounded by an uncomfortable silence, punctuated by the crackling of the fire. The hut was dim, with only the flickering firelight and a few candles bringing an uneven glow. Amber sat on the bed, feeling older than she had in a long time. Since the Virus she had taken on the role of adult to all the people around her, but now she just felt like curling up in a ball and being taken care of for once. She'd felt like that a lot since leaving the Mallrats ten months ago. The loss of the security of the Mall, of her friends… of Bray and Dal, it had all felt like too much for her to handle now and then.

And it was that past with the Mallrats that was the subject of her argument with Pride.

Above her stood the towering and powerful form of her husband, his long black dreadlocks tumbling down his back. Pride stared at her with his intense eyes and she fought the urge to wither under his gaze. They had always been equals in everything, but what Pride was talking about, it brought back deep hurts that made all sense of power flow from Amber.

"Why are you telling me this?" Amber asked.

"I thought you should know," Pride said simply, sitting beside her.

"Why Pride? Why would I want to know _**anything**_ about what's going on in the City, least of all what's going on with the Mallrats?" Amber demanded, staring at him angrily.

She took in Pride's familiar face framed by his dreadlocks - the leaf green colour that surrounded his right eye and rose to his temple, his thin, set lips, his dark and penetrating eyes… Why couldn't she take comfort in the sight of him like she usually did? Now she just wanted for him to go away, to stop telling her what she didn't want to hear. That wasn't Pride's way though, he said what needed to be said.

"Because they were your first tribe, the tribe you founded. I know that means something to you," Pride said in a soothing tone, touching her shoulder.

"Not anymore," Amber replied stonily.

She shook off his hand, got up, and went to the window. She reached out and opened the moss covered shutter, letting cool night air rush in. She crossed her arms and stared out into the darkness, trying to make out the distant treetops - anything to keep her mind off the matter at hand. She heard a shuffling outside, but pushed it from her mind. She knew a lot of her fellow Gaians were night owls, especially the aptly named Owl, a twelve year old mute with the largest eyes most of them had ever seen.

"Amber…"

"Stop calling me that," she snapped.

"It's your name," Pride said softly, coming up behind her. He looked at her, her blonde hair, free from its' knots, her straight back, her long neck. He felt guilty for bringing all this up, but he also felt the need, as her husband, to tell her what he thought was right.

"Eagle! My name is Eagle! Amber is _**dead**_! Dead and buried! I never should have told you my real name. Why can't I be allowed to leave my past in the past Pride? Why won't you let me do it?" Amber cried, turning to face him.

"You're Eagle to the tribe… but not to your family - not to me or Raven," Pride said softly, touching her face. "And as for your past… Amber our past shapes who we are. Without our past, we're just ghosts, wandering aimlessly."

"I _**am**_ a ghost! The Mallrats think they buried me on Eagle Mountain and as far as I'm concerned, they _**did**_! I'm dead to them and I'd like to keep it that way, so stop bringing me news of them, news of the City. A clean break is a clean break Pride," Amber said, her brow furrowed pleadingly.

It was long time since Pride had seen Amber so upset, not since she had first arrived at the Eco camp, sick and delirious with fever after her traumatic experience. He spoke haltingly. "I'm sorry. I just— this Bray… he's doing good work in the City. I think maybe it's time for you to reconcile with him - not that I want you to go back to him—"

"I wouldn't," she said a little too quickly.

"I know you wouldn't…" Pride sighed. "I just think that maybe you should contact them. They've achieved a lot since you left them Amber. You know they found the antidote, distributed it… but they're doing more now, so much more. They're building a better life! You could be involved in all of that. I know you worked so hard for peace and cooperation in the past and you never saw it. You can now," he said in an encouraging tone, touching her face.

Amber remained silent.

"Amber—" Pride began.

He was interrupted then by a shrill noise. Amber turned immediately and stepped around Pride. She went to the small crib by their bed and picked up her crying daughter, Robin. She had been born just three weeks ago, arriving prematurely during a thunderstorm of all things. Amber's body was still sore and stiff from the long and arduous birth, and besides that, she was still adjusting to simply having a baby. Her! With her own baby! The thought still made her giddy with disbelief.

More than that… Amber had recently become uncertain about Robin's paternity. Amber had believed that she'd had been born prematurely because never had it entered her mind that the baby wasn't Pride's. But in the last three weeks since the birth, the thought had plagued her that the baby hadn't arrived prematurely – but rather right on time. That would mean that Bray was the father, and not Pride. All Amber had to go on was Robin's appearance, which was still decidedly baby-like, no real features becoming obvious just yet.

Amber hadn't mentioned her fears to anyone, least of all Pride, and the secret along with the secret of her past was a heavy burden to bear. Pride reminding her about the Mallrats now was the last thing she needed.

While making soothing sounds in the back of her throat, Amber rocked the baby against her chest gently, trying to calm her. As she did this, Pride watched silently, his arms hanging by his sides. He felt helpless. He didn't want Amber to always be troubled by what had happened with the Mallrats. Although he was loathe to encourage her to see Bray, he thought it might help her. She seemed so sullen sometimes, going off into depressed stupors. Pride knew that Amber loved him and their Robin, and her life here with the Ecos, but he also felt deep within him that she had unfinished business, and that it would only keep coming back to haunt her if she didn't settle it.

Pride went to Amber and placed his hands on her shoulders. She shifted slightly, squaring her jaw and refusing to look at him. She stared unwaveringly at Robin, who had settled down sleepily.

"Amber," Pride began once again.

Her head snapped up and she set her familiar and powerful glare on him. "No Pride! I don't want to see him! He betrayed me! I don't care what good he's doing, because in the end, he didn't do _**me**_ any good! I never knew the whole story Pride, no matter how much it seemed that he had opened up to me, he never told me the _**truth**_! But finally, someone did," she said bitterly.

"Maybe he _**did**_ lie to you, but what about the others? You had friends there."

"I miss Dal, yes, but it's too late to go back now. He'd never understand, none of them would!" Amber insisted. "They'd never believe it either. Ebony had done nothing but hurt us. They'd never believe that what she was saying about Bray and Trudy was true… Bray lied to me, to the tribe, to Zoot - his own brother! Ebony may have been vindictive, but she was the only one there to see it all happen."

Amber gazed into Pride's eyes. His face remained unchanged, unaffected as she said all of these names. It was still strange to her that he didn't understand the importance of what she saying. But he didn't know Ebony, Bray, Trudy… any of them. They were just names to him. To her, they conjured up a barrage of memories, feelings and thoughts; all endless in triggering her pain.

Did Pride truly know how it had felt for to find out what Bray had never had the courtesy to tell her? The night that his brother, Zoot, had died at the hands of Lex in the Mall, he had come to see Trudy and his new born daughter, Brady. _**His**_ daughter? No, Brady wasn't Zoot's daughter, Ebony had informed her amidst the smoke and flames of the Eagle Mountain explosion. Brady was Bray's, as the Mallrats had all thought in the beginning.

Ebony had told her that Bray had convinced them that she was Zoot's and even convinced Zoot of that to try and persuade him to leave the Locos. Bray had thought that fatherhood would change Zoot. Trudy, besotted with Bray and trying her best to please him, had gone along with it apparently.

Ebony had said that she hated Trudy so much because she had slept with the man she loved – Bray – which was why she had told Amber, but mostly for revenge. Ebony had told her that Bray had always planned on admitting that Brady was his, but wanted the City to be at peace first – and guess who he was going to use to get it? Amber, the one person in the tribe with determination strong enough to try and bring calm to the raging metropolis.

Though what Bray wanted to do was admirable, the end didn't justify the means. Ebony had encouraged Amber to leave him before he could hurt her further, and to leave the tribe while she was at it. How could you bear to see him with Trudy after this, Ebony had asked Amber.

And so she had fled the explosion, injured and distraught. All that was important was that Bray had lied about so much to her and there was no forgiveness in her for that dishonesty – none. Now it was even more painful to think of Bray being Brady's real father – because she knew Robin could be his daughter. She not only still had a piece of the man who'd hurt her so much with her – but she was also lying to Pride like Bray had lied to her. She wasn't sure how long she could bear it. She knew it wasn't her fault, she hadn't cheated on Pride after all, but she knew he'd be devastated to learn that there was a possibility that Robin wasn't his.

So she kept her secret, she kept it to protect him. And her other secret that she kept from the Ecos, the secret of her name, her old tribe, she kept _**that**_ to protect herself. That was how it would stay.

"Pride… I won't say this again, I don't want to have anything to do with Bray or the Mallrats. My life is with you and the Eco," Amber stated clearly. "I _**never**_ want to talk about this again."

**-O-**


	4. Somebody Save Me

**Part 4 – Somebody Save Me**

Just outside the City, two masked beauties stood on a hill, looking down on the metropolis. They gazed, silent and thoughtful, on the place that they were returning to after a very long time away. One of them was confident and vengeful; the other was nervous and hesitant. But whatever the girls were feeling, they both had a common goal to achieve and come hell or high water, they would achieve it. The task before them would not be easy, but they had the necessary backup. This wasn't really their mission alone, but it felt like it. They were the only ones in the tribe who had lived in this place before the Virus. They were the only ones who knew people there…

"Ladies?"

Both girls turned in sync at the sound of the smooth voice. The older of the two sisters looked on the attractive man before them with longing within her, but she didn't reveal it. She couldn't. She had another that she had to devote herself to. If he didn't think he had her love, there was no telling what he'd do.

"Yes?" the meeker of the two girls asked.

Jay stood perfectly straight, his hands behind his back, and looked at them squarely. "Java, Siva, Ram requires your presence," he said simply, the sun glinting on his white blonde hair.

All three of them knew exactly what that meant.

Java nodded with a proud jut of her chin. "We'll be right in," she replied clearly. "Thank you Jay."

The commander nodded curtly at the two girls and turned on his heel, walking away with the precision of a trained military man. Java watched him leave for a moment longer than she should have, but quickly snapped out of it.

"I don't want to go to him—"

"Siva," Java interrupted. "We're his _**wives**_. It's our duty."

Siva closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "I never wanted this— this three-way marriage Java. You know that," she said desperately.

"It was the only way into the tribe. He wanted both of us or neither of us," Java snapped impatiently, knowing their husband would be unhappy with having to wait for them so long. With a stern look at Siva, she turned on her heel and head off toward the biggest tent, set up in the middle of the carefully ordered camp.

Siva stared after her, feeling dejected. If Java went, she would have to go, she realised glumly.

Their lives had become so different that Siva barely recognised them. Before, there had been three sisters, not just two. They had all been in a tribe together – Ebony, Siva and Java of the Locos. But Ebony, young though she had been, had lusted for power. Suspicious that her older sisters might try to usurp her, she had done it first, persuading Zoot to remove them from the tribe.

Siva still hated Ebony for that, but couldn't help wondering how life had gone for her since. Ram was sharing little, if any, of the news his scout had gotten in the City with his wives, although they were also Techno commanders. Java fumed constantly over how she felt like she was flying blind, but nothing could be said to Ram about it. Siva knew Java was as unhappy about being married to Ram as she was. Java was stronger than her, always had been. Siva had felt like the odd one out in the old days when Ebony had been around. It had been Ebony and Java, two fierce personalities, at each other's throats with her in the middle trying to resolve it all.

Here she felt just as stuck. All in the tribe knew to bend to the will of Ram. Only Jay had ever opposed him and even then, Jay was almost as single-minded as Ram. The looks so different to the casual observer, Ram was stocky and dark, his temper flaring at a moment's notice. Jay was lithe and fair, and almost eternally calm. Despite these differences, they were still thick as thieves together, the best of friends, and most importantly – they were military allies.

Sighing, Siva walked across the camp, and went to play the part of loving wife.

**-O-**

Salene sat in the furthest corner of the café. She could hear the commotion of the market on level 1 but tried in vain to block it out. She had nowhere to think in privacy. Ryan was sleeping in their room. He'd been on mall security the night before and was exhausted. Before he had fallen asleep, he had informed Salene happily that Lex was on security for the next few nights, so they could spend all the time they wanted together.

She had not been as delighted as Ryan about that fact. The less time they spent together, the better she felt. It was awful, she knew. She had just married him and didn't want to be near him! What kind of person did that make her? What kind of _**wife**_did that make her?

Soon her reason for marrying him would be obvious. Her stomach grew bigger every day. People would start to notice, _**Ryan**_ would start to notice. But her baby had needed a father! She didn't want to end up like Trudy, raising a child all alone. Salene had done this for the sake of her own child. Why couldn't it be Bray's baby? If it were Bray's, Salene gladly would have become his wife, and gladly raised their child with him.

'But Bray never loved me,' Salene thought despondently.

Bray had loved Amber and he now loved Danni. She didn't want to be bitter or miserable, but it was all she could feel right now. She was trapped. She had to be a wife, perform the duties of a wife, when she felt nothing _**like**_ a wife. She thought of Bray and Danni. They were so in love. Bray couldn't take his eyes off Danni when she was in the room and never stopped holding her, kissing her, touching her. Danni was head over heels in love with him. She adored him through and through. After the loss of Amber, Bray had finally found happiness, and had broken through Danni's surly protective walls.

Salene wished she had that. Ryan, she loved him, yes, in her own way. But she had realised too late that it wasn't enough. And what love she still had for him was slowly dying. She wanted to end it, and savour the innocent, simple love they'd once shared before it was ruined forever by her unhappiness.

She placed a hand on her stomach. She didn't know when or how to tell Ryan. All she knew was that she'd have to soon – very soon.

**-O-**

The day had dawned bright and cheerful, but Raven felt anything but. She stormed into her cabin after Tribal Council, and let out an aggravated little shriek. She began her pacing yet again. She felt so muddled up, so lost. Archer's proposal was weighing on her mind. She didn't want to say yes, but then again, she feared the consequences if she declined. Archer was impetuous and insecure, and for him to place his trust in her and ask such a thing must have taken a lot. She respected that, but at her age, didn't think she cared for the responsibility of marriage.

Now she was also worried about Amber after hearing what she had the night before. Who were the Mallrats? Why hadn't Amber told her that she'd been in another tribe? What had this Bray done to her that was so bad? Why was she refusing Pride's suggestion that she see him? What had that girl – Ebony - said that made Amber run away from her tribe? Raven hadn't wanted to say anything about it to Amber, considering her reaction last night and her stern appearance today, so all she had were questions, endless questions.

Raven sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She felt like escaping it all, just running away. She really needed Amber's guidance right now if she was to make the right decision. Amber had never turned her away and had always been honest with her. Raven immediately left her hut and steeled herself to tell Amber about her conundrum. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't even see Archer appear ahead of her and ploughed right into him.

"Raven!"

Archer's tanned face lit up and he smiled his crooked smile. He placed his hands tightly on her shoulders and bent his head to talk to her. "I was just coming to see you." He looked down on her with his off-putting eyes – one forest green, the other earth brown.

"I'm sorry. I have to go and speak to Eagle," Raven said quickly, making as if to leave.

Archer shook his messy light brown hair from his face. He shifted his bow and arrow from his left hand to his right, and gave her a serious stare. "Is there anything wrong? I mean, you haven't spoken to me about… about what I asked you last night," he said, his grave tone fading into a cheerful one at the thought of his proposal.

He gripped her hand suddenly and she felt incredibly trapped under his urgent stare.

She began to grow nervous. "Archer, really, I have to speak to my cousin. I'll come find you later," she said hurriedly. She pulled his hand off her wrist, missing the flicker of anger in his eyes. She threw him a smile and walked off as fast as she could.

She noticed that Pride was talking with Hawk over by the massive oak tree Tribal Council was held under. Robin was in his arms, wrapped in a tight bundle. That meant she'd get Amber alone and be able to talk with her properly. Fuelled by this, Raven broke into a very unbecoming run. She came to a sudden halt at the rope before Amber and Pride's hut and yanked it aside, taking the stairs two at a time. The door was open, as it usually was during the day, and Raven walked in to see Amber at the table in the corner writing in a slightly burnt and water-stained notebook.

"Amber."

Amber looked up, shocked. She stood and went to the door, closing it quickly. "Sienna, know better than to call me that with the door wide open!" she berated her.

"And you know better than to call me 'Sienna'", she retorted teasingly.

Amber froze momentarily. She smiled, acknowledging her own slip of the tongue. Neither of them could get used to calling each other by their tribal names of Raven and Eagle, instead of Sienna and Amber.

"So… _**Raven**_… what did you want?" Amber prompted, pursing her lips.

"Archer asked me to marry him last night," she said breathlessly.

Amber was stunned. "He _**what**_?"

"He wants me to pledge myself to him forever…"

Amber turned away, rubbing her forehead. "And do _**you**_ want to marry _**him**_?"

Raven opened her mouth but nothing came out. If she said it aloud, it would make it true… but she had no choice. She _**had**_ to say it. "No… no I don't," she said softly, looking down and feeling guilty immediately.

Amber turned to face her. "Then don't. It's really as simple as that. Leading him on won't do either of you any good," she said reasonably, but with slight impatience.

"But— but what if it ruins what we've got? I mean, I'm young… I don't want to marry him right now, but that doesn't mean I won't want to in the future! He won't understand, you know what he's like!" Raven said desperately.

Amber exhaled loudly and frowned distractedly. Raven was unnerved by Amber's impatience. She rarely acted like this. Any other time, she would've led Raven to sit down and discussed the problem in depth.

"Telling the truth is the _**only**_ thing you can do. Tell him no, and tell him now," she said sternly.

Raven looked dejected. She knew it was the right thing to do, but had hoped that Amber would come up with something else, something easier. "I suppose…"

Amber's expression was relieved. "Good. I'm glad we figured this out. Why don't you go tell him now?" she suggested.

"What? Amber what's wrong? Archer just asked me to marry him. I came to you for help and you just toss the answers in my face and tell me to leave?" Raven asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry! I've just got a lot on my mind!" Amber replied, throwing her hands up.

"Like Bray?" Raven asked without thinking.

Amber's face went white almost instantly and she stared at her cousin with wide eyes. "How do you know that name?" she uttered in a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that… look I'll go, leave you in peace. I'm sorry," Raven stammered, cursing herself for her stupidity. She turned and grabbed the door handle, but with some hidden physical strength, Amber planted her hand on the door and slammed it shut.

She glared at Raven, breathing heavily. "I won't ask you again – how do you know that name?"

**-O-**


	5. Flames

**Part 5 – Flames**

"Amber… I—"

"Just _**tell**_ me how you know that name!" Amber snapped.

Raven closed her eyes, knowing she'd have to tell the truth. "Last night I came to talk to you and heard you and Pride arguing. I couldn't help but listen… I'm sorry Amber, I really am," she whispered.

"How dare you? What makes you think you can just eavesdrop on a _**private**_ conversation like that?" Amber demanded viciously. She stormed away from Raven, spinning to face her again after a few feet.

"I said I was sorry!" Raven insisted, beginning to get a little defensive.

"That's not good enough Raven," Amber retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well that's not my fault. You shouldn't have kept all of that from me anyway. What's the big deal? You were in another tribe before this one and you left! It's not the end of the world!" Raven said derisively, rolling her eyes.

"It was the end of _**my**_ world," Amber yelled brokenly.

Raven's anger faded a little and she took in Amber's distraught expression. The cousins stared at each other for a few moments, before Amber broke the gaze and practically collapsed on her and Pride's bed. Raven's lips parted and after gaping at her for a second, she rushed over to her. She knelt on the floor by the bed, looking up at Amber.

"I really am sorry. I just wanted to know why you were so upset is all. I never meant to betray your trust!" Raven cried.

When Amber looked up, tears streaked her face and Raven felt cold shock go through her. She had never seen Amber like this and it frightened her. Archer and his marriage proposal faded into the background in comparison to this. Something was seriously the matter with her cousin, and Raven wanted to know what.

Raven rose from the floor and sat beside Amber, stretching a skinny arm over her cousin's back. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Putting the backs of her hands to her eyes, Amber gulped for air. "I should have told you… but I didn't want to. I didn't want you to know how much of a fool I had been—"

"Amber, you've _**never**_ been a fool in your life," Raven insisted immediately, squeezing her arm.

"But I was. I fell in love… I was blind, _**so**_ blind. I couldn't see anything but him. I couldn't see the truth staring me in the face!" Amber said in a distant voice.

"Him? Bray? What did he do?" Raven asked tentatively.

"He lied. If only he had told the truth in the beginning. If only… I'd still be with him," Amber said tearfully. "I would have gotten over it… but it was the lie that I couldn't get over!"

"If he'd told you, you never would have come here though. We never would have found each other. You never would have married Pride or had Robin…" Raven said softly.

"I know, I know. I'm just being stupid. I wouldn't give you or Pride or my baby up for anything. But it still hurts. It's partly the reason the tribe know me as Eagle… I just— I prefer to be called that. It helps me to forget everything that happened before I came here," Amber whispered.

"It's behind you. You're here with us now. He's in the City, right? Bray's gone. You'll never have to see him again Amber," Raven consoled her.

"But Pride wants me to. He wants me to make peace with Bray," Amber incredulously. "It's like he's testing me to see if I love Bray more than I love him, which is… ridiculous! Pride means _**everything**_ to me! He saved me from dying… again."

"What?" Raven questioned, confused.

"Something happened… something awful. There was an explosion. It was after it that I ran away from my tribe. I never spoke to Bray, or any of them, I never told them I was leaving. I think they must have decided that I was dead. It's the only explanation they would have come up with."

Raven was reeling from this. "Dead? They think you're dead? Amber—"

Just then, the door opened and Pride breezed in with Robin. Pausing at the sight before his eyes, he frowned. "Amber?"

"I'm fine. I just— I told her… about Bray"

"Amber," Pride whispered compassionately.

Sensing they needed to be alone, Raven stood up. "I'll go. You two should talk. I'm sorry Amber."

"Don't be. It needed to be said. I'm glad you know," Amber replied, as Pride took Raven's place and wrapped a protective arm around his wife.

Raven nodded silently and walked across the hut. Closing the door gently behind her, she exhaled loudly. From her vantage point up on the balcony, she could see the sun beginning to slide across the sky toward the horizon. She had a lot to think about tonight and knew that sleep would be a luxury - if it came at all.

**-O-**

Luke stared at the moon. He always thought of the Supreme Mother, of Trudy, on nights like this. It had mostly been at night when he had gone to her with Brady, when he had spent hours talking with her… it had been on a beautiful night like this when they had slept together. His breath caught in his throat, and he shook his head. He knew it was a sin to think of the Supreme Mother in this way, but he couldn't forget what had happened between them. He'd been drawn to her, not because she was the Supreme Mother, not because she was the one his tribe and its teaching revolved around, but because of _**her**_ and her personality, her beauty.

The nights he'd spent with her made him both happy and sad. The hours he'd spent talking to her about their lives and their hopes, watching her sleep, hearing the delight in her voice when he would arrive… it all stayed with him constantly. He would take the secret of his liaison with Trudy to his grave. He just hoped he could keep the other secret regarding her – the secret of her escape.

The Guardian, though suspicious, though angry, had believed the suicide story. He had of course gone after her, but it was too late. The Guardian had reached the edge of the cliff to find nothing but a robe fluttering in the wind. The river flowed into the sea, but not before turning into dangerous rapids. The mother and child were surely dead after that fall.

Their future was uncertain now. The Guardian prayed continuously to Zoot, asking for guidance. The Chosen waited for a sign, to tell them what to do, where next in life they should head. Luke, he mourned. He mourned for his lost love and for the child he had grown to adore.

**-O-**

"The market was crazy today, wasn't it? I don't think I've seen so many kids at it," Bray said, putting his arms behind his head.

"Me either. It just shows that people are willing to cooperate with a little encouragement," Danni smiled, sitting beside him.

"Yeah it does… which give me an idea. I've been thinking…"

"That's asking for trouble."

"Hey!" Bray grinned. "I think we should try to hold another Tribal Gathering," he said, his head filling with ideas about this new venture.

"Another?"

Bray took in Danni's confused expression for a moment before realising _**why**_ she was confused. Danni had not been with the Mallrats to witness the first, somewhat disastrous, Tribal Gathering down on the beach.

"In the early days of the Mallrats, a heap of tribes came together for a gathering. Ebony and her Locos caused some trouble, there were some slave traders holding Dal, things got a bit crazy… but I think we're ready to try again," he said to her, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Really? I'm all for it – but will the other tribes feel like that? And what about the Chosen?" Danni asked worriedly.

"What about them? Trudy told us they think she's dead and they've already been here. Why would they come back? I'm more comfortable with letting them fade into the background Dan. And as for the other tribes, right now we're really getting on well with them, things aren't as strained as they were, tribe leaders are talking more often, the streets are safer now without tribes attacking each other. Danni this is it… this is the perfect time," Bray said in an excited voice, a visionary gleam in his eye.

"You're right, this _**is**_ the perfect time." Danni nodded, her expression telling him that she was thinking about all the possibilities.

"I'm glad you agree. I'm going to need you to help me organise this. Ebony's going to want a look in of course and Lex will have a fit if I don't include him in the plans… but _**you're**_ the one I can't do without," Bray told her softly.

Danni laughed gently. "I'll do my best Bray – I swear. I want this as much as you do. My father's part in the downfall of the entire world, it's been a tough secret to carry around. I'm just glad I can help to rebuild it."

"And you're going to do a great job of it."

Danni smiled at him with admiration. "We're going to make this city great Bray, we're going to make it _**great**_," she said in a hushed, excited voice.

"I know," Bray laughed with pride, squeezing her close to him. "I know."

**-O-**

Spike sat in his darkened room at Militia headquarters, the Horton Bailey Hotel. After Zoot's disappearance, Ebony had made sure that one of her first acts as leader of the Locos was moving the tribe out of the ruined rail yard. She had set her sights on the best hotel in the City, drawn in by the luxury of the place. Spike hadn't agreed with the move then and still didn't agree with it now. The rail yard had been the scene of so many victories, so many triumphs that had made the Locos tribal royalty.

Just before the death of the last adults, there had been a great battle in the already derelict rail yard between the just-formed Locusts and the police, who had been dropping like flies, infected with the Virus. Spike had watched Zoot make his first kill that day, taking down a police officer with his own gun – a truly great moment to witness. How could Ebony have forgotten that and all of the other momentous events that had happened there?

Leaning forward, Spike idly shook a box of matches in his hand. He struck one, watching the flame burst to life. Spike continued striking matches, letting each fall to the carpeted floor, singeing it harmlessly, before fizzling out. Burning this place to the ground would satisfy him no end. He watched as the last match died with a sigh.

But not tonight. Spike stared at a shaft of moonlight on the floor. Someday though. That thought gave Spike comfort as he lay back on his bed. His dreams were filled with visions of triumph, vengeance and glory. And all of it was framed by the flames Ebony's downfall and his own birth as leader of the Locos.

**-O-**

"Have a nice time?"

"You know, I could have you shot for such a casual tongue in the presence of your superior."

"Could… but won't."

Ram shook his head and hit Jay on the arm lightly. "You're right Jay, I won't. I like you too much. Maybe all that peroxide has done something to your brain – but you're actually improving. I'm proud to have you as my second in command."

"Is that a sincere word I hear from our fearless leader?" Jay joked, cupping a hand to his ear.

"Yeah, first and last time," Ram shot back.

They both laughed softly to themselves and stared straight ahead of them.

"You didn't answer my question – did you have a nice time?" Jay repeated, totally crossing the line that Ram had set down for officer / leader relations. If it had been anyone else asking this, they really would have been shot. But it was Jay. Ram trusted Jay and vice versa. They were more brothers than Jay and his real brother Ved.

Ram squared his jaw. "As good a time as one can have with wives who don't love me," he replied evenly.

Jay's eyebrows rose briefly. "They love you," he said automatically.

Ram looked at Jay sceptically. "They _**don't**_ love me Jay – they fear me. Siva can barely stop the nervous shake every time I touch her and Java's mind is always somewhere else. Maybe I pushed it too far with the whole two wives thing," he finished with a nonchalant laugh.

He tried to hide it, but he knew that Jay could hear the underlying pain. Ram had married them both out of sheer egotistical desire. He had wanted two girls fawning over him, two partners and two wives more than he deserved. They had agreed to the union out of fear, hopes of power, shock… he didn't know. But one thing he did know was that they had not done it out of love. He didn't know why he kept the charade up, why he continued this lie he was living. Maybe it was to punish them for making him think they loved him.

"Ram, do you even know what _**too**_ far is?" Jay asked, lightening the mood a bit.

Ram pretended to consider it. "Not really, no."

"Thought as much."

"So what are you doing out here at this time of night? Plotting my death?" Ram teased, running a hand through his thick hair.

"No… just looking at the City," Jay replied.

Ram followed his gaze. "You can't see anything. There are no lights," he said derisively.

"Okay, I'm looking at where the City would be if I could see it," Jay corrected with wry sarcasm. His tone became serious. "Are we ready for this?"

Ram instinctively knew what he was talking about. At least talking about conquest was less complicated than talking about women. "Don't doubt us now Jay. We've come too far."

"I'm not doubting," Jay said defensively. "Just… are we ready for war?"

"There won't _**be**_ a war. Do you think these kids want to live without regular meals, running water or electricity for much longer? They barely got by when the Virus started affecting them. From what we've heard, if one of the City tribes hadn't been so enterprising as to get off their asses and go and find the Antidote, they'd all be dead now," Ram snorted.

"What City tribe?" Jay asked.

"The Mallrats. I was briefed about them by my reconnaissance officer when he checked the City. They're the most powerful tribe in that urban sprawl apparently. Even my wives ex-tribe, the Locusts, hasn't been able to take them out. Their leader even became a Mallrat… and here's a nice surprise for you – she's Java and Siva's kid sister," Ram said gleefully.

Jay's lips parted. "Are you serious? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I just got confirmation on it from the recon officer. He was doing some more scouting around and found out this tasty little morsel for me. Maybe I'll make my duo of wives a trio, hhmm?" Ram chuckled, nudging Jay.

"You're crazy," Jay shook his head.

"No, I'm ambitious. Ambitious enough to bargain with these Mallrats. We're going to need an ally if we want to bring the Techno way to this city. Their influence would be helpful… and what with little Ebony being a Mallrat, well, it's going to be like a family obligation one might say. I'm her brother-in-law! It would only be polite!" Ram said cheerfully.

"I love the way you think Ram," Jay marvelled, his sharp mind gleefully imagining the future he and Ram were forging.

"So do I Jay. So do I."

**-O-**


	6. The Vision of a Better Life

**Part 6 – The Vision of a Better Life**

"Where have you been for the last few days?" Bray asked as Lex entered the café.

No one had seen much of Lex in a while, not that they were particularly worried about him, they were just miffed that he hadn't been doing his share of the work. Bray himself had had to do security last night, taking quality time away from Danni. Everyone in the tribe was now present in the café and all were silent as they watched the exchange between their leader and chief of security.

"Around," Lex replied vaguely, not even bothering to look at him.

"Lex, _**where**_ have you been?" Bray demanded, louder.

"It's none of your business," Lex snapped, narrowing his eyes. He threw himself into a chair, slouching down.

"It is when you've been ignoring your duties. I'm sick of everyone else having to do your job!" Bray replied, throwing his hands up.

"I don't care," Lex said in a deliberately annoying tone.

"You're either a part of this tribe, or you're not Lex," Danni spoke up from beside Bray, in a reasonable voice.

"Why don't you back off?" Lex snapped at Danni derisively.

"Why don't _**you**_ shut up?" she shot back easily, in a strong manner.

Bray slammed his hands down on the table before him. "Why don't you _**both**_? This is getting us nowhere!"

There was a stony silence in the café as Lex darkly stared Bray down.

"How about we just move on to the matter at hand?" Tai-San suggested calmly from her seat.

Bray snapped out of it and nodded at her. "Good idea Tai-San," he said, as Lex turned his head to give Tai-San a venomous look. Ignoring the obvious tension between them both, Bray took a breath. "Danni and I have been talking… the City's in great shape. People have started co-operating, there's peace on the streets, all of the tribes have calmed down—"

"Oh isn't it beautiful?" Lex snorted, planting his left ankle on his right knee and slouching even lower.

Bray closed his eyes briefly, choosing to let the remark slide. He coughed lightly before continuing. "Anyway, my point is that I… _**we**_…" he corrected himself, looking at Danni fondly. "We think it's time that we had another Tribal Gathering."

"Are you sure? The other one didn't go too well… by my memory might be a bit fuzzy seeing as how I was clapped in chains at the time," Dal said wryly, a worried look on his dark face.

Bray nodded knowingly. "I know why you have reservations… but we all have to understand that the City is a different place now. The Locos made the first Gathering the disaster that it was and they no longer exist as they did then. It's time to move on and start building bridges with other tribes."

"I agree. We have to learn to trust others if we're going to live in this City together and interact successfully," Tai-San spoke up.

Bray sent Tai-San a grateful smile. Most Mallrats were now frowning thoughtfully or exchanging looks with the person nearest to them. They all seemed affected by the combined speeches of Bray and Tai-San… all but Lex that is, who Bray noticed had continued to stare blandly into space with a confrontational scowl marring his exotic features.

"I like the idea!" Ellie announced with her usual bright grin. "I could write up a press release! We could put it in _The Amulet_!" she said excitedly, the bold aspiring reporter in her shining through.

Her long, white blonde hair slid softly over her shoulders as she smiled eagerly at those closest to her, Alice and of course Jack. It seemed that every day he continued to look less like the sarcastic young boy he had been when the tribe had been formed and more like the man appearing through his chiselled features.

Bray smiled at Ellie's enthusiasm. "Sure. That's a great plan. What do you say guys? Do the rest of you like the idea?"

"Oh yeah, I love it. The chaos, fear and destruction were great first time round. Just like getting beaten to a pulp was… oh, and almost being sold into slavery… how was that for you Dal? It'll be just like the old days," Lex spoke up in a biting tone.

Bray's lips tightened against his teeth. He was certain that Lex's only qualms with another Tribal Gathering were because of his still damaged pride when thinking of the first. Yes, Lex had been the victim of a brutal attack at the hands of old rival Glen and a few of his Loco cronies, but he had also incited a mass riot by later going after Glen in revenge. He had ended up returning home with a bruised ego, along with some broken ribs. "Lex, like I said, the City is a different place now. This Gathering will be nothing like the last," Bray said shortly.

Lex snorted and shook his head, obviously having nothing else to say.

"Well I'm sold. It's a great idea Bray. But I'm with Lex - it's gonna be dangerous getting all the tribes together, even if they're all lovey dovey with each other now," Alice announced in her booming voice. "If we're gonna be organising this thing, we'll need to have it planned down to the last detail and we'll need security… and lots of it."

"Ebony and the Militia can handle that." Bray waved her off. "Danni's already put a lot of work into some plans and I was thinking that maybe some of you could help? Ellie, you of course can deal with publicity and getting the word out. Jack, can you work on a showcase of some of your old inventions? The water purification system, the wind turbine… they'd be great to show in some kind of demonstration."

Ellie and Jack nodded vigorously. "Definitely. Won't have any problems like I did last time with the wind turbine – missing parts and all," Jack quipped with his bright grin.

A sharp silence fell and Lex glared at Jack, his eyes full of rage. Jack's wind turbine had worked in the Mall, but at the Gathering it hadn't. Unfortunately for them, a main component had been copper wire, part of which Lex had clipped away to make Zandra's wedding ring, causing the machine to become a useless heap of metal. What with the painful reminder of Zandra and the baby's demise still hanging over the tribe, along with Amber's death, Jack's comment hadn't exactly been tactful.

"Sorry," Jack said guiltily..

Stepping in quickly, Danni spoke up. "Alice, I was thinking that you can deal with basic order on the day? Directing people, showing them where to set up their stalls… Ryan can you help with that?"

"Yep! Won't this be great Sal? Another Gathering, this time one that works out!" Ryan said cheerfully to his wife, who sat somewhat glumly beside him.

"Yeah, fabulous," Salene replied sarcastically, Bray noticing that she couldn't be less interested. Ryan apparently did not and squeezed her shoulders affectionately.

Promising himself to speak to her later, Bray continued where Danni left off. "Tai-San, the dance competition was a success last time. And as the true winner of the first competition, how about you organise the second one - with the help of Patsy and Cloe?"

"Really Bray? We can?" Patsy asked.

As Bray nodded, Tai-San smiled. "I'll help in whatever way I can. I'd love to organise the dance competition."

"That's settled then… Trudy, Salene, can you two set up some kind of trading stall like we have in the Mall market? We might as well have one at the Gathering," Bray said.

"Of course," Trudy said a bit distantly as Salene nodded dully.

Bray frowned. There was something up with Trudy too? He couldn't fathom some of the girls in the tribe sometimes, he really couldn't. He added Trudy to his list of people he needed to speak to. With that, Bray decided that the meeting should come to an end. Some of the kids were getting fidgety and it was nearing supper time anyway.

"I guess the meeting's over then. Come to me or Danni with any problems or suggestions. You can go guys."

"Nice to have your permission to leave," Lex snapped at Bray. He stood up abruptly and stalked across the café.

As the tribe began to leave, Tai-San rose and followed Lex to the door, which was right by where Bray and Danni were standing.

"Have you been drinking again?" Tai-San asked Lex gently.

"What's it to you?" Lex shot back viciously.

"I care," Tai-San said in a pleading tone, touching his arm.

"Well I don't," Lex stated, shaking her hand off like she was carrying the Virus.

Tai-San stood there somewhat deflated, staring after him as he stormed off.

Bray stepped forward. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes. I just want to help him… but I can't seem to without making him even angrier," she said softly.

Bray sighed heavily, feeling the weight of yet another problem on his shoulders. "Something's obviously happened Tai-San… tell me…" he said to her quietly, pulling her away from everyone.

"Lex and I… rekindled our relationship," Tai-San said reluctantly.

"Oh Tai-San, that's just asking for trouble," Bray sighed.

"What?" Danni exclaimed. "You and _**him**_? You were together? You _**are**_ together?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. No! I mean, I broke it off with him a few days ago. It was for the best. I let my emotions take me over. It was only hurting him in the long run… and Alice," Tai-San said sadly.

Danni, looking at bit disgusted at the thought of Tai-San with Lex, glanced at Bray. He sighed yet again. "Alice still…" he trailed off, looking across the Mall to where Alice was loudly reprimanding KC for something.

"Yes… she's been such a good friend to me and she loves Lex. I couldn't keep betraying her," Tai-San whispered, wringing her hands.

Rarely had Bray seen his usually calm and collected friend so troubled. "It's okay. You did the right thing. The problem now is making Lex see that. We both know what he's like when he's in love… or lust. He stops at nothing Tai-San. You should watch yourself. He did Zandra and Salene no kindness when he attacked them and he'll do you none this time, especially since you've hurt him."

Tai-San shook her head. "He wouldn't Bray. He's different. He's been through so much. Having the Virus, marrying Zandra, fathering a child, losing them both… it's all changed him," she insisted.

Bray, knowing that Tai-San was a long-time supporter of rehabilitation, especially of Lex's, nodded. "Even so, stay with the girls for a while. I'm sure Trudy or Ellie wouldn't mind having you for a few nights," he said gently, yet uselessly.

"No. I won't leave my room. I'll be fine. I need to put my energies into helping Lex and doing my bit for the Gathering. I must mediate now. I need to clear my mind. Excuse me," Tai-San said, obviously anxious.

"Oh Dan… this is gonna cause nothing but trouble," Bray said, watching Tai-San leave.

"Tai-San and Lex?" Danni exclaimed. "What was she thinking?"

Bray slung an arm around her shoulders. "Anyone can fall for an unlikely love. It's life," he said, looking down on her dark head.

She smiled at him. "Fine… but I refuse to accept it. It's just plain wrong."

**-O-**

That night, Bray stood on top of the mall, letting the fresh air wash over him. He was perched right on the edge of the flat roof, his eyes closed. He took a deep breath and inhaled until his lungs hurt. It was long after sunset and the sky was an inky blue colour. Bray loved to look at the city now. It was so empty, so devoid of traffic, bustle and pollution. In the old days, when it had been crowded and congested and he had longed for some respite in the constant noise and movement, he had hated it.

In the not-so-long ago days when the world had only just begun to collapse and tribes had started to form, he had bitterly despised it. He had despised how friends had turned on friends, how houses had been ransacked, how virus-ridden adults had been driven out, how shops had been looted and how official buildings had been burnt to the ground… all of it had caused nothing but pandemonium, noise and devastation – things he abhorred.

After the initial craziness following the adults' demise, the City, though becoming more ordered, had also become more chaotic. The concept of tribes had been fully formed by then. If you weren't in a tribe, then your chance of survival was put in severe jeopardy – you were a Stray, a Rebel or an Outsider. Bray, he hadn't really been any of those. He hadn't wanted to be in a tribe, nor to have a label put upon him. He wore no tribal markings, and dressed almost the same as he had in the old world, only of course adapting his clothing to fit his life on the street.

Bray had never wanted to be a leader. He had never wished to rule people, to take care of people, to change people, to lead people. The only people he had cared about were his brother and himself. And Martin, he hadn't wanted or needed to be cared about by his older brother. Martin _**had**_ wanted to be a leader though. And oh, what a leader he had been. A fifteen year old tyrant, fuelled by terror and insanity.

Bray remembered the moment he had placed Brady in his arms. Martin had truly been Martin again at that moment. He had not been a murderous dictator, he had not been a vengeful lunatic, he had not been Zoot. He had been Martin. A lost, confused young father holding his daughter for the first time. Bray was sure that if those contact lenses had been gone from his eyes, that he would have seen his kid brother staring back at him.

Obviously, it was not to be. Though Bray had grown to detest all that his brother had stood for as king of the Locos, he had been proud of him in the last moments of his life. He had looked upon his daughter with adoration and had wanted his one true love to be with him. He had tried to protect his older brother and had died doing so.

"I hope you're happy wherever you are," Bray heard himself murmur and as the wind assaulted his face again, it was cold with tears.

He couldn't cry over Martin, not now, not when everything seemed so positive for the city. Though he hated to admit it, if Martin had lived, there was a strong possibility that the Locos would still have been raging their vicious war on everyone and everything. In that case, there would have been no chance for the growing peace and cooperation now commonplace among the tribes.

This is what Bray had always wanted. This is what all of his speeches had been about. This is what he had sacrificed for. This is what Amber had died for. Through all the pain and suffering that he had endured, Amber had been his beacon and she had been snatched away before they could truly reach their potential. But just like Martin, she had died doing something to be proud of, and Bray _**was**_ proud of her. Her spirit lived in this mall. Without her, there would have been no Mallrats, no inter-tribal cooperation, no vision of a better life.

"This was your dream Amber. And we're going to make it come true," he whispered into the ether.

Bray felt deep, warm satisfaction rush through him. He was happy. Truly happy. He was at peace with the turmoil and devastation that had happened around him. He was at peace with the fact that the two people he had loved most had been taken from him. He was going to plunge forward into a new life… no, he and _**Danni**_were going to plunge forward into a new life. He smiled, thinking of his girlfriend. He loved her so much. She was his future.

With that thought in mind Bray shot up and ran across the roof to the exit. Out of breath, he sprinted through the mall until he reached his and Danni's room. Yanking the door open, he entered and grinned at her widely. She was sitting cross-legged on the bed with her usual notepad and pen.

"Where were you?" she asked softly.

Bray looked at her and smiled even wider. "I was just thinking."

He closed the bedroom door behind him.

**-O-**

Ebony had watched him. Bray. Standing in the shadows on the street below, she had watched him bask in the night air up on the roof of the Mall. When he turned around, heading back down into the building, she wished that it was her that he was going back to. Ebony put her back to the wall of the Mall and heaved a sigh. She had told the truth . For once in her young life she had told the damn truth and where had it gotten her? Bray had turned her away, scoffed at her and she had been brought to tears for the first time in a very long time.

She decided there was no point. There was no point in trying because it just didn't work. Bray, the Mallrats… what had they ever given to her? She owed them nothing and neither did she want to. She looked up at the dark silhouette of the Phoenix Mall. Ebony turned away from the Mall and walked off into the night, headed for the Horton Bailey Hotel. She didn't look back once. She was sick of all of this peace and harmony crap. She longed for the old days, the days when she had the power, when she was feared like no other, the days when she was by Zoot's side by day and in his bed by night.

He had tormented and tortured her like no one ever had and would again… but she still wanted him back. At least with him around, there was some sort of order in the city, a caste system, a food chain that the Locos were at the top of. Now what was she? A nondescript member of a tribe of kids and a commander of a boring Militia who hated what they were doing. She couldn't have Zoot back, but Bray was still here. Why couldn't he be more like his brother? Why couldn't he thirst for power, chaos… and her? She'd had him in her grasp a long time ago, just before that trek to Eagle Mountain.

But Bray had wanted Amber. Always Amber. Well she had put paid to that little union – for all the good it did. He just went and found someone exactly like her – only more annoying. Ebony marvelled at the genius of what she had done. Through the smoke, she had known that everyone else but she and Amber was still in the building or still in shock, wandering outside.

Asking where Bray was, Amber had looked at death's door. Ebony had told him that he was already outside comforting Trudy. Of course, Amber had been confused as to why. Ebony had filled her in gently – Brady had been hurt as the building exploded and Bray and Trudy were distraught over their injured daughter.

Yes Amber, Ebony had said, _**daughter**_. You didn't know? Ebony had asked innocently. She had said that Trudy and Bray had had an affair while Trudy was with Zoot and he had gotten her pregnant. Fearing Zoot's reaction to his fathering a child with the girl he loved, Bray had convinced Trudy to tell him that it was his baby to avert disaster. After Trudy had left Zoot, that was why Bray had stepped up to take care of her – because it was his baby she carried.

The lie had been for nothing. Amber was gone, either dead, or hopefully far, far away… but Bray still didn't want her. Ebony was tired of waiting for him. She was through with trying to fit in with Bray's vision of the perfect girl. She wasn't Amber, and she definitely wasn't Danni. It was time to start acting like who she really was. Ebony.

**-O-**

"C'mon Sal, come to bed."

Salene stared straight ahead of her, refusing to turn around. She sat at the desk which doubled as a dressing table, her back to Ryan. She closed her eyes. 'Leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone,' was the mantra running through her head. It was late, extremely late. Usually, by now, she would already be in bed with her back turned on Ryan, feigning sleep. Tonight though, she couldn't be bothered to pretend. She had spent a good deal of the day throwing up and trying to hide it. Her morning sickness was getting worse. Soon someone would notice and everyone would find out she was pregnant – Ryan would find out.

"Sal?" Ryan prompted.

Salene closed her eyes. She wanted to snap at him, scream at him, but she just couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't his fault. She was the one with the problem. _**She**_ was the one who would be hurting _**him**_ if she told the truth. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, purposefully. She contained her frustration.

"I'm not very tired Ryan. I'm gonna take a walk round the Mall, get a drink of water… maybe it'll tire me out a bit," she said in a light tone.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ryan asked.

Salene stood up, still not looking at her new husband. "No, no, I'll be fine. You go to sleep. I'm sure I'll be back soon," she said in a much too cheerful voice. Ryan didn't notice though. Did he ever?

"Sal…" Ryan started hesitatingly.

Salene froze. "What?" she whispered.

"Is there something wrong? You've been distant ever since the wedding. Have I done something?" he asked in a pained voice. Or maybe he _**had**_ noticed.

"No," she said simply, not trusting herself not to blurt her whole sad story out. I didn't marry you for love, I married you for convenience, she wanted to scream. But of course, she didn't. Instead, she walked carefully to the door of their room.

"Are you sure? Sal I'd really like you to stay. I want to talk some more," Ryan said pleadingly.

Salene dared to look at him briefly. He was looking back her intensely. She threw him a bright, fond smile. "There's nothing to talk about!" she insisted merrily. She had never realised her talent as an actress.

Ryan's serious expression didn't budge. "Salene I feel like I barely know you these days," he said softly.

Salene felt something snap inside her. Her cheery expression faded and was replaced by a stony glare. "Maybe you never knew me!" she snapped on reflex.

Ryan flinched, a wounded look coming to his face. Instantly, Salene knew her mistake. She didn't know what would happen if her husband ever found out that she had lied her way into this marriage.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I'm just a bit on edge. Please, I'm just going to take a little walk to settle myself. You sleep. I'll be right back," she said calmly.

Ryan's startled expression softened and it looked like he very much believed her. Before he had a chance to ask her anything more, Salene opened the door and exited the room gladly. She closed it quietly and pressed her back against it. A choked sob formed in her throat and she put her hand over her mouth to suppress it. Her view blinded by tears, she rushed away from the door. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't care. She just needed to get away from Ryan.

With her head down, she didn't notice the figure in front of her and barrelled right into him. She looked up, shocked. It was Lex. Of course he'd be out here, watching the Mall. How could she have been so stupid? He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"What do you care?" she hissed, shaking his hands off.

Lex arched an eyebrow, his expression becoming defensive. "Geez, I'm just asking. Not my fault if you've had a fight with Ryan," he said flippantly.

"I have _**not**_ had a fight with Ryan!" Salene snapped at him.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Okay… it doesn't really matter to me either way. What matters is I'm supposed to protect this mall and I get side-tracked when I see someone wandering around. What if you've distracted me from catching a real intruder?" he demanded.

Salene snorted. "Like you'd be able to anyway. What are you trying to prove with this responsible act Lex? You want to impress Tai-San or something?" she asked snidely.

Lex recoiled and put his hands on his hips. "No, I actually care about this tribe and participate in the running of it, unlike someone who just moans and whines all day. Your happy marriage didn't last long, did it?" he laughed maliciously.

"I never _**had**_ a happy marriage," Salene shot back.

She shut her mouth instantly. She had said too much. Lex was Ryan's best friend. He was bound to say something. She had to walk away right now and hopefully Lex would forget all about this and not tell Ryan anything.

Lex's lips parted in mild surprise. "Oh so that's how it is? What's happened Salene? Ryan find out you're pining for Bray or something?" he asked in a low voice.

"Ryan has found out nothing. I am _**not**_ pining for Bray. Everything is fine. It was a slip of the tongue. No need for you to worry at all," Salene said in a sardonic voice, keeping her words light as if Lex had not hit a nerve.

"If you say so. Now I've actually got a job to do here, so why don't you toddle off to bed and cuddle up to hubby?" Lex said with his trademark smirk. He was teasing her, goading her into saying something against Ryan again or admitting that she'd rather cuddle up to a certain tribe leader rather than her own husband.

Salene did nothing of the sort. She raised her eyebrows and lifted her chin, gazing down on Lex from her slightly taller height. She gave him an uncaring glare and then turned away, storming off to the café. She didn't need to take Lex's taunts tonight. She had better things to do than argue with him, like think about how she'd keep lying to her husband.

**-O-**

Trudy watched as Salene and Lex parted. Lex stomped off downstairs and Salene went toward the café. Trudy thought about following her. She had after all promised herself that she would go and talk to her friend… but she just couldn't bring herself to. She wanted desperately to talk to her, so they could share their troubles. She was one of her only old friends left from the tribe. In the old days, she could've gone to Amber or Zandra to talk, but now both were gone.

Tai-San was always open to talk to, but Trudy wasn't sure if she could go to her. She had never really been close to her and the girl had her own problems to deal with. During the short chats that Trudy and Tai-San shared on occasionally in the café, Tai-San made vague mentions of being restless about something - more like _**someone**_. Trudy wondered when she and Lex would finally announce themselves to the tribe, if ever. Their affair was obvious, but maybe more so to Trudy who had experience in hiding forbidden love.

Trudy closed her door and slunk back into her room, glancing at the sleeping Brady. She flopped down on her bed and stared at the wall.

Something was wrong with her and she needed to tell someone before the exploded. She knew many tribe members, Bray mostly, desperately wanted her to talk more about what had happened. He probably thought it would make her turn into her old self if she shared the burden. Her experience with the Chosen had made her withdrawn, yes… but her experience with Luke was what was truly weighing on her mind.

That made it three men now that she had loved and lost. Martin, Bray and Luke. Would she ever find happiness? Trudy felt her eyes well up as another problem came to light. Something that would be impossible to explain to the tribe. Something she couldn't explain to herself. She couldn't do it again… but she was going to have to.

**-O-**

The Guardian wondered what had possessed the Supreme Mother that fateful night that she took her baby and took her life. She could have been great, holy, wondrous. She was the mother of the most blessed child ever born, Zoot's child, and she had not held that privilege sacred as she should have. She had squandered it, tossed it to the wind, just like she had done with her body and her child's. The Guardian wanted to find bodies of the Supreme Mother and the child. He wanted to send them to Zoot in a way befitting of their status. But he could not. The rough waters had surely taken them far away.

The Guardian's only comfort now was thought of the future. His future as the last remaining link to Zoot. He must take up the responsibility now and carry it forever. He would do just that. He would spread Zoot's word, spread the good news of his divinity. They would all follow. Of course they would. Those children wandering out there. They had no parents anymore. They had no leaders. They were aimless, hopeless. The Guardian would give them hope. His tribe, the Chosen, would lead them all to greatness in life and death. He would rule on Earth while Zoot ruled in the next life, waiting patiently for his loyal people.

It was time, the Guardian decided. Time to be on the move again. The camp was scattered nowadays what with the Supreme Mother's demise. People had left the tribe, disheartened. Others duly remained, but with no purpose. He would give them hope and purpose and bring back those who had left to triumph and glory.

He would do what he did best. Speak to the people. Tell them about Zoot – their new god.

**-O-**


	7. Trapped

**Part 7 – Trapped**

Java stormed out of the base, desperate for some air and peace. She was sick of being ordered around by that arrogant, jumped up little twerp, Ved. He thought just because he was Jay's brother that he could do whatever he pleased, including lording it over Java and Siva, because they were 'just Ram's sex slaves' as he had put it. It had made her furious to hear that said, because right now she knew it was true. Ram was keeping more and more information from them, and cutting down on their duties within the tribe significantly. Java was barely allowed to enter the control room where Jay and Ram spent most of their days huddled up having meeting after meeting with recon officers, techies, spies and who knew who else.

When Ram _**did**_ request her or Siva's presence it was simply for their use in the bedroom, and nothing else. Java felt trapped. There was no one to help her, no one who _**could**_ help her. She had thought that by becoming Ram's wife she'd have more power, but now she found she had less. Soon she would have none. Ram had demoted two of the most intelligent women in the tribe to nothing but pretty little wives, to serve him and simper at him. Now he was even demanding that one of them provide him with a child! She shuddered at the thought of carrying Ram's baby. She didn't care if Siva agreed to it, but she never would, _**never**_.

Besides, she wouldn't make a baby with a man she didn't love. And Java most certainly did not love Ram. The man she loved barely knew she was alive. He looked at her only as his best friend's wife. He never saw her how she wanted him to see her. He never wanted her like she wanted him.

Jay.

Java knew she could never be with him. She was trapped in a nightmare of a marriage to Ram. He would never let her go. Moreover, Jay was devoted to Ram, he'd never betray his trust. She wouldn't care about her loss of power within the tribe, her demoted status, none of it, if only she had Jay.

She walked to the perimeter of the compound and stood in front of the fence. She stared at the dark city below, tears stinging her eyes. So this was her life now. Locked up, chained to this tribe, and to a man that she hated, with nothing, with not even work to distract her from her pain. For the first time in a very, very long time, Java began to cry. She was startled by the sound of boots pounding across the concrete behind her. She rubbed her hands across her wet eyes quickly. A flashlight shone in her face, and she shut her eyes, momentarily blinded.

"Java! Sorry, I didn't know it was you!"

Java's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Jay's voice.

He lowered the flashlight to the ground, and grinned sheepishly at her. "I was up on the tower, and I saw you here by the fence. I thought you were an intruder."

"It's all right. No harm done. I've probably disrupted your shift, you should go back," Java said nonchalantly, turning from him.

"Nah, I was bored anyway. The night shift isn't much fun," Jay chuckled. "Plus, it's freezing up on that tower!"

"You should get some of the lower officers to do guard duty Jay," Java remarked. "You have more important things to do."

Jay came to stand beside her, and shrugged. "I don't mind really, I like the fresh air and the quiet. So what are you doing out here?"

Java was glad for the darkness, or he would probably have noticed her flushed cheeks and heaving chest. Her whole body reacted drastically, just by him standing near her. "I'm just getting some space. Ved was—"

"Ved was what?"

"Nothing. It's fine."

"Java, you can tell me. I know how irritating Ved can be, trust me! I've lived with him for fifteen years!"

"He was just being a little… insufferable. Acting suspiciously like Ram," Java said, hoping he hadn't noticed the bitter tone in her voice as she said her husband's name.

Jay laughed. It was a full and hearty laugh that made Java smile to herself. She loved to hear him laugh. It was something she didn't get to do very often. Whenever she was around, he was always talking shop with Ram. She rarely got to spend time with him alone and see his more human side. But when she did, it was something she cherished for weeks afterwards. She memorised his wide smile, and the deep laughter lines that framed his mouth. She replayed memories of him running his hand through his spiky blonde hair, over and over again. She thought of how playful his humour was, nothing like Ram's with was dark and mocking.

Even in the darkness now, she could imagine just what his face looked like, lit up with laughter.

"Ved's at an impressionable age. He thinks Ram's god right now," Jay told her.

"Ram thinks Ram is god," Java replied without thinking.

Surprisingly, Jay laughed heartily. "Exactly. Ved's just letting his power go to his head – like Ram is. Ignore him. I'll have a word with him if you want."

"Forget it. He's just a kid. I shouldn't let him get to me."

Jay nodded. He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I guess congratulations are in order."

Java looked at him, perplexed. "Excuse me?"

"Ram told me you guys are planning to have a baby."

Java let out a strange noise, a strangled cry from the back of her throat. "No! No we are not! He wants one, but… _**no**_, no he's not getting one from me Jay, I can assure you."

Jay frowned. "Oh, right. Sorry. I just thought…"

"I'm not the maternal type Jay," Java stated hotly. "Ram will have to get his baby from Siva if he really wants it."

"Are you okay? You sound upset."

"I'm fine. Just tired. I think I'll go to bed now. I'm sorry I kept you from your guard duty," she said, rather formally.

Jay looked bewildered at her change of mood, and wished her good night. She barely heard him though, because she rushed off quickly, a loud rushing screaming in her ears. How dare he! How dare Ram go around bragging that she was giving him a child! Over her dead body would he get a kid out of her! And for him to tell Jay especially… it made Java furious.

Java needed to figure out how she was going to regain her power within the Technos. Yes, regain her power, and stop Ram from trying to turn her into the perfect little homemaker.

**-O-**

Luke left the Guardian's chambers and exhaled shakily. He had been called in to recount the story of Trudy's apparent suicide _**again**_. Almost every day since the event, the Guardian had asked his Lieutenant to tell him over and over exactly what he had seen and what had happened. Dutifully, Luke did so, with coolness and conciseness. But afterwards, he was left a wheezing, trembling wreck. Once he left the Guardian to return to his own quarters, his nerves frazzled completely and every single time he nearly collapsed with fear. This time was no different. Hurriedly walking back to his room, he gladly shut the door behind him. His breath came in short, sharp gasps.

He stared straight ahead of him. How long could he keep this charade up? How long before the Guardian found out the truth and did something drastic? How long before he became so frustrated that Trudy and Brady were 'dead' that he did something drastic anyway?

The leader of the Chosen was restless. He had confided in Luke that he felt at a loss since the demise of the Supreme Mother and the baby. Zoot had called on him to watch over mother and child and this was how he repaid his glorious request? By letting the two of them die? Though they may be with Zoot, their purpose had been to bring his word to the people, to be his blood connection to Earth. Now, the Guardian had told Luke, he must do it for them. He must be the mouth of Zoot. He was talking of going back to recruiting members.

Luke was cautious. He wasn't sure if he was ready to go back out there and be Lieutenant Luke once again. He had become so used to being just Luke… a normal young man, a light and humorous man, a kind and caring man… the man he had been with Trudy. He didn't know if he wanted to change back so soon. Staying in this frame of mind kept Trudy with him a little longer. He didn't want her to leave him for a second time. Luke fell to his bed weakly. He missed her desperately. He felt empty. He was sinning, sinning terribly, but he loved her with every fibre of his being. He loved her more than Zoot, more than the Guardian, more than the Chosen. She filled his every thought and every feeling.

It was terrifying for him to think that he might never see her again. Absolutely terrifying. But she had been unhappy with the Chosen. Though Luke thought that she should have wanted to spread the news of Zoot to the people, he wouldn't make her believe something she didn't want to. If being the Supreme Mother was not something she wanted, then that was her choice. He had helped her leave because she had _**wanted**_ to leave, simple as that. He would have done anything for her.

All of a sudden, a loud, frenzied knock sounded on Luke's door. Immediately, he stood up and squared his shoulders. "Come in," he said in a loud, authoritative voice.

The door opened and a lower member of the Chosen entered, an excited look on her face. "The Guardian has announced his plans! He wishes to leave at once. Zoot has told him that he must spread his word across the land!" she said breathlessly.

"He wants to leave _**now**_?"

"Yes. He has ordered that we pack up and go right away," she nodded.

"Thank you. You are dismissed," he said distractedly and the girl rushed out of the room.

Luke frowned. So his suspicions were correct. The Guardian had been planning to go back out to the people again and begin encouraging them to join the Chosen. Luke had very mixed feelings about that. _**Very**_ mixed feelings.

**-O-**

"So we'll have stalls and tents where people can set up and trade, we'd better have different sections for food, equipment, clothes and stuff like that. Also, maybe we could have friendly competitions between tribes - martial arts, singing and the dance competition of course… just to get a good atmosphere going. I was thinking that we could have a big tent for tribal leaders to convene in too. Just somewhere where they can all come and talk to each other, throw around ideas, make plans… and then afterwards maybe we could elect one tribe leader to talk to the crowd on behalf of the others and tell them what the leaders have been discussing."

"That tribal leader meeting sounds good, really good. The trading and competing we had at the last event. Some of it went off well so it's a good idea to include it in this one." Bray nodded appreciatively.

Danni smiled and looked down at her reams of notes. "I thought we should have it on the beach again. I mean everyone knows where it is, it's an open space, it's perfect. I also did a sketch of how we might set all the stalls and things out. We could have the tribe leader's tent right in the middle with a podium outside. All the stalls can go around it in a half-circle and then the competition arenas and things can complete the rest of the circle," she explained, handing him some pages with drawings on them.

Bray glanced at them before looking at her. "This is great, really. Danni… I feel so bad, you've done all the work, all the planning…"

"You've got a tribe to look after! You've been running yourself ragged worrying about everyone. _**And**_ you've got security watch tomorrow night. I still don't see why you won't leave that to Lex… it _**is**_ his job Bray," Danni said, exasperated.

"I'm not covering for him Dan, I'm covering for _**Ryan**_. He's just gotten married, and I'm worried about Salene – I want Ryan to have more time with her. Anyway, I want to feel like I'm doing something to help this tribe instead of just giving orders."

"Bray you don't just 'give orders'. You work hard, maybe harder than anyone else here," Danni admonished him.

"_**Everyone**_ in this tribe works…" Bray said, thinking of how they had all really gotten into a routine of cooperation lately. If even Lex was pulling his weight now, then something was going right with the Mallrats, and Bray was proud of all of them.

"I still think you've got it the worst," Danni said stubbornly with a little grin.

"You," Bray shook his head. "What am I gonna do with ya?"

He leaned in and kissed Danni sweetly. Reluctantly, he pulled away and cupped her cheek.

"I have to go and talk to Trudy," he said with a sigh.

"You should. She's not getting any better."

"I know… but me and you are spending time together later," Bray said firmly.

"We're always together!" Danni laughed.

"No, we're always together planning things, or discussing the tribe, or worrying about problems…" Bray corrected. "We're more like business partners than anything else!"

"We're much more than business partners," Danni said, with a flirtatious hint in her voice.

Bray shot her a playful grin. "Don't I know it. I'll see you later. Don't you go anywhere," he said, standing up.

"Don't worry. I won't," Danni shot back.

Bray gave her one last, long look before turning and leaving their room.

**-O-**

Ebony entered the Mall through the car park with Spike and a few Militia members trailing behind her. Spike trudged along, a hostile look on his face. Patsy and Cloe had Jack's CD player, blaring down by the Phoenix fountain. Scrunching up her face at the noise spewing from the speakers, Ebony stalked over and switched it off.

"Hey!" Cloe exclaimed.

"We're practising! Turn it back on!" Patsy said, petulantly placing her hands on her hips.

"Practising for _**what**_?" Ebony asked derisively.

"The dance competition. This time none of your mean Locos are gonna cheat and win it," Cloe said archly.

Spike raised and eyebrow and stepped forward. "That was at the Tribal Gathering," he said, looking at Ebony.

"Thanks for that Sherlock," Ebony spat at him. "What's going on?" she asked the girls.

"Ebony… how are you today?" Trudy asked evenly, coming down the stairs with Brady.

"Just fine," Ebony said smoothly, unbridled venom bubbling up inside of her.

"Good. The kids are practising for the dance competition. Are the Locos thinking of putting in another… _**entry**_?" Trudy asked easily, her tone clearly referring to how the Locos had cheated Tai-San out of winning the first time round.

"Oh I don't know… depends on what the prize is I suppose," Ebony shot back.

"I suppose it does," Trudy answered, sending her a long look as she passed by. "Have fun girls," she smiled at Patsy and Cloe, before walking around the fountain and heading down a corridor.

"Ebony. Where have you been? Bray and I have a lot to talk to you about," Danni said, appearing with some notepads in her arms.

Looking away from Trudy's retreating figure, Ebony felt her hatred for another rise. "Let me guess… Tribal Gathering number two?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

So the great Danni had an event planned. Something to bring the City together and make people… what? Work together, co-operate, forgive and forget? Ebony fought to stop herself from laughing aloud. It would be a cold day in hell when the Demon Dogs came together to lend the Locos a helping hand. The turf wars were still fresh in Anubis' mind… he would never forget how Zoot had waged unrestrained war against him and his tribe.

And the Outcasts? Would they be able to play happy families with the tribes who had turned them out onto the street? Ebony could think of dozens more problems between different tribes that weren't forgotten even now, not by a long shot.

"Yes as a matter of a fact," Danni replied. "Girls, why don't you go rehearse down in the basement, huh? You'd have more space and privacy."

"I guess," Patsy said, grabbing the CD player as Cloe picked up the battery.

As the kids left, Ebony spoke. "Another Gathering, well, that's just a… _**great**__ idea_," she said, a dark smirk pulling at the corners of her plump lips. A great disaster more like. She'd help with this, oh she would… and watch it fall apart in front of Danni's eyes.

"I'm glad you think so. Could you speak to Lex about security for the Gathering?" Danni asked, scribbling something in her notes.

"Security? Worried about some trouble?" Ebony asked in a suggestive tone.

"We just want to be careful. Now could you please do that?" Danni asked in a haughty voice, before walking away.

"You'll get what's coming to you," Ebony muttered.

"Such a nice girl. Beautiful too. I think her and Bray'll go the distance. What do you think?" Spike asked, laughter in his voice.

"I think you need to go talk to pretty boy about Danni's precious security," Ebony snapped, glaring up at Spike.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "I'm not doing your dirty work."

"You'll do it or you're out. Now _**go**_!" Ebony shouted, pointing upstairs.

Spike gave a derisive laugh and turned gesturing to his officers to follow him up the stairs.

"No, I want two of them with me," Ebony said, pointing to a few of the Militia.

"Why?" Spike demanded.

"I don't have to answer to _**you**_," Ebony snorted, smoothing her hands over her shiny leather pants. "Now go do what you're told _**lackey**_," she snapped.

Spike shot her a disgusted and furious glare before marching up the wide staircase, stomping all the way. Four of the Militia followed him while the two Ebony had picked stayed behind.

"Now boys, we've got a little trek ahead of us. Move out," Ebony demanded, and pushed them ahead of her. She had some business to attend to… and urgently.

As Ebony stalked out with the two guards, Spike stopped at the top of the staircase. He pulled a member of the Militia aside. "Follow them. Don't get caught… or you'll get dead, and that's a _**promise**_," he hissed to him. "Go!" he hurled the young man in front of him, and he scurried back down the stairs, cautiously following Ebony's path.

**-O-**


	8. The Silent Secret

**Part 8 – The Silent Secret**

Trudy couldn't help but let her eyes glaze over as Bray went on and on. She didn't even bother to look at him. With the Chosen she had learnt how to tune out completely when people were talking to her. Bray was worried about her, that much was obvious, but she just didn't have the energy to care. Not too long ago she would've basked in the attention he was giving to her, but now it didn't seem to matter.

"… want to see you happy again Trude," Bray said earnestly, just as she began to listen to him again.

"I _**am**_ happy. I'm glad to be back here. Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean there's something wrong with me," she said evenly.

"But it's not like you Trudy," Bray said seriously.

"How would you know?" Trudy asked in a calm voice.

Bray frowned, looking baffled. "What's that supposed to mean? Trude, I've known you longer than anyone here… of course I know this isn't like you," he said in an almost hurt tone.

Trudy sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat back against her headboard. "I don't know how many times or in how many ways I can say this Bray. There is _**nothing**_ wrong with me. I was kidnapped by an insane cult, I think I have the right to be a little quiet for a while… but I'm _**fine**_," she stressed impatiently.

Bray looked exasperated and he leaned away from her, his shoulders drooping. "You don't tell me anything anymore. I just want to know how I can help you through this," he said, throwing his hands up helplessly.

"There's nothing to help me through. Just give me some space. That's all I want. Space, peace, time… and Brady. Nothing else," Trudy said firmly.

"Right… right, well I won't make you talk to me if you don't want to. Just know I'm here to help," Bray said resignedly, standing up. He rubbed his hands together and looked down on her.

Trudy stared back up at him blankly, giving nothing away. Finally, he sighed and walked out. Trudy relaxed her tense body back against the headboard and let out a small, strangled groan. Bray's words echoed through her head.

_Just know I'm here to help_.

There was no way that he could help her now. She was in the predicament of a lifetime. She could just imagine Bray's reaction if she had told him. She was kidnapped by a mad cult, worshipping the father of her child. It was horrible, traumatising, painful, and yet she returned… _**pregnant**_.

Trudy closed her eyes. It was just a little under two years ago that she'd had Brady. She'd been fourteen then and the father had been a maniacal war lord… now she was sixteen and the father was a worshipper of her first child's father. Not much of an improvement. Trudy had known there was something wrong with her. She had put her nausea and lack of appetite down to disorientation and worry, but now she recognised how she was feeling was very familiar. She had experienced it once before.

Trudy looked at the sleeping Brady and then down at her stomach. Two children, two absent fathers.

**-O-**

"Lord Ram, Java wants to speak with you."

Ram looked up from the conference table which was spread with maps and plans. He had an irritable look on his face, and the subordinate who had made the announcement fought the urge to cringe. Ram had an awful tendency to shoot the messenger when he was stressed out.

"I'm busy officer! Tell her I'll talk to her later!"

"Lord Ram, sir, she insisted you talk to her now. She's outside the door."

"What?" Ram exclaimed, annoyed.

Java knew that she and Siva weren't permitted into the control room anymore. Ever since Ram had found out that their darling little sister was in the city he'd thought it best that his wives didn't know what he was planning. He didn't want their past getting in the way of his plans for the future. Besides, Ram had decided that Java and Siva both needed to seriously reconsider their places in the tribe. He wanted them to prove that they weren't with him just for power and prestige, but because they loved him. And to do that, all he had to do was take away their authority with in the tribe — and see how quickly they cracked.

Ram was expecting spectacular fireworks from Java especially. He really couldn't wait to see how she reacted. In his heart of hearts, he knew he was just playing mind games with them. Maybe he was even punishing them for not loving him like he wanted to be loved— wholly and completely. Whatever his reasons, he was enjoying what he was doing very much, and he wasn't about to stop any time soon.

Ram glared at the officer, and sighed. "Fine. Let her in."

The officer nodded, visibly relieved, and left. A few seconds later Java entered. Ram leaned up against the conference table and folded his arms.

"What's the meaning of this? Jay and I are trying to work."

Java raised her eyebrows. "I don't see Jay," she said innocently. "Doesn't seem like much work is going on."

"He's gathering some files that our recon officer in the country sent us," Ram replied coolly.

"Then it looks like you have time to talk to me after all, don't you?"

"What is it now Java?" Ram asked in a bored voice.

Java set him an intense look that made him wonder just what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. She walked by him slowly and started to gaze lazily at all of the papers, files and other top secret documents that were spread out on the conference table.

"Java, you've got two minutes before I'm going to have to ask you to leave this room. So use them wisely," Ram said in a deceptively polite tone.

Java paused and smiled softly. "You've been telling people that I'm going to have your baby," she said smoothly.

Ram could sense the underlying fury in her words, and it merely amused him. He shrugged at her. "And you are… so what's the problem?"

"I never agreed to have a baby Ram, and you know that. I'm nineteen. I don't want one right now."

"Java… I'm your husband. I asked you for a child, and I expect for you to give me one," Ram said easily.

Java's expression jumped, and he knew she was fighting within herself. She wanted to scream at him, hurl abuse at him – but she knew she couldn't.

"I have a choice in it too Ram."

"Of course you do. So make the _**right**_ choice Java, and agree to it," Ram replied simply.

Java pressed her lips together silently.

"Are we clear on this Java?"

Java didn't get the chance to reply, because Jay entered the room then with some files in his hands.

"Ram— Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here Java." Jay looked between Ram and Java expectantly.

"She's just leaving," Ram said decisively, looking away from her and turning around to the conference table.

Jay watched as Ram completely dismissed Java, and acted like she wasn't even there. He started to look over his maps again, and Java stared at his lowered head for a moment, looking half-distraught, half-angry. Then she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room, not even making eye contact with Jay. He walked over to the table and tossed the files to Ram.

"Thank you very much," Ram said succinctly. "And how is our officer doing out in the countryside? Good, I hope."

"Yeah, he's fine," Jay replied distractedly. "Ram, was it really necessary to treat her like that?"

Ram looked up from the files, an amused look on his face. "Please Jay, don't tell me you feel sorry for her."

Jay crossed his arms. "It's hard not to. I don't get why you're like that with her. She's your wife Ram."

All laughter left Ram's face, and his expression became hard all of a sudden. "And as such, she should love and respect me! _**She**_ does neither, so why should _**I**_?"

Jay sighed heavily. "Then end it Ram. What's the point of the marriage if those two things are absent?"

Ram laughed harshly. "This marriage isn't ending until I say so. I'm going to get what I want first."

"An heir?"

"Exactly."

"I thought Java was refusing."

Ram looked at him sharply. "How do you know that?"

"She told me. I was talking to her a few nights ago," Jay said.

"Were you really?" Ram muttered darkly. "Well you're right, she _**is**_ refusing. We'll just see how long she'll be able to do that though, won't we?"

Jay shifted slightly, and rested his hands on the edge of the conference table, looking Ram in the face. "What are you up to?"

"None of your business Jay!" Ram laughed smoothly. "Now why don't you tell me how our little spy out in the city is getting on?"

Jay frowned at the sudden change of subject, but said nothing more about Java nonetheless. He immediately gestured to a certain file in the folder he had given Ram. "A report, and a picture of the target."

Ram looked at it and smiled. "Nice… _**very**_ nice."

"You're playing with fire here Ram," Jay advised.

"I'm just ensuring my tribe's success Jay," Ram replied good-naturedly.

"I bet."

**-O-**

"Raven! Please let me in. I have to speak to you!"

Raven stared at her ceiling, her brows coming together mournfully. Archer had been knocking at her door on and off for hours now, and she had refused to see to him or even speak him. She couldn't do it, she just couldn't. He was her best friend, she didn't want to hurt him, and yet she'd have to. She would have to tell him that she didn't want to marry him. She had been avoiding all his attempts to talk and so far, it had only made the both of them more agitated. She'd gone about this the wrong way and now she didn't know how to make it right.

"Archer… she's obviously sleeping. Go to your cabin and talk to her in the morning." She heard Pride's deep and even voice through the door.

Raven sat up on her bed tensely, listening to the conversation.

"No! She's been avoiding me for too long! I want to know if she's okay!" Archer insisted.

Raven cringed at the sincerity and devotion in his voice. She had never asked for this, she had never asked for his care, his commitment or his love, only his friendship. She couldn't even recall how they had progressed from being friends to being a couple. It had been seamless, simple… now it was just painful.

As Archer continued to argue with Pride, Raven shot off her bed and ran to her door. Pulling back the crude wooden bolt across it, she yanked it open. Immediately the cold night air rushed in and both Pride and Archer stared at her. Suddenly aware of her state of undress, just a thin night gown which fell to her knees, she closed the door a bit more, moving behind it.

"I'll— I'll talk to you Archer," she said huskily, clearing her throat.

Archer's face showed relief and delight and he made to enter her cabin.

Pride pulled on his shoulder. "Archer… five minutes," he said in an authoritative tone, giving him a hard look.

"What?" Archer demanded.

"Remember that she's my wife's cousin. So watch your temper," Pride said, his dark eyes flitting to Raven's petite form and then to Archer's powerful stature.

Archer looked at Pride strangely, as if wondering whether Pride knew more than him, but then he shook his head and entered the hut. Raven looked at Pride as Archer went in.

"It's the right thing to do," he whispered.

"I know," she said helplessly, closing the door.

"Raven," Archer murmured, pulling her against his hard, lean body instantly.

Resisting the urge to relax in his arms, Raven pulled away. "Archer please… we have to talk."

"You've been so distant. I was worried," he said into her hair, ignoring what she had said.

"I know I have. Archer!" she said more loudly, stepping out of his arms.

Archer frowned and put down the bow and quiver of arrows he'd had in his right hand. "Tell me what's wrong," he said softly. His eyes took in her scantily clad form, and they darkened slightly with pleasure.

Raven turned away, wringing her hands. She caught her reflection in her old mirror. Although the glass was cracked around the edges and it was smudged with dirt in places, she still saw herself staring back. She was a girl, just a little girl. She didn't want to be dealing with this. Not now, not yet. Her shock of jet black hair, streaked with red and tangled with feathers framed her pale face, paler than usual. She saw Archer's anxious face, just over her shoulder, staring at her impatiently. She closed her eyes.

"I can't marry you," she blurted out.

"You can't… what? But why? Is it Pride? Is he stopping you? Because he has no right Raven, _**no**_ right," Archer began, his voice rising.

"No! When I say can't… I mean… I mean it— it wouldn't be right," Raven said, letting the words hang between them.

Archer simply gaped at her, his mismatched eyes wide.

"Archer… I'm too young, much too young. It doesn't mean I won't want to in the future but now… I'm not ready."

"Why don't you say it?" Archer said in a hard and emotionless tone. "Say the real reason. You just don't _**want**_ to marry me."

Raven stepped forward, holding out a hand to him. She shook her head vehemently. "No that is _**not**_ the real reason. What I'm saying is the truth. I'm fifteen. Is that any age to be a wife?" she asked, laughing a little, trying to make him see sense.

"Eagle's what… a year, a year and a half older than you? She's married. She's a mother even. She manages to be a tribal leader on top of that. But _**you**_ can't…" Archer said coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"Eagle and I are different. She's more mature than me, always has been," Raven explained. "The time isn't right Archer…"

"The _**man**_ isn't right you mean," Archer snapped harshly, beginning to pace the room.

His boots hammered hard against the wooden floor of the hut, almost like a heartbeat. Each footfall echoed in her ears at the same time as she felt her pulse pound.

"No! Archer, _**please**_… just listen—" Raven said desperately.

"No. You've kept me hanging for too long. I didn't know what to think. I thought there was something seriously wrong with you, but all along, you were just too— too weak, too scared to tell me the truth!" Archer yelled.

"I know I was. I didn't want to hurt you, you mean so much to me!"

"I 'mean so much' do I?" Archer snorted laughingly. "I 'mean so much to you'… but not enough for you to marry me. You don't love me, do you? Not like I love you."

Raven froze, her eyes wide, her blood screaming in her ears. Her skin tingled, her head spun. She swallowed painfully. Archer glared at her unwaveringly, waiting, waiting for the right answer… the answer that would never come.

"I knew it," Archer hissed. "I _**knew**_ it."

"Archer, you've been my friend for so long…" Raven said helplessly as he stalked to the door.

"Your _**friend**_!" Archer spat. "I was your _**partner**_ for longer. I love you… but you don't love me, and you never did. You didn't show me your feelings, didn't invite me into your bed, you didn't agree to share the rest of your life with me. I was ready to do all of that. But nothing is enough for you, is it Raven?" he shouted, grabbing his bow and quiver of arrows from the floor.

"What? Archer that's not true, not at all, I'm just too young…" Raven pleaded uselessly.

"Damn right you are," Archer snapped, spinning round. "Viper told me that I was too old for you, too mature. I said two years were nothing, but I was wrong. You're still stuck in the past. You can't bear to be in the here and now. You can't deal with the fact that you have to grow up! We _**all**_ had to grow up when the adults died, not just _**you**_ Raven! And I think that's exactly what you need to do now… grow the hell up!" he shouted.

Yanking the bolt away and almost pulling the door off its hinges as he opened it, Archer stormed out, past a startled Pride, who was still standing outside. Raven let out an anguished sob and pressed a hand to her mouth. She had lost him. She had done this to try and protect him, to keep him from being hurt and it hadn't worked, it hadn't worked at all.

Pride's tall and imposing form stood in the doorway, his usual intense stare focused on her. "Raven…" he whispered.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I just doesn't get it! Why does he have to be like this – so angry all the time? Everything's ruined…"

In two long strides Pride was right in front of her, a sympathetic look on his face. "It's all right," he said, pulling her to his broad chest in a crushing embrace.

"I didn't mean to hurt him like this…" Raven whispered uselessly against him as he rubbed his wide hands up and down her back comfortingly.

"Shh," he said. "You can't do anything about it now Raven. It's done. What happens next is up to Archer."

Raven remained silent, tears falling down her cheeks. She stood there in Pride's arms, barely aware of his comforting words. All she could think about was that she had lost her best friend, her soul mate… for good.

**-O-**

Ebony stalked the desolate streets, her small gait taking such large steps that the two young men following her had a hard time keeping up. The sun was going down and the vagrants were coming up. The only reason she had taken the two Militia oafs along was for protection against the crazies that tended to come out at night. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, but against a few dozen insane kids, she doubted her chances.

"Ebony, where are you going?" one of them, Jax, asked.

"Yeah, it might help if we had some idea," the other, Milton, said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and keep your eyes open. People out at this time aren't the friendliest," Ebony snapped at them, narrowing her eyes. "C'mon guys, pick up the pace."

"We're heading into Sector 13," Milton pointed out.

"I'm aware of that," Ebony replied.

"There isn't anything in that sector," Jax added.

"I know that," Ebony answered, laughing to herself.

"Are you losing it?" Jax snorted.

Ebony simply smiled and kept on walking. True, there was nothing in Sector 13. It was a suburban area of the City, halfway out into the country nearly… which was the point. Ebony wasn't stupid. These last few years of chaos had taught her a thing or two. Living with Zoot had taught her even more. She had learned much from that boy, ravaged though his mind had been. She had become more assertive, more thoughtful, more calculating and more cunning than she had ever been.

And she knew when she was being watched.

She had realised it over a week ago, that night after seeing Bray out on the Mall roof. She had walked back to the Horton Bailey and found that she was being followed. Once inside the hotel, she'd slipped out the back entrance and seen a young man, in dark, form fitting attire slipping away, a walkie-talkie clutched in his hand. Following him for almost an hour to the other side of town, Ebony had trailed him out of the City boundaries through Sector 13. She had then become cautious, without the protection of buildings and in unfamiliar territory. Slowly, Ebony had followed the man through the bush. He'd jogged up over a hill and out of sight. Waiting a few long minutes, she'd crawled up the hill and peaked over. She had been astounded at the sight before her.

The old army base was a hive of activity. Although it was pitch dark by then, there were lights on all over the base. There were girls and young men in the same suits as her stalker all over the base. Trucks and other vehicles were being repaired in one area, some of them were even running. Most of the people had headsets on and some seemed to be communicating with them. This was a tribe… some kind of militaristic tribe… but a tribe no less.

Wary of being caught Ebony had run back into the City. So tired from her trek, she'd ended up sleeping in an abandoned apartment for the night. On rising that morning, she'd vowed to go back and see who this tribe was and why one of its members was stalking her. Today was that day. She hadn't liked what she saw. This new tribe, they were using technology from the old world. They had somehow managed to harness oil and electricity when others hadn't. Ebony recognised the threat of this tribe. People would jump at the chance to have lights back and be able to go long distances in vehicles. This tribe could give them that. Moreover, because of that, this tribe had power, power to bargain for these things. Ebony did not have these things – which meant she did not have the power. And she didn't like that.

With the two boys groaning and complaining behind her, Ebony trekked out into the country, heading up a tarmac road which led into the mountains, similar to the one the Mallrats once used to get to Eagle Mountain. As soon as she realised they were moving up a slope, she stopped and rounded on Milton and Jax.

"I want you two to stay here. If you even _**think**_ about moving either back down the hill or up over it, I will _**personally**_ slit your throats," Ebony intoned, her eyes narrowed. "Don't. Move. Got that?"

She didn't want these two numbskulls seeing the new tribe at the army base and blabbing to Spike. He was already up in arms over her 'lax' approach to running the City. If he found that a powerful tribe were sitting right on the outskirts he would blow a gasket.

Jax and Milton looked at each and nodded silently.

Ebony arched an eyebrow. "I said, got that?"

"Yes Ebony."

"Got it."

She nodded. "Good. Wait for me to come back."

"What if you don't?" Jax asked tentatively.

"I will," Ebony smirked.

She tossed her braids over her shoulders and stalked up the hill. As it became steeper and steeper, and she had to climb rather than walk, she glanced around. The now far off figures of Jax and Milton were sitting on the grass way down at the bottom of the slope. Both were facing the City. Ebony nodded to herself with satisfaction and pushed herself to make it to the top of the hill. As she did so, she crouched low, rushing down the other side to come to a sudden halt against a tree trunk. She leaned against it for a moment, getting her breath back.

A few trees and wild bushes gave her meagre cover and she carefully peered through the foliage. The sky was darkening, but she could clearly see the base. It was less animated than the other night, probably because there was still some daylight left and they were being cautious. The trucks had been moved inside probably, other large vehicles or objects outside had been covered over with black tarpaulins and all gates and visible doors were closed.

Ebony strained her eyes to see people, and noticed some inside the grounds of the base. They were standing at certain points in twos. The tight suits she had seen on them the other night were covered with black jackets. She searched for a weakness in the protection of the base. The wire fence surrounding the base had a few gates punctuating it here and there. One a few hundred feet away from her was unmanned. It looked like it had a simple bolt on it that could easily be moved aside. Ebony slowly inched out from behind the trees and with sharp and alert eyes, she headed down the slope to the base.

She decided that if she managed to get in she'd take out a tribe member, steal their clothes and try to infiltrate the tribe – for a short while at least – just to try and learn some basic things about these newcomers. What was their name? Where had they come from? Who was their leader? What were their plans? How had they gotten gas for all of these vehicles or electricity to power the base?

Ebony finally reached the bottom of the hill and crouched low at the edge of the wire fence. The unguarded gate was a few hundred feet down the perimeter. She began to edge toward it, keeping low. Her shins ached but she ignored the pain. She was almost at the gate. In her eagerness to reach it, she began to move more quickly and her knee slipped from under her. Her foot scuffed some pebbles and twigs against the fence. Immediately, she heard a static crackling. Ebony froze and picked up some more twigs and tossed them against the fence. Again, she heard the same noise. The fence was electrified. Ebony swore violently under her breath. That meant the gate was too – her only way in had been taken away.

She crouched there for a moment, mulling over just what to do now. Suddenly, behind her, she heard a shuffle.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Ebony stood up and spun around, her fists flying. Before she even had time to see who it was, her right hand came in contact with the side of his jaw. She heard a shocked, self-righteous grunt as the person stumbled.

She now saw that it was a young boy of fourteen or fifteen with white blond hair. He was dressed like all of the people in the base. Damn it, Ebony hadn't even considered that someone would be patrolling the _**outside**_ of the base.

The boy shook off the blow and raised his wrist. Ebony shot forward to kick him, but he darted backwards, his wrist still raised. Ebony, poised to knock him unconscious and make her escape, was confused by this. What was he doing?

She watched him as he fiddled with something like a watch. The boy looked at her triumphantly with a smug grin on his face. He pointed his wrist at her and suddenly she felt a sharp and painful pulse go through her. She stumbled to the ground, still feeling shockwaves over her body.

Still pointing his wrist at her, he spoke into his headset. "This is Ved reporting an intruder on the south side, entry gate three, repeat, intruder on the south side. She has been rendered unconscious, requesting back up."

Unconscious? This kid was getting ahead of himself. Ebony struggled to her knees despite the pain. She could see the boy towering over her. He used the wrist weapon again and this time an even more shocking and throbbing pain went through her. Ebony fought angrily to move but found she simply couldn't. The pain was unbearable. The boy used the weapon one last time, his smile widening.

"Goodnight," he said in a taunting tone.

Once more an excruciating pain shot through Ebony, and everything faded to black.

**-O-**


	9. Shades Of Grey

**Part 9 – Shades Of Grey**

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ram raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Why didn't you tell me you've had someone following her ever since we got here?"

Ram smirked at Java, taking in her wild, glaring eyes and clenched fists. He loved it when she got angry. "I don't have to tell you anything Java. I'm in charge. You get information if I want you to have it," he said easily.

"She's lying unconscious in there Ram!"

Ram made a mock-concerned face. "Oh, and you care so much about poor little sis, don't you?"

Java said nothing, jutting her chin proudly.

"I thought so. You hate Ebony. You know it, I know it and she knows it. But we're going to try and make her forget it, aren't we?" Ram said, slipping an arm around Java's waist. He let it linger there for a moment before pulling her to him. He held her in a crushing embrace, an embrace that was straying the lines of affection - to violence. His fingers dug into her back and his arm locked powerfully around her. With his other hand he stroked her hair slowly, methodically. "Aren't we Java?"

"Yes," she said unsteadily.

Ram kissed her forehead. "We're going to make her forget that you hate her so much you wish her dead, and try and make a little bargain with her, aren't we? And you're going to be nice to little sis, you're going to be so nice to her Java, that all the memories she's got locked up in that twisted little brain of hers of a jealous, vengeful older sister will just go… poof!"

Java was silent.

Ram's fingers dug into her back just a little harder. "Isn't that right, Java?" he prompted, kissing her again.

"Yes. Yes, that's right," Java said finally in a reluctant, proud voice.

Ram smiled. His Java, stubborn to the last. He'd get rid of that in time. But for now, he had to deal with her troublesome younger sister. Ved had done well in subduing her at the perimeter – maybe a little too well. The girl had been unconscious for hours now. Ram was getting bored waiting. The notoriously tough, hard-as-nails Ebony didn't seem so imposing now. Now, she was limp and defenceless, laid out on a bed inside the base.

Jay entered the room then, taking in the scene before him. "Ram?"

Ram smiled widely at Jay over Java's shoulder. "It's fine Jay. I was just sharing a moment with my wife. She's a little upset over her sister's injuries and understandably so. She's just worrying herself to death, aren't you?" He pulled out of his embrace with her, and looked at her questioningly.

"Yes…" Java replied, and Ram knew she really was worried – just not about Ebony.

"Well then honey, go and sit by her. Siva's still there. Keep her company while us men take care of things," Ram said to her condescendingly, knowing she would hate it… and knowing she couldn't and wouldn't do a thing about it. Especially not in front of Jay.

Java simply nodded and stalked out of the room.

Jay fought off a smirk. "You're asking for trouble goading her like that."

"Am I? Well, I quite enjoy it. Keeps her on her toes. Don't want her trying to kill me in my sleep or anything."

"She might try to do just that if you don't stop provoking her!" Jay said in a sing-song voice. "And I for one will deeply miss you, oh fearless leader."

Ram shot Jay an enigmatic smile. "I'm sure. Anyway, she needs to learn her place. If she doesn't love me, then she'll fear me," he said, without a hint of a smile on his face. "And so will Ebony."

"Apparently that girl's not afraid of anything."

"We'll just have to find _**something**_ that she's afraid of then, aren't we?" Ram said, gesturing to their newly completed piece of technology.

All of their other gadgets and toys were things that had been used or at least invented in the old world. This was something the tribe had personally thought of and built, and all preliminary tests had been successful. Ram couldn't claim all of the glory for himself. He and Jay had designed the concept and built it from scratch. Virtual Reality. Something that had been just a pipe dream before, and a group of teenagers had brought it into being.

And now Ebony was about to learn just how useful it could be.

Just then, Ved entered. "She's waking up."

Ram and Jay looked at each other and both strode out of the room. They headed straight for one of the medical rooms Ebony was in. Immediately, they heard shouting and cries of anger from it. Ram shot Jay a big, satisfied smile, before sauntering into the room. Java and Siva were looking on as several Techno guards tried to restrain Ebony, who looked extremely confused and upset, and was struggling violently. Eventually one of them grew tired of the fight and went to use his taser.

Ram stepped forward. "No! Leave the room officers. Jay and I will take care of this," he ordered.

The two guards left the room immediately, leaving Ebony to struggle into a sitting position on the bed. With wild eyes she glared around the room at the five of them. "Where the hell am I?" she demanded.

Ram did not reply, he simply walked over to her bed to stand between Java and Siva. Ved and Jay assumed positions on either side of the door. Ram gestured to his wives and slowly, they removed their metal masks. Ram watched with pleasure as Ebony's heavily made up eyes widened with instantaneous shock and fury.

"You!"

"Hello Ebony," Java said in a clear, controlled voice.

"I want to know what is going on here, and I want to know _**now**_!" Ebony yelled unsteadily.

She slid off the bed, and immediately her legs gave out from under her, frail from the after affects of Ved's laser assault. Ram shot forward and grabbed her before she hit the floor. She hissed and pushed him away from her. She leaned back against the bed, smart enough at least to know that she was still weak.

"It doesn't look like you'll be going anywhere for now, does it Ebony? So why don't you sit back down, and we'll all have a nice, civilised talk?" Ram suggested amicably.

Ebony remained standing against the bed carefully and crossed her arms petulantly. "Who are _**you**_?"

"Lord Ram, leader of this tribe, the Technos. And these are my lovely wives, who I'm sure you know, your sisters Java and Siva."

"Lord?" Ebony snorted. "And you two – his wives? I didn't know you were into ménage a trois."

Ram had to smirk at that but Java looked angry enough to kill her there and then. Siva meanwhile he noticed looked neither amused, nor angry, but concerned and anxious. She'd always had more emotion and heart than Java. He just wished she would show it more around him.

"After your dear older sisters uh… _**left**_ the Locusts they joined my tribe. They were incredible assets to us," Ram told her.

"I bet," Ebony said darkly. She looked away from Java to Ram, her gaze raking over him. "What are doing hiding on the outskirts of my city, and why was one of your idiot lackeys following me?"

"Perceptive." Ram nodded, impressed. "He was one of my best – and you managed to spot him. You see Ebony, that's precisely _**why**_ I had someone tail you – you're smart, you're commanding, and you always have the advantage. You were the one person in this city that I wanted to know about the moment I arrived."

Ebony raised an eyebrow at his flattering comments, and Ram could see she was intrigued. Maybe not buying it – but intrigued nonetheless. Java was slightly less pleased about Ram's smooth talk – especially since all of this sycophancy was aimed at her hated sister. Ram could see her glowering out of the corner of his eye, but nevertheless, he continued.

"And you're right Ebony – this _**is**_ your city. I don't want it. I don't want to control it. I want to help it. I want my Technos to be just another tribe living in it."

Ebony snorted. "Right, that's why you've mastered all of this technology. Not to take over, no, of course not, you just want to… what? Live in squalor with the rest of the little kids? I don't think so."

Ram tilted his head. "You doubt me. That's a pity. I was hoping you and I could work together in this."

"I work alone," Ebony said venomously.

"Oh? There's _**nothing**_ I can do to convince you?"

"Nothing."

Ram smirked. "I thought so... Jay, Ved, ready the VR program. We're going to show Ebony just how _**convincing**_ we can be."

Jay and Ved left instantly and Ebony scowled. "What the hell is VR? I'm not going to play any games, so you can forget it now."

Ram laughed. "Oh, this is no game Ebony. It's not a game at all," he said darkly.

Ebony just looked at him blankly, her face still set in stone.

Ram looked to her sisters. "Java, Siva, stay with her until we're ready. I'm sure the three of you have lots to catch up on."

**-O-**

"I can't believe he brought her here! I can't believe it!" Java raged. "How long does he think we'll put up with his games?"

Siva just watched her sister pace the room silently. Contrary to what Ram had ordered them to do, Java and Siva had left Ebony immediately when he and Jay had gone to ready the VR program. Java hadn't wanted to be in that vengeful little witch's presence for a moment longer. She and Siva were now in the surveillance room, dozens of TVs on the walls around them showing all sorts of rooms and areas on the base. Of course no TV showed the room where the VR technology was kept, or Ram's private conference room, because those were kept completely top secret, but one did show a room in the infirmary where they could see Ebony.

Java rounded on Siva, her eyes wild. "Well? Don't you have anything to say about this? Or are you just going to be as insipid as you usually are?"

"I'm not insipid Java. Maybe I just don't enjoy arguing as much as you do!"

Java shook her head, incredulous. "You're unbelievable Siva! Stop being so spineless! How can you not have an opinion on this?"

Siva considered this quietly. She stood up and folded her arms. "I have an opinion on it but you know what Ram's like! When his recon officer found out Ebony was here did you really think he was going to just leave her be?"

Java squared her jaw, and looked away defiantly.

"Ram has a plan for everything. He was probably rubbing his hands together like a kid at Christmas when he found that out our sister, the sister he knew had betrayed us, was right under his nose," Siva said darkly.

Java flopped down on a chair. "This is all going wrong."

"Well I wasn't the one who wanted this, was I?" Siva pointed out.

Java glared. "We were completely destitute after Ebony kicked us out of the Locos! We were starving, alone, we had nowhere to go, no one to turn to! Would you rather we still lived on the streets Siva?"

Siva shrugged. "If we were, at least we'd have some freedom."

Java couldn't deny that. "I'm sorry it turned out this way, but I did what I did to save us from dying out there! Ram made an offer I had to take, for both our sakes."

Siva looked away. "And now we're trapped… The thing is Java, it's not even me he loves, it's you. It's you he's always wanted. I don't know why he insists on keeping me as his wife."

Java curled her lip. "Love? Ram doesn't know the meaning of the word. And even if he does, _**I**_ don't love _**him**_, I never will."

"But Java he wants you to have his baby… this is getting way too serious. He's going to realise that you don't love him when you tell him you don't want a child with him! Then he'll kick us both out!"

"Are you saying I should just give birth to his spawn just so he won't kick us out of the tribe?" Java asked sharply.

"No… I just— I'm afraid Java. I like this tribe, I'm happy here… I just don't know how much longer I can deal with Ram for. When you won't give him a baby… he'll turn to me, and I don't want to have one any more than you do!"

Java turned away and smiled a little. Yes… Ram would turn to Siva for a baby, which would leave Java free of him. She turned to Siva with a reasonable smile on her face. "But Siva… Siva you're so much more maternal than I am. You'd be better suited to motherhood!" she insisted. "If you did it… it might make him back off a little, we might get some of our independence back!"

"Excuse me? You won't do it, but you want _**me**_ to?"

"Ram is obsessed with having an heir to his precious Techno throne! Give him one and you have something to bargain with Siva! Something to assure that you're kept safe, and that you get what you want! After all, you'll be the one carrying it, you'll be its mother!"

Siva shook her head derisively. "He's just a child himself! An arrogant little child with way too many expensive toys at his disposal. I won't give a child _**to**_ a child Java. And if it's such a great idea Java, then why don't you do it?"

Java gritted her teeth. "Fine. I guess neither of us is willing then. We're just going to have to play this one carefully. If he finds out that neither of us are willing to have his baby, then we're goners Siva."

Siva began to wring her hands, that inescapable feeling of helplessness washing over her. "We have to get out of here Java."

"We're going nowhere," Java replied harshly. "Ram sat by and watched us build this tribe for him. Us along with Jay and Ved. We did the work! We made the sacrifices! He was nothing but a privileged little army brat before the virus, that's why he's so good at giving orders and so bad at taking them! He's going to get what's coming to him Siva, I swear it."

"Java…"

"No Siva! Ram is obsessed with controlling everything, with controlling us — it's gone too far! You and me, this marriage we're stuck in with him, it's just for his amusement! What he's doing is inhumane!"

"So why do you want to stay?" Siva exclaimed.

Java rounded on her, her eyes blazing. "Because he's got to pay!"

Siva stepped back, startled by her sister's sudden outburst. "How?"

"I don't know…" Java breathed. "But he will."

**-O-**

Raven lay curled up in her small bed. She gazed dully into the darkness and listened to the wind and rain pounding the wooden walls of her cabin. Pride had long since left, and Amber had been and gone some three times to try and calm her down – but to no avail. Earlier, both Pride and Amber had had to be summoned to the heart of the camp to deal with a devastated Archer, who had gone into a fit of rage. Pride, with the help of Archer's best friend Viper, had finally managed to overcome Archer and put him in an underground shelter – basically making him stay in solitary confinement. He had wreaked havoc in the camp, terrified the children and angered older members who thought it was about time Archer controlled his temper. Raven hated the thought of Archer, free, wild Archer, being locked up in solitary all alone, with nothing to do but mull over how much he despised her. The thought of him despising her made her even more upset – because she loved him. She loved him in her own way, far from the way in which he loved her, but no less potent.

Quietly her door opened, the sounds of the raging storm becoming loud for a moment. She didn't bother to move. She knew it was only Amber or Pride, come to give her more words of comfort. Words that didn't matter one bit. The person came around the bed and stood over her, shaking the water from his clothes. He took off a long cloak, laying the wet garment over a chair. It was Pride. He slicked his hair back from his face and then put his hands on his hips, staring down at her with a deep frown marring his brow.

"Sienna…"

Raven looked up at him, slightly startled. "That's my old name Pride," she said, her voice husky with tears.

Pride sat down on the edge of the bed by her prone body. "It's still your name. Just like Amber is still Eagle's name. The name we were born with is the name that shapes who we are. You never could have become Raven if you hadn't been Sienna first," he said softly, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What was _**your**_ name?" she asked softly.

Pride smiled slightly. "That's a story for another day."

She gave him a watery smile before looking away. "How's Archer?"

"He was kicking and screaming in the cave for a while, but he seems to have calmed down now. I think he raged himself to sleep. We'll send Viper in later to see how he is."

Raven nodded. "I wish I could have handled it all better. Maybe I just should have said yes."

Pride frowned and placed a hand on her hip. "Did you want to say yes?"

"No…"

"Then you handled it the only way you could, by telling the truth. Archer's always been a passionate person, but he only sees things in black and white. The shades of grey in between mean nothing to him. He doesn't understand that saying no now, doesn't mean you won't say yes in a few years."

"I don't think he'll ask me again in a few years Pride," Raven sobbed.

She sat up suddenly and launched herself into his arms. Pride grunted laughingly and pulled her into his lap. She ignored his slightly damp clothing and clutched at him.

Pride held her tightly. "It's okay. When he calms down and you two talk, he'll realise how wrong he's been," he whispered. "He'd never leave such a beautiful girl like you just because you're not ready to marry him. He'd be a fool if he did."

Raven buried her face in Pride's shoulder and breathed in his earthy scent. Archer smelled just the same – like leaves and fresh air. An empty space within her ached for Archer to just come out of solitary and tell her that he hadn't meant what he'd said. That he'd ask her to marry him again in a few years when she was ready. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Archer was a proud person. He would never back down on this. They were over.

Pride looked at her fondly and stroked her face. "It'll be all right. Whatever happens, I'm here, Amber's here. We won't leave you alone."

Raven nodded mutely. Pride kissed her gently, and then rested his chin on her head. Pride was a brother, a father, a best friend and a confidante to her, all in one. He was a pillar of strength and she was so glad that he was here to stop her from crumbling. Once again the door opened and the storm outside swept in before the door was closed again. Amber stood there, smiling gently at the scene before her. She came to kneel on the floor by them, her clothes dripping wet.

"Where's Robin?" Pride asked.

"Tigra's going to take care of her for the night," Amber replied softly. "So we're here for you, as long as you need us," she said, looking at her cousin.

"I'm fine. It'd like to be alone," Raven said suddenly, moving out of Pride's arms.

They looked at her, both concerned.

"Are you sure?" Pride asked.

"I'm sure. I just want to go to sleep now."

Amber and Pride, though reluctant, began to leave.

"If you need us, we'll come straight away," Amber said as she shut the door behind her.

Raven nodded, but suddenly felt embarrassed and uncomfortable. She didn't want all of this attention and coddling. She wasn't weak like this, she wasn't! And she hated that Pride and Amber felt the need to smother her with affection at this time. She appreciated it – but suddenly she realised she didn't need it.

How must it look to the tribe – Raven, hiding in her cabin, weeping over a boy? That wasn't her. Even when she had been Sienna, she hadn't cried over boys, or fights, or problems. She had been an only child and had survived losing her parents alone. Amber and her older sister Solaris hadn't lived near her and she hadn't been able to turn to them. When she had gone to look for them Solaris had been long gone, her impressionable mind warped by a cult and Amber had left too.

So Sienna had made her own way to her parent's cabin in the woods to escape the terror of the City. She had lived there for some time, surviving alone at just fourtenn. She had loved it – the silence of the forest, the peace it had brought to her devastated life. She had never wanted to leave. Eventually she had discovered the reclusive eco-warrior tribe living deep in the same forest. She had joined them, knowing she shared their love of the earth. She had become Raven, dark and illusive. She had become a Gaian.

Archer had been drawn to her right away and she to him. He was older, he was ever so slightly unhinged, and he cared nothing for rules or traditions. He missed ceremonies, he was a vicious and talented hunter, and he often used his fists to solve problems, when the Gaians would have preferred he discuss them. He wasn't someone the tribe had liked their new member getting involved with, especially one who had so much promise.

Pride had also seen something in her and had immediately taken her under his wing. She had been in awe of him back then. He was so tall, so powerful and his presence, though silent and benevolent, had commanded immediate attention. He hadn't even known the power he had, and couldn't understand the reasons for his being elected leader of the tribe.

Raven realised that when she had joined the Ecos was when she had started to crawl into her shell. When she had come to the tribe as Sienna, she'd had visions of creating the perfect life with the Ecos. But as she had left Sienna behind and welcomed Raven in, parts of herself had been lost. Now she saw nothing but a weak, frail little girl in that cracked old mirror every day. And she blamed Raven. She didn't want to be Raven anymore. She wanted Sienna back.

She got up and walked over to her mirror. The markings she'd come to know so well seemed alien to her now. Frantically, she rubbed them off, wanting her old face back. And when she saw it, she smiled widely. She hadn't smiled in so long. Staring back at her was Sienna. She had missed her so much. She had missed her fire and passion and life.

She knew what she had to do. She had to get Sienna back for good. The person she had lost. She spent the better part of the night wondering how she could make herself right again, make herself happy, and at last, at daybreak – she realised how.

**-O-**


	10. Unlucky For Some

**Part 10 – Unlucky For Some**

Tai-San was tired after the day. She had been organising things for the Tribal Gathering with Bray and helping Patsy and Cloe make up a dance routine. This time Tai-San would not enter the dance competition, instead, she would simply organise it and hopefully help the girls to win – though she had her doubts. Neither Cloe nor Patsy had been classically trained as she had before the Virus and neither did they have the street moves of the Locust who'd been her match last time, but she still hoped they had a good time practising and completely all the same.

Tai-San sat quietly, crossing her legs Indian style. Candles and incense burned all around her, washing over her, comforting her. Steadying her breathing, clearing her mind, centring her energy, she let herself fall back into that familiar, comfortable place. Everything went blank, she couldn't hear a thing going on in the Mall, though she knew it was alive with noise and energy. She had successfully entered that place of calmness and balance within herself.

But then she suddenly felt a jarring sensation shake her. Deep inside her, she felt an uncertainty and a horrible feeling of indecision that she only associated with one person. Lex. Without even removing herself from her meditation, she knew that he was somewhere nearby, most likely right in the room. Drawing a deep breath, Tai-San pulled herself from her trance, and slowly opened her eyes.

Lex was standing right in front of her.

Leaning against her doorway, he was smiling that usual smile of his – an irritatingly handsome mixture of a smug leer and a genuine smile. He cocked his head to the side as she simply stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Deep meditation?"

"Yes. I sensed your presence," Tai-San stated, still not moving from her cross-legged position on the floor. She was hoping that he would leave without a fight.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "You sensed me? I must be pretty special."

"I sense everyone Lex. Everyone evokes a certain feeling in me so that I can tell who it is if I'm meditating."

"Really? And what feeling did you get just then?" he asked softly.

Tai-San pursed her lips. "You don't want to know," she said evenly.

Lex's self-satisfied expression dropped and he shook his head. "Right… I guess I'm still persona non grata?"

"You were never that Lex."

"The other day I was."

"Lex… I'm tired. Please leave me to my meditation."

Lex's expression jumped with irritation and his face sharpened. "No way. Not until a get a straight answer from you once and for all."

"About what?" Tai-San asked nonchalantly.

"About what? About this… this stuff that keeps happening between us and that you conveniently keep forgetting!" he exclaimed.

"I forget nothing. I simply realise when I've made a mistake and I move on," Tai-San stated.

Lex almost looked hurt at that. He quickly recovered. "This is about Alice and you know it. You're too noble to get into something with me because she's got the hots for me. Tai-San, half of this tribe has the hots for me, are you going to wait until they get over me too?"

Tai-San gave him a mocking smile. "Half of this tribe does _**not**_ have the hots for you Lex."

"One word. May."

Tai-San felt a jolt go through her. May certainly did have designs on him, and Tai-San knew something had already happened between them. So far Lex seemed to be rebuffing her advances – but that was simply what Tai-San worried about. Maybe half the tribe didn't have the hots for him, but a lot of women did, two… well, three if she was honest and counted herself, just in this mall. Lex certainly had gotten himself caught in a tangled web, and she feared that he very much enjoyed it – but Tai-San disliked tangles, and refused to get caught in his.

"Lex, forget May for a moment. Think about Alice. Alice who's been on your side for so long time now. Alice who is always trying to get you to be a better person and may have succeeded much more than I ever could."

Lex threw his hands up. "What is this? A competition between you two to see who can redeem poor little Lex?"

"There's no competition, no."

"Then why does everyone want to change me? Why would you come near me if you saw nothing worthwhile in me from the beginning Tai-San?"

Tai-San was silent, knowing that Lex had for once found a good argument. "Alice is my friend and she loves you. I won't hurt her. This is a complicated situation Lex."

Lex moved from the door and came to kneel in front of her in one swift movement. He put both hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her eyes. "It doesn't have to be. It could be so simple. And so right," he murmured.

Tai-San simply looked at him, refusing to let her emotions come to the surface.

"C'mon babe. Come back to my room with me. Stay tonight," he breathed.

Tai-San felt the straps of her camisole being slipped down. Frustrated, she pushed his hands away. "Lex, stop it. I have to meditate," she said, her patience wearing thin.

"Do it later," Lex insisted, lowering his lips to her shoulder.

"Lex!" Tai-San exclaimed, edging away. "I said no!"

Lex snapped away violently and he sat back on his haunches, his hands on his knees. He looked at her mournfully. "What do I have to do to get you to be with me?"

"Nothing, because I can't be with you Lex."

She could see anger rising in Lex's face. He stood up from her meditation mat abruptly and began to pace the floor before her.

"What is your problem? I haven't done anything! I've been perfect, I haven't hurt you, I haven't hurt Alice either for that matter… and you still act like I can't be trusted!" Lex shouted at her.

Tai-San stared at him defiantly. "I only follow my instincts Lex. My instincts tell me you'll stray. I don't blame you. It's in your nature," she said softly.

Lex glared at her. "It is _**not**_ in my nature!" he yelled, fists clenched by his sides.

Tai-San just stared up at him.

He shook his head. "You're unbelievable," he whispered. He stalked out of the room without another words.

Tai-San's chest deflated and her shoulders slumped.

She didn't know what to do with Lex. She felt a strong attraction to him. She didn't love him, she hadn't gotten in that deep yet, but there was something about him that drew her to him. There was the possibility of love, and that scared her the most – loving him, and being betrayed. But she would also now betray so loyal a friend as Alice. If Lex and Alice were to be – then that was it. And if they weren't, then fate would deal with the rest.

And if fate led Tai-San back to him, she knew they would still have problems. She would never know if she could trust him. She didn't condemn him for who he was. It didn't mean she liked it though. She wasn't violent or easily angered, but when she saw Lex's eyes rake over Ebony's bronzed and lithe form, or his lips part as he noticed Trudy's rounded curves, or even Ellie's slim and tall body, Tai-San felt unbridled jealousy stir within her. She'd never act on it – it wasn't any of the other girl's faults if Lex was attracted to them, it wasn't even his own fault… but that didn't make her feel any more secure about him.

She knew they would never work out. The lust and the passion would die down and Lex would move onto the next girl that caught his eye. Tai-San could often see the future in dreams, but she didn't need a prophetic dream to see Lex's. It would be difficult, as he would be. His future would be fraught with uncertainty and he would push people away and attract them at the same time. His future would be a difficult and rocky path for him to travel.

And somehow, she felt that she wasn't a part of the journey.

**-O-**

"Well? Where the hell did she go?"

"I don't know."

Spike rounded on the boy, glaring at him. "What do you mean, you don't know? I sent you after her!"

"And I followed her, but I had to keep a safe distance! Once I had managed to make it out into the country after her – she was gone. Only Jax and Milton were there."

"Where's _**there**_?" Spike demanded.

"I don't know – they were just sitting at the bottom of some hill on the outskirts of the City. Out by Sector 13. Ebony was nowhere to be seen. I waited and waited for her to turn up – but it was just those two. They were still there when I left."

Spike stared at the floor of the storeroom, completely baffled. Just what was Ebony doing way off the beaten track like that? And leaving Jax and Milton to wait for her on a hill? What was her game? Did she know he had had her followed? Was she toying with him? Spike kicked at the ground. Once again, whether intentionally or not, Ebony had foiled him. He dismissed the Militia member and gritted his teeth. There was nothing for it now, he'd just have to act like nothing had happened and keep trying to find out what she was up to. Sighing with frustration, he left the storeroom, his helmet in hand.

Lex stalked across his path with a face like thunder.

"Hey! We still have to finalise security plans for the Gathering!" Spike called after him.

"Later."

"No, _**now**_. I'm not getting all the flak from Ebony because you're ignoring your duties!" Spike spat.

Lex turned on him, eyes blazing. "Look, I could care less about this pathetic little Gathering. It'll be just another disaster like last time. If you wanna pretend all the tribe are gonna play happy families then you can. Me, I'm thinking that once the Dogs see you Locos, they're gonna get rabid. And the Orphans? Not too fond of the Gulls, or so I hear. And the Outcasts – well they're not going to be too happy to see the tribes that turned them out, are they?"

Spike said nothing. As much as he disliked Lex, obnoxious lady's man that he was, he knew he was right. Bray and his new Amber clone were kidding themselves if they thought this would be a success. Maybe on the surface it looked like the City was calming down and the tribes were too – but underneath, fury was bubbling, and all it would take to spill over would to get them all together at the same time.

Lex shot Spike a wry smile. "I guess you see things my way. Smart, aren't you?" He snorted and with that, stomped off across the Mall.

Spike slowly began to walk down the staircase, contemplating what Lex had said.

**-O-**

In the dull light of dawn, Sienna stalked across the camp, silent and stealthy as death. Not a twig cracked under her feet as she made her way to the gaping cave that had been serving as Archer's confinement for the night. The opening of the cave forged a path into a massive rock formation and led under ground to a series of other caves. Archer had been forced into the first of these during his rage.

Last night's furious storm had blown itself out, leaving leaves and branches scattered haphazardly all across the camp. Some repairs to homes would have to be done too, as she noticed some damaged as she passed by. She neared the cave and saw the vague outline of someone. Just inside the opening of the cave sat Archer's best friend Viper, his pet grass snake coiled around his wrist. He took in her appearance, her long black hooded cloak hiding her face. He tensed and stood up, startling the snake, whose body went rigid. Sienna pushed back her hood and Viper relaxed.

"Raven…"

Sienna merely shrugged in accordance, barely registering the name he called her. The name she was known by here. The name that wasn't hers. She was leaving Raven behind and rejoining her real self – Sienna.

"I want to see Archer. He's still in here?" she asked promptly.

"Sure, but I really don't think you should try and talk to him now. You're the last person he wants to see," Viper said cautiously, his eyes moving over her face in the meek light of the coming day. She knew he was taking in her features, strange to him without her tribal paint.

"I want to see him, so let me by Viper," Sienna insisted stubbornly, feeling a fresh wave of life wash over her. This was her, she felt her old self coursing back, revitalising her veins.

Viper shrugged. "I can't exactly stop you, but I'll warn you, he was _**not**_ in a good mood before he went to sleep. Don't expect him to want to see you. And don't blame me if you leave there with a black eye. He's that angry."

Sienna smiled. "He wouldn't hit me."

Viper snorted. "Archer's unpredictable. I'm just saying that's what he could do. Be careful."

"Thanks Viper." Sienna moved past him and ventured down into the cave.

Punctuating the deep, dark cavern were iron cauldrons on the ground filled with candles, giving some flickering light to the underground abyss. She followed the trail the makeshift lamps made and descended into Archer's temporary cell. In the dim light her eyes found him, lying prone on the dusty ground. His chest rose slowly with deep breaths, he was obviously asleep. Sienna noticed that he didn't have his bow and arrows with him. They had most likely been taken from him. This was probably the first time since she had met him that she had seen him without them.

Sienna walked over to him and lowered herself to sit on the ground just by him. He was lying on his side, facing the wall of the cave, so she couldn't really see his face. She reached around tentatively and brushed his collar-length hair behind his ear.

"Archer?" she said softly, placing a hand on his long back.

She shook him slightly and said his name again, louder. He didn't even stir. Sienna sighed heavily. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned over him, so that she could see his face. She took in his long eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks, his angular jaw - slightly bruised after his tirade, his thin lips set back against his teeth, giving the impression that he was still angry, even in sleep.

Sienna stroked his cheek, her cold hand not even startling him.

"Archer. I _**am**_ sorry, you know. I'm just not ready to marry you. Don't you understand that? No, I don't suppose you do, or you wouldn't be in here. But just know that in another time I would have accepted your proposal in a heartbeat. I would have married you and had children with you. I think I would have spent the rest of my life with you, but that's because you're my best friend. You're my _**best friend**_. If that's not enough for you, then I'm sorry. Maybe… maybe it'll be different after I do what I have to do. Maybe."

Sienna smiled thoughtfully and stared at his face for a long moment. Then she bent over his warm body carefully and pressed her lips to his. It was such a familiar, easy gesture. She fell right into the kiss, taking in his scent, and the touch of his lips, and the warmth of his strong back under her hands. For one fleeting moment, she felt him respond, his lips pressing back against hers, gently and then a little harder. The muscles of his back rippled under her hands as he stirred. Sienna pulled back, watching him in the meagre light. He shifted onto his back, but his eyes did not open.

"I do love you Archer," she murmured in his ear.

Sienna let out a contented sigh and slipped her hands off of him. She stood up slowly and pulled her dark, wide hood back over her head. Reluctantly, she walked out of the cave, her heart a little lighter and a smile on her face as she thought of what was ahead. As her cloak swept around the corner and she went back out into the dawn, she did not see those two mismatched eyes open and focus on her retreating back.

**-O-**

In the bowels of the sewers underneath the Mall, Salene was doing something aching familiar, something which brought back bad memories from not so long ago. She was on her hands and knees throwing up. This time, it was not because of the bulimia which had once plagued her. This time, she wasn't forcing herself to throw up – she simply couldn't help it. Her morning sickness was getting so bad it was difficult to hide now. Completely drained, she collapsed back against the cold wall, feeling just as hopeless as she had back when she was doing this because of her bulimia. Salene felt like she was completely trapped, everyday she grew more and more claustrophobic, everyday she just wanted to lash out and escape. She was close to breaking point and she knew when she did break, the person she'd hurt the most would be Ryan.

Salene squeezed her eyes shut and tried to believe this would work out right, but it wouldn't. She had to forget Ryan. She had to just focus on her and her baby. But how could she do that? Ryan was desperate for a family. He wouldn't let her out of his sight once he found out. Just as she contemplated this, she felt another bout of nausea wash over her, and she threw up violently.

"Salene?"

Salene gasped and hurriedly wiped her mouth. KC stood in the shadows, his spiky hair casting strange shapes on the sewer floor.

"KC! What are you doing down here?"

"Lex sent me down to do check the sewer entrance."

Salene laughed shakily, hoping to distract him from what he'd seen. "Got you doing his dirty work again? Why isn't he doing his own job?"

"I don't know. He was muttering about Alice and Tai-San or something. He's busy I guess… What were you doing?" KC looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just… it's— it's quiet down here. I'm—"

"You were throwing up!" KC said, pointing at her.

"KC… I wasn't, I was just…" Salene was at a loss for words - he had seen her! What was she supposed to say?

"Yes you were! Hey, don't you have that… that problem? Like when you stole our food to eat and then threw it all back up again? Bulimia… do you have that again? Are you stealing our food again? I'm telling Lex if you are!"

Salene stood up unsteadily. "No KC! I don't have bulimia anymore, really! That was gone a long time ago! I'm just feeling sick is all! I haven't been at any meals for days! If I wanted to eat, don't you think I'd be at dinner?"

"I guess…"

"You'd guess right. Now really, I'm fine, so no need to tell Lex. He wouldn't be bothered anyway. He'd just tell Ryan and then Ryan would worry about me. Tai-San's going to give me a nice remedy. One of her grassy things." Salene smiled in what she hoped was a convincing manner. "Hadn't you better check the exit? You know how Lex gets!"

"Oh yeah! I'm doing it now!" KC bolted off down to the other end of the sewer. "If you see him tell him I'm on it!"

"Will do!" Salene called weakly after him.

She braced her hand against the wall. That was a close one. If anyone else found her throwing up they would be sure to jump to the same conclusion as KC. She would have to be careful, very careful in future. Slowly, she left the sewer, thinking about just what she was going to do.

**-O-**

At the Horton Bailey Hotel, Spike woke up with a start.

He sat up and listened carefully. He could hear noise outside. He went to the window and looked out into the night, illuminated only by a few fires burning in barrels around the hotel entrance. Two Locos were talking to the night guards. They were Jax and Milton. Spike immediately raced from his room, not even bothering to put on his Loco uniform. Dressed in casual grey pants and a black t-shirt, he knew his tribesmen would flinch at this reminder of dress from the old world. All those who were Locos were escaping from something that the old world had represented – broken families, past hurts, painful addictions… that was why their style of dress was so aggressive. The angry, violent reds and blacks accentuating their inner fury at how their lives had been and how they were now.

Spike jogged across the majestic foyer of the hotel and out onto the steps. He arrived just as Jax and Milton were coming in.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"What?" Jax asked irritably.

"Ebony!"

"Look, we don't know. She left us out there and told us not to move on pain of death. But we've waited all damn night and she hasn't come back," Milton snapped.

Spike frowned, immensely confused. What the hell was going on? He nodded at Jax and Milton. "Fine, go. Go and sleep. You can take the day off duty tomorrow," he told them. Jax and Milton just nodded and walked off, muttering about Ebony.

Spike simply stood there in the darkened foyer, his shadow reaching across the floor. He stared out the open doors into the night. He could feel the eyes of the guards on him – he ignored them. The flames of the burning barrels were reflected in his unblinking eyes. At that moment he felt, for the first time since the Virus, safe. Safe and powerful. Ebony was nowhere to be found, out of the sector, out of the City even.

Spike liked the feeling her absence gave him. It was then that he knew what he must do. He had to gain control one way or another. He didn't care if he had to kill Ebony. He didn't care if he had to burn the City to the ground. He didn't care if he had to attack every tribe in every sector. But he would bring power and chaos back, and he would rule in the carnage.

Spike slowly raised his eyes to look at the night guards. "You two, you're coming with me."

"But Ebony has ordered that someone should always guard the door," one of them protested.

"Then go get two replacements," Spike told him.

As he made off to do so, Spike turned to go and put on his uniform.

The other guard called after him. "Where are we going at this time of night?"

Spike turned leisurely and smiled at the guard. "We're going to get Ebony."

"Do you even know where she is?"

"Sector 13," he told him. As he started walking again, Spike laughed to himself. "Thirteen… unlucky for some…"

**-O-**


	11. The Son of Rage and Love

Part 11 – The Son of Rage and Love

Amber woke up suddenly. There was a quick and furious knocking at the door. It must have been about seven or eight in the morning. She blearily looked beside her to Pride, who was fast asleep, his arms tethered around her abdomen. She groaned and moved his arms, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Taking a robe and slipping it on, she went to open the door. Before her, in the dim light, stood Tigra with Robin in her arms.

"What is it? Is she okay?" Amber asked quickly.

Tigra nodded. "She's fine. She slept soundly all night. It's just… I need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Amber frowned and nodded. Tigra, as a close personal friend of Pride's first and then Amber's, was one of the few people trusted with Robin, and also permitted into their home. She let Tigra in and shut the door behind her. The tall redhead went and placed the baby in the wooden crib in the corner, shooting a look at the still sleeping Pride, whose completely bare upper body was on display.

"Are you sure it's all right to talk here?" Tigra enquired, her bright tawny eyes questioning.

Amber yawned. "It's fine. He's dead to the world. Now what was it you wanted to say?"

Tigra frowned, pacing a little as Amber went to sit in a wicker chair. She watched Tigra's face. The long scar that went from her hairline through her left eye and right down to her jaw was emphasised by her troubled expression. The heavy golden furs she wore trailed after her as she walked the floor, staring at it hard.

"I had a strange dream Eagle," she said finally.

"Yes?"

"I'm worried about Raven," Tigra stated plainly, looking Amber in the eye. Her wild red hair framed her face dramatically as she looked at her friend.

"Raven?" Amber sat up instantly.

"Yes. I had such a troubled sleep. Often I've had dreams about the tribe and our future. I've always known that you, Pride and Raven were meant to lead us, meant to become the Sacred Trinity. But now, now it looks like the Trinity is fracturing. I saw deep black becoming burning golden. I knew it had to be about Raven. She's changing, she's unsettled."

Amber shifted uncomfortably. She had never quite understood Tigra's spiritual ramblings. She was a lot like Tai-San in that she had these strange predictions and natural remedies. Shaking the thought of her old friend from her mind, Amber spoke. "Raven has had a terrible shock. Archer didn't take her refusal of his proposal well, as you know. She's devastated."

"This isn't about her and Archer. This is something more," Tigra whispered. "In my dream, she no longer bore the Gaian markings."

Amber felt something unknown stir within her. "What else was in your dream… exactly that is?"

"I saw a bird, a raven, fly off into the night, toward the stars…"

Amber looked down, not knowing what to think. Tigra was never wrong, no, but her dreams were often metaphorical, and not literal. Even so, Amber felt a cold panic rising. She stood up slowly, not allowing her fear to take her over. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and shook him. "Pride…. Pride"

Pride jolted and opened his eyes, focusing on her. "What's wrong?" he asked huskily.

Amber looked down on his honest face, and paused for a moment. What exactly was wrong? She exhaled slowly. "I think it's Raven."

At that, Pride immediately sat up. He took in Tigra's presence with some confusion. "What happened? Did Archer do something?"

Tigra spoke up. "No, no, I'm just concerned about Raven."

"Concerned how?" Pride asked, standing tall, his hands on his hips.

"I think she may want to leave us," Tigra said simply.

Pride gave her a long and steady gaze, and then he looked at Amber. She was already at the door. Clad only in his black and white army pants he followed her as she rushed across the camp toward Raven's hut. Her green robes flowing behind her, she stopped short at the door, knocking on it frantically. Pride came up behind her and yanked it open, disregarding any politeness. If Amber was this panicked, something serious had to be up.

And it was. The hut was empty.

"No," Amber uttered, rushing inside. She hysterically moved around the small hut, taking in every detail. "Everything's gone, all of her belongings, her clothes. But she left her tribal robes…"

Pride stood there, bewildered. He noticed a piece of rough parchment on her pillow and grabbed it. "Look."

_Pride told me that the name you're born with shapes who you are. _

_I've lost the name I was born with. _

_I have to go find Sienna again._

That was it. There was nothing else at all on the note. Amber clutched it to her and fell to the bed. Pride sat beside her, pulling her to him.

"She's gone. Pride… she's gone."

Pride was completely silent for a long moment. "I don't know what to say. I had no idea she was planning on leaving. She was so upset last night… but I didn't think she'd do this!"

Tigra entered the room then, holding Robin. "She's really has left then… I'm sorry. I wish I had known sooner."

Amber shook her head. "It's not your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine. She's my cousin, my family…"

"Maybe she just needs to do this. She'll return. I have faith in that. Everyone needs some times for themselves at some point," Tigra said in a soothing voice.

Amber looked at her, thankful for her words, but terrified nonetheless. "But it's not safe out there. Without a tribe she's defenceless! There's no one to protect her, no one who will give a damn if she gets into trouble. She could be killed and we'd never even know."

Pride tightened his arms around her. "Do _not_ think like that."

"I have to do something…"

"What Eagle?" Tigra asked. "She could have gone in any direction. To the north there's nothing but mountains, to the south the sea, to the west just abandoned motorways, and to the east it's the City. You don't know what kind of a mood or state she was in, if she thinking about where she was going, if she even knows which way to go!"

Amber looked at Tigra imploringly. "Then what do you suggest I do Tigra? Leave my fifteen year old cousin out there alone?"

"Yes. Leave her. Let her find her path. And see if it leads her back here."

Amber snorted. "You sound like---"

"Like who?"

"No one. Forget it. I'm not thinking straight," Amber said quickly, cursing herself for almost referring to Tai-San.

Pride sighed heavily. "Look, we just need to figure out what to do. Try and find her… or let her go."

Amber shook her head. "I can't let her go… but I have no idea where to find her either."

* * *

"I don't know who you think you are – some kind of computer whiz, some kind of genius… but you're not going to impress me, got that?" Ebony narrowed her eyes at Ram as Jay and Ved forcibly sat her down in front of the VR technology. "Computer games aren't going to hold any sway over a city where power is the only thing that matters." 

Ram smiled. "I agree Ebony. And that's what this is." He gestured to the computers in front of her. "_This_ is power."

Ebony laughed darkly. "No. _This_ has nothing to do with power. Authority is power. Passion is power. Determination is power. Personality is power. Control is power. A few hamster-driven toys are _not_ power."

Ram arched an eyebrow and stared at her. Then all of a sudden he dove forward and placed his hands on the arm rests on either side of Ebony, his face inches from hers. "Beautiful words from a beautiful girl. I wonder how far that face has gotten you. Right to the top, or so it seems," he whispered. He reached out to touch her cheek, but she snapped his hand away, glaring.

"It wasn't beauty that got me where I am. It was sheer force of will. I wanted it – so it happened. Simple as that. I didn't need any hi-tech gadgets," Ebony stated with a proud jut of her chin that made her look inescapably like Java.

Ram grinned wickedly. "No… just sex appeal."

Behind him Ved sniggered and Ebony's eyes flared.

"You slept your way to the top Ebony - or so your big sister Java told me. Kicked Zoot's one true love out of his bed so you could claim her place… that's how the story goes, isn't it? Correct any omissions, won't you?" Ram smiled charmingly at his captive as her face turned stormy.

Ebony's nostrils flared and her chest heaved. "There are many omissions in that story. One being that dear Java wasn't there to see the _rest_ of the goddamn story!" Her voice was loud and vengeful, and she sent Java a truly malevolent stare.

Ram couldn't wait to see the fireworks between those two – but that could wait. Right now, he needed to get Ebony right where he wanted her. And he knew he was going about it exactly the right way. Just a little more, and she'd fall right for the bait.

He shrugged at her. "Fine. Tell me then. Tell me how you got to the top – your story."

"I'm not in the mood for story telling. But I was more than Zoot's bit on the side. I was his equal. He made sure I was worthy. He made sure I could handle the power, that I was willing to do whatever it took to be in control."

"I know. I know Ebony."

Ebony looked at Ram, confused. He knew his reply would baffle her. He wanted it to.

"Jay, begin the program," Ram ordered simply. He stepped back from Ebony, watching as Jay put the headset on her and began the start up on the program that Ram himself had designed specifically for Ebony.

They watched the progress of Ebony's program on the monitors in silence. Ram knew exactly what she was twitching at, knew what she was gasping at, knew what she was afraid of, because it was all in front of him in it macabre glory.

When the program finally came to an end, and her headset was removed, Ebony had an indescribable looked on her face.

"How did you do that? How did you know about that? Did they tell you? Did _she_ tell you?"

"It doesn't matter Ebony. What matters is that you just relived an event years old. You just encountered a person long dead. And it looked real. It felt real. It _was_ real… in a manner of speaking," Ram explained smoothly.

Ebony looked at the computers, at the VR system, with wide-eyed wonder. For the first time since she'd been there, Ram saw an uncloaked emotion in her eyes. She wasn't putting on a show, this wasn't any kind of bravado.

He'd gotten right to the core of Ebony, right to her rotten heart to see what had made it so rotten – and it was fear. Pure, awful, torturous fear.

"Tell me what you saw Ebony."

"You know what I saw," she spat at him.

Ram smiled. "Humor me."

"I was fourteen, and he was there. Testing me. Teaching me how futile fear was. Making me stronger so I could be worthy of him. Zoot. Zoot and the rats."

Ram's eyes glistened as Ebony slipped deep into thought, back into the abyss of her memory. Probably back to that cupboard, to those rats, to Zoot. She looked up at him slowly.

"Now I'm ready to talk."

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 12 – Safe in the Devil's Embrace:

- Tai-San and Alice both get hurt when Lex's attempt to sort things out goes wrong  
- Trudy and Salene find out each other's secrets… and so does someone else, someone extremely untrustworthy

And more…


	12. Safe in the Devil's Embrace

Part 12 – Safe in the Devil's Embrace

"Salene! Sal?"

Salene rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Yes, Ryan?" she called out, sitting up on the bed.

Ryan dashed into the room, his eyes wide. "KC told me he saw you throwing up in the sewer," he said breathlessly, sitting down on the bed.

Salene recoiled, inwardly cursing the little snitch. She wondered if he had told Lex and Lex had encouraged him to pass it onto Ryan out of spite because of their argument the other night. She sighed and looked at Ryan dully.

"It's not the bulimia if that's what you think."

Ryan shook his head. "You can tell me Sal. Please. I helped you before, I can do it again!"

"It is not the bulimia! I'm over that Ryan! When will you listen to me?" Salene demanded, standing up off the bed.

"But then what was it?"

"I was just sick! All of this tinned food got to me. I'll be fine once the new fruit and veg comes from the farm."

"Are you sure that's it? Sal really I---"

Salene rounded on him, her eyes blazing. "If you don't believe me then just say it! I know you don't anyway! Some trust we've got!" she spat, storming out of the room.

She saw Trudy standing just near the door, her eyes wide with concern. "Is everything okay?"

"You were eavesdropping?" Salene near snarled, shaking with anger and the thousand fears and worries that she was hiding.

"No, no, I just heard the shouting. I was worried. Salene, are you all right?" Trudy asked.

"What do you care? You haven't given a damn about anyone but yourself since you got back. That cult really screwed you up!"

Trudy flinched, as if slapped. "No it didn't Sal! Please just talk to me!"

"I don't want to," Salene said simply, before walking off. Her ears were deaf to Trudy's pleading. She fought off tears as she began to run, desperately trying to think of somewhere where she could be alone. Just alone - for once.

* * *

"I need to talk to you."

"Oh? About what?"

Lex walked into the storeroom and shut the door behind him. Alice raised her eyebrows, putting down the clothes she had been folding for the next trading market.

"This looks interesting. Very cosy indeed," Alice joked.

Lex squared his jaw. He exhaled heavily and gave her a smouldering look. How was he supposed to go about this? If he said the wrong thing… well, Alice was a big girl, she'd down him in a second. He had to be careful, very careful. And not just because of the threat of physical harm either. If he hurt Alice, Tai-San would never accept him. She'd hate him for doing just what she'd been trying to avoid.

Alice placed her hands on her hips. "I haven't got all night. Some of us want to finish our work and go to bed Lexy boy."

"Yeah… right… it's just— Tai-San, she's got this idea in her head." Lex licked his lips and began to fidget.

"Yeah?"

"She seems to think… that you're in love with me. I've told her she's wrong. I mean, we're pals, right? We've got each other's back and all?"

Alice just looked at him, her expression remaining unchanged.

"It's just I don't want any confusion or anyone to get hurt, if I… y'know, if I'm with someone… someone _else_," Lex said haltingly, fearing to look her in the eye.

"Oh? Is this all you wanted to say? Because like I said, I have work to do." Alice returned to folding the clothes, her face set in a hard expression.

"Alice… we're okay, right? I mean, Tai-San was wrong, wasn't she?"

"Tai-San can be a space cadet at times Lex, you know that," Alice said nonchalantly.

"I just thought, you being her best friend and all. I just thought she'd know. I hoped she was wrong… because we've got a great friendship here Alice," Lex said.

"Yeah Lex, a great… _friendship_," Alice replied.

Lex could easily sense her decidedly unfriendly tone. He didn't want to push it. He had talked to her. He'd said what needed to be said. Tai-San couldn't fault him now. Alice had told him they were friends and nothing more. He had what he needed.

"All right. Well, good... _great_! I'm glad we talked about this! I just didn't want any confusion Alice. But there isn't any, so yeah, good! Me and Ryan, we'rethinking of having a card game or something sometime, just come on over and join, okay? Okay," Lex grinned and left the room in a hurry. He paused outside the door, glad it went off without any major hysterics. That he simply could not have dealt with.

Just then though, Tai-San appeared across the Mall with Patsy and Cloe, and he forgot all about it. He took a breath and sauntered over.

"Hey can I talk to you?"

"Lex, I'm with the girls."

"Scram kids, we've got stuff to talk about," Lex said to them, turning the two of them around and pushing them away.

Tai-San glared at him. "Lex! Leave them alone! We're practising for the dance competition."

"Right… the dance competition. Look, this is important, it's about Alice."

Tai-San paused and considered this, then looked at the girls. "Okay, look, you two start without me. I'll be right after you."

They didn't look too happy, but went anyway, after Lex glared at them.

Tai-San sighed, crossing her arms. "So what is this about Alice?"

"I talked to her! I asked her straight out if she was in love with me in any way, shape or form and she most certainly is not. Tai-San we are free to do whatever we like. She more or less gave us her blessing!"

Tai-San looked at him sceptically. "You spoke to Alice?"

"Yes! Of course I did. I did it for you."

"Lex…"

"What?" Lex could sense an irritated tone in her voice.

"Just what were you expecting Lex? For me to fall into your arms? I don't work like that. Life isn't as simple as that. My reservations weren't just about Alice's feelings, but… but about _you_."

Lex made a face. "What reservations do you have about me?"

"I have many. Like your temper. Like how you go against everything Bray does for the good of this tribe. Like how you want power and control over everything. Like how you change your mind every five minutes over who and what you want…"

Lex's face darkened as if thunder had passed over it.

"You're angry Lex, I can tell," she said softly.

"Really? You're a sharp one," Lex shot back sarcastically.

Tai-San's shoulders dropped. "I'm sorry. This is as muchmy fault as it is yours. We never should have given in to temptation!" she insisted.

Lex glowered. "Temptation? Is that all it was? I'm tired of trying to please you all of the time and getting nothing in return! I'm tired of never getting any indication that you care about me at all! I'm tired of you putting everyone and everything else above me!"

Tai-San's apologetic expression faded and she became annoyed. "Lex you don't own me. This is exactly why I'm saying no to you – because you can't handle the fact that sometimes people say no! You don't like when you don't get your way and it's not a good quality. It's not good for a relationship either. I'm sorry Lex. Please just leave me to help the girls."

With that she walked off, leaving him alone. Lex stared after her, incensed. So that was it…

'What is it with me?' Lex inwardly demanded.

Why was it that when he had something good going, it inevitably went bad? He had thought Tai-San was the one. Apparently she didn't feel the same. Well he was done with her. Done with trying to be the perfect man for her. He'd do whatever the hell he wanted from now on, life had always been better when he had anyway.

* * *

"Sal?"

"What?

"Are you okay?" Trudy asked, sitting down beside her, with a gurgling Brady in her lap.

Salene was nursing a cup of hot chocolate which she held with both hands, letting it warm them. The café was deserted and she was doing what she often did, sitting alone and thinking. She felt Trudy's eyes on her and looked up. They were looking on her with a warm, comforting stare, as if she hadn't just screamed her head off at her earlier that day. Right then, Trudy looked so much like she had during the early days of the Mallrats, after she had gotten over her depression. She had been Salene's best friend at one point, helping her through her bulimia.

"I'm fine," Salene replied automatically.

"Salene," Trudy said admonishingly. "I know you. I'm your friend. Now please tell me?" she asked.

Salene looked right at Trudy. "My friend? For someone who's my friend, you haven't exactly been breaking down my door to talk to me. I mean I've barely seen you since you got back. It's like you've been in hiding!" she exclaimed.

Trudy looked startled and she snapped her mouth shut. "I'm so sorry Sal. I--- I don't know what's come over me. Being with the Chosen was just awful and I've been trying to deal with it on my own…"

"You should've come to me," Salene snapped irritably. "You helped me with my bulimia… I could've helped you with this. But no, no, you had to try and do it all alone. Not talking to anyone, not leaving your room, retreating into your own little space. Having the problem weigh down on you, not knowing what to do, who to turn to, how to not feel like this anymore!" she cried.

Trudy's lips parted in shock. "Sal… this isn't about me anymore, is it?"

Salene's chest heaved in the aftermath of her outburst. She shook her head mutely.

"Then tell me! Sweetie, what is it? What is wrong?" Trudy asked desperately.

"I'm pregnant!" Salene blurted out suddenly, her eyes blazing.

Trudy's eyes widened, startled. She looked completely startled and disorientated for a few moments, before smiling shakily. "Well that's great Salene. I bet Ryan's really happy about it. He was always great with Brady," she said comfortingly, looking at her daughter.

"I don't want it!" Salene exclaimed. "I mean… I do want it. I just--- I don't know! I don't know! I'm so confused!"

"What does Ryan say? I'm sure he'd be glad to help you deal with this."

"Ryan doesn't know. Ryan never knew! I married him… and I didn't tell him I was already pregnant! He'll kill me when he finds out! He'll think I only married him because of the baby… and it's true! I don't love him Trudy! I don't love him at all!" Salene cried, her emotions building up.

Trudy looked taken-aback. "But--- but Salene, the wedding… you were so happy…"

"I was happy because I _had_ to be happy. What would it have looked like if I was miserable on my wedding day? I did it so my baby would have a father… so I wouldn't end up like…"

"Like me," Trudy finished for her.

"I'm sorry."

"No Salene, don't be. It's true. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you, but I will be now, okay? I'll help you with this, if you help me," Trudy said softly.

Salene frowned. "Are you still afraid? Because of the Chosen?"

"No… no, I'm afraid… because I'm pregnant too."

* * *

Lex braced himself against the wall and cradled his right hand, trying to ignore the stinging pain.

After his fight with Tai-San, he'd stormed across the Mall and ended up punching a wall – hard. It had done nothing to dissipate his anger, but only ended up getting him even more riled. He gritted his teeth and suppressed a growl as he stalked off toward the café to wash his bleeding knuckles.

How dare she?

Tai-San had the innate ability to be one stuck up cow when she wanted to be. He had been perfect, faithful, and trustworthy and she still doubted him! If she had a reason to, he might be less angered, but she had no reason! None whatsoever. No matter how hard he tried, people would never believe in him, never!

"What did you say?"

Lex looked up on hearing the exclamation. He was coming closer to the café and slowed his pace. That was Salene's voice. Surely she and Ryan weren't arguing in the café at this time of night? He rounded the corner and saw that she was actually with Trudy. The two girls sat at a table together under the muted lighting.

"I'm pregnant too. Sal, please don't tell anyone. I'm trusting you with this," Trudy said in a pleading voice.

Lex stopped short and gaped. Had he just heard right or were his ears deceiving him? Trudy was pregnant… _again_? And hadn't she said 'I'm pregnant too'? Did that mean Salene was also pregnant? And who the hell was the father of Trudy's baby? And when had it been conceived? And--- Lex's mind was overloading with questions. So much so, that he didn't even noticed when Salene looked up and stared straight at him. She looked as horrified as he felt.

"Lex," she whispered.

Trudy's body moved so quickly that she startled the sleeping Brady considerably. The toddler sighed and went back to sleep, whereas her mother's fright was not so easily quelled. "Oh my God," she uttered, her eyes wide.

"How much did you hear Lex?" Salene asked, standing up.

"Enough," he stated, walking into the café fully. "There some kind of baby boom going on?"

Neither Salene nor Trudy cracked a smile.

"Lex you can't tell _anyone_!" Trudy exclaimed in a panicked tone.

Lex cocked his head and remained silent.

"We're not joking Lex. You can't say a word," Salene said seriously.

"Girls, girls, calm down. It's not like you can hide being pregnant. People are gonna find out," he said plainly.

"But not yet!" Salene pleaded.

"They wouldn't understand!" Trudy added.

Both girls were now standing right in front of him and both looked like their worlds were ending.

"You. How are you pregnant?" Lex demanded, staring at Trudy.

Trudy's mouth snapped shut and she closed her eyes. "I can't say," she said quietly.

"You can't say?" Lex snorted derisively. "Well just 'cause you're keeping your mouth shut, doesn't mean I have to. In fact, how about I go and find Bray and we can all have a little chat?"

"No!" Trudy exclaimed.

"Lex! Don't do this!" Salene admonished.

"Don't do _what_?" he snapped. "We don't keep secrets in this tribe. Not anymore. It tears us apart."

"Lex, I can't tell you!" Trudy insisted, her face extremely pale.

Lex grunted and walked away from them, heading to the sink. The two of them followed him closely. "You girls are crazy if you think I'm keeping this to myself," he muttered.

"What happened to your hand?" Salene asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I punched a wall. Anymore questions?" Lex asked roughly.

"Yes… why?" Salene asked.

"It needed punching. Stop changing the subject… Mommy," Lex said pointedly.

Trudy heaved a pained sigh. She gently handed her slumbering daughter to Salene and went to Lex. "Come here," she said shortly. She grabbed his bleeding hand and shoved it under the tap.

Lex hissed as the water stung the cuts on his knuckles. Trudy had a fierce look in her eye that he didn't quite trust. "Look, just give me the straight and honest truth babe, and I'll forget all about your impending motherhood… and hers too." Lex jerked his head toward Salene.

Trudy's lips quivered slightly as she rubbed a cloth over his knuckles. She dropped the cloth but kept hold of his hand. "Lex… I got pregnant while I was with the Chosen. A Chosen guard…" she trailed off, closing her eyes. Her grip on his hand tightened and he resisted the urge to wince.

"A Chosen guard _what_?" he prompted tentatively. "Did he--- were you… forced?"

"No, no…" Trudy insisted. "It's complicated. He wasn't like the others or like the Guardian. He wasn't evil or crazy, he was normal and he helped me and I-- I loved him and--"

Trudy broke down right there and then, letting Lex's hand go from her killer grip. Her nail marks were embedded in his palm. Salene, with her free arm, pulled Trudy toward her and pressed her to her shoulder.

"Can't you see she's upset? Will you leave it now Lex? You know the 'straight and honest truth'!" Salene said angrily.

Lex flexed his injured hand, making a face at the imprints of Trudy's nails. "Yeah, I know her 'straight and honest truth'. What about _yours_? Why don't you want Ryan to know about his kid?"

"Because I'm not ready for him to know. It's my child too Lex and it's my decision to tell him when and how I like, so don't you dare do it for me!" Salene said sternly, with a fiery look in her eye.

Lex held his hands up. "I'd do no such thing. You two better own up soon though. There's only so long someone can try to hide something like this!" he said casually.

"That's our problem," Salene snapped, rubbing the still sobbing Trudy's back. "Now keep your mouth shut and leave us be!"

Lex was taken aback by her tone, but put it down to hormones. "Gladly. Have fun planning the baby showers," he shot at her callously.

He grabbed a rag from under the sink and wrapped it around his hand. Salene shot him a glare as he exited the café but he ignored it. Having one screaming brat in the tribe was difficult enough, but three? They must be the most productive tribe in the whole damn City.

It didn't seem like Trudy's time with the Chosen was so bad after all if she'd managed to fit in some fun and games with a Chosen guard. And Salene… what were her real reasons for keeping her pregnancy from Ryan? He was Lex's best friend, Lex felt a duty to telling him, but then again, a pregnant woman could be extremely dangerous when she wanted to be. And now he had two of them to deal with.

Lex sighed. Like he didn't have enough to put up with.

As he walk round the left side of the Mall, he saw Bray on the other side, yawning. They nodded at each other, with no friendly platitudes being exchanged as each walked on by. Lex reached his room, and sat on his bed. He took off his shirt and lay back. He didn't think he'd be able to sleep what with all his troubles and startling new information he had just discovered… but in true Lex fashion, he fell straight to sleep anyway.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 13 – A Satire of Stability:

- A cheerful Spike hunts for Ebony  
- Bray makes a chilling discovery that throws not only him, but the entire tribe into chaos  
- In a rare outburst for Jack, and a not so rare one for Lex, both tell Bray how it is as his denial blinds him  
- The Mallrats get a new addition to their tribe

And more…


	13. A Satire of Stability

Part 13 – A Satire of Stability

Spike led his two fellow Locos out to Sector 13. He was walking so fast that one of his strides covered two of theirs and they struggled to keep up. The adrenaline running through his veins was almost dizzying. He wanted for Ebony to be gone from his life. For him to have the power he craved. To be able to fulfil his dream for this city without her interference.

Spike wanted to find her dead body when he reached Sector 13. He would like nothing more. It would wipe a very large problem from his life in one fell swoop.

Spike thoughts were interrupted by one of the guys with him. He pointed off into the distance. Spike looked up, and heaved a sigh. There Ebony was, walking toward them. He stood where he was, waiting for her to reach them. She was walking quite slowly, leading Spike to think something had happened to her. Not enough in his opinion.

"Spike," Ebony said genially on meeting him. "Why are you out here?"

"You left Jax and Milton out here for hours. I came out to see what had happened to you."

"I'm touched. Never knew you cared. But nothing's happened. I'm fine," Ebony said, walking away.

Spike followed. "Then where were you?"

"I was meeting up with some old friends."

"Old friends."

"Yes Spike, old friends. Now let's get back to the Mall. I'm sure things have fallen to pieces without me."

Spike followed her, the venom in his eyes unparalleled. Just what the hell had she been doing? What was she planning? Something wasn't right here. Ebony didn't just disappear for days for no apparent reason. She wouldn't ever do that. She knew it was too dangerous for her to do so. Anything could go down while she was gone, someone could attack, usurp her… So why had she done it?

Or… maybe she hadn't left by choice…

Spike would never know. Ebony sure wouldn't give away her secrets to him, and he had little time to search for the answers. He had his own plans to carry out. And he was now more determined than ever to succeed.

* * *

Danni walked into the café where Bray was playing with Brady on the floor. Trudy had asked him to take care of her – she and Salene were having a chat together. He'd gladly agreed, happy to see her out of her room and talking to someone.

Danni sat down beside him on the floor and smiled. "So guess what?"

"What?"

"The invitations for the Tribal Gathering just went out. Each personally addressed to each of the tribe leaders just like you suggested. They're being hand-delivered by the Militia right now."

Bray kissed her. "That's great. At last, the ball is rolling. Once we get confirmation from the leaders we can start really planning things."

"I know. Building this city back up – I can't wait," Danni smiled. "Especially since my father brought it down."

"Danni…"

"I know, I know. Not my fault, not my guilt. But still, I want to make it better."

Bray nodded. "And you will. We all will."

"Have you got time to spend frivolously with a lady friend today?" Danni smiled.

"I wished I had! But I've got to get out to the farm."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Lex is incommunicado. The Militia are out delivering the invitations. There's no one else. We need at least four people to get all the stuff back," Bray sighed regrettably, bouncing Brady.

"You need me to help?"

"Nah, stay and hold down the fort. Ryan's coming with me, and so are Ellie and Jack."

"All right. Be careful out there."

"No need to be. There's no danger. But I will be anyway," Bray laughed.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Thanks for helping Ryan."

"It's okay. I wanted to get out of the Mall. Been going kind of crazy in there," Ryan said dully, not even looking at Bray.

"I feel like that sometimes," Bray laughed.

They were coming back from the farm after picking up some fruit and vegetables. Dal was out there helping with the harvest and no hands could be spared to bring the food to the City, so they had gotten it themselves. Jack and Ellie were trailing far behind them, pushing a wheelbarrow of produce, chatting and giggling. They had insisted on coming – well, Ellie had – and the one thing that was guaranteed to get Jack away from his work was Ellie. Bray had known that they would be little help, infatuated with each other as they were, and so had needed another set of hands. Ryan had been more than willing. He seemed slightly subdued and Bray couldn't help but keep looking at him.

"Ryan, is there something wrong?" he asked, shifting the big box he carried.

Ryan sighed, and shrugged. "Just stuff. Salene's been kind of distant. The honeymoon's over I guess," he said, squinting. "I don't know how to talk to her when she gets like this."

Bray sighed too. He'd noticed Salene's mood too. "I could try and talk to her…"

Ryan looked at him sharply. "Why would she talk to you?"

"I'm not saying she would. I'm just saying I could try," Bray said gently.

Ryan looked away again. "She should be talking to me. I don't know what I'm supposed to—"

Bray frowned as he cut off. "What?"

"There's someone there…"

Bray followed Ryan's gaze. There was a side alley nearby which was filled with cardboard boxes and other rubbish. Barely visible through all of the debris was an arm. Bray frowned and moved closer, putting down his box of vegetables. He cautiously walked toward the alley, Ryan following. On reaching the alley Bray bent down and pushed away some of the boxes. A mass of wild black hair came into view as they fell aside. It was a girl, lying face down.

Bray looked at Ryan; both had the same worried look on their faces.

"Hello? Are you okay?" Bray called out.

Bray knelt down beside her and reached through the other boxes that lay over her body. He turned her over; her long hair was covering her face. When he pulled his hand back it was covered in blood. He started backwards in shock and Ryan caught him.

As Bray caught his breath, Ryan delved forward and pulled her out of the boxes. Besides the fact that she was hardly clothed, her body was covered in angry cuts and bruises. Bray moved to her again, as Ryan lay her down gently. Bray tentatively reached forward and pulled her wild black hair off of her face, but it was difficult to do so. He realised that it was congealed with blood. He frowned, deftly pulled her hair back.

Bray looked down at his hands, covered in this girl's blood.

Ryan let out a strangled cry just then and Bray looked back at the girl. He saw why Ryan was so upset. The reason there had been so much blood in the girl's hair was because of a huge gash across her neck that was still pouring with blood – her throat had been slashed. Possibly more disturbing was that her blue eyes were wide open and staring at him unseeingly.

She was dead.

"What's going on guys? What are you looking at?" Ellie asked cheerfully. She and Jack had finally caught up to them.

Bray looked meaningfully at Ryan, who stood up right away.

"Jack, Ellie, go back to the Mall now. Get all these vegetables to the storeroom before they spoil in the hot weather," Ryan told them sternly, throwing his arms wide and ushering them away.

"But what's going on?" Ellie asked.

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, what are you hiding guys?"

Bray stood up. "Just go back to the Mall. I'm not kidding!" he snapped, a panic in his voice that they rarely heard.

Jack's expression instantly became serious. "Bray what's wrong?" He stepped forward and stopped when he saw the blood on Bray's hands and clothes. His eyes went wide and dropped to the ground, where he saw the dead girl. "Oh my God---" Immediately he turned around and pushed Ellie back.

Indignantly, she struggled against him. "What is your problem Jack?"

"We're going back to the Mall," Jack told her, forcibly turning her around.

"I'm not made of glass, you know. I won't break if I see something scary," she hissed. "What is happening?"

"Ellie, someone is dead back there. All right? I don't want you seeing that," Jack said to her, his voice thick with fear.

"Dead?"

Just then a sharp cry broke through the air.

Ellie frowned. "What was that?"

Bray carefully stepped over the girl's body and into the alley, toward the source of the cry. "Hello? Is there someone else in there? It's okay. We won't hurt you!"

"Who would do this?" Ellie whispered, staring at the bloody body of the girl.

Jack yanked her back into his arms. "Don't look! I told you not to look! Ellie…"

As Bray ventured deeper into the alley, they heard another cry, followed by a long wail. Bray quickly found who was crying. At the very back of the alley in a little shelter of boxes and corrugated steel, was a toddler of two or three, clutching a blanket. He had a shock of black hair and big blue eyes. He was crying quite hysterically by now and as Bray neared the shelter, he backed into it, terrified.

"Hey, hey, it's all right. It's all right," Bray said, trying to smile. "I'm here to help. I won't hurt you, little one." He sat down outside the shelter and looked at the boy. "Come here. It'll be all right, I promise."

The boy stared past him at the body of the girl. "Momma," he said in his tiny baby voice.

Bray's brow deepened with a sorrowful frown. "Momma? Is that your mother? Oh my God, is that your mother?" he said softly, more to himself. Bray felt something snap inside of him. An icy coldness began to seep through him, very quickly. It was horror.

"Bray! Who's back there?" Ryan called out.

"It's a baby!" Bray replied. He leaned forward and scooped the boy up, who immediately began to kick and scream out of fear. Bray held him tightly, trying to comfort him. He walked back down the alley, halting when he came to the entrance – and the dead body of the baby's mother. He stepped over her, feeling like his stomach was turning inside out.

Jack, pale and silent, was clutching Ellie, and Ryan was kneeling by the girl, a questioning look on his face. "Bray?"

"I think this is her baby," Bray said quietly.

"Oh no…" Ellie intoned.

"What's that he's holding?" Jack asked.

Bray pulled the blanket from the whimpering child's clutch. "Baby blanket I guess. Wait… I think there's a name on here." In a corner of the blanket, embroidered into the material were the words Baby Micah. "Micah. That's your name?" Bray looked at the boy, who barely reacted at the sound of his name. His big eyes were focused on his mother. Bray turned his body so that the baby couldn't see her. He knew he couldn't understand and probably wouldn't remember, but he didn't care. He didn't want him seeing this.

"What are we going to do now?" Ryan asked. "I mean with the baby – and the body?"

"We take them. We take them back to the Mall," Bray said decisively.

"Bray – do you think that's a good idea?" Jack said. "Besides the fact that it's a dead body, she's covered in blood. Do you want the kids seeing that?"

"Then you and Ellie go on ahead of us. Find Danni and Ebony. Tell them what's happened. Move the kids somewhere before we come in," Bray said.

"And the food from the farm?" Ryan gestured to the wheelbarrow and the boxes they had been carrying.

"Stash it in the alley under some cardboard and we'll come back for it later. We have to get back to the Mall as fast as possible. Whoever did this could still be around."

Working quickly, they hid the fruit and vegetables in the alley.

Bray looked at the body of the girl. "Ryan – would you?"

Ryan nodded. He took off his overcoat and wrapped the girl in it, before picking her up effortlessly. They walked quickly and silently back to the Mall, Jack and Ellie hurrying before them, Bray carrying the baby and Ryan carrying the girl.

Jack and Ellie ran in through the front entrance, and Ryan and Bray paused just outside, waiting for the signal that it was okay to go in. Bray was just glad it wasn't market day, and only the Mallrats were present in the Mall.

Ellie and Jack rushed into the Mall, calling for Danni. She appeared on the balcony, her eyes wide. "What's wrong? Where's Bray?" She quickly ran down the stairs.

"Something's happened. You have to take all the kids upstairs," Ellie told her.

"What's going on?" Tai-San asked, coming along with Patsy and Cloe. Trudy and Salene were following with Brady.

May wandered in from another part of the Mall, an eyebrow raised. "What's the drama now?" she asked in a bored voice.

"Ellie, where's Bray?" Danni asked in a shaky voice. "Where is he?"

"And Ryan? Has something happened at the farm?" Salene asked.

"There's no time!" Ellie insisted, throwing up her hands. "Get the kids upstairs! Patsy, Cloe, KC – all of them."

"I'll take them," Salene said, going upstairs with Patsy and Cloe, who protested immediately.

Lex and KC strolled in. "What's all the commotion? Someone break a nail?" Lex sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Lex. Just shut up!' Jack snapped. "This is serious! KC – get upstairs with Sal."

"You can't order me around!" KC snorted indignantly.

From Jack's wide eyes and stark white face, Lex could see this was no joke. Without taking his eyes off Jack, he turned KC around and pushed him toward the stairs. "Go upstairs KC. Now!"

Grumbling all the way, KC obeyed. Everyone's eyes were on Ellie and Jack.

"I want to know what's happened and I want to know now," Danni said softly.

Jack rushed out of the Mall and back to Ryan and Bray, breathless. "Come in!"

Bray and Ryan nodded. They entered the Mall behind Jack. When the arrived inside, everyone was gathered around, looking at Ellie expectantly. When she saw them all look behind her, she turned as well. Bray and Jack entered together; Ryan hung back, the covered bundle of the girl in his arms. He didn't want to shock everyone with the sight of the dead girl. Bray had best explain first.

Bray came to stand beside Ellie. "Would you?" he asked, holding Micah out to her. She took the baby silently, as their tribe mates looked on, confused.

Danni rushed forward and embraced Bray instantly. "Thank God you're all right. I thought something had happened to you…" she trailed off as she pulled back. She had seen all of the blood on him. "Bray – where has this blood come from? Where has it come from?"

Bray placed his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay. It's not mine. I'm not hurt," he said to her soothingly.

"Bray – what's going on?" Tai-San asked calmly. "I think we need an explanation."

"The blood Bray," Trudy said fearfully. "Whose is it?"

"And whose baby is this?" Danni asked, looking at Micah.

"On the way back from the farm we found a girl and her baby in an alley," Bray said carefully. "The baby, he's called Micah – and he's fine. A little scared, but fine."

"And the mother?" Trudy asked.

Bray turned around and nodded to Ryan, who stepped forward.

"What is that?" Danni whispered, her eyes fixed on the bundle in Ryan's arms as he went and laid it on a bench nearby.

"That's Micah's mother," Ellie spoke up, as she stroked the boy's head.

"It's her blood on me," Bray said sombrely. "Her throat was cut. I think she must have died only a few hours ago – last night, early this morning maybe."

Everyone stared, shocked, at the girl. Her body was covered by Ryan's coat, but they could all see her face, her eyes – wide open, staring blindly at them.

There was complete silence until Trudy choked out a sob. She covered her mouth and heaved a breath. "I'm sorry." She rushed up the stairs with Brady.

"Trudy! It's okay!" Bray called after her. He sighed when she ignored him and kept on going.

"Loon," May muttered.

"Be quiet May," Lex snapped.

"This is awful," Danni said, as Bray took her hand.

Lex snorted. "Awful, yeah – but it's not like it's a complete shock. This city probably has on average three killings a day."

Bray looked at him. "That's not true."

"Yes it is. It's just that she's the first one you found," Lex said quietly.

"There's been peace in this city for a long time Lex," Bray pointed out.

"He's right!" Jack exclaimed. "We've been completely blind! Completely stupid!"

"Jack, maybe you and Ellie should take Micah up to the other kids," Bray said to him softly.

Jack made a face. "I'm not a child Bray. I was there too. I saw that girl's body just like you did. I saw it. But like Lex said, I just haven't seen the others – neither have any of us! How many Strays get caught up in tribal wars? How many get killed in fights and left to rot in alleys? How many girls are put into prostitution in Sector 8 because there isn't any other way of getting food or shelter – and then get killed by the people they're sold to?"

"Jack, please calm down," Bray said worriedly.

Jack, though his face was deathly pale and his voice was shaking, stepped forward and stared Bray down. "No I won't! I won't calm down, because I went out today just to go and see my best friend at the farm, and to pick up some vegetables. And instead I ended up seeing a girl lying in an alley with her throat bleeding out onto the concrete and her baby alone and screaming in the rubbish behind her!" With that he stormed off to the electrical shop.

"Jack—" Danni began.

"I'll go after him," Ellie said. She handed Micah to Bray and went after Jack.

There was silence until Lex stepped forward. He crossed his arms and spoke gravely. "He's right you know. I've seen the worst of this city. I've been down and out in this city. I know what goes on. Bray you might want to believe that this city is a good place to live now. But it's not. This city is not a good place and it doesn't have good people. They're bad people. And they're getting worse."

Lex walked off, leaving Bray staring after him, thoughtful. He couldn't believe that he was wondering about the wisdom of someone who could barely be civil to him on a daily basis – but he was. Was Lex right? Was Jack right? Had he been blind to the evils of the City because he had fooled himself into believing that they were no longer there?

Bray had no time to think about this as they had to decide what to do about Micah and his mother. He looked at the boy, who was perched on his hip, clutching his blanket. He was staring sullenly at the tribe, his big blue eyes glassy.

"What do we do now?" Ryan asked.

"I guess we could bury the girl out at the farm. Would Alice mind?" Bray asked.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Tai-San nodded. "I'll ask her when she gets back."

"And the baby?" May said pointedly.

"He stays. Where else has he got to go?" Bray said, holding the child to him tightly.

"And who's going to take care of him?" May asked. "It's not like we don't have enough brats running around."

"Don't worry May, you won't be bother in the slightest. I'll take care of him. He'll be my responsibility," Bray said firmly.

"Our responsibility," Danni corrected.

"Ours." Bray smiled at her gratefully.

"So, I guess we should put the body in the basement." Ryan said.

"Yeah, good idea Ryan," Bray agreed.

Ryan went and picked up the girl's body again.

Bray handed Micah to Danni. "I should go and help him."

Danni held the boy as Ryan and Bray carried his mother away to the cold, lonely basement. She couldn't help but wonder who his mom had been, who his father was. Would she and Bray be any better for him? Already Danni was thinking of how different life would be now. She and Bray were going to be this little boy's parents now, and the tribe his family.

She looked at the baby. "Welcome home Micah."

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 14 – Adapt or Perish:

- Archer causes havoc for Pride and Amber as they all worry for Sienna  
- Tai-San and Lex come to an unspoken understanding after the tragic events  
- Bray calls a tribal council to which Ebony and the Militia get an invite  
- Ebony makes some things clear to the Mallrats

And more…


	14. Adapt or Perish

Part 14 – Adapt or Perish

"I want to know where she is!"

"We don't _know_ where she is!"

Archer snorted, kicking at the leaves beneath his feet. He set his mismatched eyes on the tribe leaders venomously. "You two know _something_. You're keeping things about Raven from the tribe… from _me_," he accused. He took not even a breath before continuing. "You and Raven share blood! You told each other everything! Why would she have done this?" he demanded.

Amber closed her eyes, Archer's voice shooting through her. She opened them and looked up at the volatile young boy from her seated position. "We are _not_ keeping anything from you or the tribe, because we know _nothing_ Archer! Raven and I may share blood but we don't share minds. We don't know where she has gone, but we do know why. She was upset over your reaction to her turning down your proposal," she said in a calming tone.

Pride placed his hand on her shoulder. It was as if he were silently stating his presence. She was grateful.

Archer paced. "It wasn't my fault. She led me on. She lied. But she came to me the night she left. She said things to me. She sounded like she was fine, like she wanted to forget it all and move on. Why would she just leave after that?"

"We don't know."

"Then you have to do something!"

"There's nothing we _can_ do."

Archer glared at the owner of the voice. "I thought you'd have more sense than this Pride. Raven could be in danger. She's no fighter, and she's not armed. She doesn't have the skills that you and I do," he said harshly.

"And neither should she… or you two for that matter. We're members of a peaceful tribe Archer. There's no place for violence here," Amber said firmly.

Archer sneered at her, turning his attention away from the tall man standing behind her. "Eagle, you're too much of a pacifist for your own good! What if the slave traders came our way… or the feral tribes living out in the caves… or what about the City tribes – the ones who fight without a reason? What would you do if they attacked?" he snarled.

Amber kept her cool. "Archer, you're angry and upset. I suggest you go to the lake and calm down," she said in soft voice.

"I don't want to go to the damn lake!" Archer shot back.

"We are dismissing you Archer," Pride spoke up, putting Amber's words plainly.

"_Dismissing_ me?" Archer said disbelievingly.

"Respect our wishes and leave. We want you to calm down. Eagle and I are worried about Raven too," Pride said with a stern kindness.

Archer seemed to wilt before their eyes. His choppy shoulder-length hair that had green vines sporadically woven through it, fell into his face as his head bowed. His broad shoulders dropped and his lean chest deflated. Amber rose and placed a hand on his arm. At seventeen, his height had suddenly come upon him. The young boy was now taller than her and almost level with Pride.

"I love her too," Amber said softly, looking into his off-putting eyes. Though a lot of people nowadays had changed their old appearances with the use of contact lenses, Archer didn't have to. He had one forest green eye and one mud brown eye. Earth tones. It seemed he had been destined to become a Gaian right from the moment of his birth.

"She told me she loved me the night she left. She told me she loved me."

"I'm so sorry Archer," Pride offered, stepping forward.

Suddenly, Archer pulled himself away from Amber and stalked across the room. He grabbed his bow and arrows from beside the door. He then stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"I just don't understand. She refuses Archer's proposal… then goes to him a few hours later tells him she loves him… and then leaves! What was she thinking?"

Pride placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "She's always been wilful. She must have her reasons."

"I'm worried about him. He's unpredictable Pride," she said, looking at the door Archer had just left through.

"I know," Pride sighed. "But there's nothing we can do. His love has disappeared Amber. I would be the same if something happened to you," he said.

Amber turned and wrapped her arms around his lean abdomen. She rested her head on his chest in that familiar way. "Thank you," she murmured.

"I'm afraid for her Amber. I love her like a sister," Pride whispered.

"Me too," Amber replied. "Me too."

"I think it's time I went after her."

"But you don't know where to start looking!"

"But at least I'll be looking!" Pride said. "I'm a good tracker; I know how to find someone Amber. And I'm going to find her. I swear to you."

Amber nodded. "Okay. Okay, do it. Do what you have to do to find her."

* * *

Tai-San gently ran a wet cloth over the dead girl's face, wiping away the blood and dirt from her skin. She was cleaning the body up for burial later that day. Bray stood beside her, watching her work, slowly and methodically.

"She's so young. My age."

Bray looked at Tai-San's contemplative face. "I know."

They fell into silence, the dark basement seeming to shrink around them, so that all that existed was Bray and Tai-San, and Micah's mother.

"Bray, I don't think this was just a murder. I think it was a rape as well," Tai-San said suddenly.

"What?"

Tai-San sighed, and put down the cloth in the now bright red bowl of water. "Bray, I've been cleaning this body all morning, and I've closely examined it. The bruises, the cuts, the fact that she had little or no clothing. It adds up. Someone raped her and killed her – either to cover it up, or just for the sake of killing her."

Bray sat down in shock. He stared at the floor. "Was I blind Tai-San? Did I ignore this?"

"I think we all did."

"But I'm in charge. I'm the leader of supposedly the most powerful tribe in the City and I've let this happen!"

Tai-San looked at him frankly. "Bray, you're not in charge of the whole city! And I think that here in this mall, we're cut off from the rest of the world. The things that trouble us most are who gets what for dinner, who does this chore, who gets these batteries or this share of water. We concern ourselves with the minutiae – the little things, because we don't know what's going on on the outside. We don't know because we have no _way_ of knowing unless we go out and see it. And it's not our fault. None of us can know all that's happening out there. And if we did, how can we take care of it when we're trying to take care of our own? When we're just trying to survive?"

"But that's what we're supposed to do! It's what Amber wanted. It's what we always tried to do – to take care of this city. It's what she died trying to do."

"Amber's intentions were good and so are yours Bray. But you've had a shock. You've just been woken up to the true face of this city. You need time to think."

Bray stood up determinedly. "I've had time. And I've had enough. I will not let any member of my tribe get hurt like this girl. This is not going to happen in this city anymore."

Tai-San frowned worriedly. "Bray, don't do anything rash."

"I won't. I'm going to do something brave. Maybe for the first time, I'm going to do something really brave."

"Bray, you're the bravest of all of us. You always have been."

Bray shook his head. "No. This is different. I'm going to confront this city."

"Confront? Bray—"

Footsteps echoed through the basement then, and they looked up. Lex had arrived with a bowl of water.

"More water," he said simply.

"I'll leave you guys to it," Bray said, walking away.

"Bray—" Tai-San called after him.

"We'll talk later Tai-San."

"He doesn't look too good," Lex commented.

"That's because he isn't. This has changed him. He forgot what this city is really like," Tai-San said sombrely.

"I didn't. If I had told him, he never would have believed me."

Tai-San shook her head. "It's not just you that's lived out on those streets. He did too Lex. He knows how cruel it can be. But I just think he's forgotten. So many things have made him think positively about this place – and that's a good thing. It is. But he just forgot all that he learned when he was a Wanderer."

Lex shrugged. "Right… well I think that this will shake him up. Yeah, he'll be real angry for a while. He'll go on a crusade… and then he'll forget all about it and go on bugging us about our chores. He'll just settle back into wedded bliss with wifey and their new kid, and forget about the big bad world."

"Pessimistic view Lex. You have little faith in Bray. And, 'wifey'?"

Lex snorted. "Come on. They've adopted this girl's baby, marriage won't be far off. Especially for the almighty Bray. He's the marrying type."

Tai-San cracked a smile. "So are you."

"Yeah… well. That was another time," Lex said stoically. He shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't think I'll be doing that again for a while. Marriage, kids, women… all too much trouble."

"I'm sorry if I made you think that way," Tai-San said sincerely.

Lex crossed his arms and shrugged. He didn't look at her. His eyes dropped to stare at the ground. "You didn't. Well, not entirely. It's just that— this girl… she was someone's friend, sister, girlfriend, mother. Who knows if she's got people out there, worrying about her, wondering where she is, if she's okay? And that kid isn't going to know a thing about her except for that she was left to die in an alley. She might have a boyfriend looking for her, looking for that baby. I don't want that. I don't want to be that guy, wandering the streets looking for a wife that's already dead, looking for a child he's never going to find."

"Lex, that won't ever happen to you."

"It kind of already has Tai-San," Lex said plainly.

Tai-San just looked at him, at a loss for words. She put a hand on his arm. Her touch seemed to shake him from his thoughtful daze, and he stiffened, moving his arm away from her hand.

"Anyway, Alice is getting things ready at the farm, so we'll be ready to bring the body out soon."

Tai-San nodded. "I'll have her ready."

Lex walked away, leaving Tai-San staring after him worriedly. It seemed his anger toward her had worn off – a rare thing for Lex. She had been cringing at the thought of his keeping a grudge against her and making tribe life very difficult for a long time – but apparently not. She was glad, but also a little bothered by his contemplative mood. It seemed that when Lex thought too much about things, he simply fell into a depressed stupor.

Tai-San sighed and took up her cloth, squeezing the blood-tinted water out. She began her grim work again.

* * *

"What is this about? I'm not part of this tribe. I have better things to do. And I'd really rather not listen to pretty boy preach about morals and goodness thanks."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "Shut up Spike. Bray's message said he wants the Militia present, so the Militia's going to be present. End of story."

"What – he says jumps, you say how high? Is that how it is these days Ebony? Trying to get into his good books?" Spike laughed. "Nah, I don't think it's going to work. He likes his girls a little taller… oh and a little less _evil_."

Ebony flinched on the inside, but outwardly, she shrugged and let out a bored laugh. "Whatever Spike. Think what you like honey. I really don't care what new ideas you want to delude yourself with. You've always been a dreamer."

"Yes I have," Spike retorted with a cryptic snigger.

Ebony gave him a strange look, and then disregarded his remark, rolling her eyes. She cared very little about Spike's enigmatic comments. After getting back from the Techno's base yesterday she'd found days had passed and she had apparently missed quite a bit. Bray had sent a message with a Militia member earlier that day saying that Ebony should bring her Militia over for a meeting with the tribe as soon as possible. She had slept the day away after her ordeal with Ram and so had only been given the message late in the day.

As she trudged the streets to the Mall with the Militia her experiences at the Techno base came rushing back: her sisters, Ram, VR… and especially what she had seen while in VR. She pushed it from her mind. She couldn't think about that right now.

Ebony and the Militia entered the Mall and found it deserted.

"Bray?" Ebony called.

"Where the hell are they?" Spike growled.

"Shut up." Ebony went up the staircase and had a look around on the second level. Empty. "Bray?"

"Ebony! You're here!"

Ebony looked down over the balcony to see Bray and the rest of the Mallrats entering through the car park entrance.

"I just got your message. Where have you all been?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Bray walked up the steps slowly, a serious look on his face. "At a funeral."

Ebony raised an eyebrow. "What? Whose funeral?"

Bray came to stand in front of her. "Look, I'll tell you everything once everyone assembles for the meeting, all right?" He looked down at the floor, his jaw clenched. "You should have been here yesterday Ebony. Things got bad, really bad. Where were you?"

Ebony could hardly stand the sadness in Bray's eyes and wondered just who had died, and what had gone on yesterday. For one joyful moment she thought Trudy must have finally gone through with it and committed suicide, but then she saw her and her brat walking up the stairs. Even more puzzling, she spotted another brat amongst the tribe. Danni was holding a boy a little older than Brady in her arms.

"Who's the kid?" she asked Bray.

"I'll get to that. Just get your Militia up here for the meeting."

Ebony ordered the Militia up to the café and they lined up in rows around the tables and chairs as the Mallrats took seats. Spike was standing apart from the Militia, his arms crossed and his head low, obviously still not happy with being there. Ebony stood near Spike and surveyed Bray as he stood by Lex at the front of the café, with Danni behind them holding the boy.

"Where are the kids?" Ebony asked, noticing that the annoying girls and Lex's little protégé were missing.

"They're staying with Dal and Alice at the farm tonight. We thought it best. This meeting isn't for their ears," Bray explained.

Ebony noticed that his voice had been unusually severe and stern ever since he'd arrived. His face was pale and his eyes were wide as well. A pang of worry shot through her. Was there something wrong with Bray? She pushed it away, buried it down deep. She didn't need feelings for him getting in the way now.

Bray began to speak. "Yesterday on the way back from the farm, Ryan, Jack, Ellie and I found the body of a girl in an alley."

Ebony fought the urge to say, 'so what?', but continued to listen.

"We just came back from her funeral at the farm."

"Did you know her?" Ebony asked.

Bray frowned. "No."

"Then why the big fuss? Why the funeral, the meeting?" Ebony asked, bewildered.

Danni rolled her eyes, her expression poisonous. "Because she was a human being – something you don't have a lot of practise in."

"Cool it. I'm just asking! So you found a dead girl!" Ebony shrugged. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal Ebony is that this is a murder. This girl was barely clothed, she had been severely beaten, and her throat had been cut and—" Bray broke off, and swallowed hard. Danni placed a hand on his shoulder and he grabbed it, squeezing hard.

Ebony was shocked. Bray was on the verge of breaking down. "What is it?"

"This…. This is her son. That dead girl, that poor dead girl who was murdered and left to die had a baby son!" Bray told her, his eyes flaring. He looked at the child in Danni's arms with a mixture of pity and affection.

"So you took him in. You did a good deed. One more mouth to feed, but it's your choice I guess," Ebony replied nonchalantly.

She couldn't help but notice how much like a family Bray, Danni and this kid looked as they all stood together. And it was pretty obvious from the way Danni was holding him and Bray was looking at him that the two of them had taken on care for him themselves. Ebony felt repulsed at the thought. It was just another thing to bring the perfect couple even closer together.

Bray looked at Ebony harshly. "Doesn't this affect you at all?"

Ebony shrugged. "I never took you for a sentimentalist Bray."

"I'm a humanist!" Bray shouted at her.

"Big word. Doesn't mean a lot these days though," Ebony told him.

Bray slammed his hands down on the table before him. "Yes it does! It does to us, to every single Mallrat, and to every decent person out there. She was raped and murdered Ebony! I know there's been a break down in order, in structure, in everything since the Virus, but this is barbaric!"

"She was raped? Left a little something out, didn't you?" May said, affronted.

"It's just a guess. I'm not a doctor. But I told Bray my suspicions earlier before the funeral," Tai-San explained.

"Then all of us girls are in danger," May pointed out. "It looks to me like there's a rapist running around out there."

Bray looked at Ebony. "Well? Did you hear that? Rapist. You're just as susceptible to this person as that girl we found yesterday was."

"Bray, there is no law and order! Get that through to your head! This means that every second teenage boy is a rapist nowadays! No one is going to stop him! No one can! Who's going to patrol every tribe and eek out the rapists, the thieves, the murderers? Half of this very tribe would be thrown in jail in that case!" Ebony insisted. "And someone even fits all three parts," she added, looking pointedly at Lex.

Lex stared back at her, not even rising to the challenge. Ebony snorted, and looked away.

Bray's face fell dramatically. "When did this start happening? When?"

Ebony felt an unwanted pang of compassion for him then. In a soft voice, she said, "Bray it never stopped happening."

Bray looked away and made an impatient noise, and she knew that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Bray seemed to be in severe denial, and Ebony needed to wake him up. Fast. He had been a streetwise guy once. She suspected too many years holed up in this mall with a bunch of idiots had worn down his smarts and senses.

"I won't give this city back to the murderers and the rapists and the crazies!" Bray yelled suddenly, his eyes vicious.

"In case you hadn't noticed Bray – they always had it," Ebony said smoothly. "And they always will."

Bray's expression became ferocious. "That isn't true!"

"It's not like it's the first time we've seen dead bodies littering the street!" Ebony shouted back.

"How can you be so cold?" Trudy demanded, her voice wavering.

"Stay out of this or you might find yourself in an alley with your screaming kid as well," Ebony shot back.

Trudy's face lit up with fury. "How dare you!"

Ebony stepped up to Trudy's table, staring down at her. "No, how dare you! How dare you sit in judgement of me because I'm tough, because I know how to handle myself, because I'm not afraid and getting hysterical because a girl turned up dead. One girl among thousands who have turned up dead since the Virus!"

Bray moved to stand between Ebony and Trudy. "Back off. Back off and leave her alone."

"Wrapped around her little finger again I see." Ebony smirked.

Bray's expression turned nasty then, and Ebony jutted her chin proudly as he glared down on her. "I called you here to ask for help. But I can see that you're as cold and callous as the person who killed this little boy's mother."

"No, I'm not. I just see this city for what it really is," Ebony retorted, ignoring the fact that his words cut worse than any knife.

"This girl was sixteen, seventeen tops, she was a mother, and she was brutally murdered not three blocks away. Do you feel safe Ebony? Do you feel safe at the thought of that? Because I don't."

"I always feel safe," Ebony replied stoically. "I have no reason not to."

"Only because you've got twenty armed men standing behind you ready to kill whatever you say needs killing!" Danni exclaimed. "The rest of us know that there is a real threat to every innocent girl in the city who doesn't happen to have an army at their disposal!"

"What do you want me to do? The Militia polices Mallrat and Loco territory. This didn't happen on either!" Ebony threw her hands up.

Bray walked up to her and looked at her squarely. "Help me, help us. Get your men out there and have them patrol those streets. Make sure this doesn't happen to another girl," he said to her in a pleading voice.

"Fine," Ebony stated. "I'll spare the men I can, when I can. But don't expect a big result. It's a dog eat dog world out there Bray, kill or be killed. We need to adapt to this city or perish. It's the only way."

Bray just shook his head. "If that means being like you, then I'll pass. I'd rather perish."

Ebony hated that he was so against her, but she didn't show it. She simply shrugged. "Then you will." She looked round him to the rest of the Mallrats. "And so will they. Who will be nice enough to go to your funeral then Bray, when all your little tribe are dead?"

Lex walked around Danni and snorted. "I think the question is who will go to _your_ funeral Ebony?"

Ebony simply snarled at him and turned on her heel. Spike was leaning against the balcony, a huge smile on his face, obviously laughing at Lex's remark. Ebony fought the urge to scratch his eyes out. "Move it idiots! On the streets now! The mighty Bray wants you to patrol so you're going to patrol!" Ebony spat, giving Bray one last venomous look before storming out of the Mall, her men following.

Bray was a fool. They were all fools. She wanted as little to do with them as possible. But they would need her very soon. Oh they would. And she wasn't going to give a damn.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 15 – Crusade Most Holy:

- Locos Jax and Milton make their opinions of Ebony clear to Spike  
- Spike formulates a shrewd plan to rid himself of Ebony  
- Lex forms an unlikely bond with a lonely soul in the Mall

And more…


	15. Crusade Most Holy

Part 15 – Crusade Most Holy

"This is pointless."

"This is really pointless."

"It's _beyond_ pointless."

Spike turned and glared at Jax and Milton. "Would you two shut it? I think we _all_ realise that this is pointless – apart from the omnipotent Bray that is," he said darkly.

He glanced blandly round the streets, which at this time of day were practically empty. All the Scavengers, Wanderers, Strays… they'd all headed for shelter for the night, and all others had long since headed back to their tribes. The Mallrats hadn't even opened the market that day, so not many had been out anyway. It really was deserted.

"Looking for an imaginary rapist." Jax shook his head. "We're not going to find anything."

"No, it's a real rapist all right," Spike remarked. "But we're not going to stop him, or any other one from doing what they want."

"And do we even care? All she was was just another girl wandering the streets. No great loss," Jax said with a shrug.

Spike was a little surprised at his indifference. Even he thought what had happened was brutal. But he pushed that from his mind. He had other, more pressing matters to think about.

"If this is pointless, then why are we here?" Jax demanded.

"Because he doesn't want to upset Ebony," Milton drawled.

"Spike when did you become Ebony's lapdog?" Jax asked in a mock-curious tone.

"The same time you two, and the rest of the Locos, did," Spike shot back easily.

"Touché. He's got us there."

"He really has," Milton agreed. "What became of the real Locos? Zoot's Locos?"

"They died along with Zoot," Spike replied bluntly.

"Sad but true." Jax nodded. "Sad but true."

"'Militia' is just a fancy word for glorified lackeys," Milton snorted, scrapping his baton off the pavement blandly.

Spike laughed. "Well boys, I've got to agree. But Ebony calls the shots, doesn't she? Nothing we can do…"

He sighed heavily and walked ahead, smiling to himself. He hadn't even needed to nudge the conversation in his desired direction – they had done it for him. It seemed the rest of his tribe mates were just as unhappy with their current situation as he was.

"Nothing we can do?" Jax said, pushing his black framed glasses up his nose. "We're Locos!"

"Power and chaos… where did it all go wrong?" Milton asked.

Spike turned suddenly, a fierce and energised look in his eye. "Where did it all go wrong? I'll tell you where it all went wrong. It went wrong with that pint-sized, back-stabbing usurper. That's where it went wrong!"

Jax and Milton chuckled at his unfavourable description of Ebony, and Milton spoke. "What the hell was Zoot thinking leaving her as his second-in-command?"

Spike threw his hands up. "That's just it! He _wasn't_! He was too distracted with looking for Trudy. His own brother had taken her right from under his nose – he was obsessed with getting her back! All Ebony had to do was slip into his good books, at the same time slipping into his bed. She wrapped him around her little finger." Spike spat on the road disgustedly. "By time he went to that mall and got himself killed, Ebony was all ready to take his place."

Jax nodded. "And he left us to serve her – and now her band of misfits as well. Nice."

Spike shrugged. "She doesn't give a damn about the Mallrats. The only reason she's got us protecting them, the only reason she's got us out here patrolling these streets – is Bray. She's head over heels for him. Has been ever since before the Virus – but he couldn't care less about her. He's never been interested. Poor thing just keeps deluding herself," he shook his head in exaggerated sadness, before cracking a wide, mocking smile.

Milton laughed along with him. "Unbelievable! Ebony? In love with that do-gooder? If Zoot wasn't already dead, he would have dropped dead once he heard that!"

"Seems that she's not the tough-as-nails queen she makes out to be," Jax commented.

"No, no she isn't," Spike agreed. "She would be so easy to take down, it's laughable. That girl has a thousand chinks in her armour – you just gotta know where to find them."

"We need to make the Locos what they were again," Milton said fervently. "I joined this tribe for power and chaos, and I instead I got caring and sharing. You can find those chinks Spike. You can get Ebony out."

"I can. Let's just say I'm working on it," Spike said smugly. "Don't worry boys. Zoot wasn't the one and only saviour. I'm no Zoot – but I'm gonna carry on his vision. And Ebony doesn't factor into it."

"How about I try and off her?" Jax suggested. "In the good old days I was pretty handy with a knife." He smiled sadistically, stroking a hunting knife that he'd unsheathed.

Spike chuckled. "Well, well, what a little sociopath you are Jax… but I think something a little more subtle might be better. What do you think Lord Bray is going to do if Ebony turns up in little pieces? Considering the crusade he's begun over one nameless girl – how about one he's known for years? Hate her though he does – he won't like it."

"Who cares if he likes it? Once she's out of the picture we won't have to answer to him anymore!" Milton exclaimed.

"Guy, guys, please. I've got this under control. But feel free to come to me again if my plan falls through – I might just take you up Jax. But in the meantime… why don't you pass this around the tribe, covertly of course. Come back to me and tell me if the others are thinking like you are."

Jax nodded putting his knife away. Spike watched him out of the corner of his eye. He had an excited glint in his eye that he didn't quite trust. Jax's plan was too bold obvious, it would ruin the plans Spike was formulating. He didn't need one of his own implicated in a murder – especially the murder of his own tribe leader.

"What do you plan on doing then?" Milton asked. "How are you going to get her out?"

Spike smiled. "Milton, it's really very simple. I'm going to break her down, slowly and carefully, until there is nothing left of her. She won't even be fit to walk herself to the loony bin – let alone lead a tribe."

* * *

"It's been a tough few days," Danni whispered.

"It really has," Bray replied softly.

She kissed him and lay beside him in the bed. She put her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Are you okay? This has really gotten to you."

Danni had never seen Bray act like he had since finding the girl's body. It worried her. Bray was who everyone relied on. Although she knew she was capable of doing everything that Bray did, the tribe didn't trust her like they trusted Bray. They had known him much longer, and they all loved him. Besides that, he was known around the city for his calm personality, his diplomacy and his negotiating skills.

She had seen that Bray fade gradually over the last few days, and she had become afraid for all their futures without him. He was what kept them all together. She just hoped the old Bray would make a welcome return.

Bray stared off into the darkness of their room. "I know it has. I just— you don't know what it's like Danni. My little brother was once the most feared person in this entire city. He was nothing short of a madman – a blood-thirsty war-mongering madman. And there was nothing I could do. Not a thing. Every day I'd watch him slaughter innocent people for no apparent reason. He and the Locos painted the streets with their blood and I felt sick to my stomach that I was related to him. Only Trudy could bring out any piece of humanity in him – and even then, he terrified her. Her pregnancy was probably the one thing that would have made him stop terrorising this city, but she was too afraid to tell him."

"What does this have to do with what's happened?"

"Danni, once Martin died… I felt relief. It was stronger than the sadness. I felt relief that this city would be safe again – and that's all been shattered over these last few days. I never realised that Martin wasn't the only evil person in this city. It's stupid I know – but maybe because I knew him, because I was so connected to him, I focused only on his wrong-doings. I never considered the crimes that any others were committing. I never even thought about it."

"That's why this has all been such a shock for you," Danni finished.

"Yeah… it's why I couldn't even comprehend it. Why I've been so confused. But I'm getting better. I know you've been worrying. Things have changed for you too. We have Micah to think about now. I'm sorry that I never even asked you about us taking care of him."

Danni shook her head. "Bray, you didn't have to. He's just a little boy. The tribe would have taken care of him, sure, but he needed two people, two new parents to love him and only him. I don't mind that you decided without me. Taking him is the right thing."

"I know. I know. But what do we do now? Do we raise him like he's ours? Do we have him call us Mom and Dad? Do we tell him he's not really ours? Do we tell him what happened to his mother? How we found him?"

"Bray, we'll cross those bridges when we come to them. Right now we just need to get him used to us and to his new home."

Danni glanced across the room where Micah's cot was illuminated in the dull moonlight. He slept on peacefully. She was glad. He had been sleeping badly the last few nights, and crying hysterically. No matter how long she or Bray held him, he didn't stop. He kept asking for his mother. It broke Danni's heart to hear him calling again and again for her. All Danni could do was picture his mom's grave out on Alice's farm, the grave marker simply saying 'Micah's Mother', and nothing more – for they knew nothing more about her.

"I just want things to get back to normal – but they won't," Bray sighed. "Things will be different forever now. But probably for the best."

"It is," Danni nodded. "Now go to sleep, please. Get some rest, and bring the Bray I know and love back to me."

Bray kissed the top of her head. "I'll try."

* * *

A knock at Lex's door startled him. He frowned, puzzled, and stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, brooding. Maybe he should welcome the interruption, something to distract his mind before he delved too deep into himself. Illuminated by the candlelight casting dancing shadows across his walls, he walked across the room and answered the door.

It was May.

"May? What do you want?"

May shrugged. "Just company. Can I come in?"

Lex sighed. "I'm not giving the kind of company you want."

"Lex, I can't sleep. I just want someone to talk to," May said, and for the first time in a long time, she was telling the truth.

Lex held the door open and shook his head to himself, wondering why he was bothering. He had slept with May, sure, but he didn't know her and he hardly liked what he did know of her. She simply wasn't a pleasant person most of the time.

But May was lonely in this mall. She hadn't bonded with any of the girls at all. She didn't trust Trudy, and Salene didn't like her for her sharp tongue and short temper. Danni was hardly seen out of Bray's company, and didn't seem to be very close with any of the girls anyway. And Tai-San? Well, May didn't even _want_ to become friends with her. She despised the place she held in Lex's heart, and the hold she had over him.

It wasn't that May was in love with Lex. It was just the simple fact that he was the only one in this place that she had any connection to – however fleeting it was. She needed someone to talk to, and Lex was the only one she would even consider. She thought she might go mad if she had to pace the mall one more night, talking to herself in her head.

May went and sat on Lex's rumpled bed, looking around the candle-lit room. It was messy. He obviously wasn't a neat freak. His belongings were all over the place: notebooks and pens – he'd obviously been practising his reading and writing more – batteries, burnt down candles, a few weapons even. Lex's clothes were scattered everywhere too, but on shelves and hanging on hooks were a girl's clothes, kept carefully out of the way, neat and tidy. May could only assume they belonged to his dead wife. It brought to her attention a very different side to Lex.

Lex walked across the room and sat back in his chair. He surveyed May as she looked around his room, and wondered just why she had chosen to come and talk to him.

"So what'll it be May? What do you want to talk about? The weather?"

May just looked at him. "I know I'm not your favourite person. But I don't have any friends in this tribe Lex. Sometimes I feel like I'm going insane in this place. I'm surrounded by people, but no one who would even care if I threw myself off that balcony."

"I'd care."

"Sure you would Lex."

Lex sighed, and leaned forward, putting his elbows on his knees. "I know what it's like to be lonely May. After Zandra died, loneliness was the only thing I knew. I had never realised just how much time I had spent with her, how much it actually meant to have someone caring so much about me – until she wasn't here. But I'm not the best person to be talking to if you're screwed up. I'll make you worse."

May considered this. "Maybe I don't care. Maybe I just need company."

"What's wrong with the girls May? Talk to them."

"The girls don't like me, and frankly, I don't really like any of them."

"Then I guess you're stuck."

"I guess I am."

"What do you want from me May?"

May looked down at Lex's creased bed clothes and uselessly smoothed them with her hand. "I want someone to care about me," she said softly.

"I'm not that someone. I've got my own problems."

"Lex, I'm not asking for you to love me, to sleep with me, to do anything with me! I just want someone to talk to!" May exclaimed. "And anyway, am I that repulsive?"

Lex rolled his eyes. He stood up from his chair and sat beside her on his bed. He threw an arm over her shoulders. "No, you're not. May, you're beautiful, you know that. But you aren't the most pleasant person to be around sometimes. You can be a real hell cat."

May shrugged and chuckled lightly. "I know. I can't help it. Most of the time I'm like that because I'm just afraid. Afraid that I'll get kicked out onto the street again. That I'll be out there among the crazies – especially now after what happened to that girl."

Lex cupped May's chin and turned her head to look at him. "No one is going to throw you out May. No one. And I wouldn't let them if they tried," he said sincerely.

As he looked at her, he felt her heat, he felt the closeness of her body, and he felt that familiar lust burning within him again. He'd been so taken with Tai-San recently that he hadn't even thought about, or looked at another girl. But Tai-San didn't want him. She didn't want him.

Lex stared at May in the flickering light and his breathing quickened. He hadn't been lying, she really was beautiful. Once he looked past her surly personality, he saw her big eyes, her high cheekbones, her lips…

As Lex stroked his thumb over her cheekbone, May kept perfectly still. Was this what he wanted? In return for her piece of mind, for someone to talk to – is this what he wanted from her? May asked herself if she was willing to do that, to for all intents and purposes, prostitute herself to him. But not for money, just for company. For the sheer purpose of having some kind of contact with someone, so she wouldn't feel so desperately alone.

"Lex?"

Lex didn't reply, he simply leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss. May barely responded, too taken with her wild thoughts. Getting caught up with Lex was like getting caught in a tangled web. Did she want to risk it, to risk her heart? Who knew how she would feel? How she might get attached to him. May felt so vulnerable then that she thought she might do just that.

Lex deepened the kiss, without knowing why. He was asking for trouble here. He was definitely attracted to May, but she could be as poisonous as a snake in the blink of an eye. He could hardly think of the revenge she might take if this didn't go well.

They broke apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

"We're getting into something here May," he said, his breathing shallow and catching.

"I know. I just need someone. I need _someone_!"

"But this isn't long-term May. I just came out of this thing with Tai-San. It screwed me up. I'm not looking for a girlfriend. But I'll go ahead if this stays inside this room. If we keep it private, and between us, and if there are no strings attached," Lex said, surprised that he felt a little bad for what he was saying. He knew he was basically telling her he was going to use her and that it was never going to go anywhere, but all the same, that was what she was asking from him too.

And it was. May knew that Lex would never get into anything meaningful with her, and she didn't want him to. She simply wanted someone. And if he was going to be that someone… why should she disagree?

May nodded. "I know. I feel the same Lex. This is just us – two screwed up people trying to feel a little less screwed up, right?"

Lex reached up and brushed her silky dark hair from her face. "Right."

May smiled. "So kiss me Lex."

Lex chuckled. "I'm getting to it!"

He kissed her again, and this time, they both felt the same desire run through them like jolts of electricity. Lex quickly took off his shirt, and pushed May back onto his bed. He placed his hands on her waist and slid them up under her top. She laughed and squirmed as his touch tickled the sensitive skin of her stomach. He laughed as well, and pulled the top over her head. Caught under his gaze, she saw the lust in his blue eyes as he looked down at her. He swung a leg over her hip and leaned over her, pressing their naked chests together.

He grinned a shark-toothed grin as his lips brushed across her neck, her jaw, her cheek. He then raised his head momentarily, and blew out all the candles.

In the darkness May felt Lex's lips whisper against her skin. "I think this going to be a very good night for the both of us."

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 16 – Too Little, Too Late:

- Lex is in trouble with all the women in his life when news of his and May's liaison gets out  
- Salene and Trudy talk and both realise that they can't keep their pregnancies from the tribe for much longer  
- Lex gets tangled even deeper in Trudy's secret, and is compelled to lie to Bray for her  
- A stranger with a familiar face comes to the Mall looking for Bray

And more…


	16. Too Little, Too Late

Part 16 – Too Little, Too Late 

May woke up the next morning, and immediately panicked. This wasn't her room! Where was she?

There was complete darkness and all she could see were shadows and shapes. She moved slightly, and felt a warm body pressed up against her side. And then she remembered – she was in Lex's room, in Lex's bed. Her breathing slowed and her heart rate became less erratic as she calmed down.

May looked at Lex – a very naked Lex – whose head was resting just above her shoulder, an arm was thrown across her abdomen. She smiled. They had had a great night – a long, passionate night that she didn't have to answer to, or make excuses for. She felt so much better now, and she knew Lex didn't expect anything more from her – but knew that if she wanted more, or if indeed he wanted more, it was okay to come back.

"Lex. _Lex_…" May whispered, nudging him.

Lex snapped his eyes open and then closed them immediately. Then he slowly opened them. "Yeah… yeah, I'm awake," he yawned. He stretched and moved his hand from her stomach… up… up. He laughed. "I am _very_ awake," he said, as he ran his hand over her breasts.

"Uh huh. None of that. I have to get back to my room," May said in a teasing tone.

Lex sighed. "Too bad… You know, last night was good. You were the last person I ever thought would make me feel better – but you did. Maybe—maybe we could do this again sometime? If you ever need someone again…"

May smiled. "I probably will. And I'm glad you will too." She leaned down and kissed him quickly. "Now can I borrow a shirt real quick and run back to my room before anyone gets up? I'll give it back later."

Lex stretched again, the sheets falling to rest low on his hips, just barely leaving him with some propriety. "Yeah sure. Grab something out of the closet."

May grinned. "Thank you!" She shot up out of the bed, and immediately felt a wash of freezing cold air hit her naked body. She quickly opened the closet and took out the nearest thing, a black shirt with a red design on it. As she did up the buttons she saw Lex watching appreciatively.

"Liked you better the other way."

"Too bad," May quipped, mirroring Lex's own words. She went and gathered up her clothes. She headed for the door once she had everything and shot him a smile. "Thanks."

"Come back any time," Lex said in a suave tone.

"All right Casanova. I'll see you later," May laughed, leaving the room.

She shut the door behind her and quickly headed across the mall to her own room. She didn't even see someone slowly walk up the steps and stop to look at her.

"Good morning May."

May looked up, startled. "Alice. Hi. You're up early."

"Yeah, I just came in from the farm," Alice said, surveying her scantily clad body with suspicion and derision. "What have you been up to May?"

May bristled at her judgmental tone, and shot her a catty look. "Nothing that concerns you."

"You seem to be wearing a shirt a few sizes too big. Doesn't even look like it belongs to you," Alice said, her tone icy.

"Your point being?"

"It looks like you were doing a little more than sleeping last night."

"I guess I'm going to have to go and catch up on my lost sleep now, won't I?" May retorted, and with that, stormed off.

Alice just stood there, her hands on her hips. She stared after the girl, a calculating look on her face. And then she glanced across the mall. She decisively headed over and stopped outside a door. After thinking about it for a moment, and quickly recalling May – May wearing a man's shirt and carrying her clothes across the mall at this time of the morning – Alice knew what to do. She opened the door in front of her to see Lex sprawled out in his bed, his eyes closed obliviously.

"Come back for more?" he said in a low tone, and then he opened his eyes languidly.

Alice slammed the door behind her. "Morning Lexy boy!"

"Alice!" Lex exclaimed, gathering the sheets – which had been loosely covering his lower half – up around his chest. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the farm."

"I was. Guess I picked the right time to come back. I just met a little friend scurrying across the mall… half-naked, I might add," Alice stated harshly. "May, Lex? May? What were you thinking?"

"I don't know where you're talking about."

"You don't? Look at the foot of the bed Lex," Alice said, a smug look on her face.

There in the tangle of sheets at the foot of his bed were May's underwear. Lex groaned and collapsed back against the pillows. "So what Alice? You're not my keeper."

Alice placed her hands on her hips. "What about Tai-San? What about the song and dance you made making it clear to me that you loved her, you were devoted to her, you wanted only her?"

Lex snorted. "What about it? _She_ doesn't want _me_ Alice. That puts a damper on the relationship. I have to move on."

"What happened?"

"I just told you – she doesn't want me! Isn't that clear enough? What does it matter what happened? Tai-San and I are done for good. It wasn't meant to," Lex sighed.

"So you move on to the nearest easy girl?"

Lex scowled at her. "May is not easy. She was lonely. No one in this damned tribe has even tried to make her feel welcome. She's scared after all that's happened, and she needed someone to talk to, to be close to. I needed someone too. So we were there for each other. It's very simple, and very effective."

Alice snorted. "You're a new kind of rat, you know that Lex?"

Lex looked at Alice deadpan. "I don't care Alice. I don't care what you think of me, and I'm shocked that I ever did. I'm single. And May is good company. So why don't you leave me the hell alone and let me catch up on my sleep? I didn't get much last night."

Alice felt his words sting her, hurt her… because this was Lex. She had believed that Lex was gentleman under all the bravado – he had saved her life after all. But it he was no gentleman – he was liar who had been in the right place, at the right time, and accidentally done the right thing. _This_ was the true Lex at his most honest. And he wasn't as likeable as she thought he was. In fact, she despised him right now, because it wasn't her that he had turned to when he'd needed someone. Even after Tai-San didn't want him, Lex still didn't want Alice. And it hurt, deep and painful.

"I guess I've really seen your worth now Lex. And it isn't very much."

"Oh give me a break!"

"No. No I won't. For all that May is, she doesn't deserve you," Alice spat. "No one does. Are you going to keep doing this? Going from one girl to the next, using them, and then forgetting about them?"

Lex sat up and looked at her squarely. He spoke firmly, his voice getting louder and angrier. "No, I'm not going to keep 'doing this'. But right now, it's all I have! And when I'm better, when I can think straight, when I can even function right… then! Then I will find someone that I love, and who actually loves me back! But until that time, back off and let me get my goddamn head together!"

Alice stepped back. "Fine Lex. Do what you want, but I'm finished with you. We're not friends anymore – if we ever were at all."

Lex shrugged indifferently and turned over in his bed. "Have it your way."

Alice simply stared at him aghast for a moment, before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Salene and Trudy sat in Trudy's room drinking tea and talking quietly. Salene had slipped away from Ryan earlier once again, avoiding having to talk to him for the thousandth time. It was getting ridiculous. She had had to find new clothes to hide her growing stomach. A large pink shawl with beading was wrapped around her now, and it successfully hid her stomach well. But that wouldn't last long – and Trudy, she too was having problems with keeping her pregnancy a secret.

She was now experiencing morning sickness as well and could hardly eat. Meals with the tribe were becoming problematic, not to mention the fact that her own stomach was protruding enough already to arouse suspicion. Explanations were going to have to be put forward very soon, and both were dreading it. Salene knew she wouldn't able to escape Ryan once he knew, and Trudy knew she'd have even more problems. Pregnant with the child of a Chosen lieutenant. She couldn't believe she'd gotten pregnant by the enemy yet again. Only Luke wasn't the enemy, not to her – but it wouldn't be seen that way by other people.

"It's so horrible what's happened," Salene remarked, sipping her tea.

Trudy nodded. "I know. I can't get the image of that girl's face out of my head. I just can't. That could have been me. Had the Chosen caught up with me the night I escaped – that could have been me."

Salene squeezed her hand sympathetically. "But it wasn't. Be glad… So what do you think is wrong with Alice? She's been banging around the mall all morning. And she nearly punched Lex at lunch."

Trudy shrugged. "Some more drama about him and Tai-San I guess. Speaking of Lex – do you think he'll tell anyone? Because I really couldn't handle anything else right now."

Salene frowned. "I don't know. We haven't really had the chance to talk to him since he found out, have we? I suppose we should try and get him on his own and talk to him about it a bit more."

Trudy let out an aggravated sigh. "He's the last person I ever wanted knowing. We've never exactly gotten along with him. I doubt if he'll do us any favours."

Salene raised her eyebrows. "He might. We'll just have to see… In the meantime, you really need to eat. Trudy, if you don't want people finding out yet, you just have to."

"Sal, I can't take throwing it all up again half an hour later. It's just not worth it. I feel terrible as it is. For now, I think I'll stop coming to meals. Stay in my room more, and act like I did after I got back from the Chosen. People will hardly notice… most of them think I'm crazy as it is. They'll just think I've gone off on one again."

"Trudy, that'll just make Bray worry and he'll never leave you alone!" Salene insisted.

"He's got enough on his plate with Micah and the Gathering. I doubt if he'll even notice," Trudy said.

Salene shook her head. "Of course he will," she said in a strange voice. "He loves you Trudy. He cares about you. He'd do anything to make you happy, you know that."

Trudy looked at Salene, frowning. "I guess I do know that. I'm so thankful for him, he's always been there for me… and I suppose he does love me. I love him too – but I could never just leave it at a platonic love, could I? I was so stupid back then. I almost drove him right away from me. He's becoming such a good man. Such a good friend. I hate lying to him like this. I hate it."

Salene didn't say anything. Even though Trudy was just amending the fact that she and Bray shared a simple friendly love for one another, it stung Salene. She wished her obsession with Bray would go away. She wasn't even sure if it was an obsession with Bray himself anymore. She realised now it was simply the thought of someone like him – someone caring, powerful and responsible.

She wished Ryan held a stronger place in her heart but he didn't. She would be glad to let him raise their baby with her – but she knew it would be difficult to end their marriage, which was exactly what she wanted to do. It was the only thing that would make her happy. To be free to have her baby and continue her life in peace, and let Ryan be the father he wanted to be – but not her husband.

Trudy, she found herself longing for Luke in an almost painful way. For the short time they had been together she had felt whole. Completely loved and cared for. Even though she had been in constant fear with the Chosen, with Luke she had felt thoroughly safe.

She had never had that with Zoot, ever. She had merely been afraid of him. All the time she'd been with him and the Locos before she had finally escaped, she had lived her days in silent terror. He had increasingly lost touch with reality, and become a frightening shell of a human.

She had shrunk away from physical intimacy with him because one minute he was loving and passionate, the next rough, violent even, and also because she was afraid he'd realise that her body was different, that it was changing as his baby grew within her.

And Bray? Well looking back now, Trudy hadn't been happy with him, even when he'd become her knight in shining armour and taken her away from Zoot and the Locos. Even when he'd looked after her for months and months while she became more and more visibly pregnant with his brother's baby. That must have killed him inside.

Bray had been so ashamed of Zoot, he'd hated even talking much about him – and there she had been, a constant reminder day after day. Bray had merely been his responsible self and taken care of a friend in need, he hadn't loved her like he loved Danni, or Amber. And she knew now that she hadn't either. Their love now was a comfortable, almost familial love.

With Luke, Trudy felt a deep, burning and heart wrenching love. She hardly showed it, and hadn't even told Salene exactly who the father was, his name, anything – she kept it to herself. Her own private memory. He was gone now and she wanted to keep the image of him locked up in her head forever, clear and honest, so she'd have something to tell his baby about him when it was born.

Salene spoke up. "Maybe we should tell Bray. He'd understand – and he wouldn't tell anyone. Besides that he'd stop Lex from telling anyone else too."

"No Sal. You can tell Bray if you want, but I don't want him knowing about my baby yet. I couldn't face it. I was such a burden the first time around – and now what with all the insanity around here, he doesn't need anything more to worry about. And besides, I don't need him to know yet, I don't need anyone to. I'm absolutely fine – I've got you."

"I suppose. I guess I just—I don't know. Forget it. Okay, I suppose I should go start dinner. I'll bring you some safe foods – bread and some vegetables, all right? You'll have to try something."

"Okay. Thank you. And if anyone asks, I'm just tired and don't want to be bothered."

Salene nodded. "All right," she sighed, standing up. "But this won't last forever, all this hiding and secrecy. Not for either of us. We got ourselves into this Trudy, we're going to have to own up sometime."

"I know."

* * *

Lex sauntered through the mall, an obvious spring in his step. It was apparent to everyone that he was more cheerful than usual – and they were suspicious about it on account of how his mood had been since breaking up with Tai-San. They wanted to know just why he was so happy, especially at a time like this. But Lex refused to say, he simply gave those who asked an enigmatic smile, and cast May a side-long glance.

As he went to try and find KC, Tai-San crossed his path. She was dressed differently, in a beautiful, brightly coloured oriental dress. It was comprised of a tight corset that showed off her shapely hips and enhanced her bust greatly, and a long flowing skirt that trailed behind her. Lex was nothing short of gob-smacked.

"Wow. What's this for?" he asked, circling her, and eyeing her appreciatively.

Tai-San paused and raised her chin, looking at him a little coldly. "The Tribal Gathering. We thought it would be nice if I had something special to wear when I open the dance contest. Salene just adjusted the hem for me."

Lex nodded. "You look amazing. Beautiful. Really– I'm— you just look beautiful Tai-San."

"Thank you," Tai-San said, her tone almost formal. She moved around him to walk away.

Lex frowned and caught her wrist. "Are you okay? Something seems wrong."

Tai-San took her wrist from his grasp. "Wrong? What could be wrong?" she asked sarcastically.

"Seriously, what have I done now? I thought we were okay."

"There is no 'we'."

Lex looked at her darkly. "I'm aware of that Tai-San."

"I know you are. You seemed very aware of it last night too, didn't you?"

Lex let out a huge, annoyed sigh. "Alice told you."

"Yes, she did. Thankfully, she knows how to tell the truth, unlike you," Tai-San stated.

"Wait a minute! You dumped me Tai-San! _You_ broke up with _me_! And now that I've moved on like you wanted me to – you're insulted?" Lex exclaimed incredulously.

"Lex, I'm just astonished by the shallow depth to which your feelings went. One moment you're proclaiming your undying love for me, the next you're welcoming May into your bed."

"So? I got over you!" Lex spat, his good mood plummeting rapidly. Was she determined to make sure he never forgot her? That he could never move on? Because she was definitely succeeding.

"Obviously. Just like I got over you – a very long time ago," Tai-San said coolly.

"Right. Then you'll have no problem with who I choose to sleep with in the future then, will you? And if you do – I'd appreciate it if you kept it yourself, you sanctimonious cow!" Lex hissed at her, and stomped off.

"Unbelievable," he muttered.

Lex decided he'd had a lucky escape. She was so damn high and mighty, judging from on high – he couldn't take that! How had he ever even considered it? Right now he could care less if he never saw her again. He'd always tried to please her by altering himself to please her self-righteous ways. Now he decided she'd inevitably just been changing him into someone who was not Lex.

Lex was bad. He knew it. He'd always known it. If he wanted to be good, he would be. It was as simple as that! Why did she think that it was just because he needed help? He liked to cheat, he liked to steal, he liked to trick people. It made him feel alive, and powerful. She wasn't going to take it away.

"Lex! Lex!"

Lex stopped on hearing someone hiss his name. He looked around and saw Trudy standing in the doorway of her room, still dressed in a skimpy nightdress. It was nice for some, Lex thought, to spend all day lounging around in bed.

"What?" he snapped, walking over to her.

"We need to talk Lex," Trudy whispered to him, her features looking strained.

Lex leaned against the doorframe and looked at her. He smiled slowly. "Talk about what?"

"You know exactly what!" Trudy hissed. "About the baby!"

"Look, I've got my own issues to deal with, without yours. You got yourself into this mess girl."

"I know I did! Don't you think I know that?" Trudy spat, her eyes wild. "It's not like I can forget that I'm pregnant you idiot! I need to know that you're not going to go and tell anyone!"

Lex shrugged. "I have no reason not to tell someone. I'm not gaining anything by keeping it a secret," he said in a teasing tone.

"You selfish—selfish…" Trudy trailed off and gripped the doorframe. It was then that Lex noticed that all colour had drained from her face. There was a sheen of sweat glistening on her neck and collarbone, and every breath she took sounded like it was choking her.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked sceptically.

"What do you think?" Trudy demanded, a fierce fury in her eyes. "Being pregnant and keeping it from the people I love the most is killing me, and now I've got to deal with you, you selfish, arrogant, egotistical creep! You're here calling the shots and telling me that _you're_ getting nothing out of keeping _my_ secret! Do you think I'm getting anything out of this secret? Do you? NO! Because you don't think of anyone—anyone… but yourself… I—I—can't…"

Lex watched as she seemed to wilt before his very eyes. First her shoulders dropped, then her eyes fluttered shut, then her legs fell from under her. On sheer reflex, Lex shot forward and caught her. She was a dead weight, she wasn't holding herself up at all, and Lex stumbled quickly to her bed. Her body dropped onto the mattress and he tripped slightly, landing just over her. He hurriedly lifted himself up on one hand, wondering if he'd injured her stomach in the fall.

"Trudy! Trudy!" He shook her shoulder frantically. "Trudy, wake the hell up! This isn't exactly helping to keep your secret a secret!"

Trudy murmured something, and Lex quickly shook her again. "Wake up! Come on… just wake up."

Just then Brady woke up in her cot, and began to cry shrilly.

"This just keeps getting better and better," Lex muttered to himself. "Be quiet kid! Trudy come on, wake up!"

Trudy's eyes fluttered open; they were unfocused. She lifted a trembling hand to her forehead. "Lex?" she said in a breathy voice. "Oh… I—what happened?"

"I heard Brady crying, is she— _What_ is going on?"

Lex looked around to see Bray standing in the doorway, his expression thunderous.

"Bray?" Trudy said in a weak tone.

"Lex, I want an explanation. Now!" Bray demanded.

Lex realised how bad the situation must look – him virtually on top of Trudy's scantily clad body on her bed… He stood up quickly and looked at Trudy, wondering just how he was going to explain this. Trudy struggled into sitting position and clutched her nightdress to her chest self-consciously. Lex inwardly cringed – right, way to go, incriminate me more, he screamed in his head.

"Trudy? Are you okay?" Bray asked, going to her and pulling her to him protectively.

"Bray, I'm fine. I am." Trudy smiled, looking at Lex nervously. "I just… I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. This thing with Micah's mother and everything, it just brought memories of the Chosen back – and Brady has been keeping me up too. I guess I just fainted clear away out of exhaustion… and Lex was walking by… and—and he heard Brady crying. He saw me and he tried to wake me up."

Bray looked at Lex, disbelief and anger apparent on his face.

"It's all true!" Lex laughed thinly, swinging his arms. "Anyway! I'll be off. Take care of yourself babe. No more late nights and all!"

He headed for the door and walked away extremely quickly. He could hear Bray comforting Trudy in her room as he left. And then he heard his name called. Bray was jogging up to him, his mouth set in a thin line.

"What just happened in there Lex? Because Trudy is really the worst liar."

Lex shrugged. "She's not lying. What is there to lie about? I heard the kid screaming, I got sick of the noise, so I went in to tell her to shut the kid up – and that's when I saw her. Simple as that."

Bray crossed his arms. "Yeah, see I just don't buy it Lex. Trudy's vulnerable. As if she weren't fragile enough, but the Chosen have sent her right over the edge. And you just got dumped by Tai-San. You might be looking for an easy target. Someone who'll give very little resistance if you push enough!"

Lex scowled. "Just what are you accusing me of?"

"You know exactly what I'm accusing you of! The same thing you've tried to do _twice_ before in this tribe!"

Lex stepped up to Bray, and glared at him head on. "I am not a rapist Bray. You are obsessed with what happened to Micah's mother, _obsessed_! You're seeing wrong-going where there is none! Trudy herself told you what happened. I did _not_ try anything on with her, and that is the truth. I will say it once, and only once, before I get unpleasant. Do you understand that?"

Lex gave him once last look, before walking away, leaving Bray standing there, looking completely deflated.

* * *

That night, Micah was refusing to sleep again, so Danni had begun to walk the mall with him. Bray was on guard duty for the night, so as she rocked Micah in her arms, and walked around looking for Bray.

That day had been a busy one for Bray, and yet he was still keeping up with his duties for the tribe. Seven of the ten tribes they had invited to the Gathering had sent messengers back saying they had agreed to go. One more messenger had come, saying his tribe completely refused, and there was no word from the two other tribes.

Danni looked up as she heard a noise. "Bray?"

She could see someone standing just under the grille about ten feet from her. Since there was very meagre light in the mall, Danni had to squint. She shrugged to herself, and giggled.

"Bray? Is that you?" she asked laughingly. "Our little friend has woken up again."

Silence.

Danni's suspicions jumped to the next person who would be up at this time. "Lex? Lex, is it you? Stop messing around!" Danni exclaimed, her heart pounding. She started to unconsciously back away, without knowing why.

The figure in the darkness shuffled, and Danni frowned. Even Lex would have given up the game by now. And Bray would have stepped forward. Bray wouldn't just stand there, not speaking. This wasn't Bray.

"Who are you?" Danni asked aggressively, protectively holding Micah closer to her.

This figure moved forward slightly, but Danni still couldn't see who it was. She didn't care anymore. She quickly started to back up, looking around frantically.

"BRAY!" she called out at the top of her voice.

"Stop! Please!" the figure in the darkness hissed.

Danni halted, and felt Micah shift in her arms and make a nervous noise. Even he was aware that something was happening.

"Who are you?" Danni asked again.

The figure stepped forward. Danni could barely make them out, but she could tell whoever it was had a long black cloak and a hood over their head.

"Is this the home of the Mallrats?"

Danni blanched. Just who was this person? "I want to know who you are, right now!"

"I'm looking for someone. I heard you say his name – Bray."

Danni frowned, her heart beating even more erratically. "What do you want with Bray?" she demanded, aware that she had given everything away. This person knew they were in the right place now – but she didn't care. If some suspicious stranger was looking for Bray she wanted to know why.

"Please, I just want to speak with him. It's important. It concerns someone both he and I love very much."

Danni didn't know what to think. She was caught between a need to protect Bray and keep this person away from him, and a curious feeling, a desire to know what this was about.

Bray came running up to Danni just then, having been down in the basement. "Danni! I heard you shout! What's wrong? Is it Micah?"

"No, no it's not…" Danni's gaze fell on the stranger and Bray followed it.

"Who is that?" he asked, his tone tight and tense. He could tell from Danni's body language that she was nervous and edgy. This wasn't someone they knew.

"Are you Bray?"

For the first time, the figure's voice was louder than a whisper and Danni could now tell that it was a girl.

Bray stepped forward. "Yes, I'm Bray. Who are you? Show yourself!" he demanded.

The girl walked over to them, her long black cloak trailing behind her. She stopped before them, and slowly pushed the hood off her face. It fell back, and Danni could see long dark hair and a pale, pretty face. She had a long, graceful neck, and high cheekbones. Her eyes were focused directly on Bray, and Danni noticed that Bray was gaping back at the girl.

"Bray? Are you all right?" Danni asked, concerned.

Bray spluttered for a moment, and when he spoke, his voice was thin and choked. "Amber?"

Danni's eyes widened with utter shock and she stared at the girl. Amber? Amber, former leader of the Mallrats? Amber, Bray's old girlfriend? Amber, who was _dead_?

* * *

**_Coming soon in _Part 17 – Just One Truth:**

- Bray's sanity begins to crumble  
- KC confronts Lex about Trudy's secret  
- Lex gets a glimpse of the new visitor and has a minor breakdown  
- Danni confronts Bray over his reaction to their guest  
- Spike's conscience catches up with him when he realises who the City rapist / murderer is

And more…


	17. Just One Truth

Part 17 – Just One Truth

Bray felt like his heart was going to seize up and collapse upon itself. If it was even still beating, he hadn't noticed, because time itself seemed to halt in its steps. An airless void surrounded him, choking him, crushing him with the weight of over a year's pain and loss.

He knew he was in the Mall, standing with Danni, looking at this girl, but all he saw was smoke and fire, all he heard were shouts and crashes. Then silence. And he felt a raging anger and a bitter denial. He saw a grave and he returned a ring to its owner. And after that, distraction. Work. Problems that he chose to solve because he didn't want to solve his own. People he tried to help because he didn't want to help himself. Anything but thinking about her. Amber.

What little sanity he'd managed to keep these last few days seemed to slip from him, like water over a rock. He stared, because all he could do was stare. He didn't speak, because he had no words. No words at all. What did words even mean? What did they mean when every truth he knew had just come raining down around him? No, that was wrong… not every truth. Just one truth – that Amber was dead. But how could it be the truth, he asked himself frantically, because here she stood.

"Bray, I came here to talk to you about her. About Amber."

Bray blinked, barely breathing. "About… about A—Amber?"

"Yes, Amber. I'm a relative of hers," the girl said to him.

Bray shook his head, not even comprehending. She had Amber's face. She had her expressions. She even had her voice. What was happening? How much more shock could he take? "A relative? I don't… I thought—"

"I'm her sister. My name is Solaris."

Bray gaped. "Wha--- But how… _How_? I mean— her sister?" And then it all came together for him. Her sister. Not her. He nodded quickly, covering up the pain. The confusion. The hope. "Yes, her sister. Of course. I'm sorry. "

All of a sudden, Bray could feel Danni's gaze burning into him like hot metal. She stood at his elbow, Micah cradled to her, watching him. He glanced at her and saw an expression he knew well, but one she rarely used with him. She was now. A calculating look shone in her eyes as she looked at him. She was trying to figure him out, trying to see what had caused such a shaken reaction.

Bray didn't like it any more than she did. He didn't like that he had actually thought that this was Amber in front of him. Bray forgave himself quickly for his moment of madness. This girl, on first glance, was Amber's mirror image. Now as he studied Solaris more closely, he saw she was older than Amber had been by two or three years. Older even than himself.

Her hair was a deep, dark chestnut, and it tumbled down her shoulder in shining waves. Amber had rarely worn her hair down, it had been far too inconvenient for her. Besides this, Amber's clothes had been practical and dark. Solaris, under the black cloak, had on a long white skirt that trailed behind her. The intricate grey and blue beading on it was mirrored in the greys and blues of the whalebone corset, which she wore over a pale grey blouse.

"This is Danni… and Micah," Bray said to Solaris. He was trying to fool himself into some semblance of normality by making introductions. Convincing himself that this was just another person. But that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Hi," Danni said, her gaze now returning to Solaris. She seemed to be trying to figure her out now too.

"Hello," Solaris smiled.

Thankfully, Bray was continuing to notice differences between Amber and Solaris, but it didn't diminish the initial shock of seeing her. It didn't diminish the shock of meeting Amber's sister either. This was someone directly related to Amber, someone who knew her as well as Bray had. And someone who most likely did not know she was dead, since she was here looking for her.

"Would you like to come upstairs to the café? We could talk there," Danni suggested.

"Yes, great. Thank you," Solaris replied.

Bray really had no idea what to say or do. As he led the way upstairs, he willed his heartbeat to return to its normal pace. Before he had hardly been able to feel it, but now he felt every miniscule contraction of his heart, hear every beat pounding so loudly in his ear that he thought they must be able to hear it too. The shock of just seeing someone who looked so much like Amber had thrown him into complete disarray. And the fact that this girl was her sister was even worse. How was he supposed to tell her the truth?

They all settled around a table in the café, and Solaris took off her cloak.

"I'm sorry for turning up here so late," she said apologetically, pushing her long dark hair off of her shoulder. "I've been travelling for a long time."

Bray shook his head. "It's fine, really. So, you're Amber's older sister? I have to say, she never mentioned you."

Solaris smiled sadly. "Just before the Virus… I got caught up in a—a cult, I guess. I was… a _fragile_ person, you could say. I was never like Amber, never in control of my emotions or of situations like her. I couldn't talk to people, or make friends as easily as she did. I had a lot of problems. The cult seemed like the only solution. They were so helpful, reassuring… and so I left home, I left her. She never would have known what happened to me… so I guess she never wanted to talk about me. I think I hurt the whole family when I ran away."

Bray sat quietly, listening, amazed at this other side to Amber's life that she had never told him about.

"And you left the cult, obviously," Danni said.

"Yes. The cult was mostly adults. They all died of the Virus. We kids were left alone and abandoned. We had no idea what to do when the leaders were gone and we drifted apart. I've been wandering around for so long, confused, alone. But I've met some good people along the way and made good friends. They've helped me become a stronger person, and made me ready to come back to the City and look for what's left of my family. My parents – I know they're dead. My aunt and uncle too. I looked for their daughter, my cousin, but it looks like she's long gone. So I've been searching for Amber, my last hope."

"And someone pointed you this way?" Danni asked.

"I knew a girl here from before the Virus. She's a member of the Mosquitoes now. She told me that Amber was leader of a tribe that lived in the big mall in the city centre. She said that she hasn't seen Amber in a long time though, and that I should speak to her boyfriend Bray about her. So here I am."

Bray closed his eyes sorrowfully.

"Bray, it's a miracle that I've even gotten this far. Please tell me that I've found this right place."

Bray nodded. "Oh you've found the right place… but you're just too late Solaris," he said softly.

"Too late?" Solaris' eyes widened, and she stared at Bray.

Bray looked at Solaris honestly, gathering himself up. "Solaris… your sister did so many great things. She brought this tribe together, and she kept it together. All of us, we're all so different. We rarely get along… but she managed to unite us like no one else has."

Solaris simply looked at him. Then she looked away. Bray watched her as she stared at the graffiti-covered wall of the café. She had a light in her eyes that he had never seen in Amber's. It was strange, and off-putting, and for a moment, he wondered if she was even going to blink. He was waiting to finish speaking, but he was so taken with her odd expression, that he almost forgot himself.

"Bray, my sister's gone, isn't she?"

Bray's lips parted in shock. He looked at Danni who seemed as bewildered as he was. "Yes, Solaris. Yes she is," he said softly. "How… how did you know?"

"I just knew. I knew it when I looked into your eyes. I sometimes know things… Amber – how long has she been gone? More than a year, right?"

Bray raised his eyebrows. "Yes, yes that's right."

"Yes…"

"It was awful when she died. The whole tribe was devastated. It was such a tragedy. Such a needless death," Bray said gently.

"Death?" Solaris looked into his eyes, and he felt like she was digging into his mind.

Bray mentally berated himself. Digging into his mind? Ridiculous. "Yes… there was an explosion. It's a long story."

Bray looked at Solaris compassionately. He knew how she was feeling. The moment he'd found out about Amber's death from Lex had been one of _the_ worst of his life. And he'd had many, _many_ bad moments since the Virus.

"Solaris, I loved Amber too. She was one of the best people I've ever known."

"Yes…" Solaris whispered, her voice sounding dazed.

Bray looked at Danni and she had the same concerned look on her face that he had on his.

Danni leaned forward, shifting Micah, who had miraculously fallen asleep by now. "If you need a place to stay, you're welcome to stay here. We have plenty of room."

"Of course we do. Please stay Solaris. I'm sure the rest of the tribe would love to meet Amber's sister too," Bray said.

"I'll stay. Thank you. I'm not sure for how long though. My cousin must still be out there somewhere. I have to find her."

"Of course. But stay however long you want. I'll make sure you get peace and quiet when you need it. I know this has been a shock," Bray told her.

"Yes, a shock…" Solaris nodded.

Danni handed Micah to Bray, and stood up. "Come on. I'll bring you to a room for the night. Bray can you think of a free room that has a bed already made up in it?"

Bray frowned. "Dal's still at the farm! His room's free."

Solaris looked at him sharply. "Dal?"

"Dal was your and Amber's next door neighbour before the Virus, wasn't he?" Bray asked.

"Yes he was! He's lives here?"

"Yeah… he and Amber travelled around together before the Mallrats were formed."

Solaris smiled. "She was always close to him. It'll be nice to see him again."

"He's at the farm. I'll send for him straight away in the morning," Bray told her.

"Thank you Bray," Solaris said to him warmly.

Bray frowned as Danni led her to Dal's room, thinking of the shock that was in store for the rest of the tribe the next morning.

* * *

"I heard you talking to Trudy today."

"What's that kid?" Lex asked distractedly.

He was searching through a box of batteries, alcohol and other things useful to him that he'd just gotten from some guy at the gambling den. He'd traded for some fresh vegetables that he'd taken from the storeroom. No one would miss them anyway. He might as well use them for something.

KC stood over him twiddling a red chip he'd pocketed in the gambling den. "I said I heard you talking to Trudy today. I heard what she said Lex."

"Your point being?" Lex found the bottle of vintage wine that he intended to go and tempt May with. He stood up and hefted the box into his arms, the wine on top. He started walking up the steps from the basement, KC following slowly.

"I thought you loved Zandra."

Lex wheeled around. "What are you talking about? Of course I loved Zandra."

KC stuck out his lip stoically. "Then why did you get Trudy pregnant? Are you trying to replace Zandra and the baby?"

Lex half-choked, half-laughed. "What? KC, trust me, I haven't gotten Trudy pregnant. The girl hates me, and personally I think she's a complete loon. There'll be no procreating between us – ever."

"I heard you Lex!" KC insisted. "Bray came along and saw you two in her room, and then he yelled at you out in the mall. I saw it all!"

Lex stopped and chuckled. KC had obviously taken Trudy's little drama the wrong way, as had Bray. "KC, Trudy and I were talking about something else. It definitely was not about any baby we're having. Okay? Now shut up about it ya little punk."

"I know what I heard Lex! How is Tai-San going to take this? And Alice? And May? Look at all the women you're all caught up with! I'm a kid, and even I can see you've really screwed up here," KC said cynically.

"Thanks for your pearls of wisdom. Now get to bed before Saint Bray sees you. It's nearly three in the morning and he's sure to be patrolling every half hour on the dot. If you get me caught with this box of stuff from the gambling den I will kill you. I don't need any more hassle from him."

Lex pushed KC off in the direction of his room, and the boy stumbled off, muttering under his breath. Lex shook his head and laughed to himself. He walked off in the opposite direction, heading to May's room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure walking across the mall on the opposite side of the gulf that dropped down into the lower level. In the darkness the figure stood out, a long white skirt illuminating her. A girl. Lex paused, wondering who it was that was up at this time of night. She was tall and slim, with long dark hair. No girl in the mall fit that description. Tai-San was dark-haired but short, as was Danni. Ellie was tall, but blond, Salene tall as well but had much shorter hair. So who was this?

The girl seemed to sweep across the mall, her long skirts floating around her legs. She slowly turned her head, and looked at Lex. As a shaft of moonlight from a high window lit up her face, he felt a jolt of shock go through him, and almost dropped the box in sheer disbelief.

"Amber?" he choked out, his voice thin and no louder than a whisper.

The girl didn't seem to hear him, but she smiled anyway, gentle and serene, and kept on walking.

"No…" Lex murmured.

She disappeared from sight, the darkness swallowing her up, and he just stared at where she had been. Dazed, he stumbled to May's room, which was nearby, and barged in. He dropped the box and flattened his back against the closed door, his breathing shallow. May groaned and turned over in her bed, squinting at him.

"What the heck? Is that you Lex? It's the middle of the night!"

Lex didn't reply, he just stared at the floor. What had just happened? He hadn't drunk a thing for days, so it definitely hadn't been an alcohol-fuelled hallucination. Had his imagination been playing tricks on him? Or – he couldn't believe he was even considering this – but had he just seen a ghost?

May was staring at him, looking worried now. "Lex what is it? Has something happened?"

"I just saw something I can't explain."

"What?" All colour was quickly draining from May's face.

"I saw someone… someone who's dead."

"Lex that's ridiculous!" May said, looking a little relieved. She got up out of her bed, and walked over to him. She led him back to the bed, where she sat him down. "Now what are you talking about? Who do you think you saw?"

"Amber… I saw Amber."

"Amber? Isn't that the girl who died along with your old girlfriend?"

"Wife… she was my wife," Lex whispered, staring at the floor. "And yeah, she died. But I just saw her two minutes ago in this mall May. She looked right at me. _I saw her_."

May was looking at him carefully. She reached out and touched his face, then drew her hand back quickly. "You're freezing cold! What did you just see Lex?" she breathed, amazed at how icy his skin had been.

"Don't ask me. I don't know what I saw! And I don't know what's more disturbing – that I may have seen a ghost, or that I may be hallucinating," Lex said in a dazed voice.

"It was neither," May said decisively.

"Then what's the alternative May?" Lex demanded, suddenly energetic and alert. "That that was really Amber out there? Because Amber is _dead_! I saw her grave. I saw Zandra's. They're _both_ dead! Why would Amber be in this mall if she's dead?"

May flinched at his aggressive tone. "I don't know Lex. I don't know. Maybe you just need to go to sleep. It's late, and you're tired. You're just tired. Sleep it off, okay? And we'll talk in the morning."

"Yeah… I need sleep," Lex nodded.

"Come on," May said softly, pulling his shirt over his head. She tossed it on a chair, and pulled back the covers so he could get into her bed.

Lex lay down and stared at the ceiling, as May went around to the other side and got in. She told him to go to sleep and forget about it, but he couldn't. He didn't think he'd ever forget it. He wanted an explanation and now, because he really did not want see Zandra's ghost the next time. That would certainly send him over the edge.

Ghosts… he couldn't believe he was even thinking of such a ridiculous notion. No, it was something else, something rooted in reality. It had to be.

Amber was dead, and everyone knew it.

* * *

"Bray… we need to talk."

Bray looked up as he smoothed out the sheets on the bed. "Talk?"

Danni sighed and crossed her arms. "Yes Bray, talk! Your dead girlfriend's sister just turned up on our doorstep last night, and I know it's affected you. The worst thing is, you're not even showing it! Why aren't you showing it Bray? Don't you trust me to handle it?"

Bray frowned and dropped the sheets. They floated slowly back down to the bed, rumpled and white in the dawn sun. He looked at her with that honest and concerned expression that was so familiar. She hated it at this moment. He hadn't been honest last night. He'd hidden his shock and hurt down deep and had barely even acknowledged that anything was wrong.

"Danni—"

"No Bray, listen. This is painful for you. I thought you were okay. I thought your grief had gone away. But it hasn't. And you never thought to tell me," Danni told him. "And it hurt."

"It's not like that," Bray said pleadingly. He went to her where she sat on a chair by Micah's crib. He knelt before her and took her hands in his, looking at her imploringly.

"Of course it is Bray," Danni said softly. "It's exactly like that. This girl walked in and your world stopped. I saw it happen right in front of me. You looked like you were devastated and ecstatic all at the same time."

Bray sighed. "Danni you have to understand…. Solaris looks a _lot_ like Amber did. I was shocked. That's all. Anything else you're thinking—"

"What, like that you're still not over Amber? Well you're not Bray. You're not. And I don't expect you to be. She died. It was awful for you, and you can't forget her. I understand. I do…"

"Danni, Solaris is Amber's sister. I know that. However much she may look like Amber, she is _not_ her. And I'm not fooling myself into thinking she is so I can have Amber back or something. Amber was one of a kind. And so are you. And I love you. Yes, I loved Amber too, but she's gone Danni, and I've accepted that. _Please_ believe me," Bray explained.

"I do… it's just—"

"Just what?"

"Nothing. Nothing… I was just shocked too is all. That's it." Danni relented, seeing that he was going to back down. Bray felt like he had to keep up the pretence of strength for the sake of everyone else, she had long since learned that.

Bray smiled. "All right. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry." Danni gave him a thin smile.

"Don't be. Now I have to get someone to go and fetch Dal at the farm. I'll be back soon." Bray rose and kissed her forehead fondly.

Danni nodded and watched him leave the room.

Why had she said she was okay? Danni wasn't okay. Far from it. She stood and went to sit down on their unmade bed. She stared at the floor. She had never seen any pictures of Amber. She didn't know if Bray or any of the tribe even had any, but she had never seen one nevertheless. It was just as shocking for her as it had been for Bray to be confronted with the mirror image of her.

"So this is what you look like," Danni murmured to herself.

Yes, Solaris had shown her the Amber that had been following her around ever since she had joined the tribe.

The Amber that sat in the back of Bray's eyes sometimes, when he got sad and thoughtful. The Amber that Salene and Trudy talked of wistfully. The Amber whose spirit she knew Tai-San often prayed for. The Amber whose chore rota Danni still stuck to and used to arrange the daily running of the tribe. The Amber who had started the very idea of peace and cooperation that she and Bray fought to continue. The Amber whose shoes Lex continually accused her of stepping into.

Danni had felt the palpable presence of her ghost from day one. She just never thought she'd be faced with it. She wondered if she and Amber were anything like each other… she guessed she would never know now.

* * *

"I found one."

"Excuse me?"

"I said I found one."

Ebony looked up to see Spike staring back at her. His face was stark white. She blinked, confused. What could have possibly rattled the almighty Spike? "Sweetheart, you're going to have to be a little clearer. I'm not psychic."

Spike slowly walked across Ebony's office and sat on the plush sofa. Ebony had claimed the old manager's office in the hotel for her own when they'd moved in. She loved the space and the rich furnishings, plus the expansive view of the pool below and the city beyond from her window. She felt like she was truly in command when in this office.

As she leaned against her desk and watched Spike fidget on the sofa, she felt suddenly that something had slipped out of her control. That was not in command of it. What was it that Spike had to say?

"I found a body Ebony. One just like the girl Bray found."

Ebony shrugged, not seeing the point. So what? He'd found another body. She didn't share Bray's view of this quest to save one and all. And she most definitely did not care if there was one less useless kid in the city. She had many, many more important things to think about than pleasing Bray's whims.

Ram and his manipulations were still fresh in her mind and she simply couldn't escape what she'd seen in VR. She hadn't seen or spoken to Ram since, and had no idea what to do. He'd made several propositions to her once she'd agreed to talk, but every one needed thought, and with all these things that needed her attention, she had no time to ponder that egotistical creeps flights of fancy.

"Spike, I'm not Bray. I don't care. If you want someone to cry and be compassionate you came to the wrong person."

Spike looked at her fiercely. "You don't have one ounce of compassion in your body Ebony, so don't worry, that's really not the reason I came to you. I came to you because…"

"Yes?" Ebony demanded impatiently.

"Because I think I— I just…"

"Oh for the love of— just spit it out! Since when did you mince words?"

"Forget it. You're right. I came to the wrong person. I'll handle this myself. Don't you worry your pretty little head," Spike sneered, before shooting out of the room.

Ebony rolled her eyes and snorted. Spike was losing it. She had been worried he would cause some problems what with his aversion to the way she ran the Locos, but apparently not. He was just as spineless as she'd always thought he was.

* * *

Spike went into his room and closed the door soundly behind him. He began pacing immediately. Ebony had been useless, as usual. It was time for him to act like a leader, and to do something himself about this. But… what if his actions to try and seize control of the Locos had started this problem? With the leader and her lieutenant at each other's throats in front of the entire tribe every day, a united front wasn't exactly presented.

There was tension in the ranks of the Locos. The tribe was restless. They weren't meant to be treated like tame little pets and locked inside when they were used to viciously tearing into the City like wild animals. They had been taught tricks now. How to obey. How to take orders. How to patrol, guard, watch. But their old habits, the maiming, the fighting, the torturing… it was all inside, ready to be let loose.

And already these old habits were making a come back.

Spike saw it daily now. Locos slacked off of guard duty at the Hotel. They avoided going to the mall for market day. They fought among themselves. He'd seen more than one broken limb and black eye in the last few weeks. They were getting cabin fever, turning against each other. Locos were supposed to be as one. One entity. One force. One terror.

But this… this cage Ebony had forced them into was stifling them. Spike should have been happy. This was it. This was his opportunity. His chance to take what was his. To reign. And he still yearned to do all of that… But right now, all he could do was wonder what the price of his success would be.

Micah's mother. The girl he'd found today. He knew why they were dead. And he knew now who had done it. It was obvious.

One of his own.

He just needed to discover who. And when he did, how he dealt with it would be his beginning… or his end. Because now was the time. Now was the time to succeed or fail. And failing wasn't an option. Ebony was through. Who would she turn to now that her little pal Bray didn't want her malicious presence around? No one. Once Spike had overthrown her, Ebony would have _no one_ to turn to.

But before he could imagine what a glorious sight that would be, Spike had to eek out the Loco murderer. It would be difficult turning in one of his own. Was he willing to do it? To sacrifice one of them in order to gain power? That was something Spike still had to wrestle with. But until then, he had a killer to find.

* * *

**_Coming soon in_ Part 18 – The Cold-Hearted Boy I Used To Be:**

- The stunned tribe meet Solaris  
- May is victim to another of Lex's bad moods  
- Spike forms an attachment to an unlikely person  
- Archer confronts his anger over Pride and Amber not searching for Sienna  
- Pride and Amber have a vicious argument causing Amber to question her very identity

And more…


	18. The Cold Hearted Boy I Used To Be

Part 18 – The Cold-hearted Boy I Used To Be

Bray surveyed the tribe gathered before them in the café. Solaris had been tired from her long journey and so had slept late into the day. It had given Bray a chance to get Jack and Ellie to fetch Dal, and for him to prepare the tribe for the shock they were about to get. He'd told them at breakfast that a visitor had arrived late the night before and that he wanted them all gathered to meet her in the afternoon.

Trudy sat in a corner with Brady, looking pale and tired. Lex sat not far from her, looking equally as pale and tired. Bray couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on. Trudy was lonely and vulnerable, and Lex merciless. Bray wouldn't be entirely surprised if they were having some sort of affair, and it made his stomach turn. No one deserved Lex.

Just another thing he had to worry about. Besides that, Salene and Ryan were sitting on opposite sides of the café, something Ryan looked unhappy about, while Salene certainly didn't. Spike had also sent a message over that another girl's body had been found in a similar condition to Micah's mother's. Bray was feeling like his world was slowly but surely crumbling, and he didn't like it.

Before he had a chance to think about this, he saw Danni approaching just beyond the café, Solaris behind her. He looked at the tribe, and braced himself. "Guys, like I said this morning, someone arrived here last night. She was looking for me. She wanted to talk about… about Amber."

Everyone seemed to become alert at the mention of Amber's name.

Lex looked at him sharply. "Amber?"

"Who is this person?" Salene asked.

"It's pretty insensitive to come here to talk about a loved one we've lost," Trudy spoke up.

"No, you're got it wrong. This girl didn't know that Amber was dead. It was a huge shock to her," Bray explained.

"Why was I called back from the farm?" Dal asked, frowning.

"Because this person knows you too Dal," Bray said with a smile.

"Me?"

"Yeah…" Just then, Danni and Solaris entered the café. "Guys, this is Amber's older sister Solaris," he announced.

"Solaris!" Dal exclaimed. "You're alive!" he laughed in amazement.

"Yes I am. I'm so glad to see you Dal." Solaris and Dal hugged warmly, as the rest of the tribe looked on in shocked silence.

"Oh my God… you look so much like Amber," Trudy said in a hushed tone.

Solaris looked at Trudy, a quiet smile on her face. "So I've noticed," she agreed, giving Bray a knowing look.

"This is so weird." Salene shook her head.

"I know it is. And I know it's a shock too, believe me. But Solaris has travelled a long time to get here. She's been searching for her family, and it was a shock for her to find out that Amber's… that Amber's dead," Bray said.

Solaris' pleasant expression didn't waver at the mention of Amber being dead. She simply looked at the tribe warmly. "I'm so glad to meet all of Amber's friends. I'm happy she was with good people when I wasn't here."

The café was alive with the buzz of chat as the tribe expressed their surprise over their new visitor. People were soon surrounded Solaris, vying for her attention, and trying to talk with her. For some reason, Lex approached Solaris, but said nothing.

"I saw you last night, didn't I?" Solaris looked at him, smiling.

Lex merely nodded.

"Were you and Amber close?"

"No. No way. We weren't each other's biggest fans. In fact… I hated her," Lex said, in a matter of fact manner.

Danni caught his remark as she walked by, and glared at him. "Lex! Who do you think you are? That was completely out of line!"

Solaris shook her head. "No, no, it's all right. He has a right to be honest Danni."

"It was still rude," Danni maintained.

"Butt out. All you did was step right into her shoes," Lex spat. "I may have hated Amber, but at least I respected her. You? All you do is keep Bray's bed warm."

Danni stared at him, unable to even form a reply she was so angry. "Get out Lex! Get out of my sight. You're a disgrace to this tribe. Solaris doesn't have to deal with you. And neither do I."

Lex sneered at her and simply walked out of the café. Bray came up to them, wondering what trouble Lex had caused now. "What was that all about?"

"Lex was being completely insufferable – again," Danni said darkly.

"I'm sorry Solaris. Lex is… difficult to say the least," Bray explained.

Solaris nodded, but didn't seem to be too miffed by Lex's comments. "It's fine, really! He seems like a good guy. Just, how did you put it? Insufferable? Well, people can be insufferable and still be good."

Bray and Danni exchanged looks, but smiled at Solaris all the same.

"I supposed," Bray agreed. "But that doesn't always apply to Lex. He wasn't particularly nice to Amber, he always went against her Solaris. You won't find a friend in him."

Solaris just nodded again, and was distracted by Salene, who came to talk to her.

Bray and Danni walked off to stand by the kitchen counter. "She sure is a little… strange," Danni commented.

"I know. She's nothing like Amber. Totally different. Apart from the obvious resemblance, I never would have guessed they were sisters," Bray marvelled.

"Just goes to show – you never can tell who a person is just by looking at them."

* * *

May followed Lex when he stormed out of the café. She had to rush to keep up with him, and found he'd already gone into his room by time she caught up. She went inside and closed the door. Lex was sitting on the end of his bed, staring blandly at the wall.

"Lex, what is it? What's wrong?"

Lex spoke in a dull, emotionless tone. "Just because her sister's turned up they're acting like Amber was a queen, some kind of pure as the driven snow goddess. Well she wasn't. She was bossy, loud and completely controlling. She was no saint."

May nodded compassionately. "I guess so… but this is her sister Lex. They're just telling her some nice things about Amber to make her feel better."

Lex shook his head. "All they can do is gush about Amber Almighty. Zandra died in that explosion too and no one took any notice."

"Of course they did…"

Lex shook his head viciously, suddenly coming to life. "No they didn't. It was Amber, Amber, Amber. Everyone mourned her, missed her. Everyone was consoling Bray, tip-toeing around him like he might shatter. I was in pain too!"

May watched as he stood and began to pace like a caged animal. "Lex, they know that. It's not about you or Bray though. It's about Solaris losing her sister."

Lex turned on her, his eyes blazing. "She was pregnant and most of the tribe never even knew or cared that I lost two people. He lost one! I lost two! _Two_!"

"Lex—"

Lex's face was as hard as stone. He wasn't even looking at her. "No, there's nothing you can say. Just go May."

May flinched. "What happened to being there for each other?"

"It doesn't always work," he said stoically.

"You were there for me Lex, let me be there for you."

"No! No, I don't want you to be! Don't! Just don't try to be Zandra!" Lex yelled.

"I'm not! Of course I'm not! I didn't even know the girl, how could I do that? Lex, I'm just trying to help you."

"I don't want it. I want to be alone."

Lex turned his back on her and May stood up, jutting her chin proudly. There were only so many times she could be rejected and still take it.

"Then you will be. Zandra's gone Lex, but everyone else isn't. You might want to remember that when you scream at everyone to leave you alone… because one day you'll find that everyone has."

Lex didn't reply, and so May left the room silently. She paused outside, fuming inside. How dare he treat her like that? They were supposed to be there for each other, support each other when no one else would! Lex sure went back on his word fast.

She stalked across the Mall, hardly looking where she was going. Suddenly, she crashed into a body, and stumbled backwards. She looked up in surprise. It was Spike. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa! Excuse you!" Spike exclaimed in a light tone.

"_You_ ran into _me_, creep!" May retorted.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "No need to be unfriendly. It was just an accident. We were both at fault."

"Whatever… now if you don't mind," May snapped, starting to walk away.

Spike stepped into her path and took hold of her arm. "Wait. Are you okay? You look… annoyed."

May let out a huge sigh, and rolled her eyes. "Well I am now. I've got a really unpleasant man grabbing onto my arm."

Spike tilted his head, a mocking smile playing on his lips. "Unpleasant? You hardly know me."

May narrowed her eyes at him. "You're a Loco. That's all I need to know."

Spike was nothing but a snake. He hated the Mallrats, and as far as May could see, he even hated his own leader Ebony. The few times she had heard him speak, he'd only had something biting and sarcastic to say. And he was a Loco. Even without ever speaking to him that warranted derision in her book. She knew what it took to get into the Locos, what kind of person someone had to be. And to get so high up in the caste system of the tribe, a lieutenant… well, what kind of person was Spike to be that powerful in a tribe of cruel malcontents?

"Locos aren't all bad."

May snorted and smiled at him sarcastically. "I'm sorry, but do I have 'idiot' branded on my forehead? Locos _are_ all bad! That's why they're _Locos_."

"_I'm_ not all bad."

"I don't care," May snapped at him, wondering why he was bothering to defend himself to her.

"I do. And I care that you think I am. I've seen you here in this place. You hardly say a word to anyone. It's like you're not even part of the tribe," Spike said quietly.

"That's because I'm not."

"May…"

"What?" May asked impatiently.

"I may be a Loco, but I wouldn't hurt you."

May looked at him sharply, bewilderment apparent on her face. "What is your game? Do you want something from me? Inside info on the Mallrats? Because you won't get it! I don't know what Loco game you're playing but you should go find some other sucker to play it with."

"I'm not playing a game. You're surrounded by a tribe that you hardly feel like you know. So am I. The Locos aren't want they were May," Spike whispered to her. "Ebony's losing her grip."

May frowned at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing… nothing. I'm just saying, don't be afraid of me," Spike said softly.

With that he walked away and May stared after him, feeling completely confused. Had she missed something? Why was a Loco talking to her and acting like he was almost a civilised human being? And why was he telling her things about the inner workings of his tribe? And why had he been so… _nice_? Spike was unpleasant, that was why he was _Spike_!

May shook her head. Things got stranger and stranger around here every day.

* * *

"I don't trust them."

"What's your conspiracy theory this time?" Viper asked, rolling his eyes, which Archer found slightly off-putting, even with his own abnormal eyes.

Viper's eyes were black with red slits, the product of contact lenses made to resemble snake's eyes. Long before the virus had hit, Viper had had an affinity for snakes. He'd owned dozens of them at one point; he had loved everything about them and still did. So it seemed obvious that once everyone had begun fashioning new identities for themselves following the Virus that he should become the human embodiment of his favourite animal.

Archer squared his jaw and glared at Viper. "It's no conspiracy theory Viper. The golden couple of the Gaians are hiding something," he spat, angrily tossing a piece of wood onto the fire.

His dark eyes slid over his tribe who were congregated outside around various fires as usual, eating supper. His gaze rested on Pride and Eagle who sat under a large oak tree with Tigra. Robin was crawling on a blanket before them. Sourly, he stared at the two leaders, Eagle especially. He hated seeing her here, safe with the man who loved her while Raven was who knows where.

Viper let out an aggravated sigh. "What Archer? What are they hiding? Eagle is Raven's cousin. If she knew where she was, she would go and get her, but she has no damn idea! Just let it go man, all right? _You_ made the girl run away in the first place!"

Archer's eyes flared. "It isn't _all_ my fault! It's not! And 'let it go'? So the love of my life just disappears into the night… and I should just 'let it go'?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant is, let go of this idea that Eagle and Pride are trying to keep Raven from you. I'm sick of hearing it! As your best friend you should be told the truth – and the truth is you're acting demented Archer. Blaming everyone you see for Raven's disappearance, accusing her own family of knowing something, staying up all night carving arrows…" Viper trailed off, shaking his thin green dreadlocks around his pale face.

Archer cast his mismatched eyes down, choosing to ignore Viper's comments. So what if people thought he was acting demented… he knew he was. He couldn't help it. This was Raven! He had been enthralled with her since the first day she had arrived at the camp. She had become one of his best friends and eventually more than that. But he'd never become husband. He'd never gotten to share his life or his bed with her and they had definitely never consummated their relationship.

He missed Raven, but he also missed what could have been had she stayed. He couldn't get his head around the fact that it seemed that she had left of her own accord. Why would she do that, especially since she had family here, she was a leader, she had him…

And though she had turned down his marriage proposal, Archer realised now that she had turned it down for now – but not forever, something he had not been able to see in the fury of the moment. He dearly hoped that his rage had not made her leave. He hoped she hadn't been afraid of him, or hated him for his reaction, and that's why she had gone.

"Afternoon boys," Tigra greeted them, folding her long frame to sit on a log by the fire. She shook her fiery red and crimson locks out of her face, revealing a long scar from some unknown terror she'd experienced before the Virus. A lot of the male tribe members thought it only made her more beautiful.

"Tigra," Viper nodded. "How's Robin?" he asked.

"Oh she's fine. Her parents were just over-reacting, as usual," Tigra replied in her deep, husky voice. She laughed a little and glanced behind her as Pride followed Eagle to their hut with their tiny daughter clutched tightly to his chest.

Archer felt a coldness sink into his stomach as the little family passed by. He saw what could have been. He was in no hurry to have children… but Raven had always fawned over Robin and said how much she wanted children. She was just a little younger than Eagle and he just a few years younger than Pride… It was quite possible that he and Raven could have had what they did.

Archer was a negative person, always had been. He thought the worst immediately and reacted badly. He couldn't help thinking that Raven was gone for good. That he would never see her sweet face again. He wanted to know why. And he was sure that Eagle and Pride knew.

Archer automatically touched the bow by his feet. Yes, Eagle and Pride knew where Raven had gone… and he was going to prove it.

* * *

"We need to talk about it Amber. You know we do."

"No. No we don't. I refuse Pride."

"Why are you being so stubborn? I've chosen to go and search for Sienna, and it's up to me _where_ I decide to search for her."

Amber put Robin in her crib and turned to Pride, her arms crossed. She had her lips pursed tightly over her teeth. Her fists were clenched, her knuckles were turning white. He could see that she was getting angrier and angrier by the second, but he really had no patience for it. He loved his wife, but her aversion to the City was bordering on ridiculous.

"And she's _my_ cousin Pride. I know her. She wouldn't have gone to the damn City!" Amber insisted hotly.

"No, maybe she wouldn't have a few weeks ago, when she was thinking straight. But she just got two shocks. Her and Archer ended, and she found that you used to lead a totally different life in the City with someone called Bray, which you walked away from forever. I think she would have headed to the place that was foremost in her mind, and that Amber, is the City."

Amber turned and began to pace the cabin furiously. "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to hurt me?"

"Of course not! I'm trying to help you! I'm trying to get your cousin back! You have a problem with the City Amber and I understand that. But it's not you going there. It's me."

"Fine Pride. Do what you want. I'm going to the lake, I need to be alone."

Amber left the hut and walked across the camp. She walked that familiar path through the trees and found her usual spot by the lakeshore.

Amber stared at her reflection in the gently rippling waters of the lake. She looked less and less like Amber of the Mallrats every day, and more like Eagle of the Gaians. She had adopted a vastly softer and more feminine look. The Zulu knots had been abandoned for a less severe hairstyle. Her hair was completely blond now, and it fell to her shoulders in one golden sheet.

Her tribal markings were simple and her eye makeup dramatic. The blues and greens of her clothing fitted her surroundings and her role. She felt that this was her true self, and that she had finally come into her own. Ironically, it was all under a different name. Eagle.

But try though she might to refute what Pride had often said, she couldn't escape Amber. And she had never really wanted to.

Amber sat down on a rock and let out a strangled cry. She wanted to be Amber again! She recalled the note her cousin had left behind her, saying she had to go and find Sienna again. That was how Amber was feeling. She had to find Amber again. Had Eagle done her any good? Eagle had let her escape the past, and cover it with a new mask. But that wasn't what Amber was about. Amber didn't run and hide. Amber fought.

Amber had to fight again.

She had never wanted to admit it, but she missed the City. She missed the Mall. She missed her tribe. She missed Patsy and Cloe squabbling. She missed Brady crying in the middle of the night. She missed dealing with Trudy's or Salene's dramas. She even missed Lex's arrogant tantrums. And she missed Bray. Bray, who had been a dear friend long before he had been a lover.

What was Bray doing now? Was he all right? Had he found happiness again like she had?

She loved Pride, she did. And when they'd gotten married, it had all been part of her constructing a new identity for herself, a new Amber. But that didn't mean she loved him any less, because he still knew the real Amber, the true Amber.

And Robin, her beloved baby. Every day she wondered how _she_ had become a mother. She had never been the maternal type and had never, ever thought about having children. It simply hadn't entered her mind. But when she'd become pregnant, and seen Pride's ecstatic reaction, she knew it was right. Pride, at just eighteen, had been the perfect father. And just after Robin's birth when she'd contracted a similar fever to the one Trudy had gotten after she'd had Brady, he had been right there, taking care of both her and Robin.

She knew her terrible experience on Eagle Mountain had happened for a reason and this was it. So she would meet Pride and find her soul mate. So she would have her daughter, and know just how deep and all-consuming love was.

But something was missing – her past. And she had to face it sooner or later.

She would go back to Pride and tell him she was sorry. That he should go to the City to find Sienna. And once she was found, Amber would sit down with her family, and talk about confronting her past, and her future.

* * *

**_Coming soon in _Part 19 – Can Evil Speak True:**

- Ebony gets a surprise visitor who's here to stay  
- Just as Luke makes a decision about his future, the Guardian gives him some shocking news  
- Ebony is shaken when she meets Solaris and her past sins catch up with her  
- Spike gives Bray good news about the hunt for the City murderer… but is it the truth?  
- Danni and Bray come up against some opposition from the tribe over a new idea of theirs

And more…


	19. Can Evil Speak True

Part 19 – Can Evil Speak True

"I need to speak to you."

"Spike? Is Ebony here?" Bray asked, looking around him. He saw no Ebony though.

Spike shook his head. "No, I'm here on my own. She didn't want to hear what I had to say. It's about the killings."

Bray's expression sharpened at that, and he led Spike from the café, out of earshot of the others. They walked down the stairs together and stood by the railing just where the step split in two. "What's your news? What have you found out?"

Spike looked at him squarely. "You wanted us to search for a murderer, and we did. Today we found him."

Bray blinked, shocked. He had never, ever expected that the Militia would actually find anyone. He'd merely wanted to protect anyone else from getting hurt. He felt elation rise within him. Justice had been done for Micah's mother. At least Bray could tell him that when he grew up.

"Are you sure Spike?" Bray asked eagerly. "Who was it?"

"Me and some of my boys came upon some drunk kid slitting a girl's throat in Sector 11 this morning. He bolted to a shanty town down by the docks and we went after him. There was a fight and he jumped into the water. We went in after him, but the idiot drowned within three minutes."

Bray frowned. "He's dead? But— Spike, how can you even be sure it was him?"

"Well this new victim was killed in exactly the same way as the one you found. She looked like she'd been raped before hand too. It all fits. He was a drunk, probably an addict too. A psycho who was just killing girls for the sake of it. That's it," Spike shrugged.

"Well I sure hope that's it."

"It is. Ebony didn't want to hear any of this, so that's why I had to come over and tell you myself," Spike said deferentially.

Bray nodded silently, staring at Spike's face. He didn't look like most of the other Locos. In fact, Spike looked like he could have been any other handsome frat boy before the Virus. He had big blue eyes, tanned skin, and fair, sun-bleached hair. Under all of the Loco paraphernalia he was pretty normal looking. But he was just as malevolent as any other Loco despite his innocent good looks.

Bray had been with the burgeoning Locusts in the early days, when he'd been trying to keep track of his brother. He certainly hadn't participated in any of their exploits but he'd seen them all first hand. And he knew Spike wasn't the angel he appeared to be. He was a quick-thinking, wholly amoral young man. He hid his intelligence under the insanity of the lynch mob. He acted like he was just as mindlessly violent as the rest. It couldn't be further from the truth.

This was why Bray was wondering what Spike was doing right now. Bray knew Spike cared even less about this than Ebony did. What was the polite attitude about? Spike hated him. He wasn't Zoot, and wasn't _like_ Zoot, and Spike had no time for him.

And so Bray had to ask himself, was what Spike was telling him true? Or was he just saying it to get him off the Militia's back over the killings?

Spike startled Bray from his reverie. "Anyway, I've got work to do. I'll be back with the boys on market day."

"Oh—yeah, yeah. Thanks… I guess. Tell—tell Ebony to drop by today. I need to talk to her," Bray told him.

Spike nodded and left, putting his Loco helmet on. Bray watched him go with a worried look.

* * *

"I think we should try the Bill of Rights idea again."

"You can't be serious!" Tai-San exclaimed.

"Not this bull again," Lex snorted.

The last time Danni had tried to put this forward the meeting with the tribe leaders had descended into chaos. None of them had wanted to sign Danni's Bill, and they hadn't agreed with what was in it either. It would prevent a lot of the other tribes from surviving how they had, and also would take power from many others. It simply hadn't been in their interests to sign it. Danni had felt defeated and overruled that day, and furious at the unthinking leaders whose own greed had prevented her from bringing order to the City. But maybe it was time to try again.

Bray shifted Micah in his arms, and frowned at the tribe. "Give her a chance guys."

"Oh would you just shove this Bill of Rights thing? You know, you didn't just take Amber's place in the tribe and Bray's bed, you took her personality too. She was always trying to take control, set boundaries for us all… I'm sick of you trying to do the same!" Lex exclaimed.

"Leave Amber out of this, she isn't here to defend herself," Bray said with a wounded look on his face.

"Back off. I don't need you throwing in your piece as well. I'm tired of being preached to in this damned tribe!"

"We wouldn't need to preach if you weren't such a lousy tribe member!" Bray retorted sharply. Micah jumped and Bray smiled at the baby in apology before quickly returning his gaze to Lex.

"I'm trying to create a civilised world Lex," Danni said reasonably.

"How can you create a civilised world when there are no civilised people?" Lex snapped.

"And whose fault is that?" Bray said smartly.

Lex narrowed his eyes. "Funny. You're a funny guy, aren't you? And what about your _funny_ news Bray? Why haven't you told the rest of the tribe yet?"

"What's he talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, is there something we should know?" Jack put in.

"Spike came to visit me today. There's been another killing," Bray said.

The café was alive with chatter as the tribe voiced their fear and shock.

"Wait!" Bray shouted. "But apparently, he found the killer as well, down by the docks. It was some kid. He jumped into the water to escape the Militia and he drowned."

"He's dead?" Salene asked.

"Yeah. We can all sleep a lot easier now," Danni nodded.

Lex rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. You believe all of this – coming from Spike? It might as well have come from Ebony herself, and we all know how much we can trust her, don't we?"

A strange expression crossed Bray's face, like he was almost about to agree with Lex, but it disappeared quickly. "I believe Spike. I have no reason not to. End of discussion. Now can we please talk about this later, and get back to the matter at hand?"

No one protested, but Lex didn't look very happy.

"The Tribal Gathering is coming up soon. Most of the tribe leaders have agreed to come and engage in talks with us, and to bring their tribes for the festivities. It would be the perfect occasion to bring up the Bill of Rights again," Danni said.

"And do the tribe leaders know that you're tricking them into a meeting where you're going to try and push a Bill they've already rejected?" May asked archly.

"I am not tricking anyone!" Danni exclaimed. "They know that we're there to discuss important matters to do with the future of the City!"

Jack spoke up haltingly. "Not to rain on anyone's parade— but the City is getting worse than ever now. Do you really think a Bill telling people what they can and can't do is going to stop any of the thieves or the murderers?"

Ellie nodded. "Do you think it would have stopped that kid who killed Micah's mom?"

"I thought you guys were on board here!" Danni said, a worried and hurt look on her face.

"We are!" Jack insisted. "But we don't want the Gathering to be a disaster like last time! Who knows how the tribe leaders will take this!"

"Yeah… Billy Boy, Anubis, Troy – they all run their tribes with an iron fist, and they survive by stealing, fighting and slave trading," Ellie pointed out.

"But we might change all that with the Bill," Danni said. "What about the Gulls? They can be just as ruthless as the Jackals, or the Demon Dogs, or the Slave Traders, but they agreed right away to come to the Gathering!"

"Only because Jet is dating Dal!" Jack snorted, elbowing his friend.

"Hey! Leave her out of it!" Dal scowled.

"Well Dal? Are the Gulls game? Do you think Jet will agree to the Bill?" Bray asked.

"I don't know. The Gulls don't like rules anymore than the Dogs or the Jackals do," Dal replied.

"I don't think they'll even want to look at the Bill, let alone sign it," Ellie said.

Danni looked at Bray, and he shrugged helplessly. They couldn't control their tribe's opinions. If they didn't agree with the Bill, then they didn't.

"Guys, we're sorry you feel this way," Bray said.

"I'm sure you are," Lex said darkly.

"You can't keep trying to control other people," Tai-San said. "They need to find their own path."

"And if their own path leads them to kill other people that's okay then, is it?" Danni snapped.

"I didn't say that," Tai-San retorted.

"Then what did you say Tai-San?" Danni demanded.

"Hey! Forget it! Can we just get back to the issue here?" Bray yelled, irritated.

Solaris walked down the stairs with Patsy and Cloe then, the dog on a lead with them. "Is this a meeting? I'm sorry, I shouldn't interrupt."

"No Solaris, it's fine, really. You're welcome to sit in on it," Bray said.

"No she's not!' Lex exclaimed, glaring over at Solaris. "She's not a Mallrat! In fact, who knows who she is? A spy for the Mosquitoes, or the Jackals, heck, even the Chosen!"

"She isn't a spy!" Bray defended.

Trudy paled and fidgeted nervously. "The Chosen wouldn't plant spies here. They have no reason to care about the City, they think I'm dead."

"We know Trudy. It's just too bad that _some_ people can't understand that," Danni said pointedly, scowling at Lex.

"If there's a meeting why weren't we invited?" Cloe asked, crossing her arms.

"This meeting isn't for your ears," Danni told her.

"Then what kind of ears do we have to have to _be_ invited?" Patsy retorted sarcastically.

"Patsy, don't be rude," Salene reprimanded. "Please girls. We're just thinking of you. Go and look for KC. Take Cloudy for a walk. I'll spend time with you later." She smiled at the two annoyed girls encouragingly and they relented, stomping away.

"Sal, I thought you and me were going to have a quiet night together," Ryan whispered to her.

"No Ryan. The kids need me more. You know how they hate being left out. I have to show them we still care about their opinions," Salene hissed back.

"Solaris, please, sit down." Bray smiled at the girl, and gestured to the bench where there was an empty seat by Tai-San.

Solaris swept down the stairs, her long, flowing white skirts fluttering behind her. She sat beside Tai-San who smiled at her welcomingly. Lex snorted and looked away unhappily.

"Guys, if we don't have our own tribes support on the Bill, how can we possibly expect to have any _other_ tribe's support?" Danni asked reasonably.

"We're sorry Danni." Ellie shrugged. "If we don't agree with it, we don't agree with it."

"And we obviously _don't_," Tai-San said firmly.

"Can't you all even give us a chance to see if it'll work? If the other leaders will sign it?" Bray asked.

"And if we don't? Let me guess – you'll bring it to the Gathering anyway," Lex said.

"We never said that," Danni snapped.

Solaris frowned thoughtfully, and spoke up. "It seems to me you're deadlocked. Some of you don't believe it'll work, and it'll just cause more chaos, and the rest of you believe it _will_ work and will calm the chaos, right?"

"Your point being?" Lex said archly.

"You have to compromise. Bring the Bill, and if talks go well, present it to the leaders. If things don't go well then they can't use the Bill against you."

"Perfect." Bray smiled gratefully at Solaris.

"I agree," Danni said, but she still looked a little put out that Solaris had come up with a solution to the problem.

"I think that's okay," Ellie said.

"Vote?" Bray asked.

He raised his hand in support of it. Micah copied him and Bray chuckled. He looked around and saw that almost everyone else was agreeing as well. Lex simply stood up and walked away.

Bray ignored Lex's obvious show of derision for the decision and smiled. "It's done then! Thanks guys. We'll have more meetings about the Gathering once it comes closer. Keep up the good work on it!"

Danni turned to Bray to say something, but he'd already walked over to Solaris with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks for settling that Solaris. You were great. It was really helpful to have an unbiased opinion," he said to her warmly.

"No problem. I've never been part of a tribe, so I've never had to deal with tribal politics. It was a new experience for me," Solaris replied.

"I hope you might consider becoming part of _this_ tribe… if you're happy here of course."

"That's kind Bray, but I can't make a decision like that yet."

"I understand," Bray nodded. "But think about it."

Danni frowned to herself, and stalked over before she realised what she was doing. She snatched a startled Micah from Bray's arms, and scowled at her boyfriend.

"Danni!" Bray exclaimed.

"He needs his nap, or he'll be cranky tonight, and who will it be taking care of him? Me – again!" Danni shouted at him, before storming off to their room.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what got into her," Bray apologised to Solaris.

"No need to apologise. She's probably just stressed with the Gathering and the baby. She loves you very much, she wants this all to go right for you and for the tribe."

Bray nodded. "I know, I know."

* * *

Luke looked out over the camp. It was midnight, and there were dozens of tents set up all across the field they were in. The flames of the Chosen's trademark burning torches lit up the night. He started to count how many tents there were but gave up. There were too many to even bother counting.

The Guardian was smart. In order to mask the huge indignity it was to have gained and lost the Supreme Mother, he was fiercely recruiting. Already their numbers had swelled immensely. Luke saw a new face among the followers every day. Their seamstresses could hardly keep up and worked tirelessly to make more robes for the new members.

Meanwhile, Luke grew more and more discontented every day. How could these kids simply believe in Zoot because the Guardian told them to? How could Luke have ever have believed in it himself? Why had he? Had he been so lost that he'd believed in such a paper thin deity?

Yes, he'd been very lost. But Trudy had found him. It was she he needed, not the Chosen.

But how would he leave? The Guardian was his friend. Luke didn't want to betray him like this. But Luke didn't believe what the Guardian believed anymore. And he had seen with the Guardian did with the unbelievers. Especially ones who had previously believed. It was an even more terrible sin in his eyes to renounce your faith, than to never have faith.

Luke would be punished the fullest extent. Death.

Everyday he was terrified that the Guardian somehow knew what he was thinking, knew what lay behind his eyes. Treachery. But Luke didn't care anymore, he was beyond caring. He had known something greater than the Guardian, than the Chosen, than Zoot. He'd known Trudy.

Luke gave the camp one last look before returning to his own tent. When he stepped inside the Guardian was standing before him, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Lieutenant Luke, finally. I've been waiting for you."

"I'm sorry, I was taking a walk," Luke said quietly.

"That's quite all right. I'm just here to speak with you," the Guardian said. "I'll get right to the point Luke. You've been different, vastly different, since the Supreme Mother committed suicide."

Luke carefully averted his eyes to avoid having to look at the Guardian. Instead he went to sit on his bed. "Yes, I know I have."

"I want to know why. You have a duty, a sacred task within this tribe Luke. You cannot let the past interfere with that. I myself was extremely troubled by the Supreme Mother's passing, as you know, but I have moved on. I have moved on to do what I was meant to do. Ask yourself Luke, what were you meant to do?"

Luke didn't reply. He didn't know exactly what he was meant to do – but it certainly wasn't this.

"Luke, is there something you need to tell me? Something that's been bothering you?"

"Of course not. What would be bothering me? We're doing the people a great service by teaching them the way of Zoot," Luke answered mechanically.

"Yes Luke, we are! And you are an integral part of this. I just wish you weren't so detached. This is where your life has been leading Luke. Right here, to this. You've met your destiny!" the Guardian enthused.

This resounded somewhere in Luke, and he almost smiled, before catching himself. Yes… his life had been leading him here, leading him to the Guardian and to the Chosen, leading him down the _wrong_ path to meet the _right_ person. The Guardian had just inadvertently given Luke the courage he needed to escape, and escape he would. This very night.

"Guardian, you're entirely right. You have given me a new outlook on life, and I thank you," Luke said warmly, standing up.

The Guardian beamed. "No, thank _you_ Luke. You've shown me what a loyal follower you are. And I know now you'll support me in what Zoot has led me to do next."

Luke didn't quite like the gleam in the Guardian's eye, and his happiness faded slightly. "What, Guardian?"

"Some new followers, the ones who joined just yesterday, they were from the City. They have said that there is a tribal gathering planned. All City tribes will be attending. Luke, it is time we returned to the land of Zoot's reign, and reminded all of the unworthy that Zoot's legacy is still very much alive, though he is not."

Luke reeled. Return to the City? But the Mallrats would be furious, murderous if they ever saw the Chosen again. They had kidnapped Trudy and Brady, held Ebony captive, and beaten that boy who had tried to untie their boats. They had done nothing but cause trouble for the Mallrats. Luke could just see the chaos now.

"Do you think that wise Guardian? It is after all home of the Mallrats, they won't be happy to see us again, especially since the Supreme Mother and her daughter died in our care," he said reasonably.

"She took her own life! That was not our fault!" the Guardian insisted.

"Of course, of course." Luke nodded.

Just then, he realised the biggest problem with returning to the City. It was the exact reverse of what he'd just said to the Guardian. The real problem was not that Trudy was dead, but that she was _alive_. She was sure to have made her way back to her home, or so Luke hoped. Not only would Luke be in danger if the Guardian found out that Trudy was alive, and he'd lied about her, but Trudy too would be in jeopardy.

Luke had lied in order to let her be free to return to a normal life with her tribe. If the Chosen discovered she was alive, they would stop at nothing to recapture her, and make her align to the way of Zoot. And once the Guardian had punished Luke for lying as he had, he would not be there to help her escape a second time.

"Luke I also have another plan. Our new followers need inspiration. They have never met the Supreme Mother or Zoot's daughter. They were a real connection to him, and his legacy. And there is but one last connection to him left that may still yet help our cause." The Guardian paused triumphantly. "His brother. Luke, we shall bring Zoot's brother into the fold!"

"But he wants nothing to do with the Chosen. He himself led the search party which tried to rescue Trudy! He will never join us!"

"But Luke, he's intelligent and industrious. I have known him well in the past. He will see that our way is the right way for all!"

Luke just looked at the Guardian, realising that he couldn't possibly leave now. He had to stay, he _had_ to. The Guardian's new plans were sure to affect Trudy, and Luke needed to stay for as long as possible in order to find out as much as he could so he could prevent the Guardian from succeeding.

Luke didn't know who should wield power and chaos, but it wasn't the Guardian, and he was realising that all too late.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ebony demanded.

The Locos were carrying something wrapped in a white sheet into the hotel.

Milton looked at her. "It's a new victim. We're bringing the body in on Spike's orders."

"_Spike's_ orders? Ebony said, giving him a dark look. "Since when was Spike in charge around here?"

"He was in charge of patrolling for the killer, wasn't he?" Milton shot back.

Ebony arched an eyebrow. Since when did any Loco, besides Spike obviously, talk back to her? Where was this kid getting his bravery from? Didn't he know what she could do to him? "Shut your mouth, lackey. I don't want this body in my hotel. Dump it somewhere," she ordered, glaring at them all, especially Milton.

"When Spike comes back, you can tell _him_. Right now, this body is going in the basement," Milton told her shortly.

"And just where _is_ Spike?

"He went to the Mall to talk to your boyfriend," Milton said with a sarcastic smile.

Ebony narrowed her eyes at him. "Get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later," she spat.

She stormed into the hotel. How dare he talk to her like that? She was Queen of the Locos. _She_ was in charge, not Spike. Who did they think they were taking orders from _him_, and ignoring her? And just what was Spike doing going to talk to Bray? Since when were they all buddy buddy?

Ebony slammed the door of her office, furious. She stalked across the dark room and grabbed some matches. She quickly lit some candles on her desk to bring some light to the room. As the contours and crevices of the room were slowly revealed, so was another person, sitting on the sofa.

The person pushed their hood back and smiled. "Hello Ebony."

Ebony's fury rose a few notches as the looked incredulously at Java. "How the _hell_ did you get past my guards?"

Java snorted. "Those morons wouldn't have spotted me if I had worn a sign saying 'intruder'!"

Ebony turned away from Java and stared at the wall, breathing slowly. She would have to calm down if she was going to face Java with a clear mind. She wasn't going to let her witch of a sister get anything over on her. She took a deep breath, tossed her braids over her shoulder, and smiled widely. "What are you doing here?" she asked smoothly.

"Can't two sisters just have a friendly talk?" Java asked nonchalantly.

"I don't have any sisters," Ebony said plainly.

"Don't be like that."

"What do you want me to do then Java? Have afternoon tea with you? Do you want us to sit down and reminisce over the good old days?" Ebony asked casually as she went around the desk and sat in the huge chair behind it.

Java stood up from the sofa and walked over to stand in front of the desk with a smile. "Oh Ebony, don't be ridiculous. There never _were_ any 'good old days'. Any day of my life with _you_ in it was not a good day."

"Ditto."

"Well at least we agree on something!" Java laughed.

Ebony's own malicious smile dropped and she sat forward, glaring at Java darkly. "Right, so let's agree on this – you getting _out_ of my hotel!"

Java shook a finger at her. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast. My husband is getting impatient. He wants to know if you've thought his propositions over."

Ebony rolled her eyes and sighed theatrically. "I'll think them over when I'm good and ready to. I have a city to run. I don't have time to sit down and ponder the merits of dear little Ram's flights of fancy."

Java arched an eyebrow. "He's no pushover Ebony. He may come across arrogant and cocky, but he's the smartest person you'll ever meet. And he _will_ crush you if you get in his way. As much as I'd love to see that – I suggest you step aside little sister and let the big boys take over."

Ebony felt white hot fury spark within her, and she stared at Java unwaveringly. She spoke in a dangerously low voice. "Don't you _dare_ condescend to _me_. I've got more power than you could ever dream of. All you are is a glorified sex slave."

"Something you know well. Zoot sure didn't take you into his bed for any _other_ reason," Java retorted easily.

"I want you out. _Now_."

"I see I hit a nerve. Did you even give a damn when he went missing? Or did you kill him yourself?" Java asked casually. She reached out and picked up a silver letter opener from the desk, caressing the smooth surface with a finger.

"I did _not_ kill him! Some moron Mallrat killed him! I never would have done Zoot any harm," Ebony spat.

"A Mallrat killed him? Really? That powerless bunch of kids that you seem to have so much contempt for don't seem so powerless. One of them killed Zoot, king of the City," Java laughed.

"I don't have to listen to this. I'm calling my guards up here in five seconds, and I _will_ have them kill you, don't think I won't, so I suggest you toddle off back to our spineless sister and your dear little husband," Ebony hissed condescendingly.

"Now now Ebony. Siva never has anything but good words for you. Unlike me of course. But that's beside the point. I'm not leaving little sister. In fact, I'm here for a prolonged visit," Java said with a smile. She leaned forward and placed her hands on the desk, her face close to Ebony's. "And guess what kid? I'm staying at the Phoenix Mall," she said softly.

Ebony's eyes flashed. "What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You're going to bring me to your little friends in the Mall and introduce me, your long lost sister. I'm sure Bray will welcome me back with open arms. We always did mesh well, he and I."

Ebony let out a dry cackle. "Are you out of your mind? I am _not_ bringing you to the Mall! Why don't you and every single Techno just march into the City in full gear – it might be less obvious!"

Java narrowed her eyes. "Oh you'll do as I say Ebony. You'll do it. Or the Mallrats and every other tribe in the City will find out that you've been conspiring to take control with an invading tribe – who have the power to bring this City to its' knees."

"I have not been conspiring with anyone, least of all the Technos!"

"And are they going to believe that? They know you Ebony. They know what you are – you're that poisonous little snake hiding in the grass, just waiting to strike," Java said, tapping the letter opener on the desk.

"You think you've got me, don't you? Well you really haven't Java. You do what you want! Carry out Ram's orders and sneak into the Mall under the guise of Ebony's innocent big sis… but when you're found out, well, I can't wait to see what that – what did I call them? Oh yeah, I can't wait to see what that "powerless bunch of kids" do to you. Like you said, if they killed Zoot, they can't be that powerless, right?"

"Right. But by that time, I'll know all about them. I'll know their strengths and weaknesses. And then they really will be powerless."

Ebony tilted her head to the side with a mock-concerned expression on her face. "So you're doing all of this for Ram? For a guy you don't even love? I saw you looking at that bleached blond robot while I was at the army base. Jay, was it? Does Ram know you've got designs on his little lieutenant?"

Java's smooth expression faltered for just a second. She shot forward and slammed the pointed end of the letter opener down into the desk. It landed just between Ebony's index and middle fingers. "Whoops. Missed," Java whispered softly, and smiled slowly. She pulled her hood up and turned away. "I'll be back at day break. Don't even try to do anything stupid Ebony. Ved's not the only one who knows how to use a blaster," she called over her shoulder.

Ebony snarled and yanked the letter opener from where it was embedded in her desk. She threw it at the door – and missed. She gritted her teeth. What was happening? How had she let others control her, control how her city was run? She didn't know what the Technos were playing at but she didn't like it. And any cooperation she might have given them had just gone out the window.

If they wanted war, they'd get it. And she would win.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 20 – Know Thine Enemy:

- Danni gets a wake up call – and some friendly advice  
- Pride sets out to search for Sienna, but finds someone else instead  
- Ebony's past sins catch up with her in the form of a familiar face  
- And Ram's grand plan is set in motion when Java prepares to leave for the Mall

And more…


	20. Know Thine Enemy

Part 20 – Know Thine Enemy

"What was that about earlier?" Bray asked, staring at Danni with a hard look in his eye.

Danni was writing in a notebook and didn't look up. "What are you talking about?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I'm talking about how rude you were with Solaris!"

"What? I wasn't rude to Solaris! I've been stopping _others_ being rude to her, for God's sake!" Danni exclaimed, throwing her pen and notebook down.

Bray crossed his arms. "The way you snatched Micah from me and stormed off? Does that ring any bells? What's wrong Danni?"

"Will you shut up?" Danni hissed, walking to Micah's crib. She looked down on his sleeping form severely. "Don't you dare wake him!"

"Fine," Bray said, lowering his voice. "So what's wrong?"

"Nothing! I have every right to take Micah. We both adopted him, remember?" Danni said placing her hands on her hips. "Or maybe you don't remember Bray. That could be because _I've_ been the one taking care of him ever since he arrived here!"

Bray flinched. "That isn't true! I do my fair share when I can! You know I have a lot on my plate right now! Dealing with the Militia, Ebony, security market days, the Gathering…"

"And I don't deal with all those things too?" Danni asked incredulously.

"Of course but—"

"But you deserve more slack because of them? No way. I take care of Micah when he's cranky, when he's irritable, when he won't sleep at two in the morning, when he's screaming for his dead mother!"

"Why are you saying all of this? I get up with him when he cries too, I do what I can Danni!" Bray insisted. "Why didn't you tell me you were feeling overwhelmed?"

"I am _not_ overwhelmed Bray, I'm angry! You're flouncing off to talk to Solaris every five minutes. I can hardly get time with you myself, let alone get you to do your share with Micah!"

"I am not 'flouncing off to talk to Solaris every five minutes'! I don't know where _you've_ been recently, but _I've_ actually been trying to organise a Gathering!"

"Like I haven't!"

A shrill cry echoed through the room, and they both looked to Micah's crib.

Danni glared at Bray. "Great. Thanks, thanks a lot. Looks like I'll have a restful evening anyway!"

She went to the crib and picked up Micah. Without another word, she stalked out of the room with the baby.

"Damn it!" Bray swore, slamming a fist against the wall.

Danni was walking across the Mall with the screaming baby with no idea where she was going. She was bouncing Micah vigorously, but he just wouldn't quieten down.

"What is it? What do I have to do to get you to shut up?" she asked helplessly.

"Well shouting won't help!"

Danni looked round to see Salene coming over to her.

"Here, let me try." Salene took the baby and rocked him soothingly. He didn't stop crying right away, but he did settle down a lot. "You just have to be calm with him. If you're upset, he will be too."

"It's hard to be calm when I'm just as cranky as he is," Danni said sardonically.

"Come on. You need some tea." Salene led her to the café.

Danni made some tea and they sat down to a table with it.

Danni watched Salene cradle Micah and sighed wistfully. "I just freak out when he won't stop crying. Sometimes I get so worked up I just panic. And when it's the middle of the night and Bray's on security and I'm all alone – it just feels like the world is closing in on me."

"I understand. But the baby's adjusting. He'll get used to you, and soon you'll be able to handle him just fine."

"I don't think so. I don't know how you do it. I heard how you took care of Trudy's baby when she was newborn, and look how you dealt with Patsy and Cloe. A few words today and they left the meeting right away even though they were angry. And now with Micah – you're a natural. Children just love you," Danni said, shaking her head.

"That's because I'm used to them. My mother used to run a crèche. I've been around kids all my life. You were an only child, right? And your dad was a scientist. You probably weren't around young children that much." Salene looked at her sympathetically.

Danni shook her head. "No, no I wasn't. And I never expected to have a baby to take care of either – at least not so soon. I wanted to make the world a better one before I ever had any. But that decision got taken out of my hands – and I can't exactly give Micah back, can I?"

"No. No you can't. And I know how you feel," Salene said darkly. Her thunderous expression quickly lightening and she smiled. "Having a baby around isn't a bed of roses, but it _is_ a gift Danni. It's taken me a while to realise that myself, but now I have. When Micah grows up he will be so thankful that you took him in when his mom died. You and Bray are great people, and once you get used to it, you'll be great parents."

Danni nodded. "I hope so. I just feel so… I hate to say it, but resentful. I mean, he's not even my baby Salene! He's not mine and I've got to deal with it all! Bray brought him here and I agreed to take care of him… but I didn't have much of a choice at the time, you know? And now I'm just feeling trapped."

"That's okay Danni. Trudy felt the same, and so do so many other moms. But I'm here, and so is Trudy. She's great with babies; she's grown into an amazing mother. And May – May isn't as cantankerous as she seems sometimes. She's a really good friend – at least she was. I guess she's been feeling a bit lonely since I married Ryan. But I'm going to repair all of that, and she'll help to take care of Micah too. So will the girls. You aren't alone."

"I don't want you to take this on. Any of you. Micah's not your responsibility."

"Yes he is! We're a tribe, we help one another Danni! And you and Bray have the most pressure and work out of all of us! And now a baby? You need help, and I'm willing to give it!" Salene insisted. "Really!"

"Thank you. I feel a lot better," Danni smiled. "I've never really gotten close to anyone in the tribe apart from Bray. I don't have any girlfriends to talk to. Bray just doesn't get everything, you know?"

"Of course. But now you do have another girl to talk to Danni. Me," Salene said. She reached out and touched Danni's hand.

"It's good to know."

"Talk to me any time Danni. I'm here. And don't worry about Micah. He's in good hands."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Bray raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, last night Ebony. Bit late, aren't we?"

"Sorry, but I do have a tribe to run," Ebony answered shortly.

"So do I. I wanted to talk to you about Spike."

Ebony rolled her eyes. "What about him?"

"He told me yesterday that the murderer had been caught and that he drowned down by the docks."

"First I've heard of it."

Bray crossed his arms. "Well that could be because you didn't want to hear about it when he tried to tell you."

"No, I didn't want to hear about it. All I know is he had my men drag some girls' body into my hotel last night. So I guess it must have happened like he said. Shouldn't you be celebrating? Your little crusade worked out wonderfully, didn't it?" Ebony said snidely.

"Maybe I did. I don't know. But I hope so," Bray replied just as snidely.

"Then what's problem?"

"I guess there isn't one," Bray told her in a testy tone.

"Anything else?"

"Yes actually. We have a visitor I'd like you to meet."

"Oh?" Ebony's curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah, Amber's sister."

Ebony blinked. "Her sister," she stated.

Despite the disinterest she showed on the outside, Ebony was decidedly bugged by this. Amber's sister had turned up, so what? It didn't mean that anyone had found out what she'd done. Ebony couldn't help it but the slightest mention of Bray's ex jolted her.

"Her sister. Solaris. She's around here somewhere," Bray told her. "Solaris! There's someone I'd like you to meet!"

A tall girl appeared from the café. Ebony just barely suppressed a gasp. She was the image of Amber. Despite her older and more feminine look, and her dark hair, Solaris still had Amber's features. And it was extremely shocking for Amber's killer to see.

Ebony titled her chin defensively as Solaris approached. The girl locked eyes with Ebony and her stare didn't waver even as Bray made the introductions. Ebony didn't like the way Solaris was looking at her at all. It was a weird look, like she could see into her, like she knew everything about her even though she'd only just met her.

"Hi Solaris. I'm sure you'll be at home here with all of Amber's old friends," Ebony said to her in a disinterested tone.

"I am, yes. I feel very welcome," Solaris returned, in an oddly cool tone.

Bray looked at Solaris with a strange expression. "Are you all right Solaris?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I've been helping the girls with their costumes for the Gathering, I should get back to it. It was… _nice_ meeting you Ebony." Solaris turned around and stalked off without another word.

Bray stared after her, a little shocked, before turning back to Ebony.

"She's pleasant," Ebony snorted.

"She _is_ pleasant. It's just you she's been like that with. Maybe she senses that you didn't like Amber," Bray said shrewdly.

"Maybe," Ebony retorted. "It seems like long lost sisters returning is some kind of trend."

Bray tilted his head questioningly. "Meaning?"

"Do you remember Java?" Ebony asked him, almost choking on her sister's name.

She still couldn't believe that this was happening. She desperately wanted to take her sister down – for good – but she had the Technos behind her. And Ebony was extremely certain of the Techno's power. No tribe in the City could compete with it. Ebony needed more time to try and come up with something, anything to defeat them. And if that meant keeping quiet, and letting Java play spy with the Mallrats, then so be it.

Bray nodded at her. "Yeah, I remember Java."

"Well… she's—she's back Bray. My big sister's back!" Ebony exclaimed, literally forcing the cheer into her voice.

"Java? That's great Ebony," Bray said, looking a little shell-shocked. "What about Siva?"

"No, it's just Java. I guess Siva wanted to stay with their tribe."

"Where did they go when they left?"

"The neighbouring city – the one ten miles west of here. They've made it home these past few years. Java came back to find me."

"I'm happy for you. Really I am," Bray said to her.

"The thing is Bray, I don't think she can stay at the hotel. It's the Loco's home and the Militia base. Things are busy there on the best of days. Besides the fact that there's a rabble of men there day and night, Java just wouldn't feel at home. She likes peace and quiet, and you and her always got on. Her and Trudy too. It'd be nice if she could stay here and catch up with you all."

Bray looked apprehensive. "I don't know Ebony. We're already pretty full, and now Solaris is staying here too… There's not much room."

"Please Bray. It's for my sister. She hasn't been back here in years, she needs some friendly faces around her."

"I'm going to have to talk it over with the tribe Ebony, I'm sorry. I'll ask them later, okay?"

Ebony was screaming inwardly bur she just nodded at him. "Fine, fine, have it your way. Just don't spend too long deliberating. Java _really_ wants to stay here."

* * *

Pride, Amber, Hawk and Tigra all stood in a clearing about half a mile from the Gaian camp. Pride was preparing to leave on his search for Sienna, and the other three were seeing him off safely out of the curious view of the rest of the tribe. Pride wanted to leave as quickly and quietly as possible, so as not to alarm their people. The Gaians were troubled enough over the disappearance of Sienna, without having a big dramatic send off for the one gone to look for her.

Amber and Pride stood close together under a huge oak tree. Hawk and Tigra stood a few feet behind them, Tigra holding Robin.

"Be careful out there… in the City I mean," Amber said to her husband.

"I will."

Amber looked down and smoothed her hand over Pride's chest sorrowfully. "Just come back to me. Please come back to me."

"Of course I will. And I'll bring Sienna with me."

Amber fought back the tears burning the back of her eyes. She couldn't cry, at least not in front of him. If he thought he was leaving her while she was upset, he'd be distracted on his search for Sienna. She swallowed hard and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for how I was. Once Sienna's back we'll all sit down and have a long talk. I promise. I'll be more open about my past with her… and with you," she said softly.

"You don't have to. It's _your_ past, and _your_ decision if you want to share it or not," Pride said kindly, running a hand through Amber's golden blonde hair.

"No I want to. Really."

"All right. I'll be back within no time. Just take care of our daughter, and our people," Pride told her.

Amber nodded simply, and stepped back from him. Pride looked to one of his most trusted friends Hawk, who walked over to him.

"Watch over the tribe Hawk, especially my family."

"Day and night," Hawk nodded fervently .

"Thank you," Pride smiled, and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Pride turned and gave his friends a farewell look. He gently kissed Robin on the head, and then pulled Amber into an embrace.

"I love you Pride."

"I love you too. I'll be back soon."

Amber smiled at Pride as he walked away slowly. He gave all of his friends one last look before setting off resolutely into the forest, his internal compass letting him know intrinsically that he was going the right way.

Pride had not been travelling long when his seasoned hunter's senses came in play. A strange crackle behind him. A strange sent on the wind. A strange presence. He turned around sharply and with a few long strides, he traced his steps back, looking left, right, left, right… until…

"Archer."

"Pride." The boy stepped out of the undergrowth, a grim look on his face.

"Just what the hell are you doing following me?" Pride demanded.

"I have every right! Why should you go and look for Raven and not me?"

"You're too young Archer!" Pride said sternly.

"You're hardly a year older than me Pride, don't be ridiculous. You don't trust me, that's why you left me there."

Pride raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you're right – you haven't exactly been very trustworthy lately, have you? If you're so grown up and mature then why don't you act like it Archer? Stop throwing tantrums and shouting at everyone!"

"But Raven's—"

Pride cut him off sharply. "I _know_ Raven's gone, Archer, that's why I'm out looking for her! You need to calm down and go back to the tribe. They need you more than I do."

Archer scowled, and complained petulantly. "I'm a good tracker Pride, you know that. One of the best in the tribe. How could you ask me to go back knowing that I could very easily find Raven?"

"Because I'm going to find her myself just as easily. Now return to the tribe Archer, before I _put_ you back there!" Pride said, his voice rising irritably.

Archer's face turned stony. "You'll regret this."

Pride gave him a disbelieving look. "I don't think I will," he said smoothly. "Once Hawk realises you're gone he'll come out here and drag you back himself. Don't make him have to do that Archer. _Go back_ to the tribe."

Archer just looked at Pride, his eyes dark and angry. "I don't trust you. I don't trust you one bit," he intoned dangerously. He stepped toward Pride, his face half-shadowed by the canopy of trees.

Pride blanched at that. Exactly how was _he_ the untrustworthy one here? "And what do you mean by that?"

"You bring a strange girl back to the camp one day, you decide she should be a leader, and then you marry her on a whim— not exactly things the careful and responsible Pride is known for doing."

"What's your point?"

"Eagle changed you. She chained you to her. Now your place is behind _her_ while _she_ reigns."

Anger flashed before Pride's eyes. "Don't you dare talk about her that way."

Archer ignored him. "You loved Raven long before you loved Eagle. Before Eagle arrived you never would have waited for someone's permission to go and search for Raven—you would have done it immediately. You holding out for your woman's say so may have caused Raven her life!"

Pride faltered for a moment, his mind replaying everything had just said. He ignored the sharp ring of truth in Archer's words, and just glared at him. "Go. Or I swear Archer, I will have you put out of the tribe— then you'll learn just how much power I _do_ have!"

Archer just raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Happy hunting," he spat, before turning on his heel and stalking through the bushes.

Pride just stared after him, incredulous. He had to put their dispute, and Archer's deceptively apt words from his mind if he was to continue on this journey. And so he did. He travelled stubbornly for hours before allowing himself to rest, and even then, it was only for a short time. He feared if he stayed still for too long he'd see the sense in what Archer had said.

* * *

"Are you ready, dear wife of mine?"

Java just gave Ram a poisonous glare, before looking away.

"Oh. Not happy I see. I can't have you leave me and not know what's wrong now can I? I just wouldn't be able to sleep," Ram said smiling.

"You could care less how what was wrong with me, so don't pretend you do. If you actually did, _dear husband_, then you would have listened to me in the first place about this whole charade!" Java shouted at him.

Ram snorted. "Oh please! You'd jump at any chance to get something on Ebony – and this is probably _the_ biggest chance you'll ever get to do that! You're getting inside her world Java, the world she expelled you from. Aren't you the least bit excited at this opportunity?

Java just looked at him plainly. "No, not really, because _I_ am the one putting myself in danger. The Locos aren't exactly civilised. If she snaps one day and decides she wants to get rid of me once and for all, she's got a few dozen trigger happy men willing to do the job for her!"

"She's not going to do that. She knows what's at stake – the City. She wants it Java. She wants to control it. If _she_ hurts you, _we_ hurt her, and she knows that. We'll take this City right out from under her at a second's notice if she puts one foot out of line. But— if she plays nice, then so will we."

Java shot him a contemptuous look. "You'd just better hope that she does."

Ram crossed his arms, and surveyed Java, who was dressed in civilian clothes, a red skirt, with some exceptionally pointy heeled boots, and a revealing black top. He'd never seen her looking so attractive. When she wasn't all buttoned up in her tidy Techno uniform and barking orders, she was actually beautiful.

"You know, you look amazing in that outfit."

Java's eyes flared, and she looked disgusted by his comment. "Shut up. I'm glad now that you're making me do this. At least I get to escape you for a while!" she spat, before her eyes went wide, and she realised what she'd said.

Ram just smiled at her gently. "Well. There we have it. The truth of the matter. Java, do you want to end our little marital arrangement?"

Java was silent for a moment, before shaking her head. "No—no of course not… I just—I was wrong to say that. I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Ram laughed. "Maybe after your little turn as a spy, we'll sit down and reconsider our marriage."

"What? No, no, I don't want to do that," Java insisted, looking panicked.

Ram just smiled mysteriously. "We'll see. Now finish getting ready. Your precious little sister will be expecting you."

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 21 – Tell Me My Fortune:

- Solaris bonds with the most unlikely person  
- The Gathering draws closer  
- May is now the one who rejects Lex instead of the other way around  
- Spike finds himself wrapped in his lies during a Mallrat meeting  
- Java and Ebony come to blows, and it won't be the last time


	21. Tell Me My Fortune

Part 21 – Tell Me My Fortune

Ebony returned from her early trip to the Mall to once again find Java sitting in her office. This time she was dressed in civilian clothing and had some bags with her.

"Hello sis," Java said cheerfully.

Ebony didn't even bother to look at her. "You can just turn around and go right back to the organ grinder."

Java raised her eyebrows and stood up. "Why's that? We have a deal Ebony. And it's not exactly one you can go back on, is it?"

Ebony took her jacket off and slung it over the back of her chair. "I told Bray you were back, and asked him if you could stay in the Mall. He said he has to have a meeting with the tribe about it."

Java smiled. "Well that's just not acceptable Ebony. I stay at the Mall, or the Technos make their presence known. Simple as that."

Ebony titled her head. "Is it? Is it really? It seems to me that your fearless leader wants to keep his Technos —and what they can do— a secret for as long as possible. It gives him more time to work out his grand plan, doesn't it?"

Java said nothing, she just gave Ebony a bored look. "Ebony, difficult though it may be for your tiny brain, could you please focus on the matter at hand? I'm staying at the Mall, and you need to make Bray agree."

"Bray's stubborn. He's already got a full house. Frankly Java, there's no room in the inn."

"Make room," Java intoned dangerously.

"I'm not a magician."

"This is pathetic. You'd do anything to keep me from that Mall. I guess I'm going to have to do it all myself then, aren't I?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ebony crossed her arms.

"I'll go to the Mall myself. You can just stay here and hide like a good little girl."

Ebony arched an eyebrow. "I highly doubt that I'm going to do that. And you're not stepping foot in that Mall without me either."

"Too bad," Java snapped. "I'm going. I have a job to do here, and I'm going to get it done whether you like it or not."

Java turned on her heel and went to walk out the door. Ebony shot forward and yanked her back by the arm.

"Don't you dare!"

"Just try and stop me!" Java sneered. "You've got nothing Ebony. You know you can't stop me, or what's about to happen to your precious. So just stand back and let the grown ups take over!"

Java shot a mocking smile at her sister, and shook her head. She pulled her hand from Ebony's grasp roughly, and opened the office door.

"You know what happened to the grown ups, don't you Java?" Ebony said in a deceptively sweet tone. Java turned to look at her. "They all _died_. So you'd just better watch your back, huh?"

Java raised her chin. "I always do."

Java stalked out of the office, and left Ebony fuming. Her witch of a sister was going to just wander into the Mall and make herself at home now. The thought made Ebony almost shake with rage. She hated being stuck like this. A horrible, powerless feeling was engulfing her.

She was losing her grip on it all.

She sat down behind her desk, slightly dazed. How had it come to this? In an effort to rid herself of Amber and claim Bray, she had ended up losing him forever to an Amber clone. She'd lost all influence she'd had within the Mallrats after the attempt on Tai-San's life, and Danni's farce of a trial. None of them had ever listened to a word she'd had to say after that.

Even her own men ignored her these days. She had hardly any idea what her Locos were doing at any given time. Half of them lounged around the hotel, the other half were off in the City doing who knows what. It was a battle to get any men to go to the Mall on market day, and she'd had to use all of her most potent threats to arrange them all to do security for the Gathering.

She'd noticed Spike gaining more and more power. The tribe listened to him immediately while they just talked over her when she tried to speak. She had never thought that that mindless idiot would ever become better than her, which was exactly why she'd appointed him lieutenant— she'd never expected any threat from him. It seemed she had been wrong, very wrong.

And now here she was, caught between a rock and a hard place. The rock being her failing position as Loco queen, and the hard place being Ram's hold over her. What could she do? Stand up and fight? But how? Her men refused to listen to her. And backing down wasn't an option either. She wouldn't give Java and Ram the satisfaction.

So Ebony sat, and pondered her future, but still didn't manage to come to any conclusions about what she should do.

* * *

Java walked slowly up to the Mall, smiling at the huge structure towered above her. She took a breath and walked in through the side entrance where the Trading Market sign was. When she arrived under the grille, she couldn't see anyone. The place seemed deserted. She moved forward, heading for the stairs.

"Ebony?"

Java looked up on hearing her sister's name called. Bray stood at the top of the stairs, a baby in his arms. He looked at her for a moment, realising she wasn't Ebony. Then a spark of realisation ignited behind his eyes.

"Java?"

Java smiled demurely at her old friend, and walked up the stairs to meet him. "Hello Bray, long time no see."

Bray laughed disbelievingly, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "It's great to see you Java! Ebony asked me if you could stay… but I said I had to call a meeting about it. I was going to have one later."

Java pouted. "You weren't going to turn an old pal away, were you Bray?"

Bray paused, and then shook his head sheepishly. "No… no, of course I wasn't. I just wanted the tribe to have their say so."

"Of course you did," Java nodded, taking the chubby little hand of the boy in Bray's arms. "But that hotel is just so stifling. All of those Locos, they're just so loud all of the time. They're no peace. I really would just feel so at home on this visit with you around."

Bray smiled modestly. "Thanks. We can fit you in Java, I'm sure we can."

Java smiled, relief pouring into every part of her. "So Bray, is this your son?"

Bray looked at the toddler. "Yeah… yeah I guess he is. Java, this is Micah."

Java smiled at the child. "Hi, baby! My, my Bray, you've certainly changed since I last saw you. I never thought of you as the settling down type!"

Bray shrugged. "Time changes people."

"Are you still with his mother?"

"Micah's mother… well, she's dead."

"Oh… I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's all right. I didn't really know her. See, he's not my biological son Java, I adopted him. His mother was killed by some kid out in the City. My girlfriend Danni and I took him on as our own."

"That's so great of you Bray. He'll have a terrific upbringing, I just know it."

"Thank you. So, do you want to meet the tribe?"

Java smiled widely, and looked around the Mall with a glint in her eye. "Bray, there's nothing I'd like more."

Bray gathered up the tribe, and she saw what Ebony had been talking about. They really were a band of mismatched kids. There were very young kids, mixed with pre-teens and of course the older teenagers. All of these children—the youngest member of the Technos was Ved, and even then he was hardly a child. How they all functioned together she didn't know— how they had managed to gain such power in the City was another mystery to her.

A girl with bright red hair and an unhappy pout on her face walked up with a broad guy who had short blonde hair. "Who's this?" the girl asked in a defensive tone.

"Everyone, this is Java," Bray announced. "She's an old friend."

A raven-haired girl stepped up beside Bray, and looked at Java with a hard, protective look on her pale face. Java guessed she was the girlfriend, Danni.

"An old friend from where Bray?" Danni asked.

Bray paused, and gave Java a conflicted look.

"An old friend from the Locos," Java answered for him.

An exotic-looking, dark-haired guy in the corner let out an affronted groan. "Oh please. You can't be serious."

"Yes, I'm perfectly serious Lex," Bray stated plainly. "Ebony asked me yesterday if she could stay here, and I was going to call a meeting about it… but Java just arrived here to ask me herself."

"Why did Ebony ask you if Java could stay?" an Asian girl asked calmly.

Bray again looked like he really didn't want to say what he had to say. "Because… she's Ebony's sister."

The tribe immediately dissented, and their angry chatter rose loudly through the Mall.

"No, it's okay guys, trust me—Java's a lot more friendly than Ebony is," Bray insisted.

"How do we know that?" the red-haired girl asked.

"Because it's the truth Salene."

Everyone looked around to see Trudy walking over to them, her baby in her arms. Java looked at the girl in surprise. The last time she'd seen Trudy she'd been five months pregnant, and scared for her life living with the Locos. Here she was now, with that same baby she'd been pregnant with. Java and Trudy had never had the problems Ebony and Trudy had. Firstly, Java had never been interested in either Bray or Zoot, which eliminated the main source of trouble between Trudy and Ebony.

"Trudy!"

"Hello, Java. It's good to see you back. Guys, she's trustworthy. A lot more trustworthy than Ebony. In fact, Ebony conspired to throw her and their other sister Siva out of the Locos so she could grab all of the power for herself."

"There's another sister?" some kid spoke up.

"Yes, but she's still with our tribe. And what Trudy just said is true, Ebony did do that. But I came back to make up with my sister, and all I wanted was a place to stay while I visit. I wanted to stay here because I knew Trudy and Bray so well," Java explained.

The Asian girl spoke up again. "I don't see any problem with it. We welcomed Amber's sister in, we should do the same for Ebony's sister."

"Yes, but the difference there is that we actually liked Amber," the sour-faced girl, Salene, said.

Bray gave Salene a warning look. "Stop that. Both Trudy and I have vouched for Java, isn't that enough?"

Lex stepped forward, a leering expression on his face as he looked at Java. "I say the more the merrier!"

Bray nodded. "For once Lex, I agree. You're welcome here Java, very welcome."

* * *

Solaris was sitting with Ellie at a table up in the café later that evening. They were the few people in the Mall not rushing around preparing for the Gathering. Ellie had gotten her press release written up and sent out days ago, so she had very little to do except watch Jack freak out over his many inventions which weren't ready for presentation, or were breaking down constantly.

Solaris was showing Ellie how she read palms.

"This is your life line. Here's your fate line. This one right here is your heart line."

"What can you tell by these lines?" Ellie asked.

"Lots of things. And they're not the only parts of the hand that you can tell things by. The bumps on your palm just under your fingers, they're called The Mounts, and depending on how big they are, you can tell how courageous, or how imaginative, or how loving a person is."

Ellie grinned. "That's so cool. Will you read my palm for me?"

"Of course," Solaris agreed.

They both looked up on hearing the echo of heavy footsteps through the café. Lex was walking in, seemingly looking for someone. "Seen KC?" he called distractedly.

"No," Ellie said plainly.

"Lex! Come and join us," Solaris invited.

Ellie's mouth dropped open. "No, don't… Solaris he's an idiot. And a huge bully besides that," she hissed.

Solaris shook her head, and looked at the blonde girl kindly. "Ellie, not everyone is what they seem to be."

Lex walked over, an uncouth look on his face. "What?"

"Are you interested in palmistry? I've been taking a look at Ellie's hand for her."

"You want to tell me my fortune?" Lex laughed derisively.

"If you'd like," Solaris nodded.

"What can you tell by someone's hand? All of nothing," Lex said snidely. He looked at Ellie. "Don't waste your time kid. Go back to the electrical shop, and do something productive like giving your nerd boyfriend a good time."

"How dare you! Jack isn't like that— and he's not like you! So keep your mouth shut Lex!" Ellie shouted.

"Ooh touchy subject!" Lex sniggered. He looked at Solaris contemptuously. "So have you got a crystal ball too? Can you tell if she's ever going to give poor Jack a night to remember?"

"Lex, you're disgusting. How about you focus on your own sex life — or lack thereof — before judging other people's?" Ellie hissed at him.

Lex just arched an eyebrow at the blonde girl.

Solaris spoke up, interrupting the argument. "Lex, I don't have a crystal ball… but won't you stay and let me read your palm instead?"

Lex snorted. "No thanks. I'm busy. I've got to go and see my death in the bottom of a tea cup," he sneered

Solaris smiled. "It's not like that. I'm not pretending I've got some kind of all powerful magic here. It's just simple knowledge of palmistry."

Lex looked like he was losing his patience. "I said no thanks. I've got better things to do. You know, I think I'd prefer Amber to you any day. She may have been stuck up, but at least she wasn't a crack pot."

Ellie and Solaris watched Lex leave the café.

"He's such a pig. Like he'd know a thing about a loving relationship. All he knows is how to degrade and insult women," Ellie spat.

"I think he's one of the most interesting members of this tribe," Solaris remarked thoughtfully.

"_What?_ How can you? He's completely repulsive Solaris! Don't get taken in by him!" Ellie exclaimed, looking horrified.

"I'm not being taken in by anyone Ellie, I promise. I just think there's something there, something more than meets the eye."

Ellie looked at her sceptically. "Solaris, trust me, there is no one besides someone who thinks with… well, with something south of his waist."

Solaris chuckled. "I've known people like that Ellie. I've _dated_ people like that. And I don't think that's really him."

Ellie just looked at her incredulously. "Okay… but you're making a mistake. You know, he broke my sister Alice's heart. I mean, she's a tough girl, but he totally crushed all of her hopes."

"Well that's very sad Ellie, and unfortunate. But maybe he had a different path to the she wanted him to take."

Ellie's expression became slightly annoyed. "You sound like Tai-San! She's always going on about this amazing and wonderful Lex hiding underneath the arrogant womaniser."

"Is she? Seems we think alike… Anyway, let's get back to the reading. Let me see if your love line is long and strong. It might tell us what's in store for you and… Jack, was it?"

"Yeah, Jack." Ellie nodded happily.

"Good. All right, let's start. Give me your hand."

* * *

Another meeting.

More of his time wasted while he stood around silently, awaiting orders. _He_ should be the one giving orders.

Spike fought not to yawn as Bray went on and on to Ebony about the importance of keeping the peace at the Gathering and how the Militia had better be on top of everything. He was well and truly bored. The sooner his plans went into practice the better.

He looked at Java who was sitting in a corner pleasantly watching the proceedings. He was incredibly suspicious of her. The sister that Ebony despises just turns up out of the blue, and she's welcomed into the fold instantly? Something wasn't right. Ebony would never invite Java to stay, let alone in the Mall.

Truth be told, Ebony was jealous and threatened by her older sister. Spike knew she had been ecstatic when she and Siva had left. There was no way they had kissed and made up. Java had something on Ebony that had made her let this happen. It was the only explanation.

A few words caught Spike's attention, and he looked at Bray.

"As you all know, Spike and his men found the one who murdered Micah's mother."

At this, Spike felt the Mallrat's eyes on him, and fought to look indifferent. He had fooled them— for now. Over in the corner though, Ebony was looking at him with a calculating expression. She wasn't buying it, he knew that much anyway.

He'd lied of course. Like Spike was going to tell Bray that the murderer he'd organized a hunt for was one of the very men that protected his tribe. He'd had to think of something to shield his Locos from accusation. While he didn't yet know exactly which of his men it was, he was several suspects – and the list was growing longer each day.

"It couldn't have come at a better time. Right before the Gathering we have good news to tell the leaders… but at the same time we have grave news to tell them. They may have been ignoring the terrors going on in this City, but we aren't— not anymore. And I am not going to let them do so either. We have to wake them up to this City, and we have to ask them to help us in bringing the violence and murder to an end."

Spike couldn't resist rolling his eyes at Bray's impassioned speech. His mindless band of Mallrats were all nodding and voicing their agreement. He couldn't believe they were so gullible. Bray was just as much the dictator that his brother had been— he just went about it with speeches rather than riots. His little tribe of followers would never see that though. Bray was far too noble to ever be like Zoot in their eyes— but Spike could see it.

As much as Bray protested that he had never wanted power, Spike wouldn't ever believe that. Everyone wanted power once they got a taste of it. Even the ever righteous Bray. Why else would he maintain such control over his tribe?

Spike sighed, and waited impatiently for this meeting to finally end. He glanced up to see May looking at him. She immediately looked away once they met eyes. Spike grinned to himself. She was certainly a little firecracker. Since their argument he'd been watching her whenever he was in the Mall. What it was that had come over him to make him suddenly find her interesting he didn't know. Maybe it was that she really didn't seem to belong in the Mallrats. She wasn't as surly as she often seemed, she was in fact talkative, chatty, and positive.

Spike waited until the incredibly boring meeting was over and then approached May. When she looked up and realised he was coming toward her, she immediately began to walk away. Spike didn't call after her, but simply followed her slowly. It would be best to talk to her out of sight of the others anyway. He found himself outside her room and stood in the doorway.

May didn't even realise he was there, and so he knocked loudly on the doorframe twice. She wheeled around, and once she saw him, her eyes flared.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you some kind of pervert?"

Spike laughed. "No, I'm not. Just thought I'd come and see how you are."

"I'm fine. Now leave."

"I don't want to leave."

May walked up to him, a furious look on her face. She took in his slight frame and slender shoulders, and wondered just how he had managed to seize such power and keep it. He certainly couldn't have by brute force. That meant he had a brain, unlike most of his Loco lackeys. And that also meant he was a lot more dangerous than them. He was playing with her mind, because he was smart, he knew exactly how to do it. She almost would have preferred it if he had just hit her, that she could handle. It was this psychological mind play that caused the most pain.

"Do you think that just because you're a Loco you can do _whatever_ you like, _wherever_ you like? You have no right to walk into my room like this!"

"I'm not in your room. I'm outside your room," Spike pointed out.

"Not far enough outside it!" May spat, pushing against his chest.

Spike caught her arm and pulled her to him. Was this the physical aggression she'd been expecting? May steeled herself for it, but it never came. Spike just held her where she was, pressed against his chest.

They were so close that Spike could feel May's hurried breaths on his neck. He knew by her shallow breathing that he'd scared her. He just looked at her, and she looked back, a slightly stunned expression on her face. Her features soon relaxed though and moved into a pensive, calculating look.

"What do you want?" she asked very softly.

"I don't know. I just think that you and I are very, very alike," Spike replied, just as softly.

"We're nothing alike," May insisted, shaking her head. "You're—"

"Don't use the Loco excuse May. You know as well as I do that it holds no weight. It doesn't matter if I'm a Loco or not."

"Then what is that matters Spike?" May asked darkly.

"You tell me," Spike whispered.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Both of them looked around to see Lex swaggering over, a thunderous look on his face. Spike resisted the urge to simply punch the guy. He had in fact been resisting the urge to punch Lex for a very long time. Spike got irritated just by looking at him. He was even more irritated now.

"Get away from her," Lex hissed at him, staring at Spike confrontationally.

Spike didn't let go of May's hand, in fact his grip on it tightened possessively. May looked at Spike in surprise, and was even more surprised by the fact that she liked it.

"Why don't _you_ get away from _us_," Spike returned.

"Listen, Loco scum, you have no right to touch her!" Lex shouted.

"Why Lex?" May spoke up suddenly.

Lex looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Why doesn't he have the right to touch me?" she asked, a mock-innocent look on her face. "Because I'm— your woman? Is that it?"

"No… I just—"

"Didn't think so. I'm not your woman Lex. The time for that has long since passed. I'm nothing but your go-between girl. Someone you can use and then kick to the curb whenever you like."

"It's not like that. It never was. I didn't mean to yell the other day, I was upset," Lex insisted.

"And so was I, but that didn't matter!"

Spike smirked, and watched the exchange with interest. So something had been going on between Lex and May? That thought almost infuriated Spike.

"We had a deal May!"

"Deals can be broken— and this deal just was."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me."

May walked off, dragging Spike behind her. Once they were out of Lex's sight, she let go of his hand. Spike smirked at her expectantly, and crossed his arms.

"Friends with benefits?" Spike smirked.

"Something like that," May replied, looking repulsed.

"So I guess that paves the way for you to start something new, with someone else."

"Maybe. But that someone else isn't you."

With that May stormed off, but Spike just smiled after her. "We'll see," he muttered.

* * *

Lex was on Mall security that night. He walked past the café to see Ellie pouring a drink of water. He smirked and went into the café. She saw him and turned her back, disgusted.

"So, Jack get any yet?" Lex laughed.

"Get away from me Lex. You disgust me," Ellie said, infuriated.

"Don't get so wound up. I'm just kidding," Lex said smoothly, coming up behind her.

"I don't care. We civilised people aren't like _you_. We don't treat each other like sex slaves and then move on."

"Oh, you're so much better than me, are you?" Lex whispered in her ear.

"Infinitely better," Ellie said irately.

"Prove it," Lex breathed. "Show me what you're made of…"

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Ellie snapped, turning around. Once she did so, she realised he was trapping her into the corner she was standing in at the counter. Her eyes widened, and she tilted her chin proudly.

"Maybe not. But I could prove a whole lot to you— that you're wasting your time with science boy first of all."

"Oh really?"

"Really. You need a real man, not some geek who has no idea how to please you."

Ellie shook her head calmly. "Lex, you just don't understand, do you? If I wasn't happy with Jack, I wouldn't be with him, but that never occurred to you, did it? You immediately assume I must be waiting for someone better to come along. I'm not. So you can back off."

Ellie pushed her way past Lex, who just stood there. He wasn't angry at her snubbing him, or walking off. Surprisingly, he actually considered what she'd said, but soon found himself wondering just what a complete dork like Jack had that he didn't.

"Lex… a bit late for a meal isn't it?"

He turned to see Solaris behind him. "There are always midnight snacks."

"I suppose there is," she laughed.

"No, I'm actually on security for the night."

Solaris nodded. "Oh, right. Well, I hope you have an uneventful night then."

"So do I."

"And I meant what I said Lex, I'll still give you a reading if you want one."

Lex just watched her walk away, frowning. Did he really want to fall prey to that fairytales and hokum bit? He'd never believed in any of that stuff. But right now he certainly felt like he could use a little peak into the future.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 22 – The Tower:

- Lex and Trudy come to an understanding  
- Solaris gives someone insight into their future  
- Salene pushes away her only confidante

And more…


	22. The Tower

Part 22 – The Tower

Trudy left Brady sleeping in her cot, and walked out into the Mall. It was market day and the level below her was teeming with people. She stood at the balcony and looked down at the market. Her eyes searched through the crowd until she found who she was looking for. Lex. Once she had spotted him, she quickly went down the stairs and made a bee-line for him. Just as she was about to go over to him, Lex walked in the opposite direction.

Trudy frowned and watched him. A boy had walked past a fruit trader's stall and snatched some apples while the owner wasn't looking. Lex went up behind the kid and grabbed his collar, yanking him backwards.

"That wasn't nice. Put them back," he growled at the boy in a dangerous tone.

The boy slowly placed the fruit back on the cart. Lex let go of the boy's collar and pushed him away. "Next time you do that I'll have the Militia deal with you!"

As Lex walked away from the fruit trader's stall, Trudy approached him.

"Lex can I talk to you?"

"I'm busy. Time is money… or in this case, chips," Lex said, flipping a red trading chip.

"Please Lex, just for a minute!" Trudy exclaimed.

Lex sighed. "Fine!" He stalked off, weaving through the stalls and Trudy followed him. He stopped by the doors down to the basement and looked at her expectantly. "What is it now?"

"I just, I wanted to say— I just wanted to thank you for covering for me with Bray when I fainted," Trudy said softly.

Lex grunted and leaned back against the wall. "You're welcome. But it didn't do me any favours to lie to our dear leader. He's been accusing me of 'taking advantage of you' every chance he gets."

"I'm sorry, really. I just— I haven't been having a very easy time of it. Soon I'll have two children, and neither of their fathers are around," Trudy said, smoothing a hand over her stomach self-consciously— her stomach which looked decidedly more rounded Lex noticed.

Lex crossed his arms, and looked at her plainly. "So that means you can just give up caring about everything? You passed out Trudy, that doesn't bode very well for someone who's pregnant."

"I know Lex! You don't need to tell me that!"

"All I'm saying is it isn't healthy. How would the father feel if he knew about this?"

"He'd be worried, really worried," Trudy admitted, thinking wistfully of Luke.

"Take better care of yourself then. If Zandra had done anything to hurt my boy I would've been livid. I don't want to have to find you unconscious again any time soon, especially if it means Bray puts my head on a block just because I tried to help you."

Trudy saw sense in Lex's words, hating that he was right. She'd been so distracted with keeping her baby a secret, and pining for Luke that she'd forgotten to take proper care of herself. "I know. You're right. And look, it won't happen again. I feel much better now. But Lex… it would help to know my secret was safe. All I keep doing is worrying that you're going to tell someone. It isn't helping me or the baby."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Fine. Quit worrying, I won't tell. Your secret's safe. But soon it won't be me you have to worry about— your own body's going to betray you. You can't hide this for much longer. I mean, even I can notice it pretty easily now," he said, gesturing to her stomach.

Trudy smiled fondly, and placed a hand low on her rounded abdomen. "But that's because you _know_ Lex. Of course you're going to notice."

Lex shrugged. "All I'm saying is, with the way your beloved Bray keeps watching you, he's going to pick up on it pretty soon," he said firmly. "And speak of the Devil… he's watching us right now."

Trudy felt the back of her neck prickle, and she knew Lex was right. Bray's eyes were on them. She resisted the urge to look around. "I guess I'd better go then."

"I guess you'd better," Lex nodded, stealing a quick glance at Bray, who was still watching them like a hawk from the balcony above them. Lex thought of something then, and grabbed Trudy's arm. "Oh and tell Red I won't be doing her the same favour I'm doing you."

Trudy pulled her arm away, and frowned. "Salene?"

"She's keeping her pregnancy from my best friend. He's backed me up and helped me more times than I can count. A baby is the one thing he's ever really wanted. He needs to be told."

"Lex , it isn't fair— to keep my secret and not Salene's. That's cruel!" Trudy exclaimed.

"No, that's life babe. Salene's keeping her pregnancy a secret out of selfishness. She doesn't love Ryan and never will. What's cruel is for her to do this to him."

"Lex, don't tell him, please. It would devastate her. She's just confused, as confused as any teenager who finds out she's pregnant," Trudy said reasonably.

"I'm not buying it. Look, just calm down. _Your_ secret won't get out," he reassured her.

"But she's my friend. I can't let you do this!" Trudy looked distraught.

"You can't stop me sweetheart. I've got a responsibility to my friend," Lex shook his head stubbornly.

Trudy knew she wouldn't win this one, so decided to compromise. "Okay, how about I talk to Salene and try to convince her to tell Ryan herself? Surely you know it would be better coming from her Lex. It would only hurt Ryan more if you just blurted it out and he found out she'd been keeping it a secret."

Lex considered this for a moment. "You're a tough chick to bargain with… I guess I'll have to let you try then, huh? Fine, do what you can, but if that girl hasn't told him about the baby by tomorrow, I'm doing it. Got it?"

"Got it." Trudy smiled with relief.

For once, she actually could see some kind of good intentions mingled in with Lex's obvious glee about the prospect of telling Salene's secret. He really did seem to have some kind of invested interest in wanting Ryan to find out about his baby.

She left Lex and slipped through the crowd, heading up to her room. She found herself feeling almost nervous when she left the confines of her bedroom. She didn't feel safe anywhere else.

"Trudy!"

She cringed at the sounds of Bray's voice. She slowed her pace, but didn't turn around. "I've got to get back to Brady."

"Trudy, please. Just hold on a second!" Bray jogged over and stood in front of her, blocking her way.

Trudy looked at him, forcing a patient smile onto her face. She felt anything but patient though. "What is it Bray?"

"I saw you with Lex. Has he been hassling you? Trudy, you can tell me."

"No he hasn't! I was just asking him a question Bray. Can't I even talk to him without you accusing him of doing something to me?"

Bray tilted his head. "I'm sorry… it's just, well, you've never exactly been friends with Lex, and now all of a sudden…"

"Now all of a sudden what, Bray? You're the one giving speeches about the importance of extending the hand of friendship to others. If we can't even do that within our own tribe, then we've got a problem!"

Bray looked slightly ashamed at that. "I guess so. I was just worried is all. I mean, he's the reason you were taken by the Chosen."

Trudy's eyes flared. "And I've been trying to forget that! I have forgiven Lex for all that happened before I was kidnapped. He was trying to help me. I know that. It doesn't matter now anyway, because I'm back, safe and sound. I just wish you would give me a moment's peace!"

"I'm sor—"

"I know Bray, you're sorry. But I swear if you don't leave me alone I'll walk right out of this Mall and never come back!" Trudy exclaimed.

"Trudy!" Bray admonished, looking concerned. "There was once a time when you couldn't do without me, when you told me everything!"

"But that's past now. I can take care of myself. I thought you'd be happy for me. Happy that I'm stronger and feeling so much more independent."

Bray sighed. "I am… I just…"

"Just what?" Trudy felt her impatience and annoyance flow away at the worry apparent on his handsome face. She reached out and cupped his cheek. "Bray you've been there for me during the worst times of my life, but please, give me my own space."

Bray nodded with a small smile. "I will."

"Thank you." Trudy gave him a grin before walking off. She breathed a sigh of relief, and just hoped that he would leave her be for now.

She pushed Bray from her mind, and focused on the next hurdle she had to get over— trying to convince Salene to come clean about her pregnancy before Lex revealed her secret to everyone.

* * *

"Hey."

Solaris looked up in surprise at who was at the door of her room. "Hello Lex."

"Are you busy?" Lex looked a little apprehensive, and she guessed he had something to say.

"No, no I'm not. I thought you'd be sleeping in late this morning after working security last night."

"No… no I have to supervise down in the market today."

"Well isn't the market on now?"

"Yeah it is. I left Ryan in charge. I just wanted to ask you if… if you'd do that reading thing."

Solaris smiled. "Of course I will. Sit down."

Lex followed her and they sat down at a little coffee table in the corner.

"You know… I don't think a palm reading is quite right for you. I think something more specific, more personal is needed," Solaris said thoughtfully.

"Like what?"

Solaris bent and pulled something out of a box. A pack of cards, but they were bigger than playing cards. "Tarot."

"Tarot? Oh come on…" Lex snorted cynically.

"What? You were ready to let me read little lines on your hand!"

Lex rolled his eyes and relented. "Fine."

"Good. Now shuffle the pack for me."

Lex shuffled the cards over and over again, and handed them back to Solaris.

She laid out the first card. It was upside down. "Ah… a reverse card," she said with a knowing laugh. On it was a colourful picture of a boy, holding a wand and a scroll. "The Page of Wands."

"And… what does it mean?"

"If it had been the right way up, it would have been a very positive card… but since it's not, it means that you are a temperamental person and you like to get your own way. You may also often bring pain to other people, and be an unfaithful lover. It also shows problems with reading and writing."

The expression on Lex's face was mistrustful and a little irritated. "How can one card tell you all of that? You must have known all of it already."

"Lex, I've only been here for a short time. How could I have known anything about you?"

"People talk. Someone must have told you things about me— only a few people know I have problems with reading and writing. Who told you?" Lex demanded.

Solaris shook her head, and looked at him calmly. "Lex, I assure you, no one has told me anything about you, nothing personal anyway. All this means is that we're off to a good start, the cards are pinning down your personality right away."

"I don't want to do this," Lex stated.

Solaris' hand shot forward and she grabbed his arm. "Don't go Lex. Please, just finish the reading."

Lex relented, but yanked his hand from her grasp. "Fine."

Solaris grinned, and placed the second card on top of the first. "The Fool." The card was upside down again and it showed a man on a cliff holding a bag.

Lex snorted. "Fool? What's that supposed to mean?"

Solaris looked at him. "The Fool is the card of possibility, it represents starting anew, making choices for the future. When presented upside down though, it also suggests a focus on sexual desire, irresponsibility, and selfishness."

Lex smirked at her. "Well, you've got the sexual desire part right."

"I'm sure," Solaris said wryly.

She placed the third below the first two. It showed a king figure sitting on a throne, a sword by his side. It was upside down like the first one was. "The Emperor."

Lex sat back in his chair proudly. "Emperor? I like the sound of that…"

"Don't get too excited," Solaris laughed. "This card is reversed as well."

"Meaning?"

"Immaturity, aggression, impatience, a need to control and to demand…"

Lex rolled his eyes. "Maybe this was a mistake. Listening to you point out all of my flaws isn't exactly the most fun thing in the world."

"Lex, I'm not pointing out your flaws. The cards are," Solaris told him. "But once all sixteen cards have been arranged, you'll see some meaning in what they say, I promise. And don't despair, The Emperor card means all of those things that I've said, but the person who possesses all of those bad traits, can also be benevolent and compassionate. The Emperor is traditionally a very temperamental figure, someone who changes constantly, and cannot decide on who they are."

"I know exactly who I am," Lex stated plainly.

"I'm sure you do Lex."

Solaris placed the fourth card to the left of the first and second. The card showed a soldier figure on a horse, holding up a sword. "The Knight of Swords. Reversed again. This suggests a quarrelsome person, maybe even violent. Someone who has secrets. He can appear honest, but is actually a liar. Accurate description of you, Lex?"

Though Solaris had mirth dancing in her eyes, Lex didn't appreciate it. The cards were forming a startlingly truthful description of him, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Just move on to the next card."

Solaris did so. She placed the fifth card above the first and second. The card showed an old man in robes travelling with a lantern. "The Hermit. Upright this time. This suggests again someone who's immature and unreasonable."

"Thanks. This just keeps getting better and better."

"But— it also shows someone who's wandering, searching for something, searching for an escape, someone who can never settle whether it be in mind or body. The people who surround you don't understand you. They may see you as being grumpy, or anti-social because of this lack of understanding."

Lex looked slightly appeased at this.

Solaris placed the sixth card to the right of the first and second. This card showed a woman dressed in fine robes, draped across a throne in beautiful surroundings. "The Empress."

Lex perked up, and sat forward, placing his elbows on the table. He took a good look at the card. "Empress? What does that mean?"

Solaris smiled. "It's the creator card. The creation of life, or romance, or both. But be careful, in doing this, the creator can show her true colours, and withhold what's rightfully yours."

Lex frowned, wondering what that could mean. Was he going to meet a new girl? Had he already met her? And what was that 'true colours' remark about? How could someone withhold what's 'rightfully his'?

Solaris put the seventh card under the third. This card showed a man and woman standing against a sky. An angel stood over them with a powerful sun shining from behind. "The Lovers."

"Really?" Now Lex had no doubt what the meaning was. The Empress card followed directly by The Lovers card? It had to mean he was going to have another relationship with someone soon.

Solaris nodded. "Yes, really. This can be taken literally, but is can also mean that you need to go with your instincts. You'll have this deep knowledge that you were meant to do something, or be with someone, or going somewhere, and that if you don't you'll never be complete. It's a card which tells you to trust your instincts, and make your own choices, to have faith and be honest."

Lex raised his eyebrows. No one had ever told him to trust his instincts before, he'd always been told his instincts were wrong and bad. That they only ever told him to scheme and steal, and to be untrustworthy.

Solaris placed the eighth card beside the fourth. This card showed the sea, and above it was a hand holding a chalice which had a heart on it. "The Ace of Cups. It seems the cards have been leading to this—The Empress, The Lovers… this card shows the beginning of a love affair that could lead to marriage, the nurturing of a new life… anything's possible."

Lex didn't know how to feel on being told this. He was caught between believing in these cards, in what they said, and feeling that they were just cards, and it was all just a coincidence.

Solaris placed the ninth card above the fifth. This card showed a figure like an angel with two chalices. He stood by a river and was pouring water from one chalice into the other. "Temperance."

Lex's brows drew together. "Temper-what?"

"Temperance. This is the blending of opposites. It's when dark and light, the optimist and the pessimist, the good and the bad, the believer and the cynic learn to become one. It's a good card Lex. It should help you to learn how to look past the black and white, and blend them… to see the shades of grey."

"The shades of grey? But in what context… what situation? How am I supposed to know when to apply this to my life?"

"You'll just know," Solaris smiled enigmatically.

She placed the tenth card beside the sixth. It showed an angel in the sky trumpeting a horn while below on earth the dead rose from their graves. "Judgment."

"Creepy."

Solaris shook her head. "Not quite. It means a change of position, a renewal. It talks of a time to forgive and forget, to let past wounds heel. And— to have the courage to lose bad habits."

"I'm not so good at that forgiving and forgetting thing."

"Then the card is telling you to work as being good at it!" Solaris laughed.

She picked up the eleventh card and placed it away from the cross shape formed by the first ten. She put it down almost diagonal to the tenth.

It showed a woman pouring water from two jugs. She was pouring one into a lake and the other onto land beside her. Behind her in the sky was a bright yellow star surrounded by smaller stars. "The Star. This is a great card to get Lex. Everyone wants this to come up during a reading. The Star suggests peace and harmony— but, there's a catch."

"Isn't there always?"

"This peace may come quickly, or it may not. I may come gradually over the course of your life. It may only come moments before death."

"That's reassuring," Lex snorted.

"It should be," Solaris said simply.

She placed the ninth card above the eighth one. "The Hanged Man."

"Excuse me?" Lex exclaimed. "The Hanged Man!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds Lex."

The card was upside down again, and it showed a man hanging by one foot from a tree. "This card once again suggests most of the things that have already come up about you in this reading, your irresponsibility, selfishness, your lack of faith. It also betrays something else though, something very clear— your escape through false means: drugs or liquor."

"How can a card tell you something that specifically about me?"

"Because the card has many meanings—only a certain few will relate to you though. And this does relate to you, doesn't it?"

"It could," Lex admitted.

"Lex, it's okay to acknowledge that. You can only improve yourself."

"Why do so many of my cards keep appearing upside down?" Lex said, a worried expression on his face.

"Because they're showing me how to read them in relation to you. If they were upright, they wouldn't show the true you— they'd show the mask you wear. Now let's go on Lex."

Solaris put the twelfth card above the eleventh. This card showed one sword in the middle with two crossed over it. "The Three of Swords," she said in a strange voice.

"What? What's up?"

"This… this is the end of a relationship. It suggests heartache. Heartache for all involved."

Lex shook his head, confused. "But I thought you said it all worked out well… The Lovers, The Ace of Cups…"

"Yes, I know… but I suppose all things must end Lex," Solaris said compassionately.

"They always do for me anyway."

Solaris paused for a moment, then put down the thirteenth card above the twelfth. It showed ten wands sticking up out of the ground. It was another reverse card. "The Ten of Wands. Upside down again. This shows… hidden enemies. An enemy in someone you think you know, an enemy who has not yet shown themselves. An attempt by these enemies or others to disrupt plans you've made, or are involved in."

"That sounds weird. Why has it jumped from my love life to this?"

"Maybe they're both connected," Solaris said softly.

She put the fourteenth card above that one. It showed ten swords all crossed over each other. "The Ten of Swords… This is—well this isn't the best card to get Lex. It suggests ruin. Complete ruin. An extremely difficult time: betrayal, loneliness…"

Lex felt a coldness wash over him. It wasn't real, he told himself. They were just cards…

Solaris was staring at the cards, seemingly trying to work something out. "The cards are trying to say something, they're leading up to… _this_."

She had placed the final card on the table. For the first time during the reading, Solaris had a truly shocked look on her face.

"What?" Lex looked at the card. It showed a tower against a night sky with lightning striking it and fire blazing out of the windows. A man and a woman were both falling from the tower as well.

"The Tower," Solaris said in a soft voice.

"What does this mean? This is another one of those cards that isn't as bad as it looks, right?" Lex laughed.

"No, it's not. It's _worse_ than it looks."

"What? Stop being so mysterious and just say what it means."

"I'm sorry. It—it shows that on a personal level you'll experience deception, distress. But as regards to the wider world, your surroundings, where you live— there's adversity ahead. Unforeseen catastrophe."

"Catastrophe," Lex said disbelievingly.

"A war. A war between truth and lies. It's a war that will see the truth awakened."

"Are you sure about this?

"I'm sure. The Tower doesn't have multiple meanings like the other cards Lex."

"This war… it is a literal war, or is that just a metaphor for something? This is serious, if the tribe's in danger—"

"I didn't do this reading for the tribe, it's for you Lex. This reading relates only to you. This war, this terror, yes, it could be metaphorical. It may only be about you, some kind of war _you_ must wage, against yourself, against your demons… I don't know. You have to interpret it yourself Lex."

Lex looked at The Tower card for a long time. Then he shook his head and turned it over. They were just cards.

* * *

Trudy tentatively knocked on Salene's door. "Salene? Can I come in?"

"I suppose so," came the glum reply.

Trudy walked in to find Salene lying on her bed with her back to her. "I've been talking to Lex."

"Why would talk to him?"

"You know he covered for me with Bray when I fainted the other day."

Salene laughed harshly. "I suppose that makes him a complete gentleman then."

Trudy smiled easily. "I never said that. Look Salene, he doesn't want to keep your pregnancy a secret anymore."

Salene turned around suddenly. "What?"

"He's going to tell Ryan about the baby if you don't tell him yourself by tomorrow," Trudy explained carefully.

"What the hell gives him the right to do this? This isn't his secret to tell!" Salene raged.

"But he's giving you the chance to tell it yourself Salene," Trudy said comfortingly, trying to calm her down.

Salene looked at her accusingly all of a sudden. "And what about you? Why isn't he threatening to tell everyone about your baby?"

"I don't know… maybe he wants to tell because he's Ryan's friend and he feels bad that he's keeping this from him."

Salene scoffed. "He doesn't give a damn about Ryan— look at all he's done to him!"

Salene started to pace across the room manically. Trudy stepped up to try and stop her, but she just struggled away.

"Salene, please don't get upset. Just take this chance to tell Ryan— before Lex does."

Salene looked at her like she was mad. "No! No I won't! I don't want to tell Ryan yet and I am _not_ going to be threatened by that creep."

"Salene, please don't do anything rash!"

Salene looked at Trudy for one moment, a blank look on her face. For a second Trudy thought she was going to listen to her, and calm down… but she didn't. She burst out in a volley of shouts and screams, her eyes flaring angrily. "Shut up! Just shut up! It's just wonderful for you, isn't it? Lex is keeping your little secret all wrapped up safe, and you've got Bray following you around asking if you're okay every five minutes! Who do I have to care about me? No one!"

Trudy frowned. "I care Salene! I care about you! I just think—"

"What? That Lex is right?" Salene demanded.

"I think that Ryan has a right to know, yes!" Trudy admitted.

"And what if Lex were threatening to tell Bray your secret?"

"But that's different. Bray isn't the father of my baby."

Salene looked at her maliciously. "And who _is_ Trudy? Do you even know? How many Chosen guards did you sleep with to get them to help you escape?"

Trudy looked horrified. "Salene! Why are you saying all of this?"

"You just wander back in here and expect everything to go back to the way it was before you left— well it can't! You're not one of us anymore Trudy, and you're not my friend! Just go back to the Chosen— at least they want you, because _we_ don't!"

Salene just stalked out of the room then, leaving Trudy staring emptily after her. What had come over her? Why had she said such horrible things? Trudy fought the urge to break down. Salene was supposed to be her best friend, and yet that had been a completely unjustified attack upon her. What was Salene going to do next?

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 23 – All The King's Men

- Bray tries to reconcile with Danni  
- Salene does something drastic  
- Bray and Lex unravel Spike's lies about the identity of the City murderer  
- And, Spike discovers the _real_ City murderer… and his new victim

And more…


	23. All The King's Men

Part 23 – All The King's Men

Lex fell gratefully onto his bed fully clothed, and settled in for a long mid-afternoon snooze. After working security all night and presiding over business in the market without any sleep in between, he was completely exhausted. He had just yawned widely when the door to his room was kicked open, and light streamed in. Lex groaned and looked at his visitor, preparing to unleash a collection of extremely unpleasant remarks.

When he saw Salene standing there, he let out a heavy sigh. He should have expected a visit from her. She was never going to take Trudy's message from him very well.

"Just who do you think you are? Who do you think you are Lex!"

Lex sat up on his bed, and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Calm down! What's up with you? Hormones, is it?" he said blearily.

"You have no right to decide when I should tell _my_ husband about _my_ pregnancy!" Salene yelled, staring down on him.

Lex just gave her a dark, uncaring look. "You're pathetic, you know that?" he sniggered.

Salene stepped closer to the bed, shaking with anger. "How _dare_ you! How dare you call _me_ pathetic! You're the pathetic one Lex! The one playing God with other people's lives!"

Lex's attention was caught then. He made an incredulous face, and stood up from his rumpled bed. "_I'm_ playing God? You're the one keeping your husband's own child from him!"

Salene glared at him, and Lex didn't think he'd ever seen such rage and venom in her eyes before. "Since when did you have a conscience Lex? Oh I forgot… you only got one when you realised you could use it as an excuse to hurt me!"

Lex scoffed. "I'm not trying to hurt you Red. I couldn't care less about you. If you disappeared tomorrow, I wouldn't shed a single tear."

"I wouldn't give a damn if you did or not you creep."

Lex ignored her, and continued. "What I care about is that child you're carrying. It's my best friend's flesh and blood, and I will not let you take away from him, not if I can stop it."

"I'm not taking anything from him! All I ever wanted was time to try and break the news to him!" Salene insisted.

"It's not very difficult! You say, 'Hey Ryan, you're going to be a father'."

"Trust you to boil down one of the most difficult dilemmas in a marriage to a simple, macho idea. It's not as simple as that!" she cried.

"Yes it is as simple as that… but then, _nothing's_ ever simple with you, is it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've got a loving husband, but you just can't be happy, can you? You have to spend your days pining over someone else— Bray, who already has a girlfriend that he loves. If he wanted _you_, he'd be with _you_! Is that such a difficult concept to get through to your head?"

"Shut up Lex!"

Lex's eyes flared, and he began to feel as angry as Salene looked. He was sick of this. He did wrong, people got angry, he tried to do right, people _still_ got angry. Well he wasn't going to let this one go. The wool had been pulled over Ryan's eyes from day one by his precious Salene. She needed a wake up call. She couldn't just use his friend like this.

"No, I won't! I'm finished with keeping your sad little secret! You're just holding out for lover boy— well he doesn't want you Salene! He wants _Danni_! He loves _Danni_!"

Salene just gritted her teeth and slapped him across the face as hard as she possibly could.

Lex just smirked, and flexed his stinging jaw. "Nice right hook babe. Too bad it's not going to save you from the truth— because that's exactly what Ryan's about to find out."

Lex laughed, making Salene even angrier. He had the audacity to laugh at a time like this! To mock her! He had no comprehension of what she was going through. How could he, being the brainless, lust-driven pig that he was. He would never understand her reasons for doing what she had done.

"You are vile, evil scum Lex. And I hope you get what you deserve," Salene spat.

"You're in way over your head," he snorted. "Just give up already. You're nothing but a sad, insecure little trollop and the sooner Ryan realises that the better."

Salene flinched at his words, but pushed his insult from her mind. She refused to be brought down to his level, though she feared she'd sunk even lower than him already. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was what she would do next. Lex was going to tell Ryan everything!

"You'll regret this Lex, mark my words!" Salene hissed, before turning on her heel and stalking out.

"I very much doubt that sweetheart!" Lex called after her, laughter in his voice.

He looked at his inviting bed, and rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to get any sleep now— he had to go find Ryan and tell him the truth. Lex heaved a sigh and walked out into the Mall, going down to the market in search of his friend.

"Anyone seen Ryan?" he asked.

KC shrugged. "I think he was talking with some traders outside. Why?"

"'Cause I got some happy news for him," Lex stated.

"You don't sound too happy."

"Yeah, well, that's what women do to you," Lex muttered as he headed outside to find Ryan.

Salene fled to her room and slammed the door behind her. Once inside, she really let the floodgates open. She wept and wept, and felt like she just wanted to curl up and cry forever— but she couldn't. She was in trouble, big trouble. The safety she had felt with her pregnancy being a secret had been shattered by Lex's selfishness. She had to do something to stop this… she didn't know what, she just felt like running, running far away…

Salene froze, and inhaled sharply. Running away…

If she left then she wouldn't have to face Ryan's anger once Lex told him, she wouldn't have to face the tribe, or Trudy… or anyone! She could just escape, be free, be herself… She wouldn't have to worry about hiding her pregnancy anymore, she wouldn't have to deal with a husband she despised.

Salene, her face still wet with tears, shot over to her closet and began yanking clothes out at top speed. She stuffed them all into a backpack along with a few more belongings. She grabbed another bag for food and went to leave the room. She paused though, and frowned. She had to leave a note, some sort of goodbye to Ryan. She knew at least she must owe him some explanation.

She tore out a page from a notebook, and quickly penned a note to him explaining what she could in such a short time. She left it on the bed, and then peered out the door cautiously. Seeing no one, she practically ran to the café, where she took cans of food and some fresh vegetables, and stuffed them into her food bag.

After that, Salene stopped, and frantically wondered which exit she could leave through unnoticed. It was market day, there were people everywhere… Then she had it—the roof! If she went out onto the roof, she could climb down the ladder down the side of the building. She'd end up on the other side of Mall far away from the market entrance. No one would see her.

Salene found her way out onto the roof, and made her escape.

* * *

Spike stood with ten of his men just under one of the grilles in the Mall. Ebony stood before them, a clipboard in hand. Bray had given her a list of things the Militia needed to get on top of before the Gathering, and so she was handing out jobs to them. Spike resented having to stand there and await Ebony's orders, and do the Mallrat's bidding— but he knew that his time would come eventually. He just had to be patient.

"I need all of these things done pronto. The Gathering is nearly upon us, and none of the tasks appointed to the Militia have been carried out," Ebony said sharply. "That is going to change— now. I want you all to quit resting on your laurels, and do your jobs!"

Some of the men shot Spike sideways glances, and he nodded silently at them. It was a signal— just do what she says, for now at least. She handed each of them pages with a list of things they needed to do. None of them looked very happy, but said nothing to Ebony about it.

She sharply told them all to get moving, and they began to disperse. Ebony's sister Java walked by with a small, spiteful smile on her face. Spike smirked to himself. Java had been playing the innocent act ever since she'd arrived, and this was the first not-so-pleasant look he'd seen on her face. The first of many of her real faces he surmised.

"Glamorous life, isn't it Ebony? What power you have, giving out chores!" Java laughed mockingly.

"Get out of my way," Ebony hissed, and she stomped past her older sister.

Spike snorted. He had known all along they had been faking their big reconciliation. He just wondered why. He didn't have time to worry about it though. He looked at his list of errands. Many of them he had to do out in the City, but some were checking with other Mallrats that all of their own tasks for the Gathering had been completed so that everyone knew what should be brought to the Gathering..

Spike headed to the electrical shop to talk with Jack about the inventions that he was supposed to showcase for the Gathering. Spike stood in the doorway of the shop, but saw only Ellie.

"Blondie! Where's science boy?"

Ellie turned and looked at him disdainfully. "Jack! You've got a visitor!"

Jack appeared smiling, but his face instantly fell upon seeing Spike. The boy descended into a bundle of nerves and stammered his way through a greeting.

"Shut up kid. Just tell me if you've got your science stuff ready for the Gathering," Spike said, cutting through Jack's jittery ramblings.

"Yes! Yes, I— I do. It's all— all ready. It is. Mostly ready. Well, all right, _almost_ ready. There's— there's some fine tuning needed," Jack said sheepishly.

Spike placed a hand on his hip and looked at Jack expectantly. "How _much_ fine tuning?"

Jack shot Ellie an uneasy glance, and grinned anxiously. "Well… you know, a significant amount… I would say."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Show me what you've got! Now!"

Jack shot around the corner to the other part of the shop, and Ellie glared at Spike. "You have no right to speak to him like that."

"Blondie, I've got work to do. I really don't need my time wasted by some kid who's scared of his own shadow."

"Jack isn't afraid of his own shadow!" Ellie defended. "He's just sick of you Locos thinking you can bully your way through _our_ Mall!"

"Does he always let his woman fight his battles for him?" Spike asked tersely.

Ellie just gave him a poisonous look and stormed off into the adjoining part of the shop.

Spike shook his head, irritated. He stood there impatiently for several minutes, listening to the frenzied shuffling and whispering in the other room of the shop. He was looking around the jumbled room listlessly when something caught his eye. A TV. It was a surveillance TV, and it was showing the parking lot below the Mall. Then it switched to the market entrance. Then is switched again to the parking lot a few seconds later. Spike was almost impressed. The kid had managed to hook up cameras and a TV to watch the exits. Not bad.

Suddenly, movement on the screen captured Spike's attention. The screen was showing the parking lot, and by some abandoned, burnt-out cars, he could make out someone… someone instantly recognisable by their Loco uniform.

"What the hell?" Spike muttered to himself.

He peered closely at the screen and saw that he was not alone. The Loco was actually dragging a struggling girl along behind him.

"No…" Spike hissed. "Not here, not here you idiot!"

It looked like he'd finally found the Loco that was the culprit of the rapes and murders. It was just too bad that he was stupid enough to do it on Mallrat territory. If only he could see his face… but Spike had no time to try and make out which of his men it was. He had to act fast. He looked around to see if Jack and Ellie could see the TV. They couldn't, they were still shuffling and organising something in the other room.

Spike looked at the TV once more, then he raised his foot and kicked it with all his might. The TV fell back off the table. Spike couldn't see how much damaged he'd done to it— but hopefully he'd broken it enough so that Jack couldn't see what was happening in the parking lot.

Spike turned and raced out of the electrical shop at top speed.

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Bray stood in the doorway of Danni's room looking at her expectantly. She didn't look up from Micah, who she had perched on her knee, a story book on the bed before them.

"About what?" Danni asked nonchalantly.

Bray's eyes flashed angrily for a moment, and betrayed the growing irritation inside him. "You know _exactly_ about what Dan. About the fact that you're in here and not in our room. About why you're hardly talking to me!"

Danni pursed her lips. "I would have thought my reasons were perfectly clear Bray."

"They're not! All I see is that you're pulling away from me, and I don't like it!" Bray exclaimed, a mixture of sorrow and anger apparent on his face.

Danni's hard expression softened. "You haven't exactly been beating down my door to make things better, have you?"

Bray's face fell, and his shoulders dropped tiredly. He ran a hand over his face. "I've been so busy Danni. I'm sorry."

Danni sighed, and bounced Micah affectionately. "You're always busy Bray, aren't you?" she said shortly.

"Danni please, you know I can't help that! I'm the tribe leader, there are things I have to do!"

"I know that, I do. But I really don't think that this is… that this is going the way I thought it would." Danni finally looked at him properly, and Bray hated the sad, defeated look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Danni sighed painfully. "Bray, it just doesn't feel right. _I_ don't feel right."

Bray frowned deeply, and sat beside her on the bed. "I don't understand."

"I don't feel right… as you girlfriend," Danni said gently. "I keep feeling like I'm replacing someone."

"That's not true at all."

Danni exhaled sharply, exasperated. "But it's what I feel! And I think it _is_ true Bray! No one sees me for who I really am! I'm just someone you turned to when you were vulnerable and lonely! I'm not your real girlfriend in their eyes! They're just waiting for Amber to somehow return and for everything to go back to normal!"

Bray took her hands, and spoke to her passionately. "But it _is_ normal! _This_ is normal, _us! _You have never replaced Amber for me, _ever_! When I fell for you, I fell for Danni, not Amber. And I love _Danni_."

"Bray, I love you too, but it's just not as simple as that anymore," Danni told him softly.

"It can be," Bray insisted.

Danni shook her head. "Things have changed Bray, you have to see that."

"Of course I see it, but that doesn't mean we have to change!" Bray exclaimed. "I don't understand why you're acting like this all of a sudden!"

Danni yanked her hands from his grasp and stared at him defiantly. "Because maybe I'm sick of being defined by someone else! First my father, then you… I've been tied to someone else's choices, to someone else's mistakes for too long. I want to be my own person!"

"You are!" Bray cried. "Of course you're your own person, Danni, you always have been. That's what I love about you!"

"Bray I think we just need to…"

"Need to what?" Bray prompted breathlessly.

He didn't want to hear what she was about to say. He couldn't hear it. He couldn't lose another girl that he loved, he just couldn't. The thought of Danni was the only thing that helped him get through these days of trouble, and death, and worry. Being leader of the Mallrats, and trying to bring the City together besides that had taken their toll on Bray. He wasn't the fresh-faced sixteen year old he'd been when the Virus hit. He now felt as jaded and world weary as an old man.

His life, it felt like one long, cold day, but Danni was the warm fire he came home to in the evening. She was the warmth seeping through his limbs, the fire revitalising his veins. Had things gone so terribly wrong that she no longer wanted to be with him? Was he about to lose the one person he truly loved?

Danni looked pained as she tried to speak. "I need to get some space. I just think if I don't I'll self-destruct."

Bray looked at her shocked and saddened. He felt like he'd been kicked in the teeth. "Danni… don't leave me," he said simply.

Danni shook her head vehemently. "I am _not_ leaving you Bray. No way… I'm just— taking a leave of absence," she told him, smiling comfortingly.

"For how long?" Bray asked urgently, his heart pounding.

"For as long as it takes," she replied gently. "Let me do this Bray, please?"

Bray nodded, swallowing hard. "Yeah… yeah, of course. Do what you have to… I— I just—"

Danni just looked at him compassionately as he felt his whole body break out in a cold sweat. "Bray, just focus on the tribe for now. Focus on the Gathering and bringing the people of this city together. I'll take Micah and stay here in my old room. You don't need to worry about him, okay?"

Bray nodded distantly. "Yeah, thanks. Danni, I—"

Suddenly, both were startled by the sound of arguing and shouting down in the Mall.

"You'd better go see what that's about," Danni said quietly.

"It can wait," Bray said sharply.

"No it can't. The tribe comes first Bray," Danni told him firmly.

Bray looked at her pleadingly. "Danni…"

"Bray! Go!" she insisted.

He finally relented and stood up. "Fine… I'll see what's up. But I'm coming right back. We need to talk more about this."

"Bray, I really don't think there's anything more to talk about," Danni stated softly.

Bray just looked at her mournfully, and stood up slowly. He reluctantly walked out of the room, feeling a little dazed.

Danni just watched him leave silently. She took a breath and smiled at Micah. "Let's get back to the story Micah, shall we? Now where were we? Oh yes… 'And all the king's horses, and all the king's men couldn't put him back together again…'"

* * *

Bray walked down the stairs to see KC and Lex glaring at Spike. The three of them stood in front of the Phoenix Fountain, Lex with his hands on KC's shoulders, Spike gripping his Loco helmet so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

"What's going on?" Bray asked.

"This moron just practically knocked me out!" KC accused.

"Shut up you little squirt!" Spike growled.

Bray noticed that Spike looked paler than usual, and that his eyes kept darting toward the exit. His stance was jittery, uneven, like he was about to bolt at any moment. He didn't have time to ponder what was wrong with Spike though as Lex started yelling heatedly. Bray ran down the remaining stairs and intercepted the fight.

"Back off!" Lex shouted in Spike's face. "He's just a kid! _You_ ran into _him_!"

Bray pushed against Lex's chest, and wondered at the force of his anger. There seemed to be something more behind it than Spike just running into KC.

"I've got places to go! Your fearless leader here gave Ebony a list of tasks for us. I'm trying to get them done!" Spike insisted.

He pushed Bray away from him and walked off, tossing Lex a disdainful look.

"You're nothing but Ebony's jumped up little whipping boy!" Lex yelled after him.

"Maybe, but I bet you wish you were too," Spike shot back laughingly, without even turning around. He walked under the grille, and left through the market entrance.

Bray watched the fair-haired man leave the Mall. Just then Ryan came in carrying some boxes. He'd probably been in the store room, organising things for tomorrow's market. The market had closed down for the day just a short time ago.

"Patsy and Cloe said you were looking for me Lex," he said.

"Yeah…" Lex said uncertainly, his fight with Spike forgotten almost immediately. "Ryan, man, it's Salene…"

Ryan immediately looked panicked. "Salene! What is it? Is she okay?"

"Lex what's going on?" Bray asked. "What about Salene?"

Ryan didn't stop to listen though, he dropped his boxes and raced up the stairs to his and Salene's room.

"Lex, I won't ask again, what's going on?"

Lex had a guilty look on his face which told Bray he knew more than he was letting on. "Red's pregnant."

Bray's mouth dropped open in shock. "Salene? Pregnant?"

"Yeah… like four months pregnant. She's been hiding it from Ryan," Lex said.

"How did you know when Ryan didn't? And what happened to your face?" he asked, just noticing a dark bruise on Lex's cheekbone.

"Uh well… that's kind of part of it. Salene wasn't too happy that I had found out that she's pregnant. I said I wanted her to tell Ryan… and she hit me," Lex said sheepishly.

Bray was just about to ask just how Lex had found out about Salene's pregnancy when Jack came running over. He looked wide-eyed and frantic, and was looking around. When he saw Bray, and tried to speak, he was so out of breath that he was struggling to get words out.

"Jack! What is it? What's wrong?" Bray asked, concerned. First Danni, then KC and Lex, then Ryan and Salene… when was the drama going to end?

Jack gasped for breath. "Spike! It's Spike! He's— he's up to something!"

Ellie came out of the electrical shop and walked over. "We were getting the inventions ready to show Spike when we heard a crash in the front of the shop. We came in and the surveillance TV was damaged and Spike was nowhere to be seen!"

"The screen wasn't too badly broken though… we could see a Loco down in the parking lot. He's… with a girl. She's— she's struggling and fighting him…" Jack said nervously.

Lex looked at Bray, realisation dawning on his face. "Someone doesn't kick in a TV which just happens to be showing a fellow Loco attacking a girl for no reason!"

"No he doesn't," Bray agreed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fabled capture of the City rapist, would it?" Lex asked. "'Cause I didn't buy that story the first time, and I still don't."

"It was pretty suspicious," Bray agreed.

Jack, having finally gotten his breath back, stood up straight. "If you want to save that girl's life then I suggest you move."

"Where's the Militia?" Ellie asked.

"Out doing Bray's precious Gathering tasks," Lex answered.

"I didn't know this was going to happen!" Bray snapped irritably.

"It looks like it's got to be us then, doesn't it?" Lex said darkly. "And I for one would love to get my hands on a piece of Loco scum."

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 24 – Last Call For Sin:

- Spike, Lex and Bray face off with the Loco in the parking lot  
- May goes out in search of Salene

And more…


	24. Last Call For Sin

Part 24 – Last Call For Sin

"May! Have you seen Salene? I've been looking for her everywhere!"

May looked up slowly and saw Trudy standing before her, a frantic look on her face. May fought the urge to roll her eyes. She hadn't known Trudy long. Her first memory of her was seeing her as Supreme Mother with the Chosen. Even then there had been a slightly unhinged look in her eye. And since she'd come to the Mall the only Trudy she knew was either hysterical or in a complete dazed. It looked like she was having one of her hysterical days today.

May shrugged. "No. What's happened?"

Trudy frowned deeply. "She's— she's upset. We had an argument and I don't know if she's going to do something… drastic."

May titled her head. Maybe Trudy's hysteria was warranted if there really was something up with Salene. "Must've been a serious argument if you're that worried. What was it about?"

Trudy shifted uncomfortably. "Salene wouldn't like me to say. But that's beside the point. I have to find her before—"

May raised an eyebrow. "Before what Trudy? If there's something wrong with Salene, I want to know!" She stepped closer to Trudy and lowered her voice. "Do you… _know_?"

"Know what?" Trudy asked nonchalantly.

"Trudy… come on. I've noticed how Salene's been acting lately. Hell, everyone has!"

"So?"

"When I first met her, before she brought me to the Mall, I realised something. Something she was keeping a secret from her husband-to-be…"

Trudy's lips parted. "You know?"

"About the baby?" May whispered. "Yes, I know."

Trudy shook her head. "Well then you know she's been hiding it from everyone. The night she told me, Lex overheard her. He threatened to tell Ryan today, and Salene didn't take it very well. I don't know what she's going to do May, she was really upset."

May was about say something when Ryan walked by, looking dazed and very lost. He had something clutched in his hand.

"Ryan?" Trudy asked tentatively.

Ryan looked up. "She's gone. Salene's gone."

"What?" May exclaimed.

She and Trudy looked at each other simultaneously. Trudy went to Ryan, a compassionate look on her face. "How do you know?"

Ryan held out the piece of paper in his hand. "Because she left me a note. A note! She couldn't even tell me to my face!" he cried, his tone a painful mixture of anger and devastation.

Trudy looked the note and read it aloud softly.

_Ryan, _

_I don't know how to say this. It isn't easy, believe me. It's part of the reason I can't say it to you in person. I've wanted to tell you so much since we got married, but I just couldn't. Ryan, I haven't felt the same about you in a long time. I've been living a lie staying married to you, and I can't do it anymore. I want both of us to be happy, and neither of us will be if we go on like this. _

_It's over Ryan, our marriage is over. I hope you can forgive me for telling you like this in a letter, you don't deserve it. And I don't deserve you. You are a loving and kind man, and you'll find someone who's your equal. But that someone isn't me. It never has been. I sincerely hope that you will still be one of my best friends, just like you were in the old days, before Eagle Mountain, before all of this craziness started. _

_I had to tell you this in a letter Ryan, because I'm leaving. I'm leaving this mall, and I going to try and find some kind of peace. I've felt so claustrophobic, so unhappy here recently. Lex will probably tell you something, a secret I've been keeping. Maybe he's told you already. It's true Ryan, it's true. And I know you'll be even more worried about me now. Don't be. I swear I will take good care of myself. And I'll come back as soon as I can. _

_Please forgive me for hurting you Ryan,_

_Love, Salene_

Trudy finished the letter, and looked at Ryan mournfully. "Oh Ryan. I'm so sorry."

"Why? Why did she do this? Why didn't she just tell me she was unhappy?" Ryan exclaimed.

"She didn't want to hurt you!"

"Well she _did_! She hurt me more than you can imagine!" Ryan snapped.

Trudy was silent, and she and May exchanged worried glances.

"Maybe you should go and chill out Ryan. Take a couple of hours to think about this," May suggested.

"No! I can't! She said something about a secret that Lex is going to tell me," Ryan said. "What's she talking about? Do you know Trudy? She must've told you something."

Trudy paused, and sighed heavily. "Ryan… Salene's pregnant."

Ryan said nothing for a very long time, he didn't even blink. "What?" he finally asked.

"She's having a baby Ryan, your baby," May said.

"And it's been killing her to keep it a secret, but she didn't know what to do! She was unhappy before she found out about the baby, and it just made her more confused," Trudy explained.

"Oh my God… I pushed her away with my worrying and my fussing. I made it worse! And now she's gone, and my baby's gone with her."

"She'll come back Ryan." Trudy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure of it."

After few awkward moments, all three flinched as they heard shouting and commotion downstairs in the Mall.

"What the heck is happening now?" May asked under her breath.

She walked off and Trudy followed her. Ryan didn't go with them. He went the other way, to think about what had just happened and what he was going to do now. May and Trudy walked down the stairs and stood at the railing where the steps split to the left and right.

"What's going on?" Trudy asked.

Bray, Lex, Jack, Ellie and KC stood by the fountain, all looking harassed and worried.

"We've got a killer on the premises," Lex said, sending Bray a dark look.

"What?" Trudy paled and felt a horrible, icy coldness wash over her.

"There's a Loco down in the car lot attacking a girl. Jack saw it on the surveillance TV. We think it's the person who's been killing girls in the City," Bray explained.

"You said he'd been found!" May cried.

"And he got his information from Spike," Jack pointed out wryly.

"So he lied," Trudy stated breathlessly.

"Yeah, he lied. And right now a girl is in danger!" Ellie shouted. "You guys need to get down there now!"

Bray nodded. "You and me, Lex?"

"Let's move."

"Be careful Bray!" Trudy shouted after him.

Lex and Bray started off to the exit, leaving the rest of them behind, fearful and worried.

"One of us should go with them," KC said shaking his head.

"Who? You?" Ellie snorted. "Right, that Loco would knock you flat in a second. And what can the rest of us do against a Loco?"

They were all silent.

"Look, one thing we can do is watch them on the surveillance TV back in the shop!" Jack said.

Trudy followed the group back to Jack's shop, a terrible sense of foreboding building inside her.

* * *

Spike cautiously looked around the parking lot. He wasn't familiar with it and had no idea what area that camera was in. He suddenly heard a muffled cry echo and saw the back of the Loco as he stood up from behind a burnt out car. Spike quickly ducked behind a pillar. He paused for a few moments and then peered around. He could see no one. He got down on his hands and knees, and looked under the car, which was about thirty feet away. He could vaguely see that two people were on the ground behind it.

Spike stood up straight and stealthily made his way across the parking lot, making sure his boots did not echo on the concrete. As he neared the shell of the car, he could hear the sounds of the girl putting up a very strong fight. The Loco was hissing and swearing, and Spike heard more than a few unpleasant sounds which told him he was hitting her.

Spike finally arrived at the car, completely unnoticed. The Loco had his back to him. He was sitting on top of the girl, pinning her to the concrete, but the girl got a clear view of Spike as he came to stand behind them. She couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen, and certainly looked a little worse for wear. A huge gash on her forehead was trickling blood down the side of her already bruised face. Her eyes went wide as she saw Spike, but he put a finger to his lips quickly and shook his head.

The girl remained silent. Spike took the opportunity to pull his baton from his waist, and he raised it over his head, ready to strike the Loco. But just then, the sound of boots pounding against the parking lot concrete alerted the Loco, and he looked around. He saw Spike… and Spike saw him. It was Jax.

"Jax… you goddamn idiot!" Spike exclaimed, not able to comprehend that it was one of his most trusted men.

"What the— Get out of here Spike!" Jax spat.

At that moment, Bray and Lex came running around the burnt out car. Spike rolled his eyes and swore under his breath. He would have been able to handle this just fine if they hadn't made such a noise and alerted Jax.

"Helping your buddy?" Lex asked Spike, a triumphant smile on his face.

"No, I was trying to help this girl, but you oafs had to run in here acting the heroes, didn't you?" Spike yelled.

"Jack saw him on the surveillance TV," Bray informed Spike. "Next time, do a better vandalism job."

Spike ignored him and looked at Jax, who was looking at them all with unbridled disgust obvious on his face.

"Jax… just give it up and get away from the girl," Spike advised.

"What?" Jax uttered, only tightening his grip on the her. "We're Locos Spike, we stick together! You're on my side, you have to be!"

"No I don't Jax," Spike shook his head. "I came down here to stop you."

"Sure you did," Lex muttered.

While Jax was distracted, the girl took the opportunity to try and push him off of her. She almost succeeded, but Jax turned around and grabbed her by the hair, pounding her head on the ground. The dull thump of her skull against the concrete met the ears of the men surrounding her. Jax just smiled, while the other three cringed.

Bray stepped forward, unable to deal with just standing by at the sight of such wanton barbarity. "Let her go, _right now_," he said in a surprisingly dangerous tone.

Jax shot him a disbelieving look and smirked. "You don't scare me, neither of you pretty boys do!" he said, looking derisively at Lex, and then back at Bray.

"Let her go Jax!" Spike said, echoing Bray's words.

"This is ridiculous! Just take them out Spike!" Jax exclaimed.

Spike shook his head. "Let her go, or I'll take _you_ out."

"You wouldn't dare," Jax breathed.

"Really?" Spike asked. "Why do you think I have this in my hand?" He lifted up the baton he was holding. "I was ready to knock you out Jax, regardless of the fact that you're a Loco."

Jax realised then that it was true, that Spike wouldn't be backing him up… and that he was completely outnumbered. He squared his jaw, obviously furious. He glared at the girl beneath him darkly. She just looked back at him, appearing very dazed, and on the verge of passing out. Jax gritted his teeth, and yanked a knife from his belt. He moved from straddling her to kneeling on the concrete in a second. He then grabbed her around the neck and pulled her back against him, pressing the knife to her throat.

"You don't want to do that," Spike intoned softly, gripping his baton even more tightly.

"This is pathetic. There are _three_ of us, and _one_ of him!" Lex exclaimed. "Let's just take him!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, not if you don't want me to splatter this girl's insides all over the parking lot!" Jax shouted.

Spike, Lex and Bray looked at one another, and knew he was serious.

Spike stepped forward. "Jax, the Militia will be back any time now," he said reasonably. "Let her go now and you'll get the chance to escape before they get here."

"The hell we will!" Lex snorted.

"No, we will," Bray insisted, looking at Spike and catching on. "You'll have a huge head start… but only if you start running now."

Jax looked insulted. "I shouldn't have to run! I'm a Loco! We have every right to do what we please! We own this city! Spike! Come on, you're our lieutenant! You believe in power and chaos just as much as I do! This kid is nothing to you! _Nothing!_ Don't turn against me for her."

"I'm not turning against you for _her_ Jax. I'm turning against you because you've betrayed the very tribe you're saying you're so proud to belong to," Spike replied stoically.

Jax's eyes flared. "I have _not_ betrayed the Locos! I never would! _You_ are the betrayer Spike! You should be protecting me from these morons and their self-righteous judgment, not joining them!"

"I _did_ try to protect you!" Spike yelled, all of his calm authority slipping from him.

He was angry now, livid almost. He'd put himself on the line. He'd lied to Ebony, to his tribe, to the Mallrats, to _everyone_ to protect the Loco that was killing so many girls in the City. And here the killer was, Jax, one of his closest friends, and he was accusing _Spike_ of being the betrayer?

Spike shook his head, and gritted his teeth. "This ends now," he intoned.

He shot a sidelong glance at Bray, hoping he got what he was planning to do. He moved forward a quarter of an inch, barely noticeable, and then… he lunged for Jax. Jax recoiled immediately, standing up and dragging the half-conscious girl with him. Spike tried to knock him from his feet by hitting his legs with the baton, but Jax just growled at the pain, and pressed the knife into the girl's throat. A thin trickle of blood slid down her collarbone.

Bray lurched forward and grabbed the arm Jax had across her torso. In the scuffle, Jax stabbed the girl in the shoulder with the knife before Bray was able to wrestle it from him. The girl let out a sharp strangled cry of pain as Jax dropped her in order to fight the men advancing on him.

"Lex, get her out of here!" Bray shouted.

Lex looked annoyed that he couldn't join in the fight, but sighed, and went to the girl anyway. Reaching out, he pushed her dark locks aside to see her face. It was covered in cuts and bruises, most prominent being the gash on her brow and a worsening black eye. Her eyes fluttered and she moaned a little, muttering something. He couldn't hear what it was. Looking over the rest of her body, he noticed other injuries, as well as her torn clothing. Her top was ripped straight down the middle revealing a good deal of skin.

Lex picked up a torn remnant of the top from the ground and pressed it to her bleeding shoulder.

"Here, hold this," he told her, but she just groaned. "Hold it there unless you want to bleed to death!" His sharp voice seemed to jolt her, and she pressed the material to her shoulder.

Lex slid his arms under her and picked her up. He looked at the fight playing out between Spike, Bray and Jax. It was getting ugly. Already Bray had been stabbed in the lower abdomen. He was still fighting, so it was probably just a shallow cut, but Lex could still see plenty of blood seeping through his shirt. Lex turned to go back into the Mall with the girl and see if he could rustle up some help. Ryan, or Alice maybe.

But he wouldn't need to it turned out. He saw Ebony and four Locos coming toward them.

"You better move it. It's not pretty over there. Bray's been stabbed, and so has she," Lex said, gesturing to the girl.

Ebony, despite the fact that the girl in Lex's arms looked to be at death's door, seemed infinitely more alarmed when he mentioned Bray's injury. She ordered her Locos to subdue Jax immediately. She, meanwhile, rushed to Bray as Spike and the other men fought Jax. Bray leaned against the shell of the burnt out car, and curved an arm around his injured stomach. Ebony was by his side in an instant, pulling his other arm over her shoulder and supporting him.

"Come on, lean on me," she instructed.

Bray did so, and slowly walked with her.

The Locos pushed by with Jax who was struggling viciously. Axl had taken Jax's knife, and slid it into his own belt.

"What do we do with him?" he asked.

"Put him in the cage in the basement," Bray rasped. "It's got a deadbolt and the basement door is steel. He'll never get out."

Axl and the Locos walked off with Jax, who was shouting at the top of his voice.

"How did you know we were here?" Lex asked Ebony.

"Half the tribe were huddled up inside Jack's shop watching you guys fight," Ebony said derisively. "They wouldn't even come out and help. Nothing but a bunch of frightened little rabbits."

"What did you expect Ebony? For little kids, and women with babies to take care of to come rushing out here? The guy had a knife to this girl's throat," Bray pointed out. "Speaking of, is she okay?"

Lex looked down at the girl in his arms, but found she'd passed out. "She's unconscious."

"Are you sure she's not dead?" Ebony snorted.

Bray reached out and check for a pulse on the girl's wrist. "No, she's alive. But we'd better get her inside and tend to those wounds."

Bray, supported by Ebony followed the Locos inside the Mall, and so did Lex, cradling the unconscious girl in his arms.

* * *

That evening in the Mall was tense and unnaturally quiet. Once Jax had been detained in the basement, the whole Mall was deemed dangerous, so all of the kids had been sent with Alice and Dal to the farm once again. They seemed to be spending most of their time there nowadays, much to their chagrin, but it was the safest place for them. No one wanted any of them getting hurt should Jax escape. Without their noise and chatter, the Mall felt empty.

As they all by now knew, Salene had run away, and Ryan was nowhere to be seen. He had presumably gone looking for her, or wanted to be alone. Though the tribe were worried about Salene, especially since the news of her pregnancy was now common knowledge, they had no one to spare to go and look for her. May had already left in a huff to go and search though, so hopefully she would find her.

Java meanwhile was nowhere to be seen. She had left early that morning, saying that she was hoping to catch up with some old friends in the City. She knew nothing of the commotion and action that had happened in the Mall that day. Solaris too had gone out to see her old friend from the Mosquitoes. They were in for a shock whenever they came back anyway.

The Jane Doe that was Jax's would-be victim was still unconscious, and laid out in the lingerie shop, Zandra's old room. Tai-San had had the job of tending to the girl's more serious injuries first, and went to clean up Bray's wound afterwards— on his insistence. Trudy was now watching over the girl, and Tai-San was with Bray, seeing how much damage Jax had done.

Brady and Micah were causing havoc in Jack's shop, much to Jack's annoyance, but Ellie was keeping them happy with milk and biscuits and would probably be taking care of them for the rest of the night.

And Danni, she was dealing with the new crisis alone in Bray's absence. She stood in front of a table, staring at the few people in the near empty café. Just Spike, Lex and Ebony were present. The Militia were all down in the basement, including Axl and Milton, so that left only three people that had witnessed what happened in the parking lot – and not one of them was very trustworthy. But right now, they were the only people who could tell her what had happened.

"So it was Jax. It was Jax all along," Danni said softly, pacing.

"What's your point?" Ebony asked in a bored tone.

"He was one of your men! How could you not have known it was him?" Danni demanded, placing her hands down hard on the table before her.

"I can't keep track of what thirty some guys do in their own time!" Ebony exclaimed.

Spike sat silently in the corner, staring at the floor, Bray's blood still staining the front of his Loco uniform. Lex sat on the opposite side of the café from him, his own clothes stained with blood too, that of the young girl's. At Ebony's exclamation Lex's head snapped in Spike's direction, a finger pointed accusingly.

"_He_ knew!" he said menacingly. "He knew all along!"

Danni arched an eyebrow at Spike. "What?"

Spike rolled his eyes and raised his head. "I didn't know 'all along'. I found out the truth just before I told Bray we'd found the killer."

"Why did you lie?" Danni asked in an icy cold tone.

She seemed almost overly calm to everyone in the café, it was slightly eerie. For her though, it was the only way to keep herself from shattering completely. When everyone had been fearfully watching the drama unfold on the surveillance TV, she had still been with Micah in her room, reading to him in hopes of lulling him to sleep. He had just nodded off when she had heard panicked cries and commotion down in the Mall.

When she'd run out, and seen Bray covered in blood, Danni had felt like she was moving under water. Everything around her had looked like it was moving in slow motion. She had felt like she hadn't been able to get to him quick enough, whereas in reality it had taken just a few seconds for her to reach his side.

Bray, while completely lucid and conscious, was weakened by his blood loss, and had been leaning on Ebony for support. In fact, Ebony hadn't let anyone else near him as she had laid him on a bench and put pressure on his wound. Danni had stood by, feeling like a complete outsider, as Ebony had tended to _her_ boyfriend.

But was he even her boyfriend anymore? Danni felt uncertainty creeping into her as she remembered what she'd said to Bray just before he'd left her room. Would she have said that if she had known that straight afterwards he was going to get injured?

"_Why did you lie_?" Danni asked Spike again, more sharply.

"Because before Jax was part of this Militia, before I was, we were Locos. And that meant something. It meant that I wasn't going to betray one of my own."

"How touching," Lex commented.

"And convenient," Danni agreed, nodding.

"I did what I had to," Spike said simply, ignoring their derision. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? He's been caught— and don't forget that I helped."

"Oh please Spike. Don't act all noble on us now," Ebony scoffed at him. She looked at Danni and Lex distastefully. "And don't you two condemn me along with him. He was in this alone."

Spike looked at her irately. "Only because you were too much of a stuck-up cow to listen to me! I tried to tell you that the killer was a Loco, and you wouldn't listen!"

Danni sent Ebony an accusing look. "Is this true?"

"He's full of it!" Ebony insisted. "He knows he messed up, and now he's looking for someone else to share the blame!"

"You treacherous little liar," Spike hissed.

Ebony just shot him an unpleasant smile. "Find another scapegoat Spike."

Spike looked truly disgusted with her, his lip curling and a hard, cold look in his eye. Danni wondered at the legendary Loco allegiance then. There seemed to be no such loyalty between Ebony and Spike. She had turned away from her deputy at the first chance, and he hadn't seemed to want her support anyway.

"There's no point arguing about this."

The four of them looked up at the sound of the thin voice. Bray stood in front of them, Tai-San by his side.

"Bray! You should be resting!" Danni exclaimed.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch Danni. Tai-San bandaged it all up."

Tai-San looked at him doubtfully. "All the same Bray, some rest will do you good."

Bray shook his head. "We're in the middle of a crisis. I need to be here. End of discussion."

Danni nodded reluctantly and watched Bray slowly walk to a chair and sit down heavily in it, wincing with pain. Tai-San sat opposite him.

"We need to decide what to do about Jax," he said softly, wrapping an arm around his abdomen.

"What we do with every criminal. We put him on trial," Danni said simply.

"Trial?" Ebony said scornfully. "And what laws have you written up for murderers Danni? What can we do to punish him? Send him into exile? Yeah right— he'll just keep on killing in another city. Or what about execution? Will that fit in with your noble ideals?"

Danni eyed her coolly. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to assemble a jury. A jury comprised not only of Mallrats, but people from tribes all over the City. They'll sit in judgment of your Loco betrayer, and they'll decide what justice will be done."

Bray nodded. "I think that's the best course of action."

Ebony stood up, incredulous at their stupidity. "You can't bring other tribes in here to decide what happens to him! How will they ever respect Loco authority again when they find out Jax is a killer? How will they ever believe the Mallrats when they find out you put your trust in a killer?" she shouted. "It's a lose lose situation for both my tribe and yours!"

"It's what has to be done Ebony!" Bray said firmly. "How can we ask other tribes to be honest and admit when they're wrong if _we_ won't? This will come out one way or another if we don't do this, and the repercussions will be much worse."

Ebony shook her head, fuming. "This is suicide!"

"Worried about your reputation Ebony?" Spike asked, smirking. "Worried people will realise that you've totally lost your touch? That you had a killer right under your nose and never even realised?"

Ebony laughed harshly. "And what about _you_? Did you forget that if Jax goes on trial, you do too? You lied to protect him, you obstructed the course of justice."

"Like _you_ care about justice," Spike countered.

"I care about the good name of the Locos!"

"The Locos don't have a good name," Danni interrupted frostily. "So you needn't worry."

Ebony sent her a slow, burning glare, but Danni just smiled back at her distantly.

"The time for arguing about this has come and gone. Right now, we need to make a decision. Are we all agreed that Jax goes on trial with a jury of people from all over the City?" Danni asked.

"I have no problem with it," Spike said, shrugging.

"Ebony?" Bray prompted.

Ebony stared at him darkly. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I guess you're determined to drag us all down with you with this farce of a trial."

"What about the rest of the tribe? They're not here to vote," Tai-San pointed out.

"It doesn't matter," Lex countered. "All of them would agree that he needs to be put on trial."

"And this isn't something any of the kids could vote on anyway. They wouldn't understand," Bray said.

Tai-San sighed impatiently. "You underestimate them."

"It's not up for discussion Tai-San. We've agreed on what will happen," Danni said shortly, ignoring Tai-San's righteous expression. "We need to decide who'll represent the prosecution, and the defence."

"I'll defend Jax," Ebony said quickly.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with this 'farce of a trial'?" Danni said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm protecting my tribe. If you're intent on bringing strangers in to judge Jax, then I won't let them hear anything bad about the Locos."

"They all know _everything_ bad about the Locos," Lex snorted.

"I'll be the prosecution then," Bray spoke up.

"Oh perfect," Ebony said wryly.

"Isn't it just?" Danni said snidely.

"Bray you can't," Tai-San said. "You're a witness— you, Jack, Ellie and Ryan! You all found Micah's mother."

Bray frowned. "I guess so. It wouldn't be right."

"And I can't do it, I'm the judge," Danni said.

Bray paused for a moment before speaking. "How about you Tai-San?"

Tai-San was shocked. "Me?"

"Her?" Ebony uttered, at the same time.

"Yes her!" Bray insisted. "Everyone in the City knows what kind of person she is— that she's fair and honest."

"And a crack pot!"

"They respect her Ebony! She gave them the Antidote! The jury won't question her if she represents the prosecution. She won't be biased because she's not representing the Mallrats, she's representing the entire City. How about it Tai-San?"

"I'll do it," Tai-San agreed. "But we can't hold the trial here, the other tribes wouldn't feel comfortable."

"The City Courthouse?" Lex suggested.

"Half of that was burned years ago," Ebony pointed out derisively.

"So we hold it in that half that wasn't burned then," Bray snapped at her.

"I think that's about it," Danni said. "All we need to do now is send out messages to the City tribes, and ask for three volunteers from each one. We'll ask them to come here the day before the trial and Tai-San and Ebony can choose their jury."

"This is all suspiciously like how the adults used to do everything," Ebony snorted.

"And what's wrong with that?" Danni asked.

"It's flawed! Even if he's convicted, what can we do to punish him?"

"We'll let the jury decide, won't we? Meeting over," Danni said shortly.

She went to leave the café but Bray grabbed her arm as she passed by.

"Can we talk?"

Danni shook her head. "I have to check on Micah." She walked off without another word.

Bray frowned and dropped his head in defeat. Ebony sidled up and took the seat Tai-San had vacated. She had left to go and help Trudy.

Ebony looked at Bray, smiling a little. "Need help getting back to your room?"

"No thanks," Bray muttered.

He stood up slowly and left, his arm still wrapped carefully around his stomach.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 25 – Bleed Brother Bleed:

- Another crisis sends the Mallrats reeling  
- Jax and Spike have a little chat  
- Java pays someone a visit


	25. Bleed Brother Bleed

Part 25 – Bleed Brother Bleed

Spike walked slowly down to the basement, raking his fair hair back from his face tiredly. He had shed his Loco uniform some time earlier as it had been covered in blood, and was now dressed in black cargo pants and a black t-shirt. When he arrived at the door to the basement, he found a few of his fellow Locos sitting around on crates with makeshift tables before them, playing cards, or eating supper.

Ebony and Bray were talking together in front of the basement door, which was bolted. They looked up on seeing Spike approach.

"You're out of uniform," Ebony pointed out, raising her eyebrows .

"I'm aware of that," Spike said wryly. "I want to go in."

"But Axl only just started his shift," Bray said to him.

"I know. I want to talk to Jax."

"You can't just go down there and have evening tea with the murderer of two women – that we know of – and the attempted murderer of another!" Ebony exclaimed.

"I'm going to talk to him whether you like it or not. In fact, I could care less if you liked it or not. So get out of my way," Spike said calmly.

"I think I agree with Ebony. Jax is dangerous— you saw him down in the parking lot!" Bray said.

Spike shook his head. "Why are you listening to _her_? She didn't give a damn about who the murderer was until it turned out it was one of her own!"

"Shut up Spike! You knew who it was and you didn't say a word!" Ebony spat. "You're just as guilty as Jax."

"Oh spare me," Spike said darkly.

He snatched the keys off of a hook on the wall and unlocked the door without another word. He pushed the heavy door open and walked in. Axl was sitting on a crate reading an old magazine. He looked up on seeing Spike.

"Axl." Spike nodded.

Axl nodded back at his lieutenant, but stood up when he saw that Spike was unlocking the door to Jax's cage. He grabbed Spike's shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Spike shook off Axl's grasp and gestured to the door. "I'm going to talk to the prisoner."

"You can talk to him _out_side the cage Spike," Axl stated firmly.

"But I want to talk to him _in_side the cage Axl," Spike shot back.

"Don't be an idiot!"

"Look, just go outside and take a break. This'll only take a few minutes. The Asian girl's going to come along with some food for him soon. Let her come down."

Axl just shook his head at Spike and walked off. He pulled the door shut behind him with a bang. Spike unlocked the cage door and stepped inside. He relocked it behind him once he was in.

Jax was sitting on a makeshift bed, watching him. "You're brave. Getting into a cage with a known murderer," he remarked with a biting laugh.

Spike sat down on a crate opposite Jax's bed. "You're not a murderer to me. You're one of my men Jax," he said evenly.

Jax tilted his head, as if studying Spike. "Why are you here? Is it time for a lecture… or maybe a beating?"

Spike shook his head simply. "No lecture, no beating."

Jax held out his hands and shrugged. "Then what is it?"

"Can't we just talk?"

"I don't think so. There's not much to say. Ebony and the Mallrats are up there deciding whether I should live or die. I'm not in the mood to talk."

"It didn't have to be this way."

"No? What way could it have been Spike?"

"Jax I trusted you," Spike said softly. "I had your back when Ebony could have cared less. I knew it was one of my men. I made up some cock and bull story about the killer drowning so I could save one of my Locos from getting caught."

"So?"

"It was your chance to stop killing Jax! No one would ever have known it was you, _no one_. Why didn't you stop?" Spike asked sharply.

Jax just smiled indifferently. "Maybe I didn't want to. Maybe I didn't need your little favour Spike. Did you ever think of that?"

"I think you did need it Jax. You were just too stupid to accept it," Spike said bitingly.

Jax shot him a dark glare that Spike promptly ignored.

"Who were you before the Virus? What the hell made you decide to start randomly killing people?"

Jax sighed dramatically and spoke. "I was in a juvenile detention centre at fourteen for raping my sister's friend. Just before the Virus hit they were about to send me to a psychiatric institute. All because of that one girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut."

"Was she supposed to Jax?"

Jax just gave him that same sharp and dangerous glare, and continued talking. "I wasn't going to let that happen to me again Spike. This time none of them were going to talk. And anyway, what if they did? It's not like there's any law to come after me. But I decided to be careful anyway. In fact, the being careful part was the most fun. You know how handy I am with a knife."

"I was right. You really are a sociopath," Spike breathed.

"I really am."

Jax and Spike just stared at each other, their gazes unwavering.

"Did you think you wouldn't get caught? Especially when you came to Mallrat territory and decided to do a little damage to another girl?" Spike demanded.

"I didn't know they had cameras hooked up here, did I?" Jax said smoothly.

"You would have been found out Jax."

"Really? Were you going to find me out Spike? Was Bray? Or Ebony? None of you had a clue, so don't pretend you did," Jax hissed.

Spike shook his head, and stood up off the crate. "Fine Jax, have it your way. Danni's going to have stand trial— and after what you just said I really don't think I can testify on your behalf. I _was_ going to… but now…"

Jax just gave him a blank-eyed stare, his mouth forming a sneer. Spike turned to leave the cage.

"I'm more a Loco than you'll ever be."

Spike turned around. "What did you say?"

Jax stood up. "You heard me! Zoot never would have sat here condemning me for killing a few worthless girls."

Spike looked at him acrimoniously. "Well it's a good thing Zoot's _dead_ then, isn't it?" he spat with a vicious sneer of his lip.

"Maybe. At least now he can't see how pathetic his tribe's leaders are— a little girl with a huge ego, and a spineless moron with delusions of grandeur," Jax countered.

Spike laughed harshly. "You've got Ebony down to a tee all right, and maybe I _do_ have delusions of grandeur… but don't put Zoot up on such a high pedestal either. He was the one who created the Locos, the one who brought us power and chaos, but he was half mad long before the last adult died. How long do you think he could've maintained control over the City for? He couldn't even control his own mind!"

"It was _his_ madness that made the Locos so powerful. People were terrified of him because they had no idea what he would do next! You and Ebony, you're both completely unoriginal. _You're_ not going to be able to harness the Loco's power for any longer than _she_ could. What you're trying for is just a watered down version of Zoot's power and chaos. It's not the real thing. They'll never follow you."

Spike stepped up to him. "I beg to differ. They believe in what I have to say. They believe in the Locos. They'll follow me."

He smirked and turned away, pulling out the keys to the lock. Without warning Jax grabbed him and shoved him against the cage wall. He hit Spike full force in the face and Spike felt his lip split with the impact of the blow. He attempted to hit Jax back, but he'd already pinned him against the wire.

Spike quickly broke out of the hold though, and swung his right arm out to hit Jax in the face. Jax blocked him, but Spike's left hand shot out just as fast and he punched Jax in the head. Spike's blow had caused a huge gash in Jax's brow, but that didn't deter him. He went at Spike with more aggression than ever, once again throwing him against the wire of the cage, this time face first.

Spike immediately reacted and thrust his elbow backwards, into Jax's abdomen. Jax bent over, hissing in pain. Spike took the opportunity to punch him in the abdomen again and again, until he was doubled over, gasping for air. Then Spike kicked him in the shoulder, bringing the force of his foot down hard. Jax fell to his knees on the cold floor of the cage.

Spike grunted triumphantly, and spat blood from his mouth onto the floor.

He went to pick up the keys to the cage lock which he'd dropped when Jax first came at him. Spike stood up, keys in hand, just in time to see Jax pull a knife from the side of one of his army boots. He shot up smoothly from his kneeling position and came at Spike, the knife held out before him.

Spike backed up quickly against the wire and spun away just as Jax lunged at him with the knife. Jax tumbled into the flexible wire wall, but bounced away quickly. He lunged for Spike again, but this time, Spike was ready for him. His arm shot out to block the knife. It sliced deep into his wrist, and Jax grinned. Spike ignored the pain, and used the force of his arm to knock the knife out of Jax's hand.

It went clattering onto the floor, and Spike dove for it. Jax quickly kicked the weapon out of Spike's way though, and kneed Spike in the face. Spike hissed and went tumbling backwards onto Jax's makeshift bed.

For the second that Spike was down, Jax bent and scooped up both his knife and the keys that Spike had dropped again. Jax pushed the keys through the wire, and they landed on the floor outside the cage. He grinned jubilantly, and then went at Spike once again.

Spike rolled out of the way and onto the floor. Jax fell onto the bed, and Spike flipped up off the concrete and grabbed the other man by the collar. He yanked Jax up and threw him against the wire. Spike was feeling the burn of the cut in his arm, and of the many cuts and bruises on his face, but he stood before Jax steadily, ready for his next move.

Jax just stared at him, looking just as beaten and tired as Spike felt. It was during this one moment when the two of them were staring at one another that Spike let his guard down. He clutched his bleeding arm close to his chest, and drew in a painful breath.

Before he even realised what was happening, Jax ran at him, pinning him against the opposite side of the cage. Jax threw his arm back and then thrust it forward with all of his might, driving the knife deep between Spike's ribs. All air was expelled from Spike's lungs, and searing pain seeped from the wound throughout the rest of his body.

Jax, his eyes wild and frantic, dug the knife deeper, almost to the hilt. Spike's brain could barely comprehend the pain. Spurred on by his victory, Jax shoved the knife upwards, literally lifting Spike off the ground, and pinning him there against the cage wall with the power of his arm.

"They won't get a chance to follow you my friend. Not now," Jax hissed in his ear.

Spike merely gasped for breath, his fingers stretching and reaching out uselessly. He let out an excruciating cough, blood came up from the back of his throat and spilled out of his mouth. Only one thought was in Spike's mind, and it was that he was going to die.

At that moment, the heavy basement door opened and then shut. Tai-San walked down the steps with a tray of food for Jax. She stopped short when she saw the scene before her in the cage. After staring for a shocked split second, she dropped her tray, which fell to the ground with a clang, the glass and bowl shattering loudly. She rushed forward to the cage, shrieking at the top of her voice for help.

Spike's head lolled to the side and he looked at her, his eyes blank and blood spluttering from his mouth. Tai-San grasped the wire of the cage, screaming at Jax to stop. She accidentally kicked the keys and looked down on hearing them rattle. Immediately, she scooped them up and began to fiddle with them frantically, looking for the right one.

Jax chose to yank his knife out then, blood and gore dripping from it. Spike fell limply to the ground just as Tai-San unlocked the cage. Jax looked at her as she entered. He stepped toward her calmly and smiled, his knife held before him.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 26 – Ye Of Little Faith :

- Jax's reign of terror continues  
- Spike's fate is revealed  
- Ebony takes her anger out on someone


	26. Ye Of Little Faith

Part 26 – Ye Of Little Faith

As Jax advanced on her, Tai-San stumbled backwards, realising her mistake in opening the cage. Jax slashed his knife at her and she threw up her arms in defence. The tip of the knife caught both of her arms, but left her with only shallow cuts.

She ignored the pain, and ducked down on one knee, the other leg shooting out in an arc, tripping Jax up. He landed on his back on the cement floor, hitting his head hard. His knife went clattering to the floor. Tai-San kicked it and it went spinning away, far out of his reach. Jax looked dazed from his fall, but was struggling to get up anyway.

Tai-San took the opportunity to run to the thick door of the basement. She pounded on it and Axl opened it, an exasperated look on his face.

"Didn't you hear me shouting?" Tai-San asked breathlessly, clutching her bleeding arms.

"It's a cast iron door!" Axl pointed out.

"Jax attacked Spike with a knife!"

"What's the commotion?" Ebony appeared by Axl. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood all over Tai-San's arms and top.

Axl, Milton and some more Locos barged past Ebony and Tai-San and went for Jax, who was clambering across the basement floor to get his knife. Ebony followed them closely, and grabbed a baton hanging from the waist of one of them.

As Axl and some others yanked Jax into standing position, him kicking and struggling all the way, Ebony raised the baton and hit Jax in the side of the head with it. Blood streamed down his right brow. For good measure, she hit him twice more, and wasn't satisfied until he was unconscious.

Tai-San rushed past them and went into the holding cage. Ebony and her Locos, in all the action with Jax, hadn't seen Spike on the floor by the bed. He lay there, one hand stretched out, his nails scraping the cement floor. The other hand was clutching the wound in his upper abdomen. His chest rose and fell rapidly with shallow, rasping breaths.

Tai-San fell to her knees beside him. The look Spike gave her was one of pure need. He tried to speak but more blood just spilled from his lips, much to Tai-San's horror.

"It's all right. Don't try to talk," she said soothingly.

She pulled Spike's hand away, and her face contorted at the sight of the gaping stab wound.

"I need something to stop the blood!" she screamed at the Locos frantically.

"Go get sheets, material, anything!" Ebony ordered them.

"What do we do with him?" Axl asked, gesturing to Jax's limp form.

"Handcuff him," Ebony snapped. "And get Bray!"

"I'm already here," Bray said, walking in with a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong?" He walked up to the cage, and immediately backed away, pressing a hand against his mouth. With a hard look on his face, he cast questioning eyes on Ebony. "How did this happen?"

"Don't ask me! I have no idea! The two of them must have gotten into a fight!" Ebony replied, shrugging.

"Put him in the storage cage in the level three. Take the lock and keys from this cage. I want no less than eight men on the door! He is _not_ getting the chance to do this again!" Bray yelled. "No more meals, no more beds, nothing! Just lock the creep in!"

A few Locos picked up Jax and carried him out, while another retrieved the lock from the cage, and picked up the keys.

Bray sent Ebony a livid look, and pushed past her. Kneeling by Tai-San, he looked at her for guidance. "What do I do?"

"For starters, take off your shirt, and press it to the wound. My hands aren't doing much good," Tai-San instructed.

She moved her hands away from the wound. They were literally dripping with blood, but she fought back any queasiness she might have felt. She simply wiped her hands on her clothes. She then moved from her kneeling position, and sat down, crossing her legs. She pulled Spike's head into her lap, and placed a comforting hand on his forehead.

Bray shrugged off the grey shirt he had on over his t-shirt, and balled it up. Spike's eyes bulged with pain as Bray put pressure on the wound.

Lex walked down the steps then, looking irritated. "What's going on? Why is the prisoner being moved? And why are your lackeys making everyone give up their bed sheets?"

He walked up to the cage, and saw the scene before him. "Tai-San! Are you hurt?" He immediately panicked at the sight of all the blood on her.

"Not really, just a few cuts… it's all Spike's blood," she said softly.

"What the _hell_ happened?" Lex demanded, setting fierce eyes on Ebony.

"Why does everyone assume _I_ know? I was upstairs with all of you!" she exclaimed. "Miss Faith Healer here is the one who saw it all!'

"I didn't see much. When I walked in Jax had him up against the cage wall, the knife was still stuck in his chest. Then Jax just— just yanked it out," Tai-San explained.

Milton and a few Locos came in then with a pile of sheets. They started tearing them up and handing them in to Tai-San and Bray. Bray's shirt, which he'd discarded for a torn piece of a sheet, was soaked in blood and creating a puddle around it on the concrete floor.

Spike was almost seizing with pain now, and Tai-San had to place her hands down on his shoulders to stop him from convulsing off the ground. Bray had never liked Spike, or what he stood for, but that didn't seem to matter one bit now. All that mattered to Bray was saving his life.

"There's too much blood Tai-San. Even with all these sheets, we're not going to be able to stop it. We need help," he said, feeling helpless.

"There isn't anyone _to_ help!" Lex snorted, entering the cage. "You're as good as dead mate," he said to Spike despondently.

Spike just coughed agonizingly in response, even more blood seeping from his mouth. He felt almost as if he were in some sort of trance, silent and paralysed, as all of this action went on around him. All he could focus on was the pain, the excruciating pain.

"We need Dal, he's the only one with any medical experience!" Bray insisted.

"Dal!" Ebony snorted. "He's just a kid."

"Whose father was one of the best doctors in the city! Dal learned a lot from him. He saved Trudy's life when she got sick after Brady was born!"

"And you think he knows of a magical cure for a stab wound to the chest? Bray wake up from your fantasy world! Lex is right— he's as good as dead!" Ebony yelled.

Tai-San glared at the two of them. "He's not dead _yet_! He can still hear you two!" she snapped. "Ebony, shut _up_ and get _out_ if you're not going to say anything positive! There is a man lying on the floor in front of you bleeding to death— so make yourself useful for _once_ and do something to help!"

Lex smirked as Ebony's eyes shot daggers at Tai-San.

"I suppose I'll see about getting Dal here then," she said reluctantly.

"You do that!" Tai-San said shortly.

Ebony stalked out of the room without another word.

"Lex, I need you to look for a room to put him in. It must have a clean, comfortable bed. Get some water, hot and cold, and try to find more material to soak up the blood. Oh and get Dal's first aid kit, he keeps it in Jack's shop. It must have something in it that we can use."

"Sure thing babe." Lex winked at Tai-San and left the room.

"What do you think Tai-San?" Bray asked softly. "Does it look good?"

Tai-San glanced down at Spike sadly, and noticed that his eyes were closed. She could still hear his rasping gasps for air though, so she knew he'd finally passed out. "He's unconscious. It's probably for the best. The pain must have been unbelievable. I'm no doctor Bray… I don't what's going to happen. But I don't think it looks good, no. You saw all that blood pour out of his mouth, and listen to his breathing…"

"What are you saying?"

"One of his lungs has been punctured. Soon he won't even be able to breathe."

Bray squared his jaw and closed his eyes. "When will this end? How many more people will Jax hurt?"

"Let's just focus on helping Spike for now."

"If we _can_ help him," Bray said morosely.

Right now, things didn't look too good for Spike, though Bray hated to admit it. This was the very thing he'd been fearing— that one of them would fall critically ill, or get seriously injured, and that there would be nothing anyone could do to help. And it certainly didn't look like _anyone_ would be able to help Spike.

* * *

Java walked into the mall that night, tired and utterly furious. She had snuck off to the Techno base to have a little chat with her husband about why the hell he had made her infiltrate the Mallrats. Needless to say, he hadn't been very happy to see her. She was supposed to be 'in character' as he put it, 24/7, never leaving the mall and never letting her guard down. He been livid to see her and sent her straight back, but not before they'd had a blazing argument.

Java saw his making her do this as simply another thing to push her from the Techno fold, and see what games he could play with her and Ebony. From what she had seen, the Mallrats were like any other struggling tribe in the City, they fought among themselves, they worried about survival, they were normal kids. But Ram was paranoid about the sway they supposedly held over other tribes, and wanted Java to discover all of their weaknesses, and strengths and their future plans.

When she arrived at the stairs, the mall was lit dimly and strangely quiet. It wasn't yet late enough for everyone to have gone to bed, especially not those annoying kids who rampaged around until all hours. She walked up the steps, frowning. When she reached the top, she saw a few Mallrats sombrely congregating in the café.

"What's going on?" she asked softly, the silence making her afraid to even raise her voice.

Bray turned to look at her, and she stepped away a little, seeing he was absolutely covered in blood, _fresh_ blood.

"What happened?" she exclaimed, genuinely shocked.

"You've missed a lot while you were out on your… _stroll_ around the city," Ebony said pointedly, crossing her arms.

"Someone has been killing girls in the city… today we caught him. It was a Loco… Jax," Bray said.

"Jax? And… the blood?"

"He stabbed Spike down in the basement," Danni said, looking shell-shocked herself.

Java nodded. "Spike? Is he… dead?"

Bray shook his head. "No, he's not."

"Not _yet_," Ebony added.

Danni squared her jaw and sent Ebony a truly venomous look. "Will you just _shut up_?"

Ebony's head snapped in Danni's direction. "What did you say to me?"

Danni stood up. "I said shut up! _You_ are the reason all of this has happened, you and your inept leadership and total disregard for anything not related to _you_ and your egotistical need for power!"

"And your _father_ is reason we're all here in the first place! I think that just about removes your right to cast blame on _anyone_!" Ebony hissed.

Bray stood up. "That was out of order Ebony! Danni's father has nothing to do with this and you know it!"

Ebony ignored him and narrowed her eyes at Danni. "I am so sick of you. You never even met her and you've managed to slip right into Amber's place perfectly. You've got her boyfriend, her position, her personality…"

Danni visibly paled and she glared at Ebony. "I am _not_ Amber! When is everyone going to get that through to their heads? And you! The second she died I hear you jumped right in to try and claim Bray for yourself! You've always wanted him! You just can't handle that _he_ doesn't want _you_!"

"We've gotten way off-topic here," Bray spoke up, looking from Danni to Ebony worriedly.

Java really didn't want to argument to end. She was very much enjoying seeing someone take Ebony down a peg.

"He's right. We have," Danni said coolly. "You're attacking _me_ to try and shift the focus off of _you_. Nice try Ebony."

"It made you think though, didn't it?" Ebony breathed, smiling gently.

Danni rolled her eyes. "About what?"

"About whether he loves you. About whether anyone in this tribe even gives a damn about you. About whether they'd mourn for you the way they mourned for Amber if you died."

"That is it Ebony!" Bray shouted. "Enough about Amber!"

"You just don't want to hear it Bray because you're afraid I'm right too!" Ebony shouted back.

"You're _not_ right. And I know that for sure. So does Danni!"

Danni paused and looked at Bray, not seeming as certain as he was. "Yeah… of course I do. Ebony, you know you and your tribe have been weakened. Two Locos down, one turned betrayer, one on his death bed. So much for your great leadership."

"There's nothing wrong with my leadership!" Ebony insisted hotly.

"Yes there is— _you_," Danni said calmly.

Ebony glared at Danni murderously for one moment before slapping her across the cheek. Danni recoiled, but swung round and slapped Ebony back with all her might. Ebony snarled and went for her, but Bray stepped in and shoved her back.

"You need to go back to the hotel and cool off. And don't come back here until you have! We need to be united now more than ever! We have a killer and two of his victims in this mall right now. This is a problem we have to deal with together!" Bray yelled.

Ebony said nothing, just stared, sneering at Danni. Then she turned on her heel to walk away, but bumped into Java, who she hadn't realised was standing so close by.

Java smiled mockingly and whispered in her ear. "Not so powerful now, are we? Looks like the queen of the Locos is no more."

Ebony's face contorted with fury and she pushed her sister out of the way, and stormed down the steps. Java just laughed to herself, feeling lighter than she had in a long time. She composed herself quickly though and turned to look at Bray and Danni with a sober expression.

"If there's anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Thanks Java. We appreciate it. Right now though you should probably just go to bed. There's going to be a tough day ahead tomorrow," Bray advised, looking worriedly at Danni out of the corner of his eye.

"Of course. Good night." Java walked off, thinking triumphantly of Danni hitting Ebony.

"Danni… are you okay?" Bray asked softly.

Danni looked at him with a hard glare. "Just fine, despite the fact that I was just slapped by your little girlfriend."

"What? Danni don't be ridiculous! Ebony is nothing to me! Everything she said was poison Danni, you know that!"

Danni shrugged, her face indifferent. "Do I? Now excuse me, I have to go and check on Micah."

Bray watched her leave dejectedly. "Danni please! Can't we talk?"

"No Bray! I told you I wanted space and I meant it!" Danni snapped at him over her shoulder.

Bray let out an aggravated groan and kicked the railing. The fresh wound on his stomach stung and he cringed painfully. There was too much going on now for him to think about his injury, or his problems with Danni though. Spike was laid out in an empty storeroom in which a bed and some chairs had been placed. He hadn't woken up yet and his still bleeding wound soaked through make-shift bandages in a matter of minutes.

Bray couldn't help but feel that sometimes the mall was cursed, that _they_ were cursed. So many bad things had happened in it— the events that day were just the latest in a long line.

* * *

Ved's voice crackled through the intercom, interrupting Ram and Jay's discussion. "Ram, you've got a visitor."

Ram looked up from his conference table and met eyes with Jay urgently. He pressed a button on the control panel behind him and spoke into the microphone. "Who is it Ved? If it's Java again, tell her she can turn right around and go back to that damn mall!"

He waited a few seconds, and then Ved's voice echoed through the room again. "No… it's Ebony."

Ram looked around and smiled at Jay. "Really? Well Ved, bring our little friend to my private chambers and stay with her until I get there," he said smoothly. He walked away from the controls and crossed his arms. "So… Ebony came here of her own free will? I wonder what this is about?"

Jay looked sceptical. "Be careful Ram. She's slippery."

Ram just snorted. "I'm slipperier."

With one last smug grin he left the conference room. Arriving at the door to his bedroom, he paused, straightened his back and put on his game face. Then he sauntered inside. Ebony stood by the window looking irritable and impatient. Ved was right by her, leering at her smugly.

"Ebony, how lovely to see you again!" Ram said, throwing his arms wide.

Ved sniggered and Ebony stared at him. "Get away from me kid, or I'll wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

Ram tutted at her. "Now, now, be nice to Ved. He's got good aim— as I'm sure you know."

"Just get him out of here," Ebony said plainly.

"You heard the lady Ved," Ram said smoothly, not taking his eyes off Ebony.

Ved left the room, and Ram went to sit on his bed. It was a huge four-poster one, with red velvet curtains and bed clothes. It looked lavish and over-the-top— classic Ram. He relaxed back against the oak headboard and crossed his long legs at the ankles. He gazed at Ebony lazily.

"So my dear, whatever is the matter? What could make you come all the way out here?"

Ebony stood at foot of the bed, a dark look on her face. "I want your wife out of my Mall— now!"

Ram shook his head easily. "Java's just paying a flying visit. She'll be out of there once she has all the information we need."

Ebony's lips tightened against her teeth, and her eyes flared. "No! That's not good enough! You never said anything about going near the Mall! You asked me if I would join with you, that was it!"

"And you never gave me an answer Ebony. So I had to put plan B into action," Ram replied smoothly.

"What exactly is this plan B? Does it involve— oh, I don't know, taking over my city?"

"Nothing of the sort."

Ebony grunted disbelievingly. "You make me sick. You wander into a random city and decide that you have the right to take it over. Well you don't!"

"And you _do_?" Ram shot back.

"I have _every_ right. I've been here a lot longer than you, and I'll be here long after you," Ebony uttered.

Ram's amicable expression faded all of a sudden and he sat forward, setting a dark gaze on her. "I wouldn't bet on it sweetheart," he said, his voice deep and dangerous.

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats Ebony, I make promises," he said pleasantly, leaning back and smiling once more.

"I'm not scared of you."

"If you were smart you would be," Ram replied, a sharp edge to his words. "You've seen what I have the power to do. It's something worse than starvation, worse than sickness or pain. It's deeper than any physical trivialities. I can get inside your mind, I can draw out all of your secrets, all of your fears… and trap you right in the middle of them. I can make your worst nightmares come true… and it's your own mind that helps me to do it."

"It's just an illusion though, isn't it?" Ebony said, undaunted. "It isn't real. And when everyone knows that, you'll have no power."

"Them's fighting words," Ram laughed softly.

"Yes they are."

Ram looked at her, the faint crow's feet at the corners of his eyes deepening at he smiled widely. "Do you really think I'd let you in on all of my plans? Do you really think VR is the only thing I've got? _Please_… Ebony, I'm a genius. Now you can say I'm egotistical and arrogant, you can say whatever you want. But it's the plain and simple truth. This is all my doing. This whole tribe and all of our technology. It all came from my mind. Can you lay claim to anything half as intelligent? No, you really can't. So just sit back and go along with what I'm doing Ebony— because there's nothing, _nothing_ you can do to stop me. You can't even match me."

"You're just a little boy with big toys. You can't comprehend the power of the people in this city!"

Ram just shook his head, watching Ebony fume and pace, wondering just why exactly she had come here. It certainly hadn't been to ask him to take Java out of the Mall. No, if it had been then she wouldn't still be here, sparring with him.

Ram voiced his suspicion. "Why are you here Ebony? I told you Java's not leaving until she gets what I need— so why haven't you stormed out of here yet?"

Ebony glared at him. "Ever since you people arrived things have started to go badly. I blame you."

"No one knows we're here. You can't blame _us_!" Ram chuckled. "What's the big bad world done to Ebony now?"

Ebony jutted her chin out defiantly and looked away. "My lieutenant was stabbed today."

Ram sat forward again, his interest piqued. "Oh? It's Spike, right? How'd it happen?"

"One of my Locos did it," Ebony said reluctantly.

Ram let out a sharp cackle of laughter. "Oh my… so there's mutiny among the Locusts, hmm? Well, well!"

Ebony glared at him. "There is _not_ a mutiny! There's just one seriously screwed up nutjob who thought it'd be fun to skewer everyone he met. We captured him, but Spike decided to go and have a little chat with the psycho. It's his own fault."

"You're one merciful girl, aren't you?"

"Mercy? There's no point," Ebony snorted. "The kid's already dead as far as I'm concerned. Last I saw he was bleeding out all over the mall. He's not going to make it through the night."

"And are you certain of that Ebony? Or do you just wish it was true?" Ram asked slyly.

"He was stabbed in the chest! He may be as stubborn as he usually is and cling on for a little while, but trust me— he's a goner. The Mallrats won't be able to help him."

"Oh ye of little faith! They seem to be an industrious tribe— I'm sure they'll help him."

Ebony shook her head obstinately. "He's a dead man!"

"You really seem to want him to die Ebony! Isn't he supposed to be your loyal lieutenant? I mean, I know you're not particularly fond of Spike… and it does seem that he commands a lot more trust and respect from your men than you do…"

Ebony gritted her teeth and walked around the bed to stand over Ram. "Have you still been having someone follow me?"

"That… and Java had a few interesting little morsels of information to tell me when she visited today. Seems you and your men have been reduced to running errands for the Mallrat! What a fall from grace!"

"We do not run errands!" Ebony yelled, her hands flailing around her in frustration.

Ram reached up and held her arms still. "It's okay, calm down," he said in a condescending tone. "It happens to the best of tribes. They get taken over…"

"We haven't been taken over by the Mallrats!" Ebony struggled to yank her wrists from his grip, but failed.

"Ebony, I understand. The Locos are fighters, warriors… but the Mallrats, they're politicians, they're debaters… they were bound to inspire more trust in the tribes of the city."

"Who do you think you are— you just turn up here and act like you know everything… Let go of me! Let go right now! I'm getting away from you and your pathetic computer geeks!" Ebony yelled at him, pulling against his hands.

Ram simply tightened his grip and used it to pull her down onto the bed beside him. "Now, now… just settle down and listen to me sweetheart," he said softly and calmly into her ear. "It's okay Ebony. It's okay. The Locos may be falling apart in front of you… but the Technos are strong, strong and loyal. My tribe would follow me to the ends of the earth. They obey who I tell them to obey— Ved, Jay, your sisters… they wouldn't have the power they have if I hadn't told them they could have it. Do you understand? So if you need us Ebony, we're here. My tribe is here, and I'm ready to have them to obey you."

Ebony just stared at him. He was so close to her, he could feel her warm breath on his cheek. He saw the tiny slivers of gold in her brown eyes. He noticed the small smudges of the black make-up around her eyes. He saw the red mark tinged with blue on her cheekbone, an injury of some sort. He saw all of her flaws, up close and personal, but they didn't change his opinion of her one bit.

He still admired Ebony despite her failings, he admired her a lot.

He admired her strength and energy. He admired her fiery beauty, still fresh even after years of hardship. But he disliked her obstinacy. It was a trait that he had noticed in both her and Java, and in Siva to an extent. It irritated him. Their obstinacy blinded them completely. And if Ebony was to survive, she would need to push aside that obstinacy and accept his offer.

"Ebony. The Technos are waiting. All you have to do is say yes," Ram breathed.

"Say yes… say yes and just join you? Give up my tribe, and join _you_?" Ebony asked quietly, seeming annoyed and confused at the same time.

"The Locos are a dying breed Ebony," Ram told her, shaking her gently. "Don't die along with them."

Ebony stared into his eyes, and he thought he saw a flicker of realisation and understanding in them for a split second. Then it was gone. Ebony moved away from him and stood up.

"No. They're _not_ dying. The Locos will be great again. Power and chaos will reach every corner of this city… and then you'll see how useless anything you have to offer is," she whispered pensively.

"Don't throw this opportunity aside Ebony," Ram warned.

"It's not an opportunity. It's a trap," Ebony murmured, looking at him with glassy eyes. "I won't let you trap me! Not again! Not inside this army base, and not inside my mind either – not inside that closet with the rat!"

"This isn't a trap, it's the only option for your survival," Ram said reasonably.

"Survival? Survival is what I know best!" Ebony told him softly, though the look in her eyes was fierce. "How do you think I've managed to stay alive all these years? I'll do just fine without you and your Technos Ram… just fine."

With that, she turned and walked out, leaving Ram staring after her, bewildered. He shook his head. Both she and her sisters were a mystery to him. But he'd break them someday soon. He'd break all three of them.

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 27 – A Dying Breed:

- Dal arrives and tries to help Spike – but is he too late?  
- Solaris returns to help care for the mystery girl  
- Tribes from all around the city turn up in the mall to find out about the trial


	27. A Dying Breed

Part 27 – A Dying Breed

Bray walked across the mall, wishing he'd slept better. He'd gone to his room to rest until Milton returned from the country with Dal. He'd intended to just fall straight to sleep, to dream away the chaos of the day and the pain in his abdomen. But instead he'd found himself staring at the ceiling, completely unable to sleep.

All he could think about was Spike, if he would live or die. Jax, what they were supposed to do with him. Danni, how they could get back to the way they were. And the tribe, how it was falling apart around him. What a joke the Tribal Gathering seemed now. With people like Jax out there, how was there ever supposed to be peace and co-operation in the city?

He looked up on hearing footsteps. He spotted Tai-San wearily walking with a glass bowl, which he could clearly see was filled with water – water red with blood. Tai-San had refused to take some rest or let someone take over caring for Spike. She seemed to be deeply affected by having seen Spike being stabbed, and didn't want to leave his side.

"Tai-San! How is he?"

Tai-San smiled thinly at Bray. "The same. He still hasn't woken up. I thought it for the best so he could sleep through the pain, but now I'm worried. I really wish Dal would get here, he knows more than me about all of this."

"Well, let's hope he does anyway. Who's with Spike now?"

"Lex is. I was trying to clean the wound and all of the bandages, but there's so much blood," she explained, gesturing to the bowl of red water. "The bleeding stopped a few hours ago, but his breathing is what's worrying me. He can only stay going for so long with a punctured lung."

Bray ran a hand over his tired face. "What a mess. What a goddamned mess Tai-San."

Tai-San looked at him compassionately and placed a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't despair Bray, please. We need you."

"I know… I just wish I could run and hide sometimes. Especially now. We've got people from tribes all over the city coming here in just a few hours for jury selection. How can we still have the trial now?"

Tai-San shook her head. "We need to have it now more than ever! Jax has hurt one of his own now, it only further proves his guilt! And I saw it Bray, I witnessed it. Before we had no proof, now the jury will have to convict him!"

"And if they do? What do we do with him then?" Bray exclaimed. "Ebony was right. We can't banish him, and I don't think any of us has the will to condemn someone to death… so what are our options? How do we punish him?"

"Jail? We could imprison him in the court house cells indefinitely as punishment. We could have people to become prison guards, pay them in food, clothing, trading chips…"

"It's a good idea in theory Tai-San… but in practice?"

Tai-San nodded. "I know. It's flawed. But like you said Bray, we're limited here."

"We really are."

"Bray? Why are you up so late? And— oh it's you!"

Tai-San and Bray looked around to see an exhausted May coming up the stairs. She was looking at Tai-San with that usual lazy-eyed glare that she saved just for her.

"May! Where have you been all night?" Bray asked.

"Looking for Salene."

"Did you find her?"

"Nope. Not a trace."

"She obviously doesn't _want_ to be found," Tai-San said. "We should just let her be. Let her find what she's looking for."

"She's pregnant. It's not safe out there for her!" May retorted irritably.

"Salene's a Mallrat, a survivor. She'll be just fine," Tai-San said with certainty.

May rolled her eyes. "I'm still going back out to look for her tomorrow if you don't mind. So I know why I'm still up at two in the morning, but why are you two?"

Bray shifted his gait tiredly, and let out a huge sigh. "A lot's happened since you left the mall earlier. We caught the person who we think has been killing girls in the city. Jax."

"Jax? As in Militia Jax?" May exclaimed.

"One and the same. Spike, Lex and I confronted him in the parking lot. He was attacking another girl down there. She's in Zandra's old room— still out cold."

May grunted. "Another stray we've taken in I see."

"A little compassion might be helpful right now May," Tai-San said archly. "The girl isn't the only injured one here. Bray was stabbed by Jax in the fight as well."

"And what happened to _you_?" May pointed to the bandages on Tai-San's arms with a slightly amused smile.

Bray stepped in then, afraid he'd have to referee another cat fight like the one between Danni and Ebony earlier. "Something else happened after that. Spike went to talk to Jax down in the basement where we were holding him… Jax attacked him. He had a knife concealed somewhere on him, we never noticed it."

May lips parted and she looked at Bray strangely. "Spike?" she said thinly. "He's okay, right? I mean knife or not… it was Loco against Loco, that's got to be a fair fight!" She smiled quickly, almost as if to reassure herself of that fact.

Bray shook his head gravely. "No May, it wasn't a fair fight. Spike was stabbed. He's seriously ill. We don't think he's going to make it."

"What?" May shook her head disbelievingly.

"I've been with him all night May. He isn't getting any better," Tai-San said.

May looked at Tai-San properly then, and noticed the bowl of water tinged red for the first time. She looked at it, horrified, and then at Tai-San who nodded grimly.

"Where is he?"

"May, you've been out all night. You should go to sleep," Bray said.

May shook her head vigorously. "This is a crisis Bray! I'm going to help and if you're going to try and stop me just give up now."

Bray nodded. "He's in storeroom eight on level three. Lex is with him."

With that, May sped off at top speed, not even taking the time to say another word.

"What was that about?" Bray asked, bewildered.

"No idea…" Tai-San shrugged. "Look, I'd better get to the café and get some more water."

"I'm going to go and wait on Dal and Milton. They have to be back some time soon."

Luckily, it was then that Milton and Dal trudged up the steps. Milton looked understandably disturbed. Jax had after all been his best friend, and he'd never known what he was truly like. Dal had one of his trademark irritable expressions on his face— probably from being dragged away from the farm during harvest.

He didn't even greet Bray and Tai-San as he came up to them, he got straight to the point. "You called me back here to tend to a _Loco_?"

"Dal he needs your help badly."

"A Loco, Bray! You remember the Locos, right? Led by your very own brother, they terrorised us all!" Dal exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Dal!" Tai-San reprimanded. "This is deadly serious. Spike is in grave danger! This is no scratch, he's been stabbed, and you're the only one we know with medical experience! Please help him."

Tai-San's pleading expression seemed to soften Dal's anger, and he nodded wearily. "Fine… fine. Bring me to him."

"Give me the bowl Tai-San," Bray said, taking it from her. "I'll get you more water."

"Thanks Bray… Come on Dal."

Tai-San led Dal up to the storeroom on level three where Spike was. It was a cold and bare room now. All of the racks and shelves had been hastily dragged out of it by Lex and Axl earlier and lay abandoned on the corridor outside the door. When they entered, the only sound they heard was that of Spike's laboured breathing.

Lex was nowhere to be seen; he'd probably gone to get some sleep after May arrived. May was curled up on a chair by the bed silently. She didn't even look up as they came in. She just stared at Spike's stark white face unblinkingly.

"Okay, does anyone know exactly what's wrong with him?" Dal asked, dropping his backpack and reluctantly rolling up his sleeves.

"I was there Dal. I saw it. Jax had a knife buried between his ribs! He's been bleeding steadily for hours, and he hasn't woken up since it happened. I'm not sure but I think he punctured a lung," Tai-San said.

Dal went to the bed, glaring at May to move aside. She did so slowly, as if dazed, and he took her place. Dal pulled back the covers, revealing Spike's bare chest. Tai-San had taken his blood-soaked shirt off of him hours ago. He now just had white bandages wrapped around his middle, a faint blood stain seeping through. Dal lowered his head to Spike's chest momentarily.

He nodded resolutely. "Yep. There's definitely damage to a lung. By the looks of it no major organs have been pierced. If the knife had hit a little lower his stomach would have been split open. He'd be long dead by now in that case— peritonitis would have set in. That's something to be glad of at least."

"Peritonitis?"

"It's when acids pour out into the body cavity and poison the person. If that had happened he wouldn't be alive," Dal told Tai-San.

He unwrapped the bandages and examined the gruesome wound. May looked away, staring at the wall very deliberately, chewing on her lip. Tai-San was just as affected by the sight, but used to it by now. She had been changing his dressing all night.

"The position of the stab wound is lucky really. It was right between the last few ribs. I don't think any organs besides the lung were damaged," Dal sighed heavily. He looked at Tai-San squarely. The expression on his face was that of someone who knew something very unconventional had to be done— and he didn't want to be the one to do it. "If you're serious about saving him, then we're going to have to re-inflate his lung. He can survive without it for a while, but with his blood loss… it's going to have to be done soon."

"What do we have to do?"

"I'll need to have a look at one of my dad's old medical books to check… But Tai-San— it's a really difficult procedure. In the old days it would have been simple… but now? And I've got minimal knowledge of it, at best. I'm fourteen Tai-San. I'm not a doctor. I just lived with one," Dal said solemnly.

"But can it be done?" May exclaimed. "Can you do it?"

"No!" Dal snapped back at her. "I probably can't… and I don't want to try either, but I don't think I have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do Dal… but he needs you," Tai-San said softly.

Dal's eyes flared, and he faced her insistently. "I don't want his blood on my hands if it doesn't work! Re-inflating a collapsed lung? Tai-San, do you know what I'd need to do that? That kind of medical equipment is impossible to get! And we've got no anaesthesia either! The pain would be excruciating!"

"So we work with what we've got!" May insisted.

Tai-San nodded. "A life is a life Dal. You went to great lengths to save Trudy and you hardly knew her. It's only right that you should extend Spike the same aid."

Dal shook his head, looking angry and conflicted. "I'll do what I can. But I'm pretty sure that he won't even make it through the procedure."

May frowned, her eyes glassy. "And he won't make it at all if you don't try."

Dal closed his eyes and nodded reluctantly. "If the Locos go out and get me what I need, then I'll do it— but only if I have adequate equipment."

Tai-San nodded. "They'll get what you need. He's their brother. They're just as worried about him as we are."

"You'd better hope they are."

* * *

"When is someone going to tell us what all of this is about? We've been here for half an hour!"

Bray looked at Anubis, leader of the Demon Dogs. "We're waiting for everyone to turn up. I only want to say this once Anubis."

The silver-headed man rolled his eyes and turned back to the other Dogs he'd brought with him. Bray frowned deeply. He was standing at the railing on the steps just where they split off to each side. He surveyed the floor below him. Two or three members from about ten tribes across the city were gathered around the fountain. They were getting impatient for Bray to explain what this was all about.

Milton walked up to him with a clipboard. On it was a list of all of the tribes who'd said they'd participate in the trial. Only ten of the twelve tribes who'd agreed had been marked present.

"I think we should just start," he told Bray. "They're getting anxious and Ebony's AWOL. She won't be here to talk to them this time if they get out of control."

"But you guys are here," Bray replied, gesturing to the other Locos milling around. "And you're with us, right? We think what happened to Spike was wrong, and we want to punish Jax. That's what you and the rest of your tribe think too, don't you?"

"Of course we do. We want him to burn," Milton said, dead-pan.

The blunt manner in which he'd said that worried Bray, but he shook it off. He was sure Milton was just shaken up because of his best friend turning out to be a murderer. It would affect anyone, Loco or not.

Bray pressed his lips together, and decided Milton was right— they should just begin. He turned around and saw Danni in front of the café, bouncing Micah on her hip. She was talking with Lex, who looked slightly irked to be up out of bed after only going to sleep a few hours ago. He called to them, and the two of them came down the steps to him.

"We're starting?" Lex asked.

"We can't! All of the tribes aren't here yet!" Danni insisted.

"There's no time Dan. We waited for them. The people who are here will be selected for the jury."

Lex crossed his arms. "Ebony's not here to make her selections. She's gonna be pretty peeved when she finds out you did it without her."

Bray shrugged. "She's the one who stormed out last night. She knew we were doing this today. Tai-San can make the jury selection on her own," he said decisively.

"And that's another thing— Tai-San's a witness now," Danni pointed out. "She can't represent the defence."

Bray let out a groan. "Damn it! There's no one else here who can do it!"

"I can."

Bray looked at Lex wryly. "You're a witness too… and no offence, but you don't exactly inspire a warm and comforting feeling in people. You'd threaten the jury into convicting Jax! We need someone who'll put forward a reasonable argument."

Lex looked slightly mollified, and shrugged good-naturedly. "Okay, but who? Half of the tribe are gone, the other half are witnesses. That leaves precious few people man."

"Maybe we need someone outside of the tribe," Danni suggested.

Lex nodded. "Someone even more unbiased than Tai-San… Solaris. She's not a Mallrat, and it doesn't look like she plans on becoming one either. She's a free spirit, that one. But she's reasonable, smart and she'll probably agree to it. She's perfect."

Bray wondered at the fond tone in which Lex spoke of Amber's older sister, but forgot about it for now. He was right, Solaris _was_ a good choice to represent the defence, but she wasn't even in the mall. She hadn't come back from visiting with the Mosquitoes yet. Bray paused thoughtfully, and called Milton over.

"Let me see that list."

Bray looked at the roll call of tribes and saw that the Mosquitoes hadn't been checked off yet. If they waited for them, Solaris would most likely turn up with them. He gave the clipboard back to Milton, and looked at Danni and Lex.

"Solaris is a great choice, but she's visiting with the Mozzies. If we wait for them to show up, she'll probably be with them," he said.

"Yeah, but how long can we wait?" Lex snorted. "They're getting tired of standing around."

"Someone needs to say something," Danni pointed out. "Something to calm them down and make them see how important this is."

Bray sighed heavily. "I guess it's got to be me then, huh?"

"Guess so pal," Lex said, slapping him on the back.

Bray turned around to face the tribes gathered, and took a deep breath. "I know you've been waiting for a while, and—Guys, please! You need to hear this!"

Bray shook his head as the crowd continued to talk among themselves. Lex rolled his eyes and put his fingers in his mouth, letting out a sharp, shrill whistle. The kids looked up at the source of the noise and Bray took his chance.

"I know you've been waiting for long enough, but I have to ask you to wait a little longer." The crowd immediately dissented, and Bray shouted over them. "Please! We all have to work together here!"

"This is just another Mallrat drama that we're being dragged into!" an Outcast shouted.

"It's not, I swear!" Bray protested.

"What is all this 'trial' rubbish?" Anubis demanded. "There are no laws in this city. We rejected your pathetic Bill of Rights!"

"But we all agreed on a system of crime and punishment, if you recall!" Danni spoke up.

"But a trial? A real trial?" Jet spoke up. "It's a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

"No it isn't Jet. It's the only way to show how serious all of us are about punishing people who hurt others," Bray said firmly.

"And what exactly is this alleged crime that you're putting someone on trial for?" another Gull asked.

"Murder," Bray stated simply.

"Murder?" Anubis snorted disbelievingly. "Any proof of that?"

"Plenty of it," Lex said darkly.

"Oh?" Anubis intoned sarcastically. "Show us!"

"This baby that Danni is holding is the son of one of his victims. Another girl's body was brought to the Loco's hotel. And yesterday, we found this person attacking another girl in our very own parking lot," Bray told the crowd.

"So who is it?"

Bray stopped. There would be utter chaos when he told them it was a Loco, but he knew it had to be said. "It was a Loco, Jax."

Immediately the crowd was in uproar. People were shouting at Bray, shouting at each other, it was chaos.

"It was a Loco? One of the same Locos you told us we could trust?" Anubis demanded.

"And you can! One bad seed, that's all it was!" Bray insisted.

"The whole Loco tribe are bad seeds!" someone yelled.

The Locos standing on the stairs above and below Bray were getting riled by all of these comments and Bray knew he needed to get this under control—fast.

"We trusted the Locos enough to let them into our home, to trade with them, to be friends with them. The Locos have helped up through tough times! All of us, including the Locos, trusted Jax, but he betrayed that trust. The rest of the Locos haven't!"

"So you want to put him on trial?" Jet asked. "How do we prove he's done what you think he's done?"

"Jack recorded Jax's attack on the girl with a surveillance camera. We went down there and confronted him, and he stabbed both the girl, and me," Bray told them, showing them his bandaged abdomen. "But that isn't the worst. We believe he's done this before, to other girls, because we witnessed him turn on one of his own as well."

"One of his own? A Loco?" someone asked disbelievingly.

"A Loco," Bray nodded firmly. "His own lieutenant, Spike. Jax stabbed Spike much worse than he did me or the girl. It was meant to be a fatal wound. He tried to kill one of his best friends…"

The crowd was now murmuring, not with anger, but something else. Bray knew they were finally taking this seriously. If a Loco had turned on a Loco… something had to be wrong.

"A Mallrat is upstairs right now trying to save Spike's life… but we don't know how successful he'll be. But the point isn't whether Spike lives or dies, it's that his life was jeopardised in the first place, that _all_ of our lives were jeopardised. Jax's next victim could have been your sister, or your girlfriend. Anyone. He's a danger to us all. That's why you're all here. We have to decide what to do with him together."

"It's easy. Execute him," Anubis said simply.

"And are you willing to kill him?" Danni asked contemptuously.

"Damn right I am. If some Loco scum has been running around this city murdering—then yeah, I'm more than willing to give him what he deserves."

"And how many of you agree?" Danni asked, scowling. "We can't just act like a mindless lynch mob and string up him! This has to be a fair trial!"

"You've already said you know he did it!" someone yelled. "What's the point?"

"Because it wouldn't be right!"

"Who cares? He's guilty, so let's just punish him, and not waste time giving him a 'fair trial!"

"We're getting nowhere arguing like this!" Danni yelled. "A trial is the right option—the only option!"

"Why? Because _you_ say it is?" Anubis spat.

Danni looked at Bray helplessly. They obviously weren't for a trial. Bray had talked himself into a corner. In trying to convince them to put Jax on trial by saying he was guilty— he'd done the opposite. Sure, they accepted he was guilty, but they were so accepting of it, they wanted to forego a trial all together.

Bray looked over the people to see some Mosquitoes enter from under the grille. They were instantly recognisable by their tight, form-fitting leather suits, and by the fact that they were one of the only all-female tribes around. Bray was incredibly relieved to see Solaris sweep in behind them, easily set apart from them in her flowing white gown and hooded cloak.

She parted from the Mozzies and headed for the steps to Bray. Members of the crowd immediately began to murmur. Her similarity to Amber was causing quite a stir. A few were even asking if she _was_ Amber.

"Bray! I heard about what happened!" Solaris said, concerned.

"It's worse than you know Solaris."

"Worse? Tell me Bray."

Bray told her about finding Jax attacking their mystery girl in the parking lot, and the fight which ensued, including his injury.

Solaris' eyes widened. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, the girl's doing okay too. But after it, he stabbed Spike. He's in a bad way, a very bad way. We think he's going to die Solaris. Jax needs to be punished for what he's done… but they don't agree that we should put him on trial. They just want to punish him right away!"

Bray wasn't sure why he was pouring out all of his frustrations and panic to Solaris. Maybe it was because he agreed with what Lex had said about her before. She was so calm and centred. Nothing seemed to faze her. Bray completely respected her for it. He wished sometimes that he didn't get so emotionally caught up in everything. It would be far easier.

Solaris put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and Bray placed his hand over hers. He never saw the eyebrow that Lex arched at the action, or Danni's dark look. He barely noticed when she turned on her heel and walked away with Micah.

"If they're so set on punishing him right away then there's little you can do Bray. It's a decision all tribes in the city must make together— you know that, it's why you involved them in the first place. Majority rules Bray, you can't deny that," Solaris said sympathetically, squeezing his hand.

"What are you saying?" Lex asked, crossing his arms. "I mean, I'm all for punishing him— he's guilty, trial or not."

"How about you let them go home and talk it over with the rest of their tribes. Tomorrow some Loco messengers can go and see what their decisions are. Immediate punishment, or trial," Solaris said.

"And if they choose punishment? What do we do then?" Bray wondered.

"Cross that bridge when you come to it."

Bray nodded, knowing she was right. He turned to face the crowd. "We accept all of your opinions, and we realise that this is a decision for all of us to make. If the majority of you want to punish him right away without a trial, then there's nothing we can do. But— we strongly advise against it. We can't just serve up punishment to anyone we think deserves it, a trial is a much fairer means of deciding. I ask you all to go home and talk this over with your tribes and try to come to a decision over this. We'll send messengers over in two days to find out whether each of your tribes wants a trial, or immediate punishment for Jax. Thank you all for coming today."

Solaris nodded comfortingly at Bray. "It's all you could say."

"I know... I know."

* * *

Trudy put Brady down in her stroller and then sat by it, pushing it back and forth, lulling her to sleep. She sighed and looked at the bed beside her. Their new mystery guest slept on. She hadn't woken up since the attack, just like Spike. She was just glad Bray hadn't been hurt as badly as Spike and this girl. Trudy glanced into the stroller and saw that Brady was already half-asleep, so she stopped rocking her. Instead she wrung out a cloth and patted the girl's forehead, which was hot and damp.

Trudy was worried about her. She and Tai-San had patched up her injuries the best they could. There were significant gashes on her forehead and on the back of her head from when Jax had punched her and banged her head against the concrete. They were pretty serious, but they're managed to do some crude stitching. She'd probably have some scars, but at least the cuts wouldn't get infected now.

The stab wound in her shoulder was another story. They hadn't really known what to do with that. Tai-San had made up a salve with some of her herbs that had healing properties and acted as a painkiller. After she'd applied that, they'd bandaged it up and just hoped it was okay to leave it until Dal could spare some time to look at it.

Trudy continued to run the wet cloth over the girl's warm skin. She was a pretty little thing, with no tribal markings to speak of. Trudy couldn't recall seeing her at any market before. She probably didn't belong to any tribe. A Stray. A pang of compassion shot through Trudy and she stared contemplatively at the girl.

"We'll take care of you. I promise," she murmured.

Trudy looked down at the bed, the colourful duvet assaulting her eyes. Of course, it had been Zandra's. She always had fluffy, pretty, wildly colourful things like that. A wave of nostalgia washed over Trudy as she recalled Zandra's wedding day – both of them. The frenzy of getting ready, all of the flamboyant clothes splashed all across this very room.

With a sad sigh, Trudy looked back at the girl, who slept on. "I was once like you y'know. Lost and alone. I was about your age when I first came to the mall," she whispered. She cast a look at Brady. "Right before my baby was born. It seems so long ago… so long. And now I'm having another one – but that's a secret. I don't suppose it'll matter if I tell you. You're still sleeping," Trudy murmured softly. "Still sleeping."

She was startled when the door opened and Solaris came in.

"Oh, Solaris! You scared me!"

Solaris smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry Trudy. I just arrived back from my visit with the Mosquitoes. It's really crazy down there. The City tribes aren't taking well to the trial idea."

"Really?" Trudy frowned anxiously. "Bray must be pretty worried. I should see if I can help."

Solaris sat down on the other side of the bed. "I think you're helping him just fine by taking care of things in here. Speaking of, is she all right? I heard about everything that happened. How awful for such a young girl."

Trudy nodded, taking the cloth from the girl's forehead. "I just hope she wakes up soon."

Solaris looked at the dark-haired girl properly, and a strange look came onto her face. Trudy paused and watched her.

"Solaris? What is it?"

Solaris leaned over the bed, gazing down on the girl. "Sienna?"

* * *

_Coming soon in_ Part 28 – In Here:

- May lets her guard down  
- Siva makes a shocking discovery  
- The results of Dal's risky procedure — will Spike survive?


End file.
